From Hatred To Love
by Neogirl
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are worst enemies but that all changes when they have to share a room in spring break. See what happens when they start to have feelings for each other. InuxKag SanxMiro and a little of SessxRin
1. My Best Friend and worst enemy

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

From Hatred to Love

Chapter 1- My best friend and my worst enemy

* * *

A small boy with white hair and amber eyes walked through the busy street. He had a hat on his head, a white shirt and blue, short pants with a bag on his back. He was no taller than four feet and looked no older than ten years but yet he was walking alone with no adult by side.

He turned into a dark alley hoping to get to his destination faster. He stopped walking though, when he saw two older boys standing at the end of the alley looking at him, smirking. One had red hair and blue eyes while the other had black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Hey he's funny looking. Don't ya think?" the boy with the brown eyes and black hair said.

"Yeah. He's funny looking. What kind of person has white hair and yellow eyes?" the other boy said.

"He's a demon!"

"Nah it can't be. Demons don't look so. He's a half demon," the boy said. The young hanyou took a step back and showed his fangs so he could scare the boys off. The two boys began to laugh at the kid. The hanyou stepped back surprised at their sudden outburst.

"You think we would be afraid of you?" one boy said in between giggles.

"No way. Let's get him."

" Yeah. You monsters don't belong in this town."

The two boys then ran after him causing the hanyou to run away as well. But he couldn't escape; the two boys had already surrounded him. One pushed him, causing the poor hanyou to fall on the ground while the other kicked him.

"You monster. You don't belong here."

They kicked him and punched him, making the hanyou get small bruises and scrapes on his body. He was defenseless without his mother or father. He stayed on the ground and took all the abuse.

"Hey, you bullies! Leave him alone!" a small but demanding voice said. The boys stopped abusing the half demon and looked at the person in which the voice belonged to.

A small girl stood before them. She had light brown eyes and black hair, which was held up in two ponytails. She took a step towards them and put her hands on her hips.

"Leave him alone now!" she demanded. The boys then looked at the girl like she was crazy and continued with their assault. The girl pouted and ran towards the two boys.

"Aren't you listening to me?" she asked.

"Shut up kid!" one boy ordered and pushed her to the ground. She folded her arms and closed her eyes. The boys soon found themselves surrounded by a pink aura, floating in the air. The girl squeezed her eyes tighter and began to glow brightly. The boys flew into some dumpsters in a corner.

The girl opened her eyes and looked at the boys angrily.

"I told you to leave him alone but you didn't listen," she said. The boys looked at her with fear.

" That kid... She's a miko. Let's get out of here!"

The boys ran off at full speed, not daring to look back at the kids. The small girl knelt down in front of the hanyou and looked at him worriedly.

"Are you okay?" she asked and put out her hand to help him up. The hanyou took her hand and stood up.

"Yeah. I could have handled it myself," he said.

"Right... I'm Kagome. What's your name?" she asked. The boy huffed and folded his arms.

" Why should I tell a ugly girl like you that?" he asked rudely. Kagome looked at him angrily, then her bottom lip began to tremble. The hanyou looked at her in puzzlement.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked. He got his answer when the girl put her face in her hands and began to cry. He hated to see girls cry. He just never knew what to do.

"I... I. Don't cry!" he said and took a step closer to her. She began to cry even harder making the half demon feel very guilty.

"I'm sorry. You're not ugly. Just please stop crying," he begged her. The girl looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy and nodded. She sniffed and gave him a bright smile.

"So are you gonna tell me what's your name?" she asked suddenly. The hanyou almost fell down by her sudden look of happiness.

" Sure it's..."

"Inuyasha!" yelled a loud feminine voice. A tall woman with black hair and dark brown eyes ran towards them.

"Leave him alone!" the woman said and grabbed Kagome by her arm. Kagome just looked at the woman who held her strangely.

"Wait mother," the hanyou said, "she saved me from me thugs earlier." The woman released Kagome and gave her an apologetic look.

" Sorry but a lot of kids pick on him and I thought that you were one of them," she said. Kagome smiled.

"I understand. Is Inuyasha his name?" the girl asked. The woman nodded.

"Nice to meet you Inuyasha," the girl said politely. Inuyasha huffed and turned his back on her. Inuyasha's mother chucked and bent down to whisper in his ear.

"I think he likes you," she said as Inuyasha turned around suddenly. Kagome began smiling which caused the inu-hanyou to blush.

"I've gotta go home before my mother explodes. Bye Inuyasha's mom. I'll see you around Inuyasha?" Kagome asked hopefully.

Inuyasha huffed and folded his arms, " Yea," he mumbled quietly making Kagome smile broadly at him.

That was the day when Inuyasha knew that he had received his new and first friend but what they didn't know was that things were about to change between them over the years.

* * *

Seven Years later

Kagome ran down the shrine steps with her little brother Souta. Things had changed over the years. She was now seventeen and much more responsible. Her miko powers had developed greatly along with her appearance. She now looked more mature and caught the attention of every guy in which she passed although she never knew it.

"I win!" Souta cheered and jumped up and down. Kagome ruffed his hair and smiled gently at him.

"But I'll beat you tomorrow so look out," Kagome warned him before getting into her car and driving off.

* * *

Inuyasha walked through the halls of his school, unaware that some girls were looking at him. He had become the most popular guy in school. He was rich, all the girls wanted him, he was super smart and not to mention good looking. Life was pretty easy for him.

" Hey Inuyasha," a person said. He looked to see his best friend Miroku. Miroku had black hair and dark brown eyes. He was a pervert as well. Every time he saw a pretty girl he would grope them or ask them to bear his child.

" I got this not to deliver to you from some girl," he said. Inuyasha took the note and read;

_Hey Inu-babe _

_I just wanted to say that you're a total hottie and maybe if you were not doing anything you'd date me tomorrow at six. You know you want to. Give me your answer at gym. _

_Kay Kikyo (your future wife) _

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and crumpled the paper and threw it away.

"Why does she even bother to ask me out when she knows what my answer will be and ' your future wife' what's up with that?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku shrugged his shoulders. He then found himself colliding with someone.

He looked down to see a girl with black hair and brown eyes looking up at him. Kagome. Their relationship had changed as well. They were no longer best friends but worst enemies. He gave her a slight push before speaking.

"Watch were you're going!" he yelled. The girl looked up at him angrily.

" Oh like if you were watching where you were going?" Kagome said sarcastically.

" Look I was watching where I going. I rather bump into anyone that an ugly, monstrous wench like you!" Inuyasha yelled back. Kagome's lower lip began to tremble. Inuyasha knew that reaction too well. She was going to cry.

"Hey I didn't mean to..." He began in a soft tone. Kagome's eyes welled up in tears before speaking.

"I can't believe that you _were_ my friend. I should have never saved you from those thugs. I should have let you die cause I hate you!" she yelled and ran off before Inuyasha could say anything else.

"Shit," he cursed and watched the crying girl run away.

"If I were you I'd better apologize," Miroku suggested.

"I know but how?" Inuyasha asked.

* * *

A/N: So here's the first chapter. This story has been bugging me forever! I just wanted to write it cause it had been driving me crazy! Please review or I won't write any more chapters.

Neogirl


	2. Boys vs Girls In Gym

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

From Hatred To Love

Chapter 2- Boys vs. Girls in Gym

* * *

The bell for first period had finally rung. Inuyasha had science so he headed off to the science lab. He was still feeling guilty about the incident with Kagome. He hadn't even known why. He hated her and she hated him but since they were kids, when he made her cry for one reason or the other he'd felt guilty.

'Guess I have to apologize. Damn, why me?' he thought to himself as he entered the lab. A couple of minutes after Mrs. Kilo, the science teacher entered the classroom.

"Good morning class," she greeted and didn't wait for a response, " Today you will be working in groups to make a certain chemical. Okay here are the pairs Ayame and Kouga, Dawn and Tenchi.."

From the other side of the room, a girl with long raven hair and brown cold, eyes was staring at the half demon who sat just a few chairs away from her. She was wondering if he had gotten the note in which she had sent him.

Kikyou was her name. She was a snotty, slut that everyone hated. She had been with Inuyasha for six months before she dumped him for Naraku. It turned out that after three weeks of being with Naraku she was bored with him and wanted to be with Inuyasha again but he surprisingly refused her causing her to be constantly asking him out and trying to seduce him but with no results.

"Kikyou with Inu..." began Mrs. Kilo causing Kikyou to smile, " Oh, sorry I meant Kikyou with Naraku." Kikyou almost fell down at the sudden change of names. She looked back at Naraku who was smirking at her. ' Great,' she thought and rolled her eyes.

"And Kagome with Inuyasha. Now get with your partner everyone," she said. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome to see her shaking her head. He walked over to the table where she sat and took a seat next to her while Kagome turned her back on him and looked out the window.

"Oi," Inuyasha said not getting a response from her, " Hey you! Answer me!"

"Just because we're working together doesn't mean I have to speak to you," Kagome said coldly. Inuyasha could feel his temper rising by the second. He was only trying to apologize and now he knew that he was going to say something he'd soon regret.

" Listen you! I was Just trying to apologize but you had to interrupt me so let's just get this over with! I _damned sorry!_" He yelled at her. Kagome looked at him shocked. She didn't know what to think. She didn't know if she should be angry with him or glad that he said sorry. Before she could respond Mrs. Kilo walked up to them.

"Inuyasha! Kagome! I am greatly disappointed in you two. Please step outside my class. I will tell you when to come back in," she instructed. The two got out of their seats and on the way they heard some students giggling.

Inuyasha leaned against the wall with his arms folded and a frown on his face. Kagome was sanding with her hands behind her back, trying to contain her anger. She wanted to slap Inuyasha in the face so badly for yelling and getting them put out the classroom.

"This is all your fault wench," Inuyasha said.

"What? I wasn't the one who yelled my head off!" she said defensively. Inuyasha growled and faced her completely.

"Listen wench! If you bump into me this morning maybe..." Inuyasha stopped speaking immediately when Kagome slapped him strait across the face. Inuyasha stood frozen. When he finally decided to turn his head to face her she had her hands on her hips with an angry look on her face.

" Listen here you! Don't blame me for your stupid mistake! You need to learn to control your stupid temper! Maybe if you had _some_ self control you wouldn't have yelled at me!" Kagome argued and turned her back to him.

Inuyasha touched the red mark that was on his cheek. He couldn't believe that she had just slapped him and not to mention insulted him at the same time. No one, no one had ever dared to slap him and then lecture him except for his mother

A couple of minutes later the bell rung. Kagome stomped away angrily leaving a surprised hanyou behind. Inuyasha came to his senses a couple of seconds later and walked off in deep thought.

* * *

_"You did what?"_ One of Kagome's friends asked her. He name was Sango. She was Kagome's best friend since nursery school. They always told each other everything and when Kagome delivered the news that she had slapped Inuyasha strait across the face, Sango looked at her disbelievingly.

"I gave him a slap across the face. I think he deserved it," Kagome stated.

"Kagome, you just slapped the most popular guy in school. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"No," Kagome said and entered the door to gym class with Sango.

"Okay class," said Mr. Louse, " Today we'll be doing something different. All the mikos line up on the left side of the gym, the hanyou's and demons line up on right side, monks line up north and exterminators line up north of the gym."

(A/N; Okay here's the deal, the school that the gang goes to is a special school for gifted teens. They do normal subjects but in gym they develop their powers and skills.)

Everyone grabbed their weapons and hurried off to their side of gym. After they were all settled Mr. Louse picked teams between mikos, exterminators and demons. Sango and Kagome were on the same team but unfortunately they were also on the same team with Kikyou and Dawn, two stuck up girls.

"Okay students I numbered you all in letters. The two teams I numbered A please go at the left corner of the room, B go to the middle corner of the room, C go to the right corner of the room..." Mr. Louse kept on going until all the teams were settled.

Kagome, Sango Kikyou and Dawn were up against Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga and Naraku. Kikyou waved at Inuyasha receiving a grunt from him in response.

"Okay teams you will use team work to defeat your opponents. Any questions?"

Kikyou raised her hand high in the air and waved it from side to side.

"Yes Kikyou."

"Do we have to? I mean Inuyasha is my boyfriend I can't hurt him," she said. Mr. Louse ignored her and blew his whistle. The teams immediately started to fight.

Inuyasha drew his huge sword as Kagome and Kikyou drew their arrows, Dawn and Sango took out their boomerangs, Kouga flexed his claws, Miroku held his staff in front of him and Naraku just stood there bored.

Kagome fired her arrow, surrounded with a pink energy around it at Inuyasha. Inuyasha used his sword and blocked it. Kikyou did the same but fired it at Naraku. Naraku raised his hand and the arrow was sliced in half. Kikyou was taken back.

"Sango, Dawn now!" Kagome signaled them. Dawn gave Kagome an angry look.

"No one tells me what to do!" she said. Sango rolled her eyes and threw her huge boomerang at the other team. Unfortunately it missed. She caught it back as Miroku threw one of his charms at them. Everyone watched in terror as it came fling towards them. Without thinking Kagome went in front of the group and held out her bow to block the attack. The bow began to glow a pink color and when the charm hit the bow, the charm was burnt into tiny pieces of paper.

"Yay Kagome!" Sango cheered. Kikyou folded her arms and turned her back on them.

"I could have done that," she said.

"Yeah right Kikyou. You wish," Sango said and continued with the battle. Inuyasha, Miroku and Kouga nodded at each other causing the girls to look at them strangely. Inuyasha put his sword away and they both gave a fighting stance. In the flash of light the boys threw all the girls back to the ground. They didn't know what had happened but they felt a slight pain by their ribs. Kouga then turned to Inuyasha angrily.

"I told you not to hurt my woman!" Kouga yelled.

"Oh please," Inuyasha said and looked at the girls. They were all unconscious. At least that's what he thought when he saw Kagome stand up shakily. Without warning she shot a beam at them. They all jumped out of the way when Inuyasha was suddenly hit in the arm by an arrow. He pulled it out and let the bruise heal. When he turned his gaze to Kagome she was not there. That was when he heard something only a youkai could. Someone falling to the ground. He turned around to see Kagome on the ground unconscious with Naraku hovering over her.

"Stupid girl thought she could take me on ha! That's funny," he said. Miroku raised his hand for Mr. Louse to see. Mr. Louse came running towards them and looked really pleased with the team's accomplishment. He blew his whistle and everyone stopped fighting to look at the wining team.

"Excellent! This is the kind of work I want!" he said as the class clapped for them. At that very moment Sango opened her eyes and saw everyone applauding. She hit the ground angrily knowing that they had lost to some boys.

Kagome's eyes were opened the whole time. After the congratulations were given Kagome got up and almost fell but was caught surprisingly by Inuyasha. She looked at him confused as he helped her to stand.

"You did great out there," he complimented.

"Thanks but you guys won fair and square," she said and put her hand on her aching ribs, Congratulations." She walked away from him without saying anything else as Inuyasha stared at her.

A/N; So chapter 2 is done. Thanks for all the great reviews. If you all review this chapter I'll update tomorrow. Okay!

Neogirl


	3. Spring Break

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

From Hatred to Love.

Chapter 3-Spring Break.

* * *

Kagome winched as Sango wrapped the bandage around her waist. She had just done the same for Sango after they had gone to the girls' locker room. The girls weren't expecting the hit from a youkai could hurt so much. Kikyou was the most nagging over the situation. She complained that she couldn't get up and that she might not be able to walk again. 

"Ow, Sango," Kagome said and moved away a little. Sango rolled her eyes.

"Kagome the more you move the more it hurts," Sango lectured her.

"But Sango you pull the bandages so tight," Kagome wined. Sango sighed and continued bandaging up her best friend.

_"Hey! What the hell are you doing! That hurts damnit!"_ a loud voice yelled. All the girls turned their attention to see Dawn wrapping some bandages on Kikyou.

" Sorry Kikyou. I'm really sorry for hurting you," Dawn apologized. Kikyou flipped her hair and let Dawn continue.

Sango, by that time had finished with Kagome. They both stood up and began to walk out to the exit of the locker room. That's when _she_ stopped them.

"You Higurashi!" she pointed a finger at Kagome, "If you and Sango weren't on our team we wouldn't have lost. I mean you two stink at fighting. A kid could fight better than you guys."

Kagome had to hold down Sango so that she wouldn't lunge at Kikyou. Sango was huffing and puffing and looked like she wanted to kill. "Look Queen Slut," Sango said, "If it wasn't for Kagome over here your ass would have been fried by Miroku's charm."

This statement took Kikyou back. How dare an exterminator insult a miko! She raised her left hand as it began to glow blue. She was going to show Sango here that mikos were better than anyone else by shooting her with an energy beam. Kagome saw this however. She jumped in front of Sango and held her hands out. When Kikyou shot the beam Kagome began to glow a bright pink and surrounded the two with a force field, which blocked Kikyou's attack.

Kikyou's body began to glow a dangerous dark blue. Kagome ignored her reaction and dragged Sango out of the locker room.

* * *

At that very same moment Inuyasha and Miroku were walking out of the gym. Inuyasha huffed when he saw Sango and Kagome walking out. Miroku acted differently. He immediately rushed out to meet the girls.

"Hello ladies," he greeted and gave them a smile. Kagome smiled while Sango looked at him strangely.

"What is it Miroku-sama?" Sango asked.

"I just wanted to know..."

"Yes," Kagome said.

"I just wanted to ask you ..."

"Please hurry up," Sango urged him.

"Will one of you bear my child?" he asked. In a split second he found himself on the ground with bumps all over his head while the girls were halfway to the exit.

"Women are so cruel," he mumbled as Inuyasha helped him up.

"Why do you even bother to ask them that question when you know what their answer is going to be?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku rubbed the bump on his head.

"I tried," he said and followed behind Inuyasha.

* * *

It was two fifty eight. Only two more minutes and they would be freed from school for a whole week. Time seemed to go slow as Mrs. Lakota explained the importance of the gases in the earth's atmosphere.

Inuyasha sighed. Two more minutes. Just two more and he'd be out of this hellhole for a week. No teachers, no homework and no gym although he kinda liked it. This year they were going to The Bahamas. He couldn't wait to go. He looked at the clock again just a couple more seconds.

Three...

Two...

One...

Spring Break!

The school rushed out their classes and out the halls of the school. At Last they had_ freedom_! (At least for a week anyways)

" Spring Break here I come!" Inuyasha said and hopped into his convertible as he speeded down the road to his mansion.

_"Woooohooo! We're free! Free!"_ Sango exclaimed as she ran out the halls with Kagome at her side. They both got into Kagome's car and proceeded to hang out at Kagome's place.

"No work for a week!" Sango said and threw her hands in the air. _" Freedom!"_

"Oh will you shut-up already! I get the point," Kagome said to Sango, her eyes focused on the road.

Sango pouted and folded her arms. "I just thought you would have been as excited as I am now."

" I am," Kagome responded.

"So you gonna go the Bahamas this week?" Sango asked. Stopping by a traffic light Kagome dug in her bag and took out an envelope.

"I already got mine!" she said excitedly.

" ME TOO!" Sango said and took out hers. They both began squealing as they held out their tickets. The light then turned green and Kagome began to drive. That was when a red convertible almost ran into them. Kagome beeped her horn and looked out the window to see Inuyasha in the drivers seat.

"Watch where you're going wench!" He yelled at her.

" OH PLEASE! KAGOME WAS DRIVING PROPERLY UNLIKE YOU!" Sango yelled back at Inuyasha. " ARE YOU COLOUR BLIND OR SOMETHING? THE LIGHT OVER BY YOU SIDE WAS RED R-E-D. RED! OURS WAS GREEN!" Sango yelled back.

Kagome cleared her trough before speaking back. " Excuse me but I think you need to go back in kindergarten and learn your colours," Kagome giggled.

" WHAT YOU...!" Inuyasha didn't get to finish because Kagome had already sped away. He growled and continued driving.

* * *

Kagome parked her car in front of the shrine steps and headed up to her house. When she and Sango reached the top of the steps the meted her brother playing soccer and grandpa sweeping the ground.

"Hey everyone!" Kagome exclaimed as she walked up to them.

"Kagome, Sango how was your day?" Grandpa asked.

Sango smiled at him. "It was great," Sango replied.

"But painful," Kagome finished.

"Ah, practice was hard today, eh?" he asked.

The two girls nodded their heads. Souta then came up to the girls with a questioning look on his face. "Hey sis, Hi Sango."

"Hey Souta. What's up?" Kagome asked.

"I want to know if you all would play soccer we me."

"Sorry Souta not now. Maybe later okay?" Kagome said.

"Okay," he replied and sounded very disappointed. Kagome ruffled his hair and hurried to the house with Sango following.

* * *

A/N; So here's chapter 3. I couldn't update last week because I had to study. I won't be updating next week because I have finals to study for. It's starting on Wednesday and finishing next week Tuesday. I really want to do good so please understand that I cannot update. Until next time.

Neogirl


	4. My Roomate

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

From Hatred to Love

Chapter 4-My Roommate.

* * *

Inuyasha parked his car in the huge garage and headed up the stairs to his brother's office. After both of his parents had died his brother, Sesshoumaru had become his guardian. Sesshoumaru didn't really want to do it but in their father's will it was written that Sesshoumaru would have to take care of Inuyasha and his father's company. 

He pushed open the wooden door to see Sesshoumaru working on some paperwork. Rin, Sesshoumaru's fiancé was sitting on a couch reading a magazine. She was the first to notice him.

"Hi Inuyasha," she greeted with her usual smile, "I haven't seen you in months." Rin was still in collage. She was in her last year and it was planned after she graduated that she would move in with the two boys.

She ran up to Inuyasha and gave him a tight hug. "I'm so glad that spring break is here I finally get some time to spend with you guys."

"Actually," Sesshoumaru finally said. " He won't be here. He's going on a school trip to the Bahamas."

Rin frowned. " Is this true?" she asked

"Yeah. I always go on the school trips," he said. Rin walked away from him and sat back down on the sofa with her hands folded. She picked back up her magazine and continued to read. Sesshoumaru chuckled and continued with his work.

"I wish I had a friend around here besides you two," Rin said not taking her eyes off the magazine she was reading. "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

" What happened to that girl you used to bring around here all the time? I think her name was Kagome," Inuyasha winched at the mention of her name, "She must be your age now at least. I haven't seen her in years. I bet she would relate to me."

Sesshoumaru looked up from his work to Rin. "Haven't you heard? They're not friends anymore."

"The truth is that I hate her," Inuyasha finished the story.

Rin got up from her seat with shock on her face. "WHAT!" Rin yelled causing the boys to jump at her sudden outburst. "You two used to be such great friends. What happened?" she asked.

"I just don't like her anymore!" Inuyasha argued. "I'll be in my room." He walked out the room and made sure to slam the door on his way out.

* * *

"Hi mom," Kagome said as she walked in the kitchen. 

"Evening Mrs. Higurashi," Sango said.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "Hi girls. How was your day?"

"Great!" they both replied in union.

"Mama, I just wanted to tell you that the class is leaving for the Bahamas on Sunday," Kagome said.

"That's only one day away. You'd better start to pack," Mrs. Higurashi said. Kagome nodded and ran upstairs with Sango to her room.

* * *

The maids were peacefully working. There were lots to do in the Tama mansion. Some were washing while in the kitchen others were preparing dinner for their masters. Some even hummed a soft tune to themselves with not a care in the world until... A huge sound was heard around the mansion. Some screamed while others jumped, totally destroying the peace, which surrounded them. One maid with black hair and blue eyes shook her head. 

"Well at least we know master Inuyasha is home," she said to her self and continued with her work.

* * *

After giving the door a good slam, Inuyasha dived on his king sized bed and faced the ceiling. Why did Rin have to bring up that subject about HER? He never spoke of Kagome at home, at school, heck he didn't speak of Kagome at all. Every time he did her would remember that day. The day that changed everything... 

**Flashback **

_A girl with black hair and brown eyes walked up the huge steps in the mansion. She looked at least the age of fourteen. When she reached the top another girl with black hair and brown eyes greeted her. _

_"Hi Rin," she said. _

_"Kagome! What brings you here?" Rin asked the younger girl. _

_"Inuyasha of coarse," she responded with a big smile. Rin giggled and allowed the girl to pass. Kagome ran down the long halls until she arrived at a blue wooden door. She gave it two knocks then opened it. _

_"Hi Inuyasha!" she said happily and walked up to the hanyou who was lying down on his bed. He looked over at her and then back at the ceiling. Kagome sat down next to him and looked at him with concerned eyes. He was usually very happy to see her but strangely he wasn't happy this time. _

_"What's up Inu-chan?" she asked him. _

_" Kagome we need to talk," he said. He never called her Kagome. Only Kagome-chan. This was very serious. _

_" What is it?" she asked as he turned to face her. _

_" You know that I've been dating Kikyou for a while?" Inuyasha said as Kagome winched at the girl's name. _

_"Yeah. So?" _

_"She told me a rumor about you." _

_Kagome stood up immediately when Inuyasha said those words. "Listen what ever SHE said it's not true!" Kagome argued. _

_"Listen. She said that how you threaten her, insult her and even steal from her and her friends and that you tried to kill her once with your energy beams." _

_"What! How can you even believe that?" Kagome shouted. _

_" Kagome she..." _

_"Can't you see that she hates me? She's lying!" Kagome yelled. _

_" She has proof!" Inuyasha said. _

_" Oh and what proof is that? Her pencil is missing or she had a wound on her hand?" Kagome said sarcastically, "If she has a wound it must be from gym." _

_" Kagome, please." _

_" EVER SINCE YOU'VE BEEN WITH HER YOU NEVER BELIEVE ME! YOU DON'T TRUST ME AND BARELEY SPEAK TO ME! I FEEL LIKE IF I'M LOSING MY BEST FRIEND!" Kagome yelled as the last part echoed though the mansion. _

_" Kagome I didn't know... but Kikyou," Inuyasha said. _

_"I'm tired of hearing from her! She hates me and I think you're starting to hate me two," Tears started to form in Kagome's eyes. " I don't think you want to be my friend anymore." _

_" How can you say that? Of coarse I do it's just that Kikyo has the proof and I believe her!" _

_" Friendship starts with trust and I don't think you're honoring that," Kagome said softly. _

_Inuyasha blinked. "Fine go then! Don't be my friend as if I care!" Inuyasha yelled at her. _

_"Fine I will!" she yelled and ran out of the room. Inuyasha looked shocked. He hadn't expected her to go. All he was expecting her to do was to get angry with him and continue to argue. _

_" Kagome I didn't mean what I said," he said hoping that she was on the other side of the door but she wasn't. She was already out of the mansion ending their friendship for good. _

**End Of Flashback **

Inuyasha growled and threw a pillow at the door. After that, Kikyou and him had broken up only a few weeks after. He would never admit it but he truly missed Kagome being around.

* * *

Kagome pulled her luggage bag down the shrine steps. She looked back at Souta who was carrying a small bag for her. When she arrived at the bottom she put her luggage in Sango's mom's car. They were waiting for her to go to the airport.

"Bye honey," Kagome's mom said and gave her daughter a hug.

"I'll miss you sis," Souta said.

"Remember if you get in trouble use your miko powers," Grandpa advised her.

"I'll be fine. I'm only gone for one week and I promise I'll be good," she said before getting in the car. She waved at them and Sango's mom drove off.

"SPRING BREAK! WHOOO!" Sango yelled and threw her hands up in the air.

"Not again Sango," Kagome wined.

"Sango could you please stop that!" Sango's mom said. Sango stopped her action and folded her arms. Kagome and Sango's mom began to laugh.

"Sango you're so funny," Kagome said as Sango kept her hands folded.

* * *

Inuyasha stepped of the limo with his luggage in his hand. He looked around to see if Miroku was anywhere around. He spotted him hitting on Sango and Kagome. He shook his head knowing what was going to happen next.

He walked up towards them. Luckily for him he could hear over large distances and heard the exact words that Miroku said.

"You ladies look beautiful today," Miroku complimented.

"Miroku-sama," Kagome said to him.

"Don't even bother to ask the question Miroku-sama," Sango said.

"But you don't know what I'm going to ask," he said innocently. The two girls sighed and got ready to hit him in the head. Both were surprised when they felt his hand on their butts.

"PERVERT!" the two screamed and bonked him on the head, sending him unconscious.

"So you two are coming," said a voice behind them. They didn't have to look up to see who it was.

"So what Inuyasha," Kagome replied coldly. Kagome turned around to face him. Inuyasha folded his arms and turned away from her.

"Feh, you don't have to be so grumpy about it," Inuyasha replied. Inuyasha was surprised when he felt Kagome yank some of his hair and brought his face to face her.

"I came on this trip to have a GOOD TIME and that includes not seeing YOU so leave me alone and I'll do the same! Got it!" Kagome yelled in his face and released his hair from her tight hold.

"Whatever wench," Inuyasha said.

"THAT IS IT YOU'RE DEAD!" Kagome yelled and was about to pounce him when Sango held her back. " Let me go Sango! He has no right to call me that! I'm going to kill him! Ugh!"

Kagome's words were cut off when Kikyou came in between them. She draped her arms around Inuyasha in a protective manner.

" You will not hurt my boyfriend Higurashi!" Kikyou ordered. Inuyasha growled and pushed Kikyou away from him.

" Leave me alone Kikyou!" he shouted at her.

Kikyou gave him an innocent look. "But baby I'm trying to protect you from that vicious monster over there. I know you don't want her filthy hands touching you."

"What!" Kagome and Sango yelled at the same time. Kagome was getting angrier by the second. She then noticed that she was glowing a bright pink. She was letting out some of her miko energy. She didn't mean to that was one thing that Kagome couldn't control. If someone would get her super pissed she would begin to glow.

"Ahh!" Kagome screamed and walked away from everyone else to cool down.

"That's it run away! You sorry excuse for a miko!" Kikyou yelled after her. Kagome then turned around to face Kikyou. The pink aura was glowing fiercely around her. Taking a deep breath Kagome tried to calm down but she couldn't she wanted to shoot an energy beam at the slut and kill her. Luckily for her someone interrupted her form doing so.

"Class! Please settle down!" Mrs. Liklo yelled.

"Everyone it's time to get into the plane we're ready to leave!" Mr. Louse shouted. The students rushed to the building hoping to get a good seat.

The plane glided through the air and began to lower onto the runway. Sango shook her sleeping friend continuously.

"Come on Kagome. Wake up!" Sango said. Kagome mumbled something and rolled over.

Sango sighed. She had to do it the hard way. " Oh my gosh Kikyou please don't shoot me with an energy beam! Wahhhh!" Sango yelled. Hearing this Kagome got up with her hand glowing only to find Sango with an amused look on her face.

"Sango," Kagome wined.

"Come on the plane has landed. We're here!" Sango said. Kagome felt excitement run through her and hopped of her seat and ran towards the exit with Sango following her.

"Now all we can hope is that we get the same room!" Sango said and walked outside with Kagome.

* * *

After a relaxing plane ride everyone gathered in the lounge, waiting for his or her roommates. Mr. Louse came out with some keys and a piece of paper.

"Here's the list. Sango with Kikyou in room 203," Mr. Louse said as Sango groaned and slumped into her chair. Kikyou went and snatched the keys from Mr. Louse.

" Miroku with Dawn room 220, Molly with Lika room 210, Greg with Hamish room 200, Kouga with Naraku..." Mr. Louse went on and on receiving groans and squeals.

"So that leaves Inuyasha with Kagome in room 207," he said and handed Kagome the keys to their hotel room. Kagome had never been so disappointed in her life. ' A room, with Inuyasha! This must be some horrible dream that I'm going to wake up from any second.'

Inuyasha was in no fairyland either. ' Sharing a room with her. No way!' Kagome looked over at Inuyasha who seemed to be in a great deal of shook. She slumped her head.

"Okay everyone up to your rooms it's three in the morning I bet you all would like some rest."

Sango and Kagome exchanged sympathy looks. Kagome felt really sorry for Sango. Sharing the room with the slut. Kagome made sure to come close enough to Sango so no one else could hear them. " Good luck," she whispered.

" I'll need it. Same to you," Sango replied as the two headed in different directions.

Kagome stopped at a cream coloured door. " 207. This is it," she replied, as Inuyasha said nothing. Without hesitation she slipped the key into the lock and opened the door. Their bags were already there. The room was huge. Kagome ran into a bedroom and examined it. Inuyasha came behind her with his arms folded.

"Would you mind if I take this one?" she asked.

"Feh whatever," he replied and walked out of the room.

"You don't have to be so cold about it," Kagome mumbled to her self. Inuyasha stopped for a moment and then continued walking. ' Did he here me? Oh why of all people did it have to be him?'

Kagome threw herself on her bed at wondered how Sango was doing.

Kikyou sat on her bed with Sango standing beside her.

" Now look I now we don't get along well so let's make a deal. You stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours." Sango just glared at Kikyou.

" So here's some things you need to do, don't wake me-I need to get my beauty sleep- Don't every call me or say you share a room with me, it will ruin my reputation and don't you dare come in my room without my permission. Clear," Kikyou said.

" Crystal," Sango replied coldly. " But I have my rules too. Number one stay out of my way! Number two don't bring your bratty friends here, number three I don't care about you beauty sleep and number four DON'T ACT BITHCY LIKE YOU DID JUST NOW!" Sango yelled and slammed the door on her way out leaving a shocked Kikyou.

* * *

From then everyone really knew that spring break wasn't going to be a picnic this year. There were going to be problems along the way, which they weren't going to like.

* * *

A/N; So here's an extra long chappy for you all. Like it, hate it? Review!

Neogirl


	5. What A Horrible Morning

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

From Hatred to Love

Chapter 5- What A Horrible Morning!

* * *

Inuyasha cracked his eyes open to the light that was bursting through the window. He groaned and put a pillow over his head that was when his nose picked up the smell of Bacon, toast and eggs. ' Great now I won't be able to sleep because of that smell.' He thought. He got up on the bed and followed the smell. 

He arrived at the small dinning area of their hotel. He knew whom the smell came from. Kagome. She sat there happily eating her breakfast. She was already dressed. She had on a pink bikini and a short skirt.

"I see you're up wench," Inuyasha said. Kagome didn't even look up at him.

"Good morning to you too," she replied sarcastically. Inuyasha walked by the table and slumped down on a chair. That was when Kagome looked up at him. He only wore blue boxers so his chest was completely exposed.

Inuyasha realized that Kagome was staring at him intensively. He yawned and stretched as Kagome's cheeks began to turn pink.

"What?" he asked. Kagome snapped out of her gaze and looked at him in disgust.

"You should have at least gotten dressed before you came in here," she replied coldly. Inuyasha growled.

"As if I'm going to listen to you," he said.

"You don't have to be rude. I was just offering some advice," she said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Look wench I never wanted to share a room with you. Mr. Louse made me so we don't have to talk," he said.

Kagome's cold gaze then became normal. She smiled at him causing Inuyasha to blush. " What are you thinking about?" Inuyasha asked the smiling girl.

"I'm just glad it's you and not Kikyou," she said softly. "But I do feel sorry for Sango."

" Huh?"

" Never mind," she said and pushed a plate with bacon and eggs towards him. Inuyasha looked at her and gently took it and began to munch down on his breakfast.

* * *

"I'M NOT YOUR SEVERNT SO DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Sango yelled at Kikyou. Kikyou folded her arms and turned her nose up. 

"Mikos are higher than so called demon exterminators. I could kill you in one blast so go on and get my breakfast!" Kikyou ordered.

" DO IT FOR YOURSELF. YOU STUBORN, PIG HEADED, SNOT HEADED, SLUT! IF YOU CONTINUE TO ORDER ME AROUND YOU WILL BE IN THE HOSPITAL FOR THE NEXT TEN WEEKS!" Sango threatened. Kikyou was speechless. Sango was tougher than she thought. Without a word Sango took her bag and went outside making sure to give the door a good slam.

* * *

Kagome jumped when someone banged at the door of her hotel room hard. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and continued eating. Kagome got up and opened it to reveal a very pissed Sango.

"Morning Sango. Um you okay?" Kagome asked.

"That slut over there thinks she rules me!" Sango simply replied. Kagome moved aside so Sango could come in.

"Uh do you want some breakfast?" Kagome asked. Sango simply shook her head and sat on the couch. She glared at Inuyasha who sat casually eating his breakfast.

"Oh yeah I have to get some stuff before we go!" Kagome said and ran off to her bedroom. Sango kept her eyes on him. Her eyes darkened as soon as Kagome left.

"What did I ever do to you?" he asked not looking at her.

"If you dare hurt Kagome in anyway I will personally make sure this spring break will be very painful," Sango threatened glaring daggers at him. Kagome came in a short time later holding a small beach bag. Sango's look became normal again and smiled when she saw her friend.

"You know what I think I will take a shower if you don't mind," Sango said happily.

"Go right ahead."

Inuyasha just stared at Sango until she left the room. He had never seen Sango act that way before. Sure she got angry with him but she never threatened him. ' I guess she's really protective of Kagome,' he thought but was interrupted when there was a small knock on the door.

"Will everyone just leave me the hell alone!" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome frowned at him and went to answer the door. It was Miroku. He looked at Kagome and smiled.

"Good morning lovely lady. May I come in?" he asked. Kagome rolled her eyes and stepped aside so he could come in.

"Hey Inuyasha," Miroku said. Inuyasha grunted in response.

"Sango! Are you done yet?" Kagome yelled.

"No! Just a sec!" Sango replied. Kagome sighed and slumped on the sofa and turned on the TV. Miroku then got a lecherous smile on his face. Sango was in the shower eh? Lucky him.

"I need to use the bathroom so I'll be back."

"But Sango's in there," Kagome said.

"Don't worry I won't peep," he said. Kagome just shook her head. " What do you take me for a pervert?" he asked and walked to the bathroom.

"Yes," Kagome and Inuyasha replied at the same time. Kagome sat on the chair silently.

"Three, two, one..." Kagome counted down.

"AHA! HENTI! PERVERT! LEACHER! GET OUT!" Sango shouted as Miroku flew outside the bathroom.

" But Sango dear I really did see a mosquito there!" he said. Sango came out a few minutes later, her face flaming red. She wasted no time in tackling Miroku to the ground. She slapped him and punched him continuously.

"YOU IDIOT! I ALREADY HAD A BAD MORNING. FIRST YOU WATCH ME NAKED AND THEN YOU SLAPPED MY NAKED BUTT CLAMING YOU SAW A MOSQUITO! ARG!" Sango yelled.

"Sango I think he has had enough!" Kagome said but Sango kept on beating the stuffing out of him. Inuyasha walked up to Sango and held back her two hands.

"Let me go! I want to kill him!" Sango said. Kagome sighed. She walked up to her friend and patted her on the back. Sango took deep breaths to get rid of her rising anger. After a while Inuyasha noticed the smell of anger leave her. He released her and put the unconscious Miroku on the sofa.

"Are you okay now?" Kagome asked her friend.

"Yeah. Let's go," Sango said, grabbed her bag and left with Kagome following. Inuyasha folded his arms and looked at the monk.

"You can stop faking now. They're gone," he said. Miroku held on to his head and groaned.

"What it I'm not faking! That Sango can really get mad. All I did was give her butt a squeeze," he said and sat up on the chair.

"Oh yeah women really like it when you grope them," Inuyasha said sarcastically. Miroku eyes lit up.

"Really!"

"No you idiot!" Inuyasha growled. Miroku pouted and folded his arms.

"So how's sharing a room with the lovely Kagome going?" Miroku asked.

"Lovely is an understatement," Inuyasha said. " She's just different from the other girls that I've shared a room with. She doesn't hit on me and she leaves me alone."

"Are you trying to say you like sharing a hotel room with her?" Miroku asked.

"No!" Inuyasha argued.

"Then what are you trying to say?" he asked. Inuyasha opened his mouth then closed it again.

"Nevermind," he said and turned his back on the monk.

"Ohhhh. Inuyasha likes Kagome. I bet her want to give her a big fat, kiss on the lips," Miroku said and began to imitate kissing sounds.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha said and tapped Miroku on his head. "I hate her!"

* * *

A/N; Yeah right Inuyasha. You can't hide the truth from us. Anyway I took forever to update but I might update on Friday. My seclude is busy, busy, busy. Doing homework. See ya.

Neogirl


	6. Party In Room 210

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

From Hatred To Love

Chapter 6- Party At Room 210

* * *

Kikyou walked down the halls of the hotel. She had on a gray mini skirt with a red blouse while her long black hair was loose.

When she arrived at a certain hotel door she stopped and unbuttoned a few buttons and tried to make her short skirt look even shorter. Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door politely. There was no answer. Kikyou rolled her eyes and began to bang on the door.

The door sung open. Kikyou smiled when she saw Inuyasha although he wasn't looking in the best of moods. He folded his arms and leaned on the doorframe.

"What?" he asked darkly. Kikyou just smiled and pushed through him to get inside. Inuyasha glared at her as she sat down on the couch and began to play with a strand of hair.

"So baby tell me, what is it like sharing a room with the monster?" Kikyou asked innocently. Inuyasha growled and folded his arms.

"I'm not your baby and it's none of your business," Inuyasha growled. Kikyou's eyes widened.

"Honey, being your girlfriend means that I have to know what's going on in your life!" Kikyou argued. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Listen, we went through this before. I'm not your boyfriend! Don't call me honey, babe or any nicknames whatsoever! Got it!"

Kikyou ran from the chair and hugged Inuyasha fiercely but Inuyasha pushed her away before she could say anything. "You act like you prefer that wench over me! She's ugly, cruel and a horrible miko!" Inuyasha was about to open his mouth to respond when the door opened and Kagome stood there all soaking wet in her bathing suit.

"Oh I didn't know that I was a horrible miko!" Kagome said. Kikyou said nothing and Inuyasha just stared at her. " If you have to say anything about why don't you be brave for once and say it in my face!"

Kagome turned her back on them and began to walk away. Inuyasha just stared at her. He would never admit it but her thought Kagome looked hot. Kikyou noticed her was staring and used her miko powers to make Kagome trip. Luckily for Kagome, she was a strong miko and fought Kikyou's spell.

Kagome turned back to glare at her. "LISTEN I'M NOT BOTHERING YOU SO YOU DON'T BOTHER ME! WHAT IN THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE ANYWAY?" Kagome asked the hanyou.

" I don't know!" Inuyasha argued.

Kagome began to smirk. "She maybe was trying to seduce you," Kagome said and held back a laugh when she saw Inuyasha's face. He looked really pissed and was glaring at Kikyou.

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" he ordered.

"But baby, I want to stay here with you!"

"NOW!" Inuyasha shouted.

"I can't believe you're listening to her," Kikyou said and left the two alone. Kagome shook her head and began to walk to the bathroom but stopped.

"Oh yeah I saw Miroku and he said that there's a party in room 210. Everyone's invited. It's starting at seven," Kagome said and walked off to the bathroom. Inuyasha said nothing. He just watched the raven-haired beauty walk away.

* * *

Kikyou kicked off her high-heeled shoes. She picked it up again and threw them at the wall. That Kagome got her very angry. She just wished that she could have gotten the girl back for all she did. What really got her mad was when she saw Inuyasha staring at her. Kikyou had especially noticed when Inuyasha took a quick glance at Kagome's backside. 

Kikyou screamed and walked out to the small living room. Sango was there sitting quietly eating some popcorn and watching a move. She sat down next to the girl and folded her arms.

"How could _Lagome_ be your friend? " Kikyou asked grumpily.

"Her name is _Kagome_. I'm her friend because she is caring, unlike you and she doesn't care about what people think, unlike you!" Sango said calmly. Kikyou pulled her hair and got up quickly.

"Why does everyone always take her side? She's just a dumb girl who can't do anything right! She's not beautiful like me and she's not rich so why does everyone like her!" Kikyou bellowed. Sango stood up immediately.

"Listen here! Kagome is not like you! That's why everyone likes her and she's much better looking than you!" Sango said. Kikyou glared at the girl and Sango did the same as if the two were in a staring competition. Kikyo was the one to break the silence.

"EVERYONE HATES ME!" Kikyou said and stomped off to her room. Sango smirked and sat down.

"You're sure right about that!"

* * *

The stars glistered in the black clear sky. It was so peaceful if you were a hundred miles away from the hotel in which the spring breakers were staying!

Music was booming and the older people who were staying in the hotel complained to the manager but they knew noting could be done about it.

Miroku knocked on Inuyasha and Kagome's hotel door. He heard yelling at the other side. It was obvious the two were arguing again. Miroku turned the doorknob to see if it was open. It was!

The monk stepped inside to see Kagome, in a robe, yelling at Inuyasha and the hanyou, who seemed to be ready, was glaring at her.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO COMPLAIN ABOUT EVERYTHING? I WISH I WASN'T SHARING A ROOM WITH YOU!" Kagome shouted.

"OH AND YOU THINK I WAS SAYING TO MYSELF OH I WISH I WOULD SHARE A HOTEL ROOM WITH KAGOME!" Inuyasha shot back at her.

"Ahem!" someone interrupted. The two turned around to see Miroku standing there. "Do you two always have to fight about something?"

"He started it!" Kagome said.

"Did not!" Inuyasha argued.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Stop it both of you!" Miroku interrupted. "Now you're fighting over who started the fight? Forget that I asked that question!"

" Sorry Miroku-sama," Kagome said.

"Jeez, why are you apologizing to him when you're supposed to be apologizing to me?" Inuyasha asked.

"You're such a jerk!" Kagome said.

"Am not!" Inuyasha said.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"You are too a jerk!"

"No I'm not!"

Miroku shook his head and watched the two argue. 'Why did I even bother to intrude in their argument?' Miroku asked himself.

* * *

Sango slowly opened the door to the party. She took a step inside and looked behind her to see no one there. Sango rolled her eyes and came back a while after, dragging Kagome.

"It'll be fun! Trust me!" Sango said. Kagome sighed and let her friend drag her inside. When they arrived inside the music was so loud that it shook the hotel room a bit. Kagome walked close behind Sango. People were dancing, drinking or either making out!

Miroku then came up to the two girls. He smiled at Sango. " Wanna dance?" he asked her.

" Okay but don't try anything perverted!" Sango ordered him. Miroku nodded. " Will you be okay by yourself Kagome?"

" Oh yeah! I'll find something to do!" Kagome said and watched as Miroku dragged Sango to the dance floor. She sighed and sat down on a sofa. 'I'm thirsty!' Kagome thought.

Her eyes spotted some punch across the room. Kagome stood up and began to walk to the bowl. With a few pushes and apologies she arrived there.

That was when she saw Kikyou. The girl looked at Kagome strangely. Kagome ignored her and look a cup with the punch in it.

" You sure you can handle this?" Kikyou asked.

Kagome blinked and then realized that she was speaking about the punch. "Yeah! It's punch! You're acting like its alcohol or something!"

Kikyou then smiled. The girl didn't know that it was mixed with beer. If a teacher found out that Kagome got drunk she would be sent home for sure!

"I was just trying to tell you that it had lots of sugar in it!" Kikyou lied. Kagome finished drinking one cup and took another.

"This stuff tastes good!" she said.

Kikyou smirked. "Have how much you like! Everyone seems to busy dancing to have a drink!" Kagome finished another cup and took some more.

* * *

Inuyasha sighed. This party was boring. Almost every girl had asked him to dance and he turned down all of them. He continued walking and then bumped into someone.

He looked down to see Kagome in front of him. He was about to shove her away when he smelt alcohol coming from her. Kagome giggled and stood up shakily.

"Oh sorry about that!" she said and looked up at him. Her eyes lit up and she began to smile. "Oh hey there gorgeous!"

Inuyasha eyed her strangely. Kagome then entwined her hands with his and began to pull him with her.

"Come on I wanna show ya something," Kagome, said. Inuyasha just looked at her blankly and allowed her to pull him away.

She led him to some sort of room and pushed him on a soft surface. She walked across to the room and put on the lights. Inuyasha noticed that he was on a bed.

He sat up immediately and stopped Kagome from coming any closer to him. Kagome began to play with her hair.

"Ya know I just wanted to tell you that you're the hotessssss man in the world," Kagome giggled and took a step forward.

That was when Inuyasha realized that the girl was drunk. Kagome was suddenly in his face. She went on her toes and began to kiss him on the lips. Inuyasha's eyes widened. Now he knew she was drunk. Her hands went up to Inuyasha's ears and began to rub them.

Inuyasha pushed the girl away from him. " Kagome!" he yelled. Kagome pouted.

" Don't you think that I'm hot?" she asked and started to rub one ear. Inuyasha blushed and pulled her hand away but this time her held her by her wrists.

" Kagome you're drunk so you have no idea what you're saying!" Inuyasha said.

" You haven't answered my question!" Kagome said and began to wobble. "You're not letting me have any fun!"

An idea then popped into Inuyasha's head. " If you come with me I'll show you something fun!"

Kagome stomped her feet on the ground like a two year old who wanted something. " No! Show me it right here!"

" Come on!" Inuyasha urged the girl. Kagome turned her back on him and folded her arms. She then began to wobble again and fell. Inuyasha caught her before she could hit the ground. The girl had passed out. He picked her up bridal style and headed to their hotel room.

" She going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow!" Inuyasha said.

* * *

A/N; Chapter 6! Yay! It's 11:31 pm right now. I have no clue why I'm up so late. Anyway review and I'll write. I hope this chapter was good cause I'm tired. Bye

Neogirl


	7. Why Can't We Be Friends?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

From Hatred To Love

Chapter 7-Why Can't We Be Friends?

* * *

Inuyasha rested Kagome on her bed. Sure he hated her but something inside him told him to take her to their hotel so there would be no trouble.

Kagome muttered something in her sleep and grabbed Inuyasha's hand. Inuyasha blushed and pulled his hand away. ' She's even flirting with me in her sleep.' Inuyasha thought. Why did she flirt with him only? There was no scent of another male on her. He'd bet that she must have bumped into more than one person when she was walking around.

Inuyasha looked down at the girl and tried not to smile.

"You owe me!" he said to her sleeping form and walked out of the room.

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes lightly. She shifted on the bed some more. When her sight was cleared she noticed that she was in her room. How did she get here? She didn't remember much.

Kagome whimpered when she felt serge of pain go through her head. She rested her hand on it and closed her eyes. Now she had no idea what was happening. Kagome reached for a pillow and put it over her head. ' Ow, ow, ow, ow!'

"What's happening to me?" the miko asked herself. She removed the pillow from her head and sat up. "I don't remember how I got here or why my head is hurting."

"Talking to yourself is a sign of madness, if you didn't know that already," said a voice. Kagome turned her head to the sound. It was obviously Inuyasha. The girl pouted and glared at him.

"What do you know? Just go away my head is hurting," Kagome wined and put a pillow over her head. Inuyasha just smirked.

"I know that you have a hangover and that you tried to seduce me last night." At that comment Kagome sat up immediately and looked at the hanyou.

"What do you mean? I was never drunk! I don't drink! And why would I try to seduce you?" Kagome yelled at him which only made her head hurt more.

"Guess you don't remember," Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"Remember what?" Kagome snapped.

"_' Inuyasha you are the most hotessss man in the world!'_" Inuyasha mocked the girl Kagome just looked at him puzzled. "You really don't remember."

"Shut up!" Kagome said and covered her head. " I would never flirt with you! I don't even understand why all the girls like you!"

"You owe me wench so you'd better be nice!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome just took another pillow and covered her head with it.

"Don't yell!" Kagome argued and closed her eyes. " My head." She whispered. Inuyasha with his dog-ears heard every word she said.

"It'll go away in a couple of hours and you're memory would come back too. Just promise me the next time you get drunk you'll try not to kiss me again and don't rub my ears either," Inuyasha said. Inuyasha. ducked when a pillow came flying his way.

"Just please leave me alone," Kagome whispered. Inuyasha figured it wasn't the time to bother the girl right now so he left her to rest.

* * *

" Ugh! I hate her!" Kikyou complained. She was in Miroku and Dawn's hotel room. The next morning Dawn had told Kikyou that Kagome had gotten home safely so Kikyo couldn't rat on her. The girl was now ranting and raving about how much that Kagome ruined her life and took Inuyasha away from her.

"She ruins everything!" Kikyou said.

"I know how you feel! That Sango is getting in my way!" Dawn said and flipped her brown hair.

"How?"

"Miroku! I want him for myself but when I tried to get him he went on about how he couldn't be with me because his heart already belongs to Sango!" Dawn Complained.

Kikyou put her head down on the pillow and began to think. Dawn was having problems too. Of coarse being Kikyou she only cared about her well beings. Dawn wasn't her friend; she was more of an employee. Someone who would get the latest gossip, someone who delivered messages for her and someone who made sure no one would find out about their schemes or misdoings.

" Hm, how do I get him?" Kikyou asked herself.

"We have to get rid of Kagome and Sango!" Dawn suggested.

" Duh but I have a better idea! We'll give them warnings and if they don't comply then we strike!" Kikyou ordered and began to smile wickedly.

"But I still think..."

" YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO THINK!" Kikyo shouted at the girl who backed away from the miko. " I WAS THE ONE WHO GOT YOU POPULAR SO FOLLOW MY ORDERS OR ELSE NOT ONLY YOUR POPULARITY WILL BE GONE BUT YOUR LEGS WOULD BE GONE TOO!"

Dawn gulped and nodded her head. It was true before Kikyou came along she was an invisible girl without a fashion sense. Taking a deep breath Dawn listened to all the instructions that she was given.

* * *

Inuyasha's ears twitched when he heard footsteps coming from Kagome's room. After a couple of minutes Kagome came out wearing a two-piece bathing suit.

The girl smiled brightly and him and sat down next to him on the couch. Inuyasha just looked at the girl strangely.

"What wench?" Inuyasha asked her.

Kagome just smiled even wider. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that! Thanks a whole bunch for taking care of m when I was drunk and making sure I didn't get in trouble," Kagome's cheeks then began to turn a slight pink. " Even though I tried to seduce you."

Inuyasha blinked. " So you do remember."

Kagome's cheeks turned an even brighter red. " It's coming back."

"I only did it because I owed you!" Inuyasha said.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha gently "You still remember that?"

"Yeah! I don't ever break a promise."

"Thank you, " Kagome said. " I know you might think this weird but maybe...we could, you know be friends and actually be nice to each other."

Inuyasha looked at her surprisingly and then turned his head away from her. " I'd rather die first!"

That was it for Kagome! She was trying her hardest to be nice to him but he just wasn't helping at all. He through insults constantly at her and she wasn't going to take it anymore.

Kagome stood up and pulled yanked his hair so he was facing her.

" I TRIED TO BE NICE TO YOU BUT YOU KEPT ON INSLUTING ME! I THOUGHT AFTER WHAT YOU DID FOR ME WE COULD ATLEAST BE AQANTANCES BUT NO YOU HAD TO OPEN YOU BIG, FAT MOUTH AND RUIN THE MOMNET! SO LET'S NOT BE FRIENDS! INFACT I WOULDN'T MIND IF WE DON'T SPEAK AT ALL!" Kagome shouted at the hanyou who sat there shocked.

The girl stomped away and slammed the door. Inuyasha blinked several times. "Women are weird"

* * *

A/N; Short! I know but the holidays are wearing me down! Phew! Anyway please review and I'll write another chapter maybe on Saturday or something. I don't know but anyway thanks for all the reviews and your reviews just make me feel all fuzzy inside. Anyway have a Merry Christmas and a happy new year and hope all your wishes come true and you will get lots of presents.

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!

Neogirl


	8. The Forest Of Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I wish I did though.

From Hatred To Love

Chapter 8- The Forest of Dreams

* * *

An eleven-year-old Inuyasha blew out the candles on his birthday cake. Everyone clapped and cheered as the small hanyou made his wish. His attention turned to a small raven-haired girl as she smiled at him. He smiled back and turned his attention back to his mother who was telling him that it was time for the presents.

The small group of kids and adults gathered into a small circle and began to give out presents. Miroku came up and handed the hanyou a small gift while Sango stood at his side.

"Sango and I made this for you," Miroku said. Miroku put his arm around Sango and his hands slid down to her butt and gave it a squeeze. The eleven-year-old girl jumped and punched him his head. She turned her back on him and yelled to her mother.

"Mom, he's doing it again!" the small girl yelled as Miroku was dragged away by his father.

Time passed and the hanyou had gotten all of his presents but one, Kagome's. She said that she would give if to him in private. He saw the girl standing at a corner all by herself.

When she spotted him looking at her she smiled and signaled him to follow her. Inuyasha did as he was told and was lead to the garden of the mansion in which he lived.

So where's my present?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome rolled her eyes and dug into her bag and took out a small box.

" Here!" she said. Inuyasha grabbed it and ripped through the gift paper, which had a purple necklace in it.

"What is it?" the hanyou asked and held it up.

"It's a duplicate of the Shikon No Tama," Kagome began. " I made it with my powers."

"What does it do?"

"You can make any wish you want but it can't be anything too big because it's not the real one!" Kagome said. Inuyasha closed his eyes and mumbled something only he could hear. The jewel began to glow and disappeared.

When he opened his eyes Kagome was looking at him with a curious look on her face. " What did you wish for?"

"If I tell you that it won't come true!" Inuyasha snapped. Kagome gave him the sweetest face that she could.

"Please," she begged. Inuyasha shook his head. Kagome then began to sniff and burst in to sobs. Inuyasha looked at her with utter shock on his face.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha began and took a step towards the sobbing girl. " Please don't cry."

"I thought we were best friends Inuyasha," Kagome sniffed. " I thought best friends told each other everything but I guess you don't want to be my friend!" Inuyasha then put a hand on her shoulder.

"If you stop crying I'll tell you!" Inuyasha said. Kagome looked up at him and sniffed.

"Really?"

" Yes."

Kagome jumped up and held a smile on her face as she looked at the hanyou. " Well go ahead and tell me already!" Inuyasha almost fell down. He hated it when she pretended to cry just to get her way.

" Okay!" Inuyasha began as his cheeks began to turn a slight pink. I-I wished that you and me... would..would..uh...would...me and you...would.."

" Tell me already!" Kagome urged him.

" That you and me would...get married when we grow up!" Inuyasha spat out. Kagome's mouth hung wide open. Inuyasha bowed his head. She would never want to marry a hanyou like him.

Kagome looked at him and brought his face up to face her. " That's the most sweet thing anyone could say!" the girl then leaned and kissed him on the cheek. The hanyou was a beet red now and Kagome was blushing slightly also.

"I hope that wish comes true," Kagome whispered to him.

Inuyasha was speechless. He then came to his senses. " Me too."

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes slightly. Her face was slightly flushed and she was sweating a little. ' What a dream.' She thought and sat up on her bed. Kagome began to bush as she thought about that day. After they had shared that intense moment Sango and Miroku caught them.

Miroku patted Inuyasha on the back and said that he never got a girl to kiss him that easily and Sango said that Kagome was gross.

The strange part was that Kagome had been having that dream for a while and when she did get up she was always blushing, sweating and letting off some of her miko energy, which had almost made a hole in her bed twice.

The girl looked over at her clock. It was midnight. She knew that she'd better get some sleep cause tomorrow the students were having a lesson with the teachers. Kagome groaned and snuggled back into the covers.

" Guess that wish he made never will come true," Kagome said to herself and closed her eyes and fell into deep sleep.

* * *

Students rushed gathered in a small training area, which was near the beach. It was time for their lesson. Inuyasha stood up with his arms folded and a frown on his face. Spring break meant _no_ work just fun all day but since the students came with the school they had to abide by the teachers' instructions

Mr. Louse came up and blew his whistle to quiet down the students. When everyone's attention turned to him he finally spoke.

"Okay students I know you are all upset because we have to do training on spring break," Mr. Louse began.

"Then why do you think they but the break in spring break!" someone yelled as the students began to laugh. Mr. Louse blew his whistle even louder that time. On hearing the nose they covered their ears.

"Now that we're all quiet I'll explain the activity that we'll be doing! It's a survival coarse!" Mr. Louse said as students groaned. " Now come on people, this is a fun activity that will prepare you to work as a team! You will each be given a map and a certain item to find. You all have until sunset to find the item but I'm not done yet! There will be obstacles on the way in which the teams will have to defeat in order to get on their way!"

Mrs. Kilo then came from behind him holding a list. "The teams will be divided into pairs, okay? So here they are Kali and Linda, Dawn and Kiola, Jealina and Erica..."

Kagome stood next to Sango with her figures crossed. ' Please not Inuyasha, not Kikyou!' she thought constantly.

" Okay! Inuyasha and.." Mrs. Kilo began. Kikyou looked over at him. She wanted to be his partner so badly. She waited impatiently for the name to be announced.

" Inuyasha and Kagome," Kikyou's mouth hung open. That was her second chance that she lost to that girl She growled and stomped her foot on the ground.

"Sango and Miroku.."

"Oh no," Sango groaned. " Why did I have to get the pervert?" Kagome patted her friend on the back.

"Don't worry. At least you didn't get Kikyou. Too bad I got Inuyasha" Kagome mumbled and went up to miss Kilo to get her map.

* * *

"Okay everyone you got your maps and know your goal items! Now in five, four, three, two, one, go!" Mr. Louse yelled as the pairs ran off in all different directions.

Kagome was running as fast as she could but she could not keep up to the hanyou who was staring to disappear. Getting tried, the miko finally decided to speak up.

" Hold on Inuyasha!" yelled the miko. " I can't run as fast as you can!" The hanyou then came to an abrupt stop and looked back at the girl. He rolled his eyes and waited until she came up to him.

The girl took a deep breath and looked at the map in her hand. Inuyasha came behind her and looked at it too. The two had to find a duplicate stone, which told the story of mikos, hanyous and demons.

" So it's at an old cave north from here," Kagome said. " We could go up that small hill."

Inuyasha blinked. " No way! We could pass through the woods! It'll be much easier and not to mention faster," Inuyasha said.

" But the forest might have lots of traps!" Kagome argued.

"The hill might have lots of traps too! I think the forest is an easier way to go."

"I don't care what you say, I'm not going!"

Inuyasha smirked. " Are you scared to go through a tiny, dark forest?" Inuyasha asked her.

"No! Fine! Let's go through the forest! " Kagome said and began to walk ahead. The hanyou caught up to her and continued to smirk.

' This is going to be very interesting,' he thought.

* * *

"AHA! YOU HENTAI!" Sango yelled and hit the monk with her giant boomerang for the hundredth time.

"My dear Sango I was just trying to put my hand on your shoulder," Miroku said and held on to his head. Sango stopped walking and turned to face him with an angry look on her face.

"Then how come your hand went down so low?" Sango asked him.

"I wasn't watching were I was putting my hand. I was looking straight ahead," Miroku said innocently. He then received a slap on his face.

"Oh, that mosquito was right on your face! I could have gotten it if you didn't move!" Sango said. "Well we'd better be going." She then began to walk off.

Miroku touched the hand print, which was left on his face. "Did she really see a mosquito or did she hit me on purpose?" Miroku asked himself and then realized that Sango was way ahead of him.

"WAIT SANGO! I THINK I SEE AN BUG ON YOUR BUTT!" he yelled and ran after her.

* * *

Kikyou walked ahead of her panther that was Naraku. Her arms were folded and she was glowing a dangerous blue. Kagome had really gotten her mad this time. Why did Mr. Louse have to put them in pairs? She wished the girl would just die.

"Hey!" Naraku said behind her. Kikyou turned around and glared daggers at her ex boyfriend.

"What?" she snapped.

"Naraku just looked coldly at her before speaking. " We need to find a duplicate of an ancient rock."

"So?'

"It's north from here! The fastest route is the forest of dreams!" Naraku said.

Kikyou folded her arms and pointed her nose up in the air. " I am not going through some dirty forest with gross youkai in it! I might mess up my hair or break a nail!" Kikyo argued.

Naraku just looked at her with emotionless eyes. " Unless you want to climb a hill!"

Kikyo then glared at him even more. " Fine! We'll go thought the dumb forest!" Naraku nodded and then began to walk ahead as Kikyo followed.

* * *

" Here we are!" Inuyasha said. He turned his attention to Kagome when he smelt fear coming from her.

" So are you sure about this? Did we even get the name of it?" Kagome asked. The hanyou rolled his eyes and walked in. Kagome trembled and ran after him.

" Wait!" she said and ran after him. When she caught up to him she was going to ask the same question that she asked before but Inuyasha spoke before she could say anything.

" This forest has a name but I just don't remember what it is called."

" It's not on the map," Kagome said and studied the map.

" Let's just go," Inuyasha said and walked in front of her. Kagome took a deep breath and continued to follow the hanyou.

Inuyasha smelt more fear coming from the girl with each passing second. ' What is she afraid of anyway? I'm with her!' Inuyasha thought. He stopped suddenly which surprised the girl.

" What is it?" she asked. He didn't respond but just stayed quiet and didn't move.

" Inuyasha!" the girl yelled. The hanyou didn't listen and continued to look around. His ears started twitching and he began to sniff.

Kagome was about to speak again when Inuyasha grabbed her and jumped up in the air. When he released her and set her on the ground Kagome started to yell at him.

" Why did you do that for? You have no right..." Kagome stopped speaking when she saw a big hole in the ground on which they were standing before.

" A youkai is near! I can hear it," Inuyasha said quietly.

Kagome looked at him puzzled. " But I don't sense any youkai near," the girl said. Inuyasha said nothing and just pulled out his sword of its hilt and got ready to attack.

Now that got Kagome scared. He only pulled out his sword when there was real danger. The girl took a step back and screamed when she felt something grab her leg.

Inuyasha turned around abruptly when he heard the girl to find a ground youkai holding on to her tightly. The girl began to scream and struggled to get free.

" Let her go now!" Inuyasha ordered. The youkai just laughed and held on to the girl more tightly.

" I think I'll keep her. She is a very pretty one compared to the others that I've eaten," The youkai said. Kagome's eye widened. ' Eaten!' she thought.

The miko knew she had to get out but her hands and feet were being held by the youkai so she could shoot a beam or get out one of her arrows. Concentrating, the girl began to glow a bright pink so she could get her way out.

The earth youkai look at her surprised. " She's a miko! That gives me even more reasons to keep her!" The youkai then screamed in pain when he felt his skin being burnt off. He immediately released her and looked at his bleeding hand.

Inuyasha ran towards the girl and knelt down by her. " You okay?"

" Yeah! Fine," she replied. Inuyasha then stood up and glared at the youkai. He held his sword up and prepared to use a very powerful attach.

" This is the end of you!" he said. " KAZE NO KUZO"

There was a bright light and then parts of the youkai were flying everywhere. Inuyasha smirked. ' That was easy!' the hanyou thought and then smiled triumphantly. Kagome looked surprised. She looked back at Inuyasha and her eyes widened.

Inuyasha noticed this and began to smirk. So she was impressed. " Inuyasha!" the girl yelled. The girl then pointed an arrow his way. Inuyasha was surprised.

" Oi, what are you doing?" he asked as he took a step back. The girl followed his movements. He gulped. What in the heck was wrong with her? The girl pulled her arrow back and let it fly. Inuyasha ducked as the arrow went past him.

" Hey wench, what are you doing? Trying to kill me?" Inuyasha yelled at her. The girl put down her bow and her serious face turned back to normal.

" I was saving you butt!" Kagome said and pointed to the youkai's head on the ground behind him. Inuyasha looked surprised at first but then folded his arms.

" Feh! I could have saved myself," he said.

Kagome rolled her eyes and began to walk ahead. "Yeah right," she said sarcastically.

* * *

Kikyou was walking quietly thought the forest with Naraku when she sensed something. It was a youkai but not a full one. She closed her eyes and began to concentrate. That was when she also sense miko energy.

Her pale lips curved into a smiled. Inuyasha and Kagome were in this forest. That meant that they had to find the same objects. If she could just get Inuyasha and Kagome separated then she could handle that silly excuse for a miko.

She then turned her attention to Naraku, who was walking a few feet behind her. She pushed her mini skirt a little higher and walked seductively towards him. She licked her lips and then put her arms around him.

" Hey babe," she said. Naraku just looked at her. " Could you do me a little favor?"

" What?" Naraku asked. Kikyo smiled.

" If you want a date and not to mention a passionate kiss you'll do what I say," she said. Naraku looked at her and waited for the instructions.

* * *

A/N: Was that good? Anyway I like to thank all the reviewers. I can't believe I got 100 reviews already! You guys make me feel so good! I might update on Monday but no promises.

Neogirl


	9. Getting Close

A/N; So here's chapter 9. I hope it's good enough. Anyway I'd like to thank Hino Mitsukiko for telling me the right spellings of the names. Thanks a whole bunch but I'll continue to spell Kikyo name like that because I already started my story spelling her name like that. When I write another story then I'll change it. Enjoy Chappie no. 9!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

From Hatred To Love

Chapter 9- Getting Close

* * *

Kagome sighed and pushed another tree branch out of her way. She and Inuyasha had been walking for a couple of hours now. The girl looked down at her watch. It was twelve o'clock already and she even felt her stomach growl. 

" Inuyasha," the girl said. Inuyasha said nothing and continued to walk ahead of the girl. " Inuyasha!" she shouted this time earning the hanyou's attention and causing him to cover his sensitive ears.

" Do you want to get me deaf or something?" Inuyasha asked.

" Maybe if you answered me from the first time I wouldn't have to yell," Kagome said and folded her arms.

" Feh, what do you want now?"

" I just wanted to tell you that it's twelve and we haven't eaten anything yet," Kagome said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

" So, you can't survive a couple more hours without food?" Inuyasha asked her. Kagome sighed. She hadn't eaten anything for the day but she doubted Inuyasha knew that. They barley spoke to each other anyway.

" I guess I can survive until five," Kagome said softly. Inuyasha said nothing and continued to walk ahead as Kagome followed.

* * *

Sango fell to the ground and closed her eyes when she felt her arms suddenly start to hurt her. She looked around for her partner but he was nowhere to be found. Sango tried to move but the pain in her arms and legs prevented her from doing so.

" Miroku-sama!" Sango called out to him but there was no response. He was gone. Sango closed her eyes and tried not to cry. He couldn't be gone. Sango called out his name multiple times but her did not answer to any of her calls.

Her eyes widened when the huge youkai, in which they were battling, appeared in front of her. Sango looked around desperately for her giant boomerang. She spotted it a little far away from her. She knew that no matter how hard she would try, she could never make it in time. She closed her eyes as the youkai lowered its gigantic foot on her.

That was when she felt the wind whipping around her. When she reopened her eyes, she saw Miroku looking at her worryingly. Sango looked at him shocked.

" Miroku-sama," she said softly. The monk put her down gently on the ground and faced the beast. The demon roared and charged towards the monk at full speed. Miroku took out a charm and threw it at his opponent. The demon froze. Miroku immediately jumped up and stuck his staff in the youkai's eye.

Miroku watched silently as the demon turned to ash. He then turned back to Sango and knelt beside her.

" Sango," he said.

" Miroku-sama," the girl began. " Were in heck were you?"

Miroku was taken back by her question. " Don't worry about that now. You're badly hurt. Can you stand?"

Sango tried to raise her body but failed and collapsed back on the ground. Miroku took that as a no and raised her up, bridal style.

" What are you doing?" the exterminator asked with a confused look on her face.

" I'm carrying you the rest of the way," Miroku said and picked up her giant boomerang. Sango just closed her eyes and enjoyed the warmth of his body.

" Just don't try anything perverted," she mumbled and let herself relax.

* * *

Kagome sighed and fanned herself. It was really hot and the temperature wasn't helping her stomach at all. Every passing second, her stomach growled, telling her it was time to eat. Her head was also hurting and she was feeling sort of weak but she ignored all of these signs to show Inuyasha that she was brave and wasn't a wimp.

" Oi," Inuyasha said. Kagome's head shot up immediately. " How far until we reach the cave?"

Kagome took out the map and studied it carefully. The girl bowed her head before responding. " About two miles."

Inuyasha nodded and started to walk again. He stopped again and looked at the girl.

" Hey," he said. Kagome looked up at him. " You don't look so good."

" I'm fine!" Kagome said. " What did you want?"

" I just wanted to know what time it is," the hanyou said. Kagome looked at her watch and looked back at the hanyou.

" It's two thirty," the miko responded.

" Alright! We'll make it there and still have lots of time to get back," Inuyasha said.

" Oh great," Kagome replied dully. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and started to walk again.

* * *

The miko sighed. They had been walking forever and Inuyasha seemed to be walking faster and faster so she couldn't keep up. The felt herself falling so she held on to the nearest tree branch and steadied herself again.

Inuyasha on the other hand was sort of happy. The mission was almost done and pretty soon he would be having fun again. He didn't even care if they failed. All he wanted was to get out of this forest and back to partying.

The hanyou's spirit was high until he heard a thump on the ground. When he looked back Kagome was on the ground, unconscious. He ran to her side and began to study her. She didn't have any bite marks nor were their any youkai near.

" Kagome," he said and shook her gently. The girl didn't even flinch. She was breathing and all her vital her signs were normal. That was when he heard her stomach growl.

" Oh shit," he cursed. " I should have let her eat something. Now she's out!" Inuyasha picked up the girl, her items and began to listen to see if there was any river near by. He picked up something and ran off to the sound.

* * *

Miroku looked down at Sango for the hundredth time. She was still breathing and seemed to be alright now. He smiled at the sight before him. She was like an angel.

' An angel who could really get mad,' he thought to himself and chuckled when the girl cracked one eye open to look at him.

" What are you laughing at?" she asked. Miroku just shook his head and looked ahead.

" Nothing. Just thinking."

" Oh, okay," Sango, responded. The pair remained quiet for a while until Sango spoke up.

" So Miroku-sama," she began.

" Yes lovely lady," Miroku said as Sango tried to hide her blush.

" Why haven't you tried anything perverted yet?" the girl asked.

" Oh. You think I'm not doing anything bad do you? Well, to tell you the truth, touching a woman in anyway satisfies me," Miroku responded with a smug smirk on his face. Sango's eyes widened and she then bent her head as her bangs covered her eyes.

" Put me down Miroku-sama," Sango said quietly. Miroku looked surprised.

" What? Why?" he asked.

" Because!" Sango practically yelled at him. " I can walk on my own."

Miroku hesitated at first, but when he saw he look in Sango's eyes he put her down immediately. Sango almost fell down but was caught by Miroku. She pulled away from him, straitened herself and began to walk ahead.

" What did I say?" Miroku asked himself and then began to follow Sango.

* * *

" Wake up!" was all Kagome heard. That voice kept repeating the same thing in her head over and over again. Kagome groaned and opened her eyes but closed them again when the sun shone brightly on her.

" Come on! Please wake up!" the voice said. It sounded much like Inuyasha. When she heard it again, she knew it was Inuyasha. Wait did he just say please?

Kagome opened her eyes again to see the hanyou staring at her. " Inuyasha?"

" I thought you were out of it," Inuyasha said. Kagome yawned and looked up at him.

" What happened?"

" You didn't eat anything for the day, didn't you," Inuyasha said. It sounded more of a statement more than a question. Kagome bowed her head and nodded in response. " Why didn't you tell me!"

Kagome winched at the tone of his voice. " Because you were in such a hurry! I didn't think you'd care!"

" Stupid girl! I asked you if you needed to eat something but you said you could have survived till we were done!" Inuyasha argued. Kagome glared at him for a while until something hit her. Was he worried about her? Kagome bowed her head before speaking.

" I'm sorry," the girl whispered. Inuyasha blinked and then threw a bag at her.

" Hurry up and eat! I don't want to fail this test."

Kagome nodded and began to open the bag. " Okay."

* * *

After Kagome had eaten the two were on their way again. Kagome walked behind Inuyasha and Inuyasha had his arms folded and the usual frown on his face. Kagome was thinking about what had happened earlier. Inuyasha actually seemed nice and like he cared about her. Kagome shook her head in denial.

" Hey, Inuyasha," the girl said.

" What?" he asked not stopping or turning around to look at her.

" Can I ask you a question?" she asked. The hanyou nodded. " I'd just wanted to know if we are friends now?"

" What makes you think that, wench?" he asked.

" Because, you've taken really good care of me and we've been really nice to each other lately," Kagome said and bowed her head. " I thought we could at least be friends."

The hanyou stopped to look at the girl. He turned his head before speaking again. " Whatever."

" Really! We're friends again?" the girl asked.

" Feh." Was all Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled and ran up by his side knowing that was a yes. On for the rest of the trip the two walked side-by-side knowing that their relationship was slowly being rebuilt.

A/N; To tell you the truth I don't like this chapter. I don't think it's good enough. I only like the ending when they finally become friends again after all that. Now I bet you're wondering about Kikyo's scheme. Don't worry the next chapter will answer all your questions. Tell me if you thought this chapter was great or if it sucked, review so I'll know. Oh yeah and you can always e-mail me if you have any questions or suggestions.

Neogirl


	10. Kikyo's Plan

A/N; Hides behind pillow I know I took forever to update but I have really good reasons. One was because my birthday was Last week Monday and I had a really fun party. With dancing and those stuff. The next thing was that school started back. I've already got 2 projects already to do for Monday. So Gomen but I promise I'll try to update more often.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

From Hatred To Love

Chapter 10-Kikyou's Plan

* * *

Kikyou smiled at the sight before her. Her plan was going just great. She studied the figure and began to laugh softly. 

" You look just like him," Kikyou said with a smirk.

" I tried to get every detail of him," Naraku responded.

" Very good," she said and began to play with a strand of her hair. " You know what to do, right?"

" Yes, I do but you will keep your end of the bargain?" Naraku said earring a nod from Kikyou. She walked over to him and put her arms around his neck.

" Trust me. If you do the job well then we can talk," Kikyou responded. Naraku smirked.

" Then I'll get rid of her for good."

* * *

Kagome squealed when she saw the cave come into view. Finally they had reached their destination. She looked down at the time. They had about an hour to get back to the beach.

" Finally," Kagome said and ran ahead. When she looked in the mouth of the cave, she could feel herself getting scared again.

" Why are you so scared?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome turned around to see him with a smirk on his face. Kagome turned her back on him and folded her arms.

" I'm not scared. I'm just a little nervous, that's all," she said.

" Yeah right," he said sarcastically. Kagome turned around to look at him with her hands on her hips and a frown on her face.

" I'm am not scared!"

" If you're not scared then how come you're sweating and I can hear you heart beating faster. Youkai senses don't lie," Inuyasha said. Kagome turned her back on him again.

" Well your youkai senses are wrong!" she argued. She glared at him one more time before stomping into the cave. Inuyasha followed, shaking his head.

* * *

Kagome gasped when she heard something crack. She rolled her eyes and looked around for Inuyasha but he had disappeared.

" Inuyasha!" she yelled but there was no response. That was when she started to feel very nervous. " Come on this is not funny."

The miko looked around but still didn't see her partner. Every inch of her body was shaking and she couldn't stop it. She just had to find Inuyasha before she lost her mind. Remembering her training, Kagome closed her eyes and began to see if any trace of youkai was around. She calmed her nerves and tried to concentrate.

' I don't sense anything. Not even a harmless little demon.' Kagome opened her eyes and sighed. She was going in her bag for a flashlight, when she sensed it. A youkai. Not knowing if it was Inuyasha or a demon out to kill her she had no clue what to do. She stood there frozen until she felt a clawed hand cover her mouth. Her eyes widened and her heart started to beat at a rapid pace. She bit the hand and heard a howl.

" It's me," said a voice. Kagome looked back to see Inuyasha and gave a sigh of relief.

" Oh Inuyasha," she said and hugged him. " Don't you ever do that again! You scared me!"

Inuyasha smirked which surprised Kagome. " You were scared huh?"

" Of coarse I was. You know that I don't like going to dangerous places on my own!" Kagome said. And turned her back on him. " Let's just go."

She was stopped when Inuyasha held her back by her shirt. The bangs in front of his head were covering his eyes and he had an evil smirk on his face. " I've always been waiting for a moment like this," he began. " The moment when I would get rid of you for good."

" Inuyasha, what do you mean? Why are you..." She was cut off when Inuyasha threw her to the ground. She whimpered in pain and looked back at him to see that he was taking slow steps towards her.

" What are you doing?' she asked. Inuyasha raised her up by the collar of her shirt and started her straight in the eyes.

" I've always wanted to get rid of you," he began causing the girl's eyes to widen. " The day when you told me how you didn't want to be my friend. That really hurt me but then I got over it but you started to ignore me, acting as if we were enemies. You made my life miserable, especially when you slapped me strait across the face. Now this is my chance to get rid of you. The thorn at my side is finally going to go away."

Kagome was shocked. He wanted to kill her all along. She knew she had to protect herself but she couldn't hurt Inuyasha. That would be wrong.

He raised one hand to slash her across the face but Kagome kicked him on the groin and when she was released she stomped his foot and began to run.

Her mind was racing. ' A barrier. I have to make a barrier.' She thought. She stopped at a corner of the cave and began to concentrate. A pink barrier soon surrounded her. Inuyasha came and tried to slash though it but her was thrown back. Kagome was so scared that her concentration broke and her barrier disappeared.

Taking this as an opportunity, Inuyasha attacked but missed when the girl ducked her head. He smirked and walked up to the trembling girl. He picked her up and held her to the wall of the cave. For the first time he looked deeply into her eyes and saw fear and betrayal.

Kagome brought her foot up again to kick him but he reacted quickly by raising her up high in the air.

" Don't ever try that again wench," he said dangerously. He held her up by her neck and began to choke her. Kagome really didn't want to hurt him but she had no choice. Using her free hand, she shot an energy beam at him. She made sure that it wasn't very powerful.

When he released her she took the chance to run but Inuyasha easily caught up to her and held her back. He growled in her ear and pulled her back. Kagome watched with wide eyes as Inuyasha raised his hand and got ready to slash her.

* * *

Sango took a sip of water from the lake in which they had stopped by earlier on. She hadn't dared to speak a word to Miroku. She would admit to herself that she really liked him but she was never sure about his feelings. When she would turn her back for just one second he would already be over another girl.

" Miroku-sama, are you ready to move on?" she asked and had not even dared to look over at him.

" Just a sec." He said. Before she could blink Miroku's hand was on her ass. Gathering her anger Sango turned around and punched him.

" Jerk," Sango said, walking a few meters away from the pervert.

A/N; I know it's short but I wanted to leave it there. So I might update next week. But keep in mind that the key word is MIGHT. You may be wondering why is Inuyasha trying to kill Kagome. I gave you a very obvious hint at the beginning of the chapter. If you don't catch it then read it over again or you'll have to wait until the next chappie comes out.

Neogirl


	11. Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

From Hatred to Love

Chapter 11- Rescue

* * *

Kikyou smirked when she heard a horrified scream. She knew whom the scream belonged to and was very pleased. That scream was like music to her ears. She cackled but stopped when she sensed a youkai. She froze when she identified whom it was. 

She quickly ran behind a large boulder and peeped through to see what the person will do. It was Inuyasha. The_ real_ Inuyasha. She tried her best to keep clam so the hanyou wouldn't sense her. Unluckily for her Inuyasha stopped right by the boulder in which she was hiding and began to sniff around. He turned to face the boulder and with one slash of his claws the boulder crumbled into tiny pieces of rocks. His eyes averted darkly down at her. Kikyou covered up her fear by smiling at him.

" Inu baby," she said and stood up. Inuyasha glared at her causing her to feel even more nervous than she already was.

" Kikyou," he said darkly. " Where is she?"

" Who, darling?"

" Don't play games with me!" he snapped. " Where is Kagome? She's been missing for a while and I know you have something to do with it."

" What do you mean? I've been here the whole time looking for my object," she said innocently but Inuyasha was too smart to fall for that cheap act.

" Where the hell is she!" he roared casing Kikyou to flinch. She'd, had enough. The girl was dead anyway so it made no sense trying to hide it.

" She's in here somewhere. I don't know where but it makes no sense looking for her because she's dead. Naraku killed her," she said and folded her arms. Inuyasha growled dangerously but stopped when he heard a terrifying scream.

" You'll pay slut," he said before running off. Kikyou was surprised. ' I thought he hated her. I was just doing my baby a favor and he gets all pissed at me. I'll never figure you out but one thing's for sure, that torn in my side is gone.'

* * *

Inuyasha ran at full speed. He knew whom that scream belonged to and he just wanted to get there in time. That Kikyou would pay for what she did but all he wanted to do was to get her out of danger.

When he did arrive at the scene, it seemed like it was too late. A bloody Kagome lay on the ground and someone who obviously looked like him was covered in her blood. He watched on as his look alike raised Kagome high up in the air and held his claws to her neck.

Inuyasha reacted quickly by tackling his twin before he could do more harm to Kagome. The miko whimpered when she hit the ground. Inuyasha knelt down by her side and shook her gently. When Kagome did open her eyes she began to tremble and her hands began to glow.

" Kagome?" he asked. " What's wrong?"

" Stay way from me," she warned and tried to sit up. When she shifted her eyes she saw another Inuyasha. Except this one was covered in blood. Now she was confused but everything came clear when the Inuyasha covered in blood turned in Naraku.

Yet she was still a bit confused. She had no idea whom to trust nor did she understand why Inuyasha was growling. All she knew was that she was scared and in a lot of pain. Her whole body was aching so badly that she couldn't move, which meant that she couldn't defend herself.

She tilted her head to the right so she could look at Inuyasha. His eyes were focused on Naraku and a low growl was emitting from his chest.

All Inuyasha wanted to do was to kill Naraku right now but he didn't want to leave Kagome all alone. She was hurt badly and couldn't defend herself. Naraku on the other hand just glared at them. With one smack of his fingers he vanished.

Inuyasha growled and looked down at the helpless girl on the floor. ' Naraku, I'll get you for what you've done. I swear.'

" Kagome. Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked. Inuyasha began to lift her up but when Kagome winched in pain he stopped.

" We have to find the stone for the mission," Kagome whispered. Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing. The girl was seriously injured and all she was thinking about was to get their stone.

" No. We're not going," he said. Kagome looked at him confused.

" What do you mean?" she asked.

" I have to get you back to the hotel."

" But we haven't finished our assignment!" she argued.

" I don't care about the damned assignment!You're going back to the hotel! Weather you like it or not!" Inuyasha yelled and lifted her off the floor. Kagome glared at him.

" We have to find the stone or else-" Kagome didn't say anything else because she had passed out before she could finish. Inuyasha sighed and shook his head. ' Stubborn girl. '

* * *

Sango stood at the beach with her arms folded. Mrs. Kilo was making one of her big speeches again. She was talking for at least an hour now and everyone was bored out of their mind.

" ...and furthermore this was a great learning experience which helps all of us to know what it is really like to fight a youkai. All of you out there made me proud. Knowing that our gym class survived out there and defeated all the obstacles that came their way. As teacher we fell a sense of dignity. We know that we have taught well. As Mr. Louse said it is all about team work and this built your skills and taught you a lot so you will be prepared for the real world. Any questions?" she finally asked.

Someone rose there hand hight up in the air. Mrs. Kilo nodded and allowed them to proceed.

" Are you done with you speech. Cause if you don't realized, it's seven thirty!"

Mrs. Kilo sighed and nodded her head. The students cheered and scattered into different directions. Sango stayed where she was. Kagome hadn't arrived yet. Nor had Inuyasha. She watched as Miroku approached her.

" Sango, what is it?" he asked.

" Have you seen Kagome anywhere?" she asked.

" No. I haven't seen Inuyasha either."

Sango looked into the direction in which they had gone with a worried look on her face. She looked up at the monk when he put a hand on her shoulder.

" Don't worry, Inuyasha will take care of her," Miroku reassured her. Sango glared at Miroku for a while and shook her head.

" Inuyasha can't take care of a dog and he's a dog!" Sango snapped at him. When Sango looked back in the direction in which they went she saw one figure. When the person came into to view, Sango almost fainted at what she saw. Inuyasha was holding a bloody and unconscious Kagome in his arms.

Sango could feel herself getting angry as Inuyasha approached them. She glared at the hanyou when he stopped and look at them. " You bastard! What did you do to her!" Sango yelled at him.

" I didn't do anything," he replied.

" What happened to her. She got blood all over! Not to mention that she's unconscious. I thought that you could have protected her but I guess not! I can't believe this!" Sango yelled.

" I did do anything! She was attacked!"

" Oh," Sango said and looked down at her friend.

"By who," asked Miroku.

" Naraku," Inuyasha said. He watched as Sango's face turned red with anger. " I think Kikyou was behind the plan."

" WHAT!" Sango exploded. " I'M SO GONNA KILL THAT BITCH!"

Miroku took a step away from Sango. Then spoke quietly so only Inuyasha could hear. " You shouldn't have said that."

Inuyasha just looked back at Sango who was yelling her head off. " Yup I shouldn't have."

* * *

Kagome woke up to a burning sensation on her arm. Her whole body was throbbing in pain. It hurt more when someone turned her on her back and wrapped something around her waist. She whimpered when a hand pulled the thing tighter.

The girl slowly opened her eyes but closed them back when a light shone brightly in her eyes. She then felt herself being lifted up and covered with something nice and warm. She lazily opened her eyes to stare at the person. She was shocked to see that it was Inuyasha.

His golden orbs. were filed with concern which Kagome had never witnessed in her life. " Inuyasha," she said lazily as he looked down at her.

" You're up." he said.

" How long have I been out?"

" About three hours."

" Oh," Kagome said.

Kagome jumped when she heard the door burst open. When she turned her eyes to the door he saw Sango and Miroku there.

" Kagome!" Sango said with a big smile. She rushed by her friend's beside, pushing Inuyasha out of the way. She gave Kagome a hug and looked at her worriedly. " You're up,at last. I was so worried!"

Kagome smiled back at her friend. " I fine Sango. Don't worry." Kagome then realized that Sango had bruises all over her body.

" Sango, what happened to you?' the miko asked with a worried expression on her face. Sango blinked and then understood what she was talking about.

" Oh that. I'll be fine. You should be he one resting."

" Thanks Sango," Kagome said with a smile.

" I'll leave," Sango said. " It's late anyway."

Sango walked out of the room, pulling Miroku with her and gently closed the door. Kagome snuggled up into the covers and looked around her room. She spotted Inuyasha and smiled at him.

" Thank you for saving me Inuyasha," Kagome said. Inuyasha felt his cheeks growing strangely hot. He noticed that he was blushing. He turned his back on her.

" Keh, whatever."

Kagome just shook her head. She was about to close her eyes when Inuyasha spoke.

" Kagome."

" Yeah."

" I'm glad you're okay."

* * *

A/n: Done. At last. So sorry I didn't update but I have a very good reason for that. My computer had to get updated. Then I got tones of homework. Ugh! School is a drag. Anyway I will update next week. I felt lazy the last couple of days but I'm so much better now.

Neogirl


	12. Sango's Threat, Kouga's Visit

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

From Hatred to Love

Chapter12-Sango's Threat, Kouga's visit

* * *

Sango slammed the door as she entered her hotel room. She couldn't control her anger at the moment. That Kikyou made her so mad. She wanted to kill the girl and be done with it. At least the girl would be out of her hair. She couldn't tell the teachers either or else all of them would be sent home. Kikyou would have made up some wacko story saying that they were the bad guys, not her. Sango formed her hand into a tight fist.

' I'm going to kill Naraku and Kikyou! They're not getting away with what they did! They'll pay for hurting Kagome!'

Just as Sango was starting to feel calm, Kikyou walked out of her room and sat on the couch. The miko took a brush, which was sitting on the table and began to brush her hair calmly. Sango wanted to explode.

' How can she be so calm when she knows she tired to kill someone!' Sango thought. The exterminator glared at the miko, imagining herself choking her to death. Her hands which were formed into tight fists, were beginning to turn white, with all the pressure in which she was putting on them.

Kikyou finally noticed Sango glaring at her and decided to fix the problem. She didn't know what reason why Sango was looking like she wanted to kill her but she had a strange feeling it was about Kagome.

"What!" Kikyou snapped. "I know I'm very beautiful to look at but please look away for a second." Sango tightened the fists at her sides some more. Making sure she wasn't about to do something drastic she decided to speak.

"I wasn't admiring you," Sango said as Kikyou scoffed and continued to brush her hair. "Ugly!" Sango added in which made Kikyou stand up immediately. No one called her ugly and got away with it.

"What did you just call me?" Kikyou asked darkly.

"I called you ugly," Sango said as Kikyou eyes darkened. " Murderer." Sango added in which made Kikyou even angrier than she already was.

Kikyou began to glow a dangerous blue. Sango remembered Kagome had told her that miko's only release their aura non purposely, when they were scared, nervous or very angry.

"You didn't just call me that?"

"What," Sango replied coldly. "Is it murderer or ugly?' Kikyou began to glow even brighter.

"Are you worried about your stupid friend, Kagome?" Kikyou said angrily. "So what I almost killed her. I was so close too but Inuyasha had to come and save her! I really wished that she was dead now but just my luck! She's alive! I hate her! I wanted to get rid of her for the longest while but luck was always on her side! That's why I seduced Naraku into changing into Inuyasha and let him kill her-" Kikyou never got to finish because Sango had already pinned her to the wall with one arm around Kikyou's neck. Kikyou looked down in fear not knowing that the girl had so much strength. Sango tightened the grip on her neck with a look to kill.

"Listen here, bitch you're never gonna try to kill my friend again! If I find out that you're planing anything I swear that I'll hurt you so bad that you won't be able to brush your stupid hair again! If you even try to approach her I promise that you'll be in the hospital so long, that you'll miss the prom!" Sango said darkly. Kikyou nodded. Sango released the miko's neck and without glancing back at her, walked to her room.

Kikyou stood there in shock. She had just been threatened by an exterminator. She rested her hand on her pale neck. It took her a few minutes to snap back to reality but she still couldn't get Sango's words out of her head. She had never seen her roommate act so drastically and it scared her.

She slowly walked to the couch and began to think. She couldn't let a threat stop her. She needed to get rid of Kagome and while she was at it, she would get rid of Sango too!

* * *

Inuyasha closed the door to Kagome's room and slumped down on the couch. He was very confused at the moment. He didn't know why he suddenly cared for her so deeply. It was Kagome. The girl who always bothered him, the girl who got mad at him for no reason and the girl who made him feel like a criminal when he said something insulting.

"Then why do I care so much?" Inuyasha mumbled. His ears twitched when he heard footsteps approaching. He turned to the direction in which he head the sound to see Kagome holding on to the door frame with a pained expression on her face.

Inuyasha immediately rushed to her side and helped her to stand.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Inuyasha asked her in a gruff tone. Kagome looked up at him with the most innocent eyes.

"I couldn't sleep," she began as Inuyasha helped her walk to the sofa. "So I decided to watch a movie."

Inuyasha glared at her and sat her down on the sofa. "Stupid girl! You could have hurt yourself! Don't you ever do that. You could have made your wounds worse by just walking around!" Inuyasha lectured her. Kagome looked down at her hands. She was about to argue back but then it hit her. Inuyasha was worried about her.

"Inuyasha, are you worried about me?" she asked. Inuyasha's face turned a bright pink and he looked away from her so that she wouldn't notice.

"No," he responded. Kagome raised an eyebrow as a smile came upon her face.

"Really?" she asked with a mischievous look on her face.

"Yes, really!" Inuyasha practically yelled at her. '"Just be more careful! That's all I'm saying!"

The miko shook her head and picked up the remote. "Whatever." Kagome began switching the channels continuously. She wasn't really watching the television but just thinking. She was afraid. Afraid that Naraku would come back and attempt to kill her again. The girl let out a loud sigh which drew Inuyasha's attention. He sat down next to her on the couch and spread his arms out.

He couldn't help but glance at the girl who was sitting next to her. He couldn't believe it. He was actually starting to like her. Everything about her was perfect. Her scent, her looks and her personality. ' Oh great I'm becoming soft.' Inuyasha thought.

"Kagome," he began. The girl looked at him questionably.

"What is it?"

"Are you okay?" he asked surprising the girl.

"Yeah, I guess, I feel okay," she said. Inuyasha turned back to the television. The room was silent, making the two very uncomfortable.

"So Inuyasha," Kagome began. "How is Rin?"

"She's okay." Inuyasha replied.

"I haven't seen her in a while," Kagome said and looked at the television. "She was so wild and spontaneous. When you get back, could you please tell her Hi for me?"

"Sure."

Inuyasha yawned and stretched. Kagome looked at him and tried to hold back a small blush. They didn't really have anything to talk about. If they did neither of them would have said something anyway. The two remained in silence. Neither saying a word just staring at the television. The quiet was interrupted when there was a loud bang on the door. Inuyasha growled. ' Who would be banging the door so late at night.'

He got up from the couch and opened the door. The person who was standing there made him growl even louder. It was Kouga, his arch enemy. The wolf demon glared at Inuyasha.

"Where's Kagome?" he asked.

"She's sleeping so go back to your hotel room," Inuyasha growled. Kagome was beginning to become curious as to who was at the door. She leaned forward to see Kouga. Kouga had spotted her also and pushed past the hanyou to get inside.

"Kagome," he began and sat down next to her.

"Hi Kouga," Kagome responded with a fake smile on her face. She wasn't really in the mood to be nice to him at the moment. Kouga started calling Kagome his woman for about a year. He didn't even ask her permission. They never dated and Kagome didn't even like him as a friend. He was more of a acquaintance to her.

"I heard that dog turd here got you hurt. I came as fast as I could as soon as I found out!" he said. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha who looked as if he was ready to kill. "Are you okay Kagome," he said and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"I'm fine," Kagome said and scooted away from Kouga. "I'll heal."

"That's my woman," he began. "You're so brave Kagome." The wolf youkai scooted closer to her and leaned down to kiss her but Kagome stood up before he could. Kagome whimpered in pain as the force that she was putting on her bruised legs. Inuyasha immediately rushed to her side and helped her to stand. Kouga sat on the chair confused. He stood up and looked at Kagome.

"Why did you move?" he asked. Inuyasha growled. This wolf was starting to annoy him.

"She doesn't like you! Got that!" Inuyasha yelled. "Now go away!" Kouga glared at the hanyou who held Kagome close to him.

"That's not true!" he said. "Right, Kagome" Kagome looked at the ground she hated being stuck in the middle of conflicts.

"Kouga," she began. "I'm really tired. Maybe you could come back later." Kouga looked at the miko. Kagome gave him a smile and nodded her head.

"Okay. I'll let my woman rest!" Kouga said and left quietly. Inuyasha sat Kagome down on th couch. He held his nose high up in the air and sniffed.

"Now this whole place has his disgusting scent," he remarked. Kagome frowned at him.

"Inuyasha why do you hate him so much?' Kagome asked.

"Because he's a wimpy wolf who thinks he's better than everyone else. Why do you even pretend to be nice to him anyway! I could tell that his presence made you uncomfortable."

"Maybe because some people like to be nice and not grumpy," Kagome replied. Inuyasha huffed and turned his head away.

"I'm not grumpy," he said.

"Oh yes you are," Kagome argued. "Every little thing makes you mad."

"Not everything!"

"You are grumpy, admit it. Not to mention rude" Kagome said and folded her arms.

"I'm not rude, wench!"

"You're being rude now!" Kagome yelled.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

The two's arguing was interrupted when someone banged on the door. "Will you two shut up!" the person yelled and stomped off. Kagome blushed and looked at the television. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch.

"Grumpy neighbors," he said.

"Speak for yourself," Kagome mumbled.

"I'm not grumpy!" And so the argument started again.

* * *

A/n: Hides behind door You guys must hate me! I don't even remember the last time i updated. Gomen! I have a really, really good excuse. Midterms. I didn't do too good in Spanish! I hate the subject anyway and I have lots of projects but I'll try to update sometime next week.

Neogirl


	13. Sango's Jealousy

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

From Hatred To Love

Chapter 13- Sango's Jealousy

* * *

Dawn knocked on Kikyou's hotel door. She saw Sango leave just a couple of minutes ago. Dawn wanted to find out how Kikyou's hunt with Naraku had gone. The door flew open to reveal a pissed off Kikyou. Her body was glowing a blinding blue which caused the girl to look away. 

Covering her eyes from the blinding light, dawn entered the hotel. Kikyou sat on the couch with her arms folded. The blue light faded and Dawn took a seat next to her friend. Kikyou was glaring daggers at the wall. Dawn had no idea why. She knew that talking to the miko about her problem might upset her but she felt ready to take her on.

"What wrong?" Dawn asked in a gentle tone. Kikyou glared at the girl with unshed tears.

"Every thing's ruined! That's all!" Kikyou yelled. Dawn didn't say anything, knowing that Kikyou would tell her the whole story. "I sensed Inuyasha and Kagome in the forest that we were in so I had a plan. Naraku would disguise himself as Inuyasha and kill Kagome but she had to win! Inuyasha made it before the girl could die. He saved her and told me that I would pay!"

Kikyou began to cry. She beat up on the couch, pulled her hair and stomped her feet. Dawn noticed that Kikyou was beginning to act like a spoiled brat again. She always did that when things didn't go her way.

"I'm sorry but they'll pay. Don't worry," Dawn reassured her. Kikyou sniffed.

"I'm not done yet!" she roared. "Back at the hotel there I was minding my own Business when Sango comes, calls me names and then threatens my health!"

The girl began to cry even harder. Dawn just looked on at pity. Kikyou must have been really tired of loosing to Kagome. But the other part of Dawn didn't feel sorry for the girl at all. In fact the other part was glad that Kikyou was feeling defeat for once. Shaking those evil thoughts out of her head Dawn proceeded to comfort the girl

"Kikyou," she began. "I want Miroku and you want Inuyasha, right?" The miko nodded, "Then we have to work hard for it. We'll win. Kagome can't get her way forever. I promise."

"You're right. We'll leave them alone, until spring break is over. I just hope this plan works," Kikyou said solemnly.

* * *

Sango sat alone on a swing at the beach. Numerous thoughts were going through her head but she was most confused about her threat towards Kikyou. Kagome was her best friend but she hadn't expected to threaten Kikyou for her friend's safety. The girl looked up at the sky as a flock of birds passed. 

' I'm becoming way too violent.' Sango thought. She was interrupted when Miroku came and sat beside her.

"May I join you?" he asked. Sango closed her eyes and smiled.

"Sure Miroku-sama," Sango said. Miroku started at her. She looked absolutely stunning. She was wearing blue sunflower dress, while her hair was let out and she had on no makeup.

"You look nice today," he complemented her. Sango smiled at him and a blush came across her cheeks when she noticed he was looking at her differently. His eyes bore into hers. Sango cleared her throat and looked away.

"So Miroku-sama," Sango began, her head turned in the opposite direction form him. "What are you here for?"

Miroku blinked and came out of his trance. "I had nothing to do."

"Oh."

Miroku was still staring at Sango. He couldn't take his eyes away from her.

"Sango," he began. The exterminator looked at him curiously. "Are you hurt."

Sango blinked several times before she understood what he was referring to. It was the wounds she received yesterday. She shook her head.

"I'm fine. It's Kagome that I'm worried about," Sango said. Miroku watched as Sango's hands balled into a tight fists. "That Kikyou makes me so mad. I wish she would drop dead someday! Why does she want to hurt Kagome anyway? Kagome's not interested in Inuyasha! I Hate her."

Sango was surprised when Miroku took her hand which was balled into a fist and held it in his. "Don't be so tense. Relax a bit and everything will be okay. At least Kikyou didn't succeed in killing her. You should enjoy spring break."

Sango looked up at him wide eyed and a hint of pink on her cheeks. Her shyness soon turned to anger when she felt a hand rub her butt. ' And here I thought he was actually beginning to be sweet.'

Sango gave Miroku a punch in the face which caused him to fly off his seat. She stood up angrily, glared at the monk and stomped off.

Miroku lay there sadly. "I thought she would have liked that," he said to himself. "Women are so confusing."

* * *

Kagome was laying in her bed. It was boring. She couldn't go anywhere. She couldn't go on the beach to explore with Sango, nor could she go swimming. The only option was to watch television or stay in bed. The girl sighed and picked up a book at her nightstand. It was about the different types of meat in the world. ' What am I reading?' Kagome thought and put the book back.

Kagome walked to her window and peeped outside. People were surfing, swimming and just having a great time and here she was sitting inside doing nothing. How she wished that she could at least go outside and watch everyone. At least she won't be cooped up inside doing absolutely nothing.

That Kikyou got her so mad. If it wasn't for Kikyou or Naraku she would be out there having fun. But Kikyou had to be jealous of her. She wasn't even interested in Inuyasha in that way. Kagome was getting angrier by the second. If it wasn't for Kikyou she and Inuyasha would have still been friends. But Kikyo had to intervene in all of her business involving Inuyasha.

' I wish she never existed!' Kagome thought angrily.

Inuyasha walked into Kagome's room to see her glowing brightly. He took one step towards her and rested a hand on her shoulder. He pulled away immediately because his hand was burnt. Kagome turned around and saw Inuyasha holding his hand.

"I'm so sorry!" she apologized

"What's bugging you?" Inuyasha asked grumpily. Kagome just shook her head.

"Nothing. I'm just bored."

Inuyasha folded his arms and looked at her. "I didn't know that mikos glowed when they were bored. I thought they glowed when they were mad." Kagome sighed and finally expressed herself.

"It's Kikyou okay!" she yelled. "If it wasn't for her I would be outside, having fun!" Kagome walked passed Inuyasha and sat on her bed. "Why does she hate me so much anyway? I never did anything to her."

Inuyasha watched the girl as she spoke in a sad voice. He felt sorry for her, although he didn't know why. Kikyou had given Kagome a hard time since they'd met. Inuyasha sat down next to the miko.

"Why don't you go outside? The slut doesn't have to ruin your vacation," Inuyasha suggested. Kagome looked at Inuyasha wide- eyed. He was actually being nice to her without yelling.

"I can really?' Kagome said excited.

"Sure whatever, but I'm coming with you to make sure that you don't get hurt!" Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled at him. He was beginning to get really sweet. Kagome scooted closer to him and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Inuyasha," she whispered. Inuyasha blushed a bright red as the girl embraced him. Inuyasha closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth of her body. Surprising himself in the process, Inuyasha wrapped him arms around her and returned the hug.

* * *

Sango's feet stomped on the soft but firm sand on the beach. Miroku had tried to grope her again, just when she thought he was actually being descent. ' That jerk!' Sango thought angrily. 

The exterminator stopped in her tracks when she saw something that made her even more angry than she already was. Miroku was flirting with another girl. Pure jealously and hatred overcame her. ' That stupid mink!' Sango thought. She clenched her hands into tight fists as her face turned red with anger.

That's when she noticed it! She was becoming jealous, of Miroku. The guy who groped her butt, the guy who who asked her to bear his child, the guy who always had a perverted mind. Could it be that she was actually falling for him?

Sango shook her head. Had she gone mad? She would never fall for a guy like him. Not one who chased after girls as a hobby.

"But why do I feel like ripping that girl apart?" Sango asked herself. No matter how much she would deny it, Sango was falling for Miroku and there was nothing she could do about it.

* * *

A/N: Sooooorrrrrrrry. So sorry. Don't hate me! Don't be mad. I know I didn't update! I have no good excuse. I've just been lazy. I'll try to update sooner.

Neogirl


	14. Heading Back Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

From Hatred To Love

Chapter 14- Heading Back Home.

* * *

It was the last day of their stay in the Bahamas. No more beaches, no more sand. They would hardly have any fun and the worst part of all, school. When school would start back there would be loads of projects and homework to do. 

Those were the same thoughts going through the four friends minds. They were all sitting on a bench near the beach, looking at everyone having fun. The four looked all around them, knowing that they would miss everything.

"I wish we weren't going back," Sango said.

"Yeah," Miroku added. "Here has really hot girls"

Everyone glared at him with caused his perverted smile to disappear. Miroku didn't know why they were all looking at him as if the was sick.

"At least we'll be seeing less of Kikyou!" Inuyasha said. Kagome looked at Inuyasha as if he was crazy.

"Inuyasha, she's in all of your classes," Kagome which caused the hanyou to frown. He hated her so much. Kikyou was the daughter of a very rich man. He gave her whatever she wanted which spoiled the girl a lot. She made her father put her in all of Inuyasha's classes.

"Look on the bright side, we'll get to see our families again and our teachers," Miroku began.

"And we'll get homework and projects and chores. Did I mention Homework?" Sango asked and propped her face on her hands. "Oh yeah that sounds really exciting!" she said sarcastically. "I can't wait to get home."

"Me too!" came a high-pitched voice that the group really didn't want to hear right now. It was obviously Kikyou. Dawn was standing next to her with a smile.

Kikyou was wearing a skimpy looking, two-piece bathing suit. Dawn was dressed more modestly. Kikyou smiled at them. Sango and Miroku rolled their eyes, Kagome sighed and Inuyasha was emitting a dangerous growl.

She walked closer to the group and squeezed herself between Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome glared at the girl and scooted away from her. Inuyasha turned his head the opposite direction from the evil miko. Dawn simply stood in front of Miroku, trying to get his attention.

"What do you two want?" Sango asked in a dark voice. Kikyou glared daggers at the girl and leaned back on the chair.

"Is it so surprising that we both came to have a constructive conversation with you four?" Dawn asked and put her hands on her hips.

"Yes!" the four replied causing Kikyou to frown and Dawn to fold her arms. Sango was pushed aside when Dawn sat between Her and Miroku. Sango tried her best to control her raging temper.

"What do you want?" Miroku asked with little patience in his voice. Dawn flung her long hair, which hit Sango in the face. Kikyou stood up and Dawn followed. The two put on the sweetest, most innocent smiles that they could muster but it didn't fool the group one bit.

"I was thinking," Kikyou began. "We've all known each other for a long time."

"Cut the crap!" Inuyasha said rudely. Kikyou shook her head and continued.

" So impatient Inu sweetie," she said making Inuyasha hate her even more. "As I was saying. I was thinking that we could be friends. We've known each other since middle school! We should all give it a try!"

The group burst out laughing. The thought was so funny to them. Kikyou and Dawn their friends. Sango was having hard time breathing. She could never be friends with them. Including Dawn who always treated her badly when Miroku and her were all alone.

Kagome thought that it she would laugh any louder her wounds would start to hurt her even worse. It was already giving off some pain.

Miroku couldn't help it. He fell on the floor and laughed even harder. He kicked his hands and legs up in the air but one hand was on his stomach, trying to control his breathing.

The group's joke was cut short when a bright light surrounded Kikyou. Her eyes were filled with anger and disappointment. Dawn had to back away or else she would have been burned.

"What's so funny?" Kikyou asked. "Here I am trying to start over and all you all are doing is laughing." Kikyou began to cry, wiping her eyes as the blue light faded from around her. (A/N; Kikyou has been a little emotional because of the Sango's threat.)

The miko was interrupted by an angry voice. "We can't be friends with you Kikyou!" Inuyasha said.

"Why not?" she asked. The tears were miraculously gone!

"Because," Sango added. "You tried to kill Kagome!"

"You cheated on me with Naraku!" Inuyasha said. Kikyou felt herself being ganged up on.

"You got me drunk!" Kagome added.

"Those are only just a few reasons why we can't be your friends," Miroku said and got up from the ground. "You're not even a friend to Dawn."

Kikyou's face turned flaming red. Dawn looked at them with a confused look on her face. She didn't understand what Miroku meant. Kikyou and her were friends. Best friends… or was it all a lie?

"Don't listen to him Dawn!" Kikyou hissed and glared at Miroku. She noticed the look of sadness in the girl's eyes. "Let's go!" She pulled the girl away from the group leaving them all alone.

* * *

Kagome was sitting, curled up on the couch, reading a book. That was the only thing she could do without hurting herself. Most of the time she was bored, just sitting there do nothing but reading a book. Sango and Miroku would often come to visit her but would have to leave because they both had plans. 

Inuyasha usually stayed inside with her although Kagome never knew why. There were arguments all the time between the two but they somehow always managed to work it out. Kagome was beginning to like Inuyasha more and more. She was seeing past the rude, arrogant behavior that he had and saw a really good person and friend.

Inuyasha entered the room gaining Kagome's attention. Without saying a word, he sat down and switched on the television. Kagome cleared her throat, which caused him to look at her.

"What?" he asked. Kagome glared at him before speaking.

"Do you mind? Here I was reading a book and then you just come in here and turn on the television! Don't you have any respect for anyone?' Kagome said sternly. Inuyasha yawn and spread his arms on the chair.

"I had nothing to do so I wanted to see what's on! Is that such a crime?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome put down her book and looked him strait in the face!

"You could have at least said excuse me or something! I can't read with all this noise!" Kagome said and kept her voice low.

"Then go somewhere else!" Inuyasha suggested and spread his arms out.

"But I was here first!" Kagome said as her voice level rose. Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow and frowned.

"So?"

Kagome immediately stood up and put her hands on her hips. She didn't want to lose her temper but Inuyasha was making her harder by the second.

"You rude, jerk!" Kagome yelled and her hand flew into the direction of his face but Inuyasha hand anticipated this move and caught her hand before it hit his face.

Kagome snatched her hand away and walked off to her room. Inuyasha blinked and then remembered what he was supposed to tell her.

"Kagome!" he said which caused the girl to turn around. "Mr. Louse said we're leaving tomorrow morning at six you'd better be ready by that time!"

Kagome turned back around, muttered a whatever and slammed the door when she got into her room. Inuyasha covered his sensitive ears. If she kept on slamming the door everyday, he'd soon be deaf.

* * *

Dawn had a lot on her mind. Just what did Miroku mean? Kikyou was a good friend to her wasn't she? Dawn shook the thoughts out of her head. Kikyou was the one who had got ton her popular. Dawn was just the new girl who was always picked on before Kikyou came in but a part of her was telling her something different.

It was because of Kikyou that Dawn mostly got in trouble. Every time the miko had a scheme that had gone wrong, Dawn would always have to cover for her. The girl couldn't even make suggestions without Kikyou getting angry with her.

'What should I do?' Dawn thought and walked out of her bedroom. ' Am I a friend to her or just an apprentice in all her schemes?'

Dawn was about to sit on the couch when she saw Sango in her place. Her confusion turned into anger. What was Sango doing here, in her hotel? Had Miroku invited her?

Dawn made sure her hair looked good before walking over to the exterminator. Sango didn't seem to acknowledge her presence and sat silently on the chair with her hands folded on her lap. She was fiddling with a loose strand of hair with an unreadable expression on her face.

Dawn cleared her throat to gain Sango's attention. Sango looked up at her with confused eyes. Not knowing why Dawn was giving her a death glare.

"What are you doing here?" Dawn asked rather calmly but inside her head she was having images of her strangling Sango to death. Sango tucked the loose strand behind her ear before replying.

"Miroku invited me," she said. Dawn looked at the girl suspiciously and flung her hair to the side, which almost hit Sango in the face.

"Why?" Dawn asked.

"We're going swimming," Sango said. "Miroku just wanted to get some stuff from his hotel room."

Dawn continued to stare at Sango. Even the girl's presence made her blood boil. "Couldn't you have waited outside?" Dawn said rudely.

"Miroku invited me in," Sango said, getting a bit annoyed by the girl's continuous questions. "I said that before."

"It's the last day of spring break, shouldn't you be packing?" Dawn asked, as she looked Sango up and down.

"I packed already," Sango said in an annoyed voice.

"Why are you going with him? I'm sure he has better things to do than go swimming with you." Dawn said as Sango curled her hands into fists.

"Because Miroku-sama is my friend. Go and hangout with Kikyou or something and leave me alone!" Sango demanded. Dawn's face turned dark. Her face began to turn pink with anger.

"Look," Dawn began. "Here's the deal! I don't want you around with Miroku. Hangout with anyone else but him! He likes me, not you! He's my target and you're not going to get in the way of me getting him so-"

Dawn was cut off immediately but Sango's dark glare. She stood up and opened her mouth to yell.

"Just because Miroku likes me more than you doesn't me that you have to have a cow about it! He isn't even your friend but he's MY friend and that means I can hangout with him whenever I want! So leave me alone about it! It's my business and not yours!" Sango yelled. She was about to say something else but stopped when she saw Miroku standing behind Dawn with a smirk on his face. Sango pushed Dawn aside and walked out the door with Miroku.

Dawn was fuming by that time. Sango wasn't about to steal her man away from her. Not now, not ever. Miroku was going to be hers. Dawn would have liked to ask Kikyou for help but knew that the miko would have no interest in her problem.

' Is Kikyou really my friend?' Dawn asked herself as her mood became depressed once more. She'll have to find out for herself.

* * *

Miroku was wearing a smirk the whole way to the beach. Sango kept staring at him wondering what his thoughts were.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Sango finally asked.

"I didn't know that you felt so strongly towards me. So you do like me after all?' Miroku said the grin on his face grew even wider when Sango looked away from him.

Sango folded her arms and spoke. "Dawn was getting me annoyed. I didn't have anything else to say than that you were my friend."

"So you really do like me?" Miroku asked. Sango cheeks turned pink and she didn't respond. Miroku's grin grew into a large smile. "You do!"

"Miroku-sama," Sango began. "Just be quiet."

* * *

Mr. Louse stood in front of the school body at the airport. He was trying his best to keep order and make sure that every student was accounted for. "Is everyone here, packed and ready to go?" he shouted earning a loud yes from the students. He nodded his head rapidly before speaking again. "Okay then were now about ready to get on the plane so would everyone in an orderly-" He never got to finish because everyone rushed through the doors, all heading for the plane.

* * *

Sango shook an again sleeping Kagome. They had arrived back in Japan and most of the students were already off the plane.

"Wake up Kagome!" Sango said. The miko simply turned her back towards her friend and continued sleeping. "Do you love to sleep on planes?"

Sango gave an annoyed sigh and continued to shake her friend. Nothing had worked she had pretended to be attacked by Kikyou three times and Kagome didn't move one bit.

Inuyasha passed by and saw Sango trying her best to wake up Kagome. He nudged Miroku and the two walked in the direction of the two girls.

"Need help?" Inuyasha asked. Sango nodded.

"I've tried everything she won't even open her eyes a little."

"For you Sango I will wake Kagome up from her sleep!" Miroku said. The stepped forward as his hands motioned towards Kagome butt. Sango saw this and before Miroku could blink, his cheek was burning and had a red hand mark on it.

"Pervert!" Sango yelled.

"I was just trying to help," Miroku said innocently. Inuyasha shook his head and stepped forward. He knelt down and poked Kagome right below her ribs. The jumped up immediately looked around. She blinked several times before looking at the three, confused.

"We're back in Japan Kagome!" Sango said and pulled the girl up to her feet. Kagome mouthed an 'oh' and yawned.

"Already?" she asked.

"Yup!" Miroku said. "Inuyasha was the one who woke you up. I would have done it but Sango wouldn't let me do it my way!" He looked briefly at her to see Sango's face flaming red. Before he knew what was happening, Sango gave him another slap in his face.

* * *

A/N; Sorry for the long update. I had writer's block. I'll try to update soon! Review please!

Neogirl


	15. Back To School

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

From Hatred to Love

Chapter 15- Back To School

* * *

Inuyasha walked towards the gates of his house. The gates immediately flew open to allow him to pass. It was now Sunday afternoon in Japan. As soon as the hanyou took his first step in a smiling Rin greeted him. She gave him a quick hug before stepping back to talk to him. 

"Inuyasha!" she said energetically. "How was the trip?"

"It was okay!" he said. Sesshoumaru smirked at him, which got Inuyasha confused. The hanyou folded his arms and cocked his head to the side.

"What?" he snapped. Sesshoumaru's smirk never left his face. He knew that his half brother never liked when he smirked because that obviously meant that he knew something that Inuyasha hadn't told them. Inuyasha turned his face back to face the couple.

"Tell me already!" Inuyasha said. It sounded more like a plead than a demand. Sesshoumaru chuckled. He loved to annoy his brother. It was very amusing to see him annoyed and confused.

"Sessy," Rin said making him look at her. "Aren't you going to tell him?" The youkai nodded and turned back to his half sibling.

"Your spring break seemed to be more fun than you describe it to be," Sesshoumaru said. Inuyasha raised on eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"I bet you had lots of fun with a certain girl there since her scent is all over you," he said making it clearer. Inuyasha understood what he said and his cheeks turned a dark shade of red. Rin took notice to this and got excited.

"Who's the girl Inuyasha?" she asked suddenly and ran to his side. She began loading Inuyasha with tones of questions. " What's her name? Did you kiss her? Is she your girlfriend? Do I know her? How pretty is she? What did you two do together? Is she from around here? Inuyasha answer already!"

Inuyasha's cheeks turned even redder with each question Rin asked. He didn't know what to say. He was confused.

"Uh..." he began trying to clear his mid from all the thoughts concerning Kagome. "We didn't do anything. She was my roommate, that's all!" Sesshoumaru laughed quietly at Inuaysha's answer. " I've got…to...to unpack!"

As soon as those words came out from his mouth, Inuyasha dashed upstairs. Rin folded her arms and walked up to her finance.

"Why won't he tell me anything?' she asked him. Sesshoumaru gave a rare smile and took Rin's hand in his.

"I think someone has a little crush on a girl but doesn't know it," he said. Rin looked at him even more confused.

"Huh?"

"Inuyasha likes the girl he shared a hotel room with," Sesshoumaru laid it down for her. Rin nodded and began to walk through the gardens with him. She leaned closer to him and smiled.

"Who is she?" Rin asked. "Is it a familiar scent?" Sesshoumaru looked down at Rin whose eyes were now closed.

"Absolutely," he said and smiled down at her. Rin cracked one eye open.

"Tell me already!" she urged and gave him a priceless smile.

"Kagome," he said. Rin's heart skipped a beat. Her eyes opened wide and the smile on her face brightened. She stooped and looked up at her finance with pleading eyes.

"You're not kidding, right?" she asked. The youkai shook his head at her answer. Rin leaped up in joy and hugged the man she loved joyfully.

"You mean he doesn't hate her?"

"The way how his face turned red when I mentioned it I think he likes her a lot!"

Rin pulled out from his hug, clasped her hands together and looked up at the sky with a dreamy look on her face. "Inuyasha and Kagome! They would make the sweetest couple. I could see their wedding now. Both of them walking down the aisle, kissing and hugging." Rin sighed and she curled her hands into fists with a determined look on her face. "We must invite Kagome to our wedding. She'll be a bride's mate. All of us girls will make her look so gorgeous so that Inuyasha wouldn't be able to take his eyes off her. He'll he entranced!" Rin sighed again.

Sesshoumaru shrugged his shoulders. "Okay but remember you're the bride, not Kagome!" he said. "Just don't mention it to Inuyasha, yet." Rin nodded and cuddled up next to her husband to be.

"I love you," she whispered and leaned up to kiss him gently on the lips.

"I love you too," he responded and smiled down at her.

* * *

At that very moment, when Rin and Sesshoumau were having there little talk, not far from the mansion was the Higurashi shrine. Kagome was walking up the many stairs while dragging her small suitcase behind her.

When she had arrived at the top the girl gave a sigh of relief. She then felt two hands encircle her waist. Looking down Kagome saw her little brother, Souta giving her a huge hug. Kagome smiled and keeled down to hug him. It took a while for him to let go for his sister

"Kagome! You're back I missed you a whole lot!" he said. Kagome ruffled his hair and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Don't go away for spring break again!"

"Sure I won't but if you miss me so much when I go away for one week, imagine when I go away to collage!" Kagome exclaimed. Souta's eyes widened. Kagome sensed his worry and gave him another hug.

"Kagome!" came a highly energetic voice. The miko didn't have to look up to see who it was. Mrs. Higurashi was running towards her, followed by Grandpa who was walking rather slowly although Kagome knew that he could by pass her mother when he ran.

Mrs. Higurashi gave her daughter a big hug, followed by her grandpa.

"So how did it go?" Mrs. Higurashi asked Kagome. "Did you meet any boys there?"

Kagome's face turned a bright pink. "Mama!" she snapped.

"Ewwwwwwwwwww," Souta said. "Gross. Kagome doesn't have a boyfriend. Right Kagome?"

"No I don't but mama really wants me to have one!" Kagome said and took a quick glance at her mother.

"So did my brave granddaughter defeat any powerful youkai on her tip?" Grandpa asked. Kagome shook her head.

"Inuyasha did," Kagome said and received a smile from her mother.

"Inuyasha!" she began. "Kagome you've never said that name around here for years!"

Kagome looked down when she felt Souta tug at her shirt to get her attention.

"Who's Inuyasha?" Mrs. Higurashi, seeing Kagome didn't really want to talk about the hanyou quickly came in between the two.

"Kagome you'd better unpack your bag and get some rest. School's tomorrow," she said and pushed her daughter inside. Kagome raised one of her eyebrows. It was only four o' clock.

* * *

Inuyasha gave a loud sigh as he walked through the halls with Miroku. He was back at school again. That meant more homework and seeing even more of Kikyou than he could handle. He was glad about one thing though; he was out of the house. That meant he was away from Sesshoumaru who had teased him about his roommate and Rin who was overreacting over what color napkins to use for the wedding.

"What are you so sad about?" Miroku asked after Inuyasha sighed loudly. Inuyasha shook his head and looked forward.

"Nothing," he replied.

Miroku shrugged his shoulders and turned around when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Sango and Kagome were behind them both smiling.

"Hey guys! " Kagome greeted in an over excited tone.

"Hi," they both replied dully.

"I'm so excited for school!" Sango began and clutched her books tighter to her chest. "I love the atmosphere. So alive, so exciting!"

"Yeah! Spring Break was great but I'm really glad to be back at school!" Kagome added. The two boys raised one eyebrow. They hadn't known that the two would have been so energetic and excited about being back. They were always gloomy and bored when school started back.

"I feel so happy for you," Inuyasha said sarcastically and started to walk again. Sango and Kagome blinked and ran ahead to catch up with the boys.

"Well sorry!" Sango said. "We were just trying to look on the bright side of things."

"I assume you guys don't do that," Kagome said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and the four remained quiet. Sango finally shook her head and stopped in front of the group.

"I'm leaving! I've got class!" she said and left before anyone could say anything.

"I've got Math with her so I'll be going too," Miroku said and followed behind her. Inuyasha and Kagome watched the two leave. Inuyasha looked confused.

"Why did they leave?" he asked.

"I don't know about Miroku but Sango left because of the lack of enthusiasm coming from you and Miroku."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes again. "You girls are weird."

* * *

Kikyou walked into her science class with her head high with pride. She made sure to look her best for the reopening of school. He calmness was broken when her eyes caught the sight of Inuyasha and Kagome sitting together, talking. She stood still just staring at the two in shock. Her hands balled into tight fists when Kagome smiled at him and gave a small laugh.

Curious, about their conversation Kikyou took a seat behind them. Of course that seat was already taken but she managed to shove the two girls who were sitting there to the ground.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh. Inuyasha had told her bout Rin's obsession with napkins. He had also told her about the weeding happening in May. Kagome was so happy for the two and wished to congratulate them.

"She can't decide between pale blue or baby blue," Inuyasha said. Kagome sweat dropped.

"Aren't they practically the same thing?' she asked.

"Not to her," Inuyasha pointed out. "She says that pale blue is a tad bit lighter."

"Oh," Kagome said. She gave a small chuckle, imaging Rin nagging an annoyed Sesshoumaru to death about napkins. "Poor Sesshoumaru. He must be on the verge of insanity."

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile at Kagome's comment. "He is. Rin is so annoying sometimes. I lock myself in my room and pretend I'm sleeping when she starts to talk about the wedding."

Kagome rested a hand on his shoulder with a smile on her face. " I feel your pain." She said and gave a small laugh. "Souta annoys me. Not that much though." Inuyasha chuckled.

Before Kikyou could listen to anymore Mrs. Kilo entered the room with a bright smile on her face. Resting her briefcase on the desk she greeted the students but received only a few answers. Walking in front of the desk she began her lesson.

Inuyasha was falling asleep during the lesson. The felt himself getting drowsy and rested his head on his hand. He looked over at Kagome she was busy taking notes and paying close attention. Inuyasha stared up languidly at Mrs. Kilo and the last thing he remembered was Mrs. Kilo telling the class to take notes.

It felt like only five minutes he had slept before someone gave him a hard shove causing him to hit his head on the desk. Opening his eyes slightly he saw brown eyes staring at him. He gave a yawn and looked at the person. It was Kagome; she gave her eyes a slight role before standing up.

"I can't believe that you slept through that whole class," Kagome said. "It was so interesting."

Inuyasha stood up and began to walk beside the miko. "Science is not my subject. What was she talking about anyway?"

"Don't worry about it," Kagome said. Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders, indicating that he didn't care and pushed the doors open to the gym.

"How can science bore you? It's such a great subject," Kagome said.

"How can science interest you? It's only about chemicals and stuff. It's a subject for freaks!" he exclaimed.

"Oh," Kagome began with an angry look on her face. "So that means I'm suddenly a freak to you?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha blinked and then understood what she was saying.

"I didn't mean it like that!" he began. "It's just..."

Inuyasha was cut off by a squeaky voice. "Of coarse he means it like that Higurashi or should I say geek." It was Kikyou. Dawn was beside her looking him the opposite direction. Kagome glared at her rival.

"What do you know?" she asked. "I don't remember inviting you to this conversation."

"Get lost Kikyou! My day was going so great without seeing you so far!" Inuyasha snarled. Kikyou took on step forward and looked at the two. She huffed and was about to reply with a witty comment when Mr. Louse called the students together.

"Okay everyone same thing as the last time. You get into your teams and fight. Same groupings. So got and get changed!"

Sango suddenly popped out of nowhere and grabbed Kagome's hand. Kagome just glared and Inuyasha. The hanyou gulped knowing that it meant war.

* * *

A/N: Done. Thanx for all the reviews. They make me feel so great. If you have any ideas just e-mail them to me and I'll try to put them into the story. Bye y'all and don't forget to review!

Neogirl


	16. Kikyou left all alone

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

From Hatred To Love

Chapter 16- Kikyou Left All Alone

* * *

Anger. That's all he saw in her brown orbs when they had gotten into position. He was surprised that she already had her arrow in place. It was pointing strait at his face. He saw her mouth the words ' You're dead' and knew she was going to hit him with all she'd got.

Inuyasha gave her a smirk. ' Bring it on.' Kagome saw him as he mouthed those words to her and pulled her arrow back further. She was not going to get beaten by him again. This time she was going to take him by surprise.

The miko looked over at Sango who was like her, not taking her eyes off her opponents. They were going to be dead meat. This time. Sango sensed Kagome watching her and gave her best friend a smile.

"They're doomed!" she whispered and turned her attention back to the boys. Kagome smiled back at her friend and nodded.

Sango turned her head and looked at her teammates. Kagome seemed totally focused but her hope dimmed when her eyes caught sight of Kikyou. She wasn't paying much attention. She was too busy cleaning some dirt out from her nails. Sango frowned and shifted her gaze to Dawn. The girl was surprisingly focused. Sango blinked she was not acting pompous like Kikyou and worrying over the simplest things.

The exterminator's thoughts were interrupted when Mr. Louse blew his whistle. "On the count of three!" he shouted. "One," he began. Kagome pulled her arrow back further. "Two. Three! Go!"

Inuyasha had barely any time to duck before Kagome shot an arrow at him. She mumbled under her breath for missing him and cursed him for his agility. Sango caught sight of Miroku running towards them. She in turn ran towards him and prepared herself to fight.

Sango attempted to kick the monk but her caught her leg before it could reach him. Her face turned a bright red when his hand stroked the same leg in which he was holding. Before the monk could have even blinked Sango's hand came to his face, knocking him down.

"Stupid pervert. You can't even kept your hands to yourself, even in gym!" Sango yelled and charged at him.

Inuyasha was just as unlucky was Miroku. Kagome was shooting so many arrows at him that he had dogged them by only about one centimeter. Inuyasha groaned when the girl drew another arrow and aimed it at him.

Kouga was laughing his head off. Kagome was only aiming at Inuyasha and no one else. It was funny to see Inuyasha being beaten by a girl. The hanyou turned around and glared at Kouga.

"Shut your mouth Kouga. I'd like to see you doge all these arrows!"

"I don't have to!" he laughed. "You're the one who'd gotten Kagome pissed, not me!" The hanyou growled and was about to reply when an arrow grazed his cheek. Turning around, he looked at a smiling Kagome.

"How dare you hurt my man!" Kikyou yelled. Kagome rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the hanyou. But he was gone. She searched around frantically for him and was surprised when her bow and arrows suddenly turned to pieces before her eyes.

Inuyasha then appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Kagome by her wrists. The girl struggled against his hold but couldn't get away. Inuyasha looked as his opponent gave a defeated sigh. He thought that she had given up and had let down his guard.

What happened next, he wasn't expecting. He immediately released her and fell to the floor. She had kicked him strait in the nads.

"Why'd you do that?" Inuyasha growled and began to stand up but stopped when Kagome began glowing.

"I told you that you were going to be dead. Next time take it seriously!" Kagome said and was about to shoot him with an energy beam when the bell rung. Kagome groaned. She was finally going to beat him but the bell had rung. Kagome gave an annoyed growl and outstretched her hand to help the fallen hanyou.

Inuyasha took her hand and allowed her to pull him up. Before the friends could say anything to each other Kikyou ran in between them pushing Kagome down to the ground. Her arms wrapped around the hanyou as she squeezed his waist.

Kagome looked on in disgust. Inuyasha immediately pushed the girl away earning a pout from her. Inuyasha pushed passed Kikyou and lifted Kagome back to her feet.

"Thanks," Kagome said. Inuyasha flashed Kagome one of his sexy smiles, which caused her to blush. The two were so entranced by each other that they completely forgot about Kikyou's presence. The miko looked in shock, as the two were drooling over each other. Her looked turned into disgust when they didn't turn away.

"Inuyasha!" she yelled which quieted down the entire gym. The two snapped out of their trance to stare and Kikyou. "Why are you looking at her like that?" she asked, her voice sounding hurt. Inuyasha didn't know how to respond. He tried to keep from blushing but he couldn't.

"Like what?" Kagome suddenly asked boldly. "He isn't looking at me in any strange way! Just because Inuyasha is my friend again, you have to make a huge deal about it!"

"That's true," Sango said and pushed through the crowd, dragging an unconscious Miroku behind her. "Every time Kagome and Inuyasha are in the same room, you make a fuss." Kikyou glared daggers at Sango.

"That's not true!" she began. "Kagome is trying to steal him from me! I have to be protective!"

"I've never been yours Kikyou! Get it through your thick skull, we broke up two years ago!" Inuyasha yelled. Kikyou seemed taken back. With a saddened look on her face she spoke to him.

"But baby," she began. She didn't have anytime to finish because Inuyasha was already on his way out with Sango, Kagome and an unconscious Miroku.

With a frustrated growl Kikyou stomped her foot on the ground. Her life sucked at that point of time. Kagome and Inuyasha were getting closer with each coming day. Dawn was beginning to act strangely and Naraku always stared at her every time she passed and it was freaking her out.

"Dawn!" Kikyou finally said not looking back. She knew the girl would come. The girl appeared in front of her. "We must do something about this situation."

The girl looked at Kikyou confused. Just what did she mean. " What situation?"

Kikyou stared coldly at her apprentice and gave the girl a rough shove. "Duh! Kagome and Inuyasha!"

"Oh," she said and put her hands to her chain as if she was recalling something. "What about Miroku. I want him too!" she said.

"This is about me, not you Dawn. I don't care about your personal life or your desires. It's because of me that you are so very popular and well known. Do you remember when I found you? You were stupid, ugly and all alone." Kikyou said calmly.

"I wasn't all alone!" Dawn argued. "I had friends!" The girl looked down at her feet. Tears came to her eyes when she recalled her former friends who hated her now. "Had. Now I don't have anyone."

Kikyou looked taken back. Dawn had never really argued at her or raised her voice. Never. She was changing. With a flick of her hair Kikyou continued her conversation. "Dawn. Don't you dare argue with me. I told you before without me you'd be nothing. I made you survive and I don't care about your problems. They're yours to deal with."

"But I help you with all your problems!"

"So that don't mean I have to help you."

Dawn stared at the miko in shock. This girl wasn't her friend. She was being used the whole time without even noticing it. Kikyou didn't care about her but only for herself. Gathering all her courage Dawn spoke back.

"Then if you truly mean that then this ' friendship' is over, Kikyou," Dawn replied.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she watched the girl struggle to take off the friendship bracelet off her hand.

"You've treated me like dirt for the past three years and I can't take it anymore. I'm through doing your dirty work, find someone else to help you out!"

With those words out of her mouth Dawn threw the golden piece of jewelry off her hand indicating that she was not joking around. Kikyou looked down at the bracelet.

"You can't leave!" she yelled. "You're nothing without me!"

Glancing back one last time Dawn spoke. "No Kikyou. I am and I doubt that you can survive without me at your side and you know what? You really are a bitch!" With those final words Dawn walked out of the gym leaving a now friendless Kikyou.

* * *

"Jeez she gets me so annoyed!" Inuyasha growled at her sat shaded under a tree with Kagome, Sango and Miroku who still was blacked out. Kagome gently rested a hand on his shoulder and gave him a gentle smile.

"Don't worry about her. After a while you learn to ignore her completely," Kagome said. "but it might be harder for you since you have a temper."

"I do not have a temper!" Inuyasha argued.

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do. Your temper is building up now!"

"No it isn't! I'm not as bad as you are!"

"What! I don't have a temper!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Yup!"

"No I don't, Inuyasha!"

"Oh will you two shut up already!" Sango yelled which caused the two to look over at her. She was leaning over Miroku. "You two act as if you're still in kindergarten!"

Sango gently shook the monk after giving the tow a little lecture about their behavior. Miroku was out for quite some time now. He didn't even budge. Sango was worried. Maybe she'd punched him too hard. Leaning over a little closer, she examined him more closely.

"Sorry," she whispered only for her to hear. "Please wake up, Miroku-sama."

He didn't move. Sango leaned in a little closer to examine him. Not realizing that their noses were touching. She suddenly felt something push her down and her lips brushed slightly against Miroku's. The girl pulled up immediately, embarrassed.

Miroku's eyes flew open with a perverted glint in them. " Sango!" he said in a surprised voice. "So this is what you do when I'm unconscious. Take advantage of me."

The girl looked away her cheeks turning pink. That when she saw the monk's hand on her butt. He had pushed her down, which meant he was awake the whole time.

Miroku was smiling. He didn't see when her hands curled into fists at her side nor did her see when her face turned angry, all he saw was Sango's fist connect with his face, again. His hand which was on her butt, found its was back at his side and Sango immediately got off him.

"Stupid, lecher," she muttered and took a seat away from him.

Kagome laughed, she and Inuyasha had seen the whole thing. Inuyasha huffed at the situation and didn't understand why Kagome was laughing so loud.

"They're meant for each other," Kagome said between giggles. Inuyasha looked confused.

"What do you mean, she just beat the crap out of him!"

"She does that because she likes him, a lot," Kagome whispered, knowing Inuyasha would hear alone. "Sango is violent and every time Miroku hits on her she always seems to blush before she gives him what he deserves."

"So you're saying that she beats him up to hide how she really feels?"

"Uh-huh."

"Weird," he said.

"Hm," Kagome sighed. The day was drowsy. They had about one more hour until classes would start again. She leaned against the tree and closed her eyes as a soft breeze blew. Inuyasha stared at her from the corner of his eyes. Although he wouldn't admit it, Kagome looked radiant, even in her school uniform. Maybe he should invite her over today. Rin of coarse would be happy to see her.

"Kagome?' he asked.

"Hm?"

"Wanna come over later by my place?"

A smile formed on her face and she nodded. "Sure. I'd love to see Rin and Sesshoumaru again." She reopened her eyes to look at him. "And Ill be even happier to spend time with you."

Inuyasha blushed. His cheeks turned even redder when Kagome rested her head on his shoulder and cuddled up next to him. Inuyasha rested one hand behind his head, not knowing what to do.

"I'm glad we're friends again," the girl whispered.

"Me too."

* * *

Dawn was smiling. She couldn't believe that she had done that. She finally felt like her own person, at last. No more orders from Kikyou she was now free. Free from being Kikyou's slave.

She didn't have any friends now. No yet anyway. She knew that she was about to make plenty. Walking outside Dawn spotted Kikyou. The miko was glaring daggers at her. ' Guess I'm her enemy now,' Dawn thought and stuck her tongue out at her former friend.

She wasn't afraid of Kikyou anymore. She could get a life and a new panther while she was at it. ' I'm not your servant anymore Kikyou.' For the first time in a long time Dawn gave a genuine smile. Seeing a huge oak tree up on the tiny hill, she headed towards it, thinking that she needed shade.

She didn't expect to see Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku sitting there. Kagome was the first to spot her. She raised an eyebrow ad searched around for Kikyou.

"Hi," Dawn said shyly. The four looked over at her. Sango gave an annoyed look, Inuyasha rolled his eyes and Miroku tried to look past her.

"What do you want now?" Sango asked. Surprisingly Dawn didn't glare at her like she would usually do. She looked down at her feet and fiddled with a loose strand of her hair.

"Can I sit here?" she asked.

"Where's Kikyou?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know and I don't care!" she said as her nose squinted up at the mention of Kikyou's name.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, still searching for Kikyo.

"Kikyou doesn't care about me. All she cares about is herself and her needs. She told me how without her I'd be nothing. She used me to help her with all her plans. I was just a tool to her," Dawn said and looked down at her hands.

"Sure you can sit with us, whatever," Sango said which surprised Dawn. "But I still don't trust you."

Dawn smiled and sat next to Sango. She had a feeling that she was about to get some true friends and Kikyou, she could drop dead and still Dawn wouldn't care.

--

Done. Yay! Now what do ya think. I just felt evil so I had to do that to Kikyo. I just want her to die, die, die! Anyway. I hope you liked this chapter. Remember to review and if you have ideas e-mail me please. Thanks again. I got over 300 reviews. You guys are so great! Bye.

Neogirl


	17. A Visit To Inuyasha's Place

A/N: Hello! Is anyone listening. From Hatred To Love is not over! This story is gonna be long cause it's gonna take a while before they get together. I have to at least write thirty chapters and I plan on writing way more than that. Sorry you got the wrong idea when I said done. I just meant that I'm finished with the chap. Ok? Now here's chapter 17.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

From Hatred To Love

Chapter 17- A Visit To Inuyasha's Place

* * *

The last bell had rung for the day. Students ran out as if they were prisoners being held in captivity who were now getting their freedom. Inuyasha was acting that way too. He was the first one outside. Kagome found him waiting by his red convertible with his arms folded.

"You're here already?" Kagome asked as she walked up to the car with Sango and Miroku. "How long have you been waiting?"

"Long enough!" Inuyasha snapped. "Come on!" Inuyasha got into his car waiting for Kagome to get in.

"Wait," Sango said. "Where are you two going?"

"To my place," Inuyasha said. Sango nodded and Miroku put on a perverted grin. Sango saw this and took a couple of steps away from him.

"Oh so you and Kagome alone, eh?" Miroku began. "Well, have FUN! I'm sure you two will!"

Kagome and Inuyasha's faces turned bright red. Kagome got into the front seat and poked her head out.

"You're such a pervert!" she said.

"Whatever you're thinking, get it out of your head now!" Sango demanded. Miroku put on one of his innocent looks.

"Who said that I was thinking of anything bad. I can't even smile without being accused of something!" he said. Sango rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Whatever," she muttered. Looked at the two Sango waved. "Have fun you guys and I don't mean it in this monk's translation of fun!"

Kagome gave a small smile and waved as Inuyasha started up the car and before she knew if, Inuyasha had already sped off.

Kagome held on tightly to the leather seats, her nails digging into them. Everything they passed went in blur that you could barely recognize the object.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled. He glanced shortly at her and then back at the road.

"What?"

"Slow down! You're going too fast!" Kagome yelled. The traffic light turned red and Inuyasha gave an abrupt stop. Kagome closed her eyes so she wouldn't scream her head off. Kagome opened her eyes and looked at Inuyasha. She gave him a tap on his fore head.

"What was that for wench?" he asked.

"Baka!" Kagome began. "You could have killed us at the speed that you were going at!"

"That wasn't fast and trust me I'm a very safe driver!" Inuyasha argued. Kagome rolled her eyes and looked out the window.

"Yeah right," she muttered.

* * *

Rin looked out the window of Sesshoumaru's study. Her finance was doing some paper work as usual and she was bored beyond reason. She looked down gloomily as Inuyasha's red convertible parked into the yard. She didn't bother to run down stairs to greet him but she changed her mind as soon as a girl came out of the passenger seat.

She gave a loud squeal, which caused Sesshoumaru to jump. He looked up at her to see her eyes glued to the window, a smile on her face and both hands pressed firmly on the window.

"What is it?" he asked. Rin didn't even look back at him to respond.

"A girl! Inuyasha brought home a girl!" she squealed. Sesshoumaru walked by the window and peered outside. He smirked.

"It's her," he said. This time Rin looked back at him.

"Who?"

"Kagome."

* * *

Kagome gasped when she came out of the car. Was it her or had the house gotten way bigger than before. She didn't remember all those large buildings and the garden either. She followed him as he opened the door for her.

"Was the house this big before?" Kagome asked.

"Nope, we extended it," he responded, still walking. Kagome jumped when she heard a loud squeal from upstairs. Loud thumps then followed.

"Oh no," Inuyasha mumbled.

"What is it?" Kagome asked with a worried look on her face. Inuyasha didn't have any time to speak before a girl with long, raven tresses and stormy gray eyes came rushing down stairs. She was laughing loudly and smiled when she stopped.

"Hi Inuyasha!" she said sweetly. She glanced behind him and saw Kagome. "And who is this?' she asked and smiled brightly at the girl.

"This is Kagome," Inuyasha responded dully, knowing what she was about to do next. Rin screamed and pushed passed Inuyasha. Before anyone could blink, Rin was already hugging the girl.

"Uh.. who are you?" Kagome asked. She was having trouble breathing because of Rin's tight grip on her. Rin released her.

"It's me Kagome," she began. "Rin!"

"Ri-Rin!" Kagome said. She looked so different from before. The two girls jumped up and squealed and then hugged.

"How are you?" Kagome asked. Rin smiled.

"Great and what about you?"

"I'm good. I've heard about your engagement! Congratulations!"

"Thank you," Rin said and beamed. A mischievous glint appeared in her eyes. She looked over at Inuyasha and smiled evilly. She stepped back from Kagome and looked at the two.

"So Inuyasha," she began. "After so many years, you suddenly bring someone in the house. " She began circling him. "It's strange. I thought you would have brought a boy but you brought a girl. Is there something going on that I don't know about?"

Inuyasha blushed ten shades of red and Kagome looked at Rin, confused. Rin wanted to burst out laughing when she saw the look on Inuyasha's face. Sesshoumaru was right. Inuyasha did like Kagome, a lot. She knew that because of his reaction to her comment.

"Kagome's my friend!" Inuyasha argued. Rin smiled innocently.

"Are you sure?" she asked and put her hands behind her back. The walked up to him and whispered in his ears. "Is there anything more to this friendship?"

"Rin!"

Rin whirled around and faced Kagome still smiling innocently. She grabbed Kagome's wrist and began pulling her upstairs.

"Come on Kagome! We have so much to catch up on. I can't wait to tell you how lonely Inuyasha's been with out you," she began. Inuyasha glared at his and face turned red with embarrassment. "Oops."

Inuyasha sighed and followed the girls as he listened as Rin told Kagome everything that had happened in his life. Inuyasha held his head in his hands. ' This goes on number one on my most embarrassing moments.'

--/--

A/n: So what do you think of the chap.? I think it's short but at least I updated, right? There is going to be Shippou and Hojo in the story. I was planning to add them from since the beginning. Remember review and suggestions, send them to me. Till chap. 18.

Neogirl


	18. Falling For You

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
From Hatred To Love  
  
Chapter 18- Falling For You  
  
---------------/  
  
Sango kept a distance from Miroku as they silently walked home together. She wasn't very happy because Dawn had recently joined them and was standing rather close to the monk. She had claimed to want to become 'friends' with them and hoped to work out their differences. Sango didn't believe her and kept close watch on the girl.  
  
"So," Dawn began, breaking the silence. "Let's get to know each other, don't ya think that's a good idea?"  
  
Silence followed which made the girl rather uncomfortable. She bowed her head as her cheeks turned red with embarrassment.  
  
"Sure," Sango said which caused Dawn to look up surprised. " But when everyone is here."  
  
Dawn was shocked. Sango hated her but she was being so nice. She smiled and they three began talking together.  
  
---------------/  
  
Sesshoumaru looked up when the door to his office opened. Rin came in with one of those devious smiles of hers, followed by Kagome and Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru felt pity for his brother. He knew Rin was going to do anything to embarrass him to insanity.  
  
"Hi," Kagome said with a smile. Sesshoumaru smirked. Inuyasha groaned. ' Why me?'  
  
"Hello Kagome," Sesshoumaru said. Kagome was surprised that how he knew her name but didn't worry about it. "I see Inuyasha has brought a new girlfriend."  
  
Kagome looked down and Inuyasha blushed. "Kagome is my friend!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Yeah," Rin said as if she didn't hear him. "I think she's his girlfriend too. They seem to be so very close and this is the first time that he has brought someone on such short notice."  
  
"Yes, I agree. The last girl I saw here was Kagome but that was so long ago. I think he brought her here to tell us something important," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Very important," Rin agreed. "Maybe they're getting married!"  
  
"probably and Kagome must be hiding the ring somewhere in her pocket!" Sesshoumaru answered.  
  
"Or maybe..."  
  
"Will you two shut up!" Inuyasha yelled his face still red. " Kagome is my FRIEND! FRIEND! Get it thought your thick skulls!"  
  
Inuyasha growled and dragged Kagome out of the study, fuming.  
  
"Ohh," Rin began. "Look they're holding hands!"  
  
"Isn't that cute!" Sesshoumaru said. As soon as those words left their mouths Inuyasha slammed the door. Meanwhile Rin and Sesshoumaru gave each other high fives and began laughing.  
  
-----------------/  
  
As soon as they left the study Inuyasha took a deep breath to clam his nerves. He began counting to ten so he won't do anything violent. He tensed when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Kagome. She had an worried expression on her face while her cheeks held a bit of red on them.  
  
"It's okay Inuyasha," she said. "We know that we're friends and it doesn't matter what anyone else says about that!" She felt Inuyasha clam down as his expression turned back to normal.  
  
"Yeah. You're right," he said and looked away. "Wanna go by the pool?"  
  
"You have a pool?" she asked, she was beginning to get excited.  
  
"Sure but I don't have a bathing suite, here," she sighed.  
  
"The servants will get you one!" Kagome smiled at him.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
------------------/  
  
Kagome stood staring at the humongous sized pool. It was beautiful. It had a large fountain in the middle of it and her living room and bedroom could fit in it. ' Amazing!' Kagome was too busy admiring the beauty of Inuyasha's house that she didn't notice when Inuyasha crept behind her. He gave chuckle which caused Kagome to look back. Before she could respond Inuyasha gave her a shove and the water splashed as her body connected with it.  
  
The miko's head soon popped out of the water. Inuyasha laughed loudly. Kagome frowned and folded her arms. Concentrating, Kagome used her miko powers to lift him off the ground. Inuyasha looked surprised at first. She moved him right over the surface of the water.  
  
"No, no, no," Inuyasha said. Kagome smirked and let him fall. The splash was louder than hers and Inuyasha came up wet and dripping.  
  
"Kagome," he said.  
  
"Payback," she responded. Inuyasha smiled. And began to swim towards her.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Kagome screamed when Inuyasha began tickling her. The water splashed as Kagome kicked her feet around laughing loudly.  
  
"St..stop...plea...please," she manged to get out between all the laughing in which she was doing. She attempted to swim away but Inuyasha held her in place. Kagome gave up and allowed Inuayasha to tickle her.  
  
Kagome had stooped fighting to get away . With a smirk Inuyasha stopped and gripped her by her waist as she took in big gulps of air and clutched on to him so she wouldn't sink down beneath the waters.  
  
"That was cruel," she said. "Very cruel."  
  
"Thank you," he said. Kagome then began to stare at him, continuously clearing her throat. Inuyasha blushed when he caught on to her hints. He removed his hands from her waist and put some distance between them.  
  
The two stared at each other for a while, not knowing what to say. Kagome opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She looked down at his well toned muscles and those golden eyes that anyone could just drown in. She had to admit he was really good looking. Kagome gasped when she noticed her thoughts.  
  
Inuyasha blinked and heard her gasp. "What's wrong Kagome?" he asked. She shook her head violently and swarm towards the edge of the pool. She attempted to climb out but slipped. She expected to fall painfully into the water but was caught but Inuyasha.  
  
"Thanks," she said.  
  
"No problem," Inuyasha whispered. Kagome blushed when she realized they were very close. Inuyasha couldn't help but stare at her. Before he knew it he was leaning in closer towards her face. Kagome turned a darker shade of red. ' Oh Kami. He's going to kiss me!' she thought waiting for his lips to meet hers.  
  
------------------/  
  
Rin and Sesshoumaru were not far away peeping from a corner. It was Rin's idea to spy and see what they were doing. Her finance didn't want to do it but she dragged him along anyway. She wanted to laugh when Inuyasha began tickling Kagome and began to think of how they would be the perfect couple.  
  
They looked on some more. That was when Kagome slipped and Inuyasha caught her. ' How romantic!' she thought with sparkles in her eyes. Inuyasha began to lean in closer towards Kagome as two two stared at each other. ' They're about to. They're about to!"  
  
"OH MY GOSH!" she squealed. Sesshoumauru sighed and covered her mouth hoping that the two didn't hear Rin's sudden outburst.  
  
-------------------/  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched. He had heard something. It sounded like someone screaming. He stopped his actions and looked around. Kagome frowned. ' Why'd he stop?'Her mind asked and began to study his features.  
  
"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" He didn't respond. His eyes continued to scan the area and stopped at a corner where the plants were.  
  
"Rin and Sesshoumaru," he mumbled. Kagome could barely hear him but picked up what he was saying eventually. ' They saw us? How embarrassing!' Kagome thought and bowed down her head. Inuyasha made a gigantic leap and landed out of the pool. He rested Kagome on her feet and looked angrily at a corner.  
  
Sesshoumaru's face twisted into a frown. His brother had spotted them and didn't seen too happy about their presence. He grabbed Rin by her waist, still covering her mouth with on hand. As Inuyasha edged closer towards them Sesshoumaru stepped back.  
  
Rin was confused the whole time. Had Inuyasha heard her? Sesshoumaru was acting as if they were in some kind of danger. Before any more thoughts could come to her head she found herself seated in the study with Sesshoumaru. He must have used his super speed to bring them there so they could look innocent.  
  
Rin got up and peered through the window. A smile appeared on her face as Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and patted him on the back. ' They would make the perfect couple!'  
  
-------------------/  
  
The smile on Kagome's face never left her. Neither did the small tint of pink her cheeks. She couldn't stop thinking about Inuyasha and how he was so close to kissing her. Part of her mind was disappointed that he had stop while the other part was relived that he didn't kiss her. She'd be too embarrassed to face him the next day if she did.  
  
Kagome shifted on her bed and pulled the sheets closer to her. She couldn't stop thinking about the hanyou. Two weeks ago she hated everything about him but now she had unexplainable feelings for him. She couldn't help but blush a bit when he flashed her one of those smiles and couldn't help but stare, entranced by those amber orbs. Kagome shook those thoughts out of her head and snuggled up into the sheets. There was no time to think about Inuyasha right now! Giving a long sigh Kagome rested her head on her pillow and closed her eyes. Thinking about the hanyou who was once her best friend.  
  
-------------------/  
  
Inuyasha landed gracefully on Kagome's windowsill. He didn't really mean to stop by. He had a feeling that she was up and wanted to talk to her. His eyes scanned the room and landed on the bed. Pink and white sheets covering a prone figure.  
  
He stared. That was all he could do but stare at the angel before him. He felt a bit disappointed. She was asleep and he knew that he had to leave. He learned from Rin that it was not polite to enter a girl's room without her knowing it. His mind was telling him to move but his body stayed still. Before he could even register what was happening, he was only a few centimeters away from her bed. He knelt down next to her bedside and propped his head on his hands and continued to stare. Not knowing that Kagome was well awake.  
  
-------------------/  
  
Kagome's eyes shot open. Someone was in her room. She sensed it. Her heart thumped loudly as footsteps approached closer to her bed. She took in a deep breath but the person didn't seem to notice. She waited to see what would happen. The person rested some of their weight on the bed. Kagome took in another sharp breath and curled her hands into fists. ' One, two three.' And with those thoughts Kagome flung her hand out and it collided with the intruder's face.  
  
"What did you do that for wench?" howled the person. Kagome gasped and ran to put on the light. Inuyasha. He was clutching his nose with a pained and annoyed expression on his face. She ran towards him with a look of worry but he stepped back.  
  
"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you! Well actually I kinda did but I thought you were a thief!" she apologized. Inuyasha frowned and glared at her.  
  
"What kind of thief would come through your bedroom window?" he asked grumpily. Kagome was about to apologize again when it occurred to her that he was the one who came into her room in the first place. Her face puffed up and she glared daggers at him.  
  
"Wait one minute!" she began. "YOU snuck into my room at two in the morning!"  
  
Inuyasha blushed and turned his head away. "Feh!"  
  
"That's all you have to say?" Kagome yelled. "You scared the hell out of me and you're acting as if I'm the one who did something wrong!"  
  
"You punched me in my nose!"  
  
"You snuck into my room! You have no excuse for that!"  
  
"What kind of idiot leaves there window open at night?"  
  
"So now I'm an idiot!" Kagome shot back at him. Inuyasha baled his hands into fists.  
  
"That's not what I mean!" he yelled. Kagome folded her arms and looked at him.  
  
"Then tell me what you do mean then?" she asked. Inuyasha opened his mouth but closed it again. She had a way of making him look stupid when they were in an argument. Kagome tapped her foot impatiently. As Inuyasha tried to think of what to say.  
  
"You confused me!" he accused, pointing his finger at her. Kagome raised one eyebrow and frowned at him. Inuyasha growled and turned his back to her. "I went for a walk and I thought that I'd see if you were up!"  
  
Kagome smiled but looked at him as if he were crazy. "Who goes for a walk at two o'clock in the morning?"  
  
"I do!" he said which caused Kagome to laugh. Inuyasha turned around to face her and watched silently as Kagome laughed her head off. He gave a defeated sigh. "I couldn't sleep!" he admitted which caused Kagome to laugh even louder.  
  
"That's not funny!" he argued. Kagome stopped her laughing and smiled.  
  
"Sorry. It's just so very funny! "she said and took a step closer towards him. "Is your nose okay?"  
  
Inuyasha had almost forgotten about his nose and how much it hurt. He blinked several times and nodded. Kagome smiled.  
  
"Good!" She gave a small yawn. Now she was tired. "Goodnight!" With those words Kagome kissed Inuyasha on his cheek, took off the light and got under the covers.  
  
The hanyou stood frozen. A hint of pink appeared on his cheeks as his hand toughed the place where she ad kissed him. It took him a while to register what had happened. When he regained his senses he walked towards the window. Taking one more look at the sleeping beauty he took off.  
  
---  
  
A/N; Do you all like this chap.? Took me a while to come up with this idea. Thanks for all the reviews. You guys are so nice and without ya'll this story wouldn't have arrived so far. Anyway. Review and suggestions. E-mail to me please!  
  
Neogirl 


	19. The Girls' Day Out

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha so don't sue me!

From Hatred To Love

Chapter 19- The Girls' Day Out

* * *

Sango was eating lunch with Kagome in Wacdonald's. It was the weekend. It was both girls tradition to eat there every Saturday and to spend the day shopping, Girl stuff.

Sango glanced over at Kagome. She was chewing absently on her pen, brown eyes focused on a book resting on her lap. They had both ordered a hamburger and Kagome hadn't eaten any yet. Sango shook her head; she knew Kagome was doing her homework.

Leaning over the table Sango reached for the book. Kagome didn't even notice Sango's actions and stared down at her homework. Sliding her hand slowly, Sango gripped the book. Kagome looked up allowing Sango to snatch the book away with ease.

"Sango," Kagome wined and reached out of her book. Sango smiled and sat on it. Kagome huffed and folded her arms.

"No Kagome! No homework today, only fun!" Sango said. Lifting herself up slightly, Sango held the book firmly in her hands. "Let's see what you were doing." Sango examined the book before replying. "What were you doing?"

"It you give me back that book, I'll tell you," Kagome said and stretched out her hand. Sango gave a thoughtful look and looked at the book then back at Kagome.

"Hm… a hard choice... very hard...no!" Sango replied and Kagome slumped down on her chair. "Eat! The food's good!"

Kagome stared at Sango and looked down at the sandwich. She'd forgotten all about eating, and it reminded her how hungry she was. She took a sip of her soda and a bite of her hamburger. It tasted so good. Sango smiled and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper out of her jeans. She glanced briefly at her watch and looked at the paper again.

"In about fifteen minutes we'll be heading to the theater to catch a flick and then exactly one and a half hours from now we'll go dancing. After spending one hour there we'll go to your place to sleepover and that's it, for the day!" Sango said happily. Kagome giggled.

'She's so organized sometimes, it freaks me out!'

Sango then took out another paper. Snatching the pen from the table she began to scribble on it. Kagome knew that she was organizing what they were to do when they arrive at the shrine. She ignored Sango's mumbling and continued to eat.

Her mind drifted to Inuyasha. It was so sweet of him to visit her to see if she was okay. She was seeing a different side to him that she had never seen before. He was so caring, so sweet that she could barely believe that she hated him. But sometimes he could be such a jerk, especially when he sneaked into her room and caused her to punch him.

She took a sip of her drink and cleared those thoughts out of her head. Sango was still writing on the paper and mumbling quietly. Kagome shook her head.

"So Kagome what do you think of this?" Sango asked and held the paper up in front of her. Her eyes scanned the paper once more before reading it. "While we're out, we borrow some movies. I've managed to squeeze that in at seven fifteen! Then we..."

"Higurashi?"

The two friends looked up to see a boy looking at Kagome standing right before them. He was tall, his brown eyes looking on with confusion and he had short brown hair. Kagome had to admit the boy was pretty good looking.

"Who?" Sango asked. The boy looked over at Sango and his eyes widened.

"I'm sorry. It's just that you two look like people that I've known before!" he said and looked down. "I thought you were a girl called Kagome Higurashi," he said and looked over at Sango. "And I thought you were Sango Kinata. Gomen I didn't mean to."

He turned around slowly and began to walk away. Sango and Kagome looked over at each other. Kagome shrugged her shoulders and Sango shook her head. She turned her attention back to the boy.

"How do you know our names?" Sango asked with a frown. The boy turned around a look of hope in his eyes.

"Those are really your names?" he asked. The girls looked at each other and then back at him.

"How do you know us?" Kagome asked. Hojo smiled at her.

"It's me, Hojo, from camp!" he said his voice filled with energy. Both girls squealed and beamed at him. Sango stood and embraced him. Kagome did the same. Hojo took a seat next to Kagome and smiled nervously at her.

"Hojo! We haven't seen you since...I can't even remember!" Sango said. Hojo's smile brightened.

"We're so glad to see you!" Kagome said and smiled. Hojo blushed.

"Me too. Why did you two stop coming?" he asked his face now serious. Sango and Kagome frowned. They didn't want to tell him about their school having a special camp. Hojo didn't even know about their abilities.

"Uh," Kagome said and stared at Sango nervously.

"We...we... we've been busy. The school we transferred too gives us tones of homework!"

"Sorry about that," Kagome said. Hojo smiled warmly at Kagome and nodded.

The three spent the rest of their time catching up with each other. Hojo told them where he went to school and asked them were they went but the girls refused to reply and Sango quickly changed the subject. After only ten minutes of talking with each other, Sango checked her watch.

"Kagome we have to go now," Sango said.

"Already?" Hojo frowned.

"Sorry," Sango said kindly to him. "But we're on a tight schedule. We have to be at the movie theater in five minutes!"

"Oh," Hojo said. Kagome heard the disappointment in his voice and patted his shoulder. He looked at her and smiled.

"We'll give you our numbers so we can keep in contact."

Hojo looked at little more happy and nodded. Sango stood up and looked at her watch before glancing at Kagome. She scribbled down something on a paper before handing Hojo it.

"Here's our numbers! I'm sorry but we really have to go! You understand, right?"

Hojo smiled at Sango. "Yeah. Okay."

Sango pulled Kagome out of her seat, waved at Hojo once more before dragging Kagome along with her.

"Bye Sango," he said and looked at Kagome with a smile. " Higurashi."

* * *

Sango was practically running down the street as Kagome struggled to keep up. "We won't make it in time! I know it!"

Kagome frowned and walked briskly beside her friend. Sango was becoming stressed. She was a neat freak, and a very organized person not to mention her temper; it was the worst and the only part of her, which she expressed fully.

"I'm glad we met Hojo again," Kagome said and Sango didn't smile instead she huffed.

"I think he likes you Kagome," she said. "And don't try to change the subject!"

Kagome shook her head. 'That's impossible, he's just my friend!' she thought.

"Well I don't think so," Kagome replied and Sango rolled her eyes stopping at an entrance to an alley. She gripped Kagome's shoulders and shook her lightly.

"Are you always this clueless?" Sango asked and continued to shake her. "Did you see the way he smiled when you spoke to him and when you hugged him, he blushed. His cheeks were so red that it highlighted his face!" Sango said. Kagome opened her mouth to speak but Sango went on. "And why did he sit next to you? And when you touched him he smiled! I saw him!" Sango clutched her head in frustration. "Geez Kagome, open your eyes! He likes you just like you like Inuyasha!"

Kagome opened her mouth to reply again but stopped when Sango's last words hit her like a ton of bricks.

"I don't like Inuyasha...in that way!" she argued, cheeks beginning to turn red. Sango folded her arms and gave her a smile.

"Oh yeah, I believe you completely," Sango said sarcastically.

"He's a friend to me, no more!" Kagome argued.

"Yup. He's ONLY your friend! That's all that's going on," Sango replied and began to walk off again. Kagome stomped behind her and tried to catch up with the girl.

"Hey! Would you just leave me alone with ' Inuyasha's more than a friend' story?" Kagome said as anger flared up her body. Sango sensed Kagome's anger and glanced back at her quickly.

"Ok, ok sorry! I'm done," Sango said in a defeated voice.

"Good," Kagome responded. "Now that we're done with our conversation, we're late for the movie."

Sango's mouth hung open and she glanced at her watch. Before Kagome could blink Sango took off with speed that she never knew she had. Kagome ran after her for a while but gave an abrupt stop. She'd heard something.

"Sango!" she yelled gaining her fiend's attention. Sango looked back at Kagome. Her face was dead serious and her eyes were scanning the area.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you hear that?" she whispered. Sango focused and tried to block out all the other sounds from the area. That's when she heard someone crying.

"Where's it coming from?" Sango asked. Kagome closed her eyes and tried to listen more carefully.

"There!" she said, pointing at an alley across the road from them. The girls ran in the direction and walked slowly into the alley making sure that they were very quiet.

Both girls looked on and spotted a group of boys gathered in a corner, they were laughing jabbing their foot into something. That was where the crying was coming from. With each movement of a boy's leg the cry intensified.

"They must be beating up some poor kid," Sango whispered. Kagome nodded.

"We should find out who and why they are doing it," Kagome whispered back.

Sango and Kagome walked behind the group. They didn't take notice to them. Kagome cleared her throat and Sango glared at them. They turned around, still covering what they were beating up.

"Hey," one boy said and eyed Sango and Kagome before winking at them.

"They're pretty good looking," one whispered.

"Hey babe, come to see us," one guy said and took a step forward. "I bet we would have lots of fun."

He was walking towards Sango. Kagome looked behind him and only saw a red fur ball. From the minute she saw it she knew it was a youkai. She jabbed Sango and pointed at the fur ball. Sango smirked and turned towards the boy smiling.

"I'm sure we will," she said. "Just come over here."

The boy obeyed and Sango's smirk widened. 'What an idiot.' He was right in front of her. Sango smiled and before he could do anything else, she threw out her fist and hit him on the nose. There was a loud crack and the boy howled in pain, clutching his nose. Blood dripped out and soon covered his hands. He glared up at Sango.

"You bitch!" he yelled before looking back at his friends. "What are you waiting for, get her!"

Sango shook her head as her gaze darkened. Kagome sighed and took a fighting stance. The thugs charged at them.

"This is going to be one hell of a workout!" Sango said. Kagome smiled. The two girls prepared themselves and waited for the men to arrive.

* * *

"Ow my nose."

"My head."

"My whole body is aching."

Sango dusted off her hands before giving a chuckle. Kagome gave another sigh. All the thugs were lying on the ground either unconscious or winning about the aches and pains that they received. The girls had, of course beaten the crap out of them.

"Let's see if the kid's okay," Kagome suggested and began to walk towards the shivering fur ball. She knelt down next to him and examined it carefully. Using one hand she stroked it earning a whimper.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you," she whispered. The fur ball then rolled out and a small kutsune with red hair, tied in a ponytail with a blue ribbon, a bushy red tail and tattered clothing was lying before her. Those thugs must have beaten the kid up really bad because of the bruises surrounding his body. Kagome frowned as she examined him.

"You're beaten up pretty bad," Kagome said. The kutsune shivered and closed his eyes in pain when Kagome delicately touched his tail. She opened her arms to him with a sad smile. "We have to take care of you, come on."

The kutsune stared at her suspiciously at first but when the stranger opened out her arms and smiled at him he couldn't help but feel safe and hopped into her arms. Kagome made sure not to squeeze him or hold him too tightly when she walked towards Sango.

Sango looked in horror while Kagome brought the kid towards her. His hands clutched on to her clothes while his eyes were shut tightly as if he was in deep pain. Sango looked sadly at all the cuts and bruises all over his body. She was enveloped in anger and glared at the thugs. 'If they were to get up, I gonna kick their asses so bad...' Sango thought and grumbled to herself.

"Maybe we should head to your place now and take care of him," Sango said and touched his face softly.

"I think that's the best solution now," Kagome replied. Kagome walked ahead of Sango and turned out of the alley. Before leaving Sango walked up to a boy and gave him a hard kick causing him to whimper in pain.

"Jerks," she mumbled and ran to catch up with Kagome.

* * *

Kagome sighed and stuck a bandage on the boy's face. She looked him over. He was properly bandaged and his wounds well taken care of. Kagome had gotten rid of his dirty clothing. Sango gave him a bath and gave him a small shirt and pants. They were now in Kagome's room making sure that he was all right. He was quiet the whole time. That scared the girls a little but they ignored it and hoped that he would speak later.

"Are you hungry?" Sango asked. He didn't reply and looked away nervously. Sango pushed a bowl of ramen towards him. He looked at the meal with wide eyes before attacking it and began to eat at a rapid pace. The girls looked at each other and then at the kitsune in astonishment.

"I take it that he doesn't get fed often," Kagome said.

"Mm-hm," Sango agreed. After of couple of minutes the boy finished eating and gave out a large burp for someone his size. Both girls kept back a laugh.

"So," Kagome began and smiled at him. "Was that good? Do you want more?"

He nodded his head and for the first time, smiled at them. Kagome and Sango squealed. They were getting somewhere.

"Can you tell us where your parents are?' Sango asked and crawled closer towards him. The kitsune bowed his head.

"There're...dead," he replied as tears began to fall out from his eyes. Kagome's mouth widened. "I live by my own if you want to know."

Kagome blinked and Sango frowned. He lived on the streets if he lived on his own. There's no way that a kid could get money to live in a place by himself, unless he stole. Kagome gathered the crying boy in her arms and delicately ran her hands along his bushy tail.

"It's okay," Kagome whispered. "Sango and I will take care of you from now on."

"By the way," Sango began. "What's your name?"

"Shippo," he sniffed and curled up closer to Kagome.

"I'm Sango and that is Kagome."

The boy smiled at them both and closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth coming from Kagome's body. He gave a loud yawn and clutched tighter onto her clothes. He liked these girls already; he had a feeling that he wasn't going to have to live on the streets anymore. Kagome and Sango would take care of him and everything else.

---

A/N:; I don't like this chapter to be honest. It took me too long to type it up and come up with the idea. I know no Inuyasha and Miroku in this chapter but I wrote this because the idea was bugging me for weeks and it was getting very annoying.

**Fan**: That's a great idea that you gave me. I think I'll use part of it but I won't tell which part. I love that idea! Thanks a lot!

Review please so I'll know what you think!

Neogirl


	20. Meeting Shippou

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but I wish I did!

From Hatred To Love

Chapter 20- Meeting Shippo

* * *

Kagome kept her concentration on the road. They were now far away from the city and now in the more wildlife area. Sango was sitting in the front seat clutching on to Shippo and she stared worriedly out the window. She glanced at Kagome and then outside.

"Are you sure you know where we are?" Sango asked and looked over at Kagome again. Kagome looked at her friend. She was worried. She could see it in her eyes and especially when the occasionally asked if she was sure that they were going in the right direction. Kagome turned back to the road.

"I'm sure!" she said. "I've been here hundreds of times before and I have very good memory."

Shippo looked at Kagome then at Sango. He had no clue where they were taking him or why Sango looked so concerned. He tugged on Sango's blouse gently and looked up at her with those adorable green eyes. Sango stared down at him questionably.

"What is it Shippo?"

"Sango," he began. "Where are we going?"

Sango smiled warmly at him and hugged him tighter. She gave him a reassuring look before speaking.

"We're going by a friend. Don't worry."

It wasn't long before Kagome stopped the car suddenly and smiled at Sango. Sango looked out the window and eyes widened. Shippo gave the same reaction.

'Wow,' Sango thought. 'It's amazing! I've never seen a place this huge!'

Kagome gave Sango a smug smirk before opening the car door. She stepped outside and bit her lip nervously. They were at Inuyasha's place. Sango followed her friend, looking in amazement at the mansion.

"Are you sure we're at the right place?" Sango asked still staring at the house before them.

"Yup."

The two girls stepped up to the huge gates slowly. They opened, inviting them in. All three glanced at each other nervously. Kagome took the first step and they soon began walking in. Kagome took in deep breaths to calm herself and continuously rubbed her hands on her mini skirt to dry her sweaty palms.

When they arrived at the doorstep Kagome raised her hand to knock but the door was swung open immediately. A girl, who looked about the age of sixteen stood there. Her blue eyes bore into Kagome's and her red hair stuck out the most. She looked Kagome up and down and then glared at her.

"Who are you?" she asked rudely. Sango returned the glare when the maid responded. She stepped forward with her hands on her hips. She was about to speak but Kagome cut her off.

"We're here to see Inuyasha," Kagome said. The maid eyed her suspiciously before folding her arms.

"He's not expecting any visitors today, so please leave, now!" she practically yelled at them causing Sango's face to become red with anger. The maid slammed the door before they could say anything else. Sango was fuming. How dare that woman do that to them! Shippo looked up at Sango, whose grip on him had tightened. She looked as if she was ready to kill that maid.

That dark look that appeared on her face scared him. Sango gently pushed Kagome aside and Shippo leaped into Kagome's arms. Without a word, Sango banged on the door. The same maid opened the door and glared at Sango.

"I thought I said-"

"I don't care what the hell you said! Get me in that house now, or else..." Sango left the threat hanging. The maid rolled her eyes and waited for her answer.

"Or what?"

"Did you learn self defense when you were younger?" Sango began in a deathly low voice.. "'Cause you're going to need protection from me!"

The maid didn't look the least bit scared or threatened and folded the arms. "Don't make me have to call the police!"

"Okay," Kagome said and stepped in between the two. She smiled warmly at the maid while she gave Kagome a cold, hard stare.

"Please let us in," Kagome pleaded. The maid didn't respond. Kagome took that as a no. She frowned and gave the maid a pleading look. "Could you please, at least ask him if he wants to see us?"

"I'm sure he will," Sango added in and glared at the servant. She glared back and shook her head.

"I told you already Mater Inuyasha is..."

"Who's out there?" asked a person. Kagome's face lit up. She knew that voice all too well. It was Inuyasha. She was about to speak but the maid immediately slammed the door on them.

Kagome looked disgusted, Sango looked pissed, Shippo just blinked. Kagome pressed her ears closely on the wooden door and listened for voices.

"No one sir." Kagome heard. It was most likely the rude servant.

"Then why was the door open?"

"It was one of those salesmen, sir, and I immediately told them to leave but they were persistent," she lied. Kagome scoffed. 'Yeah right.' Sango growled, stepped forward and gave the door a loud bang.

"We don't want anything you selling!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome gave the door another bang.

"It's me, Kagome! Open the door!"

Before anyone could blink the door swung open. Inuyasha had the look of confusion on his face. Sango looked behind Inuyasha to see the maid fuming with her arms folded. Inuyasha stared at Kagome for a while before responding.

"Kagome?" he looked behind her. "Sango?"

"Yes it's us," Sango replied. She shot an evil look in the maid's direction. "We were here for so long. Your maid over there refused to let us in!"

"That's not true!" she argued and stepped forward. "Sir please, they were threatening to beat me up. I had to slam the door on them." Inuyasha folded his arms as a frown came upon his face.

"I thought you said that there were sales persons at the door?"

"I...sir please. Your brother said there were to be no visitors today," she said and smiled at him.

"My brother ain't here and if he did say no visitors I would have known!" Inuyasha snapped. She bowed her head.

"I'm sorry sir… I'll leave you alone with those people." She gave Kagome and Sango a death glare before dashing off into another room. Sango huffed.

'What a rude person!' she thought.

Kagome beamed at Inuyasha causing him to blush slightly. Inuyasha stepped aside to allow the girls to walk in. Sango was still dazed and staring at the place. It was humongous. Kagome was too busy smiling at Inuyasha.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked gruffly. Kagome ignored the tone of his voice and kept on smiling.

"Look!" she said and held out Shippo closely to Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked the kid up and down and scrunched up his nose. Shippo too was staring at Inuyasha. The hanyou was frowning at him and didn't look like the nicest person in the world. As a mater a fact he didn't even look nice. Shippo shifted his head away.

"Where did you get that thing?" Inuyasha asked and frowned at Shippo.

"Excuse me," Kagome said as her smile immediately disappeared and as scowl came upon her features. Shippo glared at Inuyasha and hugged on tighter to Kagome. Inuyasha huffed when Shippo did this.

"Kagome," he began. "I don't like him."

"It's okay Shippo, I'll handle him," Kagome said loud enough for Inuyasha to hear her.

Inuyasha scowled and turned his back on her. Kagome tried her best not to show her growing anger, afraid that it might frighten poor Shippo. She used on hand and balled it into a tight fist. 'One of these days I'm going to hurt him so bad that...' Kagome cut her thoughts off when Inuyasha began moving.

"Where are you going?" she asked in an angry manner. Inuyasha didn't respond and kept on moving. Kagome gave an irritated growl before grabbing Sango by the wrist and following Inuyasha.

* * *

"So what is it?"

Shippo was sitting on a table with four teens around him. Kagome and Sango were smiling. Miroku, who they just introduced, was up close in his face starting at him and poking him sometimes. The hanyou Kagome called Inuyasha was just glaring at the wall and had never said a nice thing since they had arrived.

"Not it," Sango corrected Miroku. "He's a boy."

"Kistune, actually," Kagome added. "He's so kawaii don't you think so?"

"Yeah!" Sango added. The two girls now had stars in their eyes and they looked at Shippo whose heart swelled with pride. Miroku cleared his throat and continued to stare.

"He's not that interesting and he's definitely not cute!" Inuyasha replied. He was now looking at Shippo with a large frown on his face. Shippo stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha.

"You're just jealous because Kagome likes me more!" Shippo said. Inuyasha growled.

"What do you know, runt?" he snapped.

"A lot more than you!" Shippo said.

"That's it!" He lunged at Shippo as the kitsune braced himself for the impact. That impact, however never came. Shippo looked up to see Inuyasha floating in the air. He took one look and fell on his back and laughed until his stomach hurt.

Kagome was looking at Inuyasha, her whole body glowing, pink. She moved Inuyasha a good distance away from Shippo before she stopped glowing. Inuyasha crashed on the ground. Miroku and Sango were now laughing so loud that it echoed through the entire house.

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha. He was on the floor, rubbing his head and groaning in pain. Kagome gripped his arm. Inuyasha gave another annoyed growl as Kagome pulled him up.

"Why did you do that for?" Inuyasha snapped. He snatched his arms from Kagome's grip and glared at her.

"You shouldn't try and hit someone smaller and weaker than you!" Kagome lectured him. "You knew that Shippo is so much smaller and you're are stronger than him and still you want to attack him anyway!"

"He insulted me first! He had no right to-"

"That still doesn't give you the right to hit him!" Kagome cut him off. Inuyasha tightened his hands into fists and held them in front of him.

"What would you have expected me to do? Say, 'Shippo please don't say that.'?"

"It would have been better than hitting him!"

"You've got to teach the kid respect!"

"Oh yeah..."

Sango, Miroku and Shippo looked on as the two argued with each other. Shippo had a blank expression, along with Sango. The monk, however was not staring at Kagome and Inuyasha anymore, instead, he edged closer towards Sango, who was sitting at the opposite side of the table.

'Do they always have to argue?' Sango thought. She knew that they liked each other as more than friends and everyone could tell by the way they both stole glances at each other and how they blushed when they got too close. 'If only they'd show it.'

Sango then felt a funny feeling on her backside. Something was touching it and obviously stroking at the same time. Her eye twitched in anger when she felt a small squeeze in the sane area.

"Damn, you Miroku," she said softly. The monk stopped his actions immediately and braced himself for a punch but it never came. Instead Sango grabbed one of his hands. She turned around to look at him with innocent, smiling eyes.

"Miroku-sama, Miroku-sama," she began in a gentle tone. The monk gulped nervously. She leaned closer towards him until their noses were almost touching. "Don't you ever do that again!"

Sango's grip on his arms tightened and with ease, in a split second she flung him over her shoulder. Miroku landed with a crash that startled both Kagome and Inuyasha and they stopped arguing. Miroku groaned and looked over at Sango. She held her fists in front of her, which caused the monk to look away immediately.

"Sango dear," he began and pulled himself into a sitting position. "You must understand that I can not resist." Sango blushed at his comment. He continued. "You're so very beautiful. What attracts me most is how big your-"

"Okay that's it, you're dead!" Sango yelled and cut him off. She stood up, knocking down her chair. She grumbled something involving Miroku. She stomped towards him, latched her hands around his neck and began to shake him violently. In all the shaking he managed to latch both his hands on her backside and gave it a stroke. Sango 'eeped' and punched him. She threw him to the ground with her on top and began beating the crap out of him.

"You know Sango, I don't mind this position that we're in," Miroku said.

"Shut up you pervert!" Sango screamed and continued to punch him. "I'm going to beat every perverted thought out of your head!"

Inuyasha and Kagome were watching from the other side of the room. Inuyasha folded his arms and glanced at Shippo before looking back at Miroku and Sango.

"That's what I'd like to do to the little runt!" Inuyasha said.

"What do you mean? He's just a little kid, he said one small thing and you want to beat him up! You're just a bully!" Kagome argued.

"He got me angry. I acted on my instincts!"

"So if I get you mad, you'll try to hurt me too!" Kagome stated. This got Inuyasha silent. Never on his life would he think of hurting Kagome. He'd rather die first.

"No!" It's...I...I would never...the kid." Kagome wanted to laugh at Inuyasha face. These were the times that she wished that she had a camera. She reached out and grabbed his hand before giving it a squeeze to calm him down. She tiptoed and leaned close to his face.

"Inuyasha you would never hurt me would you?" she whispered. Inuyasha cheeks were feeling strangely warm. His mind told him to push Kagome away but his body wasn't responding.

"Kagome, I..." Inuyasha began but the other words never came out. Kagome was now leaning in closer and with that, rested one hand on his chest and smiled.

"Inuyasha?" she asked urging him to go on. Inuyasha kept his eyes fixed on the girl before him, his face turning redder by the second.

"Kagome..."

He couldn't get the rest of the words to come out of his mouth. Kagome squeezed his hands and leaned up closer to him. Their noses were now touching but still Kagome leaned up closer. For a split second Inuyasha assumed that Kagome was going to kiss him and waited for her lips to meet his but that never came. Instead she kissed him softly on his cheek.

She let go of his hand and looked up at him with the same warm smile as before.

"Just promise me that you won't hurt Shippo," Kagome said. Inuyasha stared dazed at Kagome, which caused the miko to blush and look away.

"Maybe," he managed to get out. Kagome shook her head and hoped that she could protect poor Shippo from Inuyasha.

---/--

A/N; I think this chapter is better than the last one! Thanks so very much for all the reviews I've been getting! I can't believe that I've gotten more than 400 reviews! I love you guys! Please review this chap as well, if you want!

Neogirl


	21. Kikyou's small revenge

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but I wish I did.

From Hatred To Love

Chapter 21- Kikyou's Small Revenge

* * *

Shippo was sad. He was sitting, quietly on Kagome's bed, watching her as she packed her bag for school. It was Monday. He didn't really want this day to come, when Kagome would leave him at home for the day. He did like Mrs. Higurashi. She reminded him so much of Kagome, with her smile, her soothing words and the way she held him, made him feel so protected.

Kagome dropped her bag on the bed and slipped on her shoes and socks. She walked towards her desk and examined herself him the small mirror that she had. Brushing her hair quickly, she grabbed her bag and opened the door. Shippo jumped on to her leg before she could take another step.

"Kagome, do you have to go to school?" he asked and clutched on tighter to her leg. The miko knelt down and smiled at him. She gathered him in her arms and gently stroked his red hair.

"Yes Shippo, I do," she replied softly.

"Can't I come with you?" he begged and shut his eyes tightly.

"You'll be going to school soon. Mama said so," Kagome responded. "Don't worry, mama and Grandpa will take care of you. Souta has video games, so you would never get bored. I promise that I'll be home soon!"

"Ok," Shippo sighed and curled up closer to Kagome.

Kagome didn't let him go but instead, walked downstairs with him in her arms. She arrived him the kitchen to see Souta and Grandpa eating and Mrs. Higurashi sitting at the table reading.

"Morning everyone!" Kagome said cheerfully. The family greeted her and continued with what they were doing except for Mrs. Higurashi who looked at Shippou, curled up in Kagome's arms.

" What's wrong with Shippo?" she asked worriedly. Kagome's eyes softened as she walked towards her mother.

"He doesn't want me to leave him," Kagome replied. Mrs. Higurashi stood up from her chair and took Shippo into her arms before kissing his cheek.

"I'll take very good care of him. Don't worry Shippo, we'll have fun today, ok?"

Shippo nodded and cast one glance at Kagome was she opened the front door and left.

* * *

Kikyou shoved through the halls of her school. She had the worst possible week ever. First Dawn rejects her and leaves her, Inuyasha was still not hers and when she had asked Naraku to help her, he rejected her and told her how he had his eye on someone else. ' And it's all because of that Kagome Higurashi,' she thought grimly. ' Damn her.'

She gave an annoyed growl as she was shoved to the ground and fell onto the floor. Groaning in pain she looked up to see the person who had thrown her down. It was Dawn. Her face was covered with shock and regret. She hesitantly stretched out her hand to help the girl but Kikyou didn't take it. She helped herself up and glared daggers at her former friend.

"Gomen, Kikyou, I didn't mean to," Dawn said politely. Kikyou frowned.

"I'm sure you didn't," she said sarcastically. She gave her long raven hair a fling and continued. "Like how you didn't mean to become my enemy and like how you didn't mean to throw a real sliver, friendship bracelet on the ground and like how you didn't mean to become friends with Higurashi and like how-"

"Oh shut up!" Dawn snapped. "You're trying to make me feel bad. Guess what baka, it's not working! Try all you want to make me feel horrible but it's never going to work! I'm happy and you can't change that!"

Kikyou couldn't control her boiling anger. Without warning she began to glow blue and put her hand in front of Dawn with a murderous look on her face. Dawn couldn't help but feel afraid. He had no chance against Kikyou, none.

"Still happy now Dawn?" she asked and was about to shoot an energy beam at her when...

"Ahh!" the miko screamed as she was thrown once again to the ground. She moaned in pain at her aching back.

Dawn looked up cheerfully at her savior. It was her new group of friends. Sango was in a fighting stance, eyes focused on her opponent. Kagome rushed over to Dawn and asked her if she was okay. Dawn nodded dumbly.

Kikyou glared at Sango and was about to move but Sango kicked her in the stomach. Kikyou screamed in agony and griped on to Sango's leg, pulling her down to the ground with her.

"Inu," she said meekly and rolled over on her back before standing. "Help me please."

The hanyou snored and turned his head away. Kikyou turned to look at the fallen Sango. She didn't get to hurt the girl in anyway. Miroku gripped her by her shoulders.

"No way are you going to hit her," he whispered. The miko whirled around angrily, opened her mouth to reply but received a punch in the face from the monk leaving her unconscious.

* * *

"Arigato," Dawn said for the millionth time. They were all walking through the hall and talking silently. All Dawn could say was thank you and she did it over and over and over again. It was actually beginning to get really annoying.

"It's ok, Dawn!" Sango replied in a forced grin.

"We do stuff like that for each other all the time!" Kagome said cheerfully.

"Still, Arigato. No one has ever-"

The bell rang interrupting Dawn's small speech. All four were glad. Now Dawn would stop thanking them. They all said their goodbyes and headed off in different directions.

* * *

Kikyou didn't come to class for the first period. Kagome noticed this when twenty minutes had gone and still she didn't come in. It was not as if she was complaining or anything, the class was quite peaceful without Kikyou's presence. Well almost peaceful, Inuyasha slept during the class everyday and Kagome got slightly distracted by his snoring.

Mrs. Kilo had left the classroom to attend to business, leaving the class with assignments to do. Kagome rested down her pen and glanced over at the sleeping hanyou. ' He's always sleeping during class. If I could only tech him that sleeping while topics are being taught is wrong.'

She sighed and turned back to her book. Her eyes caught sight of her bag, laying a few inches away from her. An evil smile came upon her face. ' I'll teach him.'

She quickly dug into it, making sure little noise was heard. She looked at him and smiled. She took out a rosy red lipstick that Sango had given her recently, eye liner, blush and two large, pink bubbles.

She snickered slightly. Taking the lipstick, she applied some to his lips and made sure that it was perfectly done, no mistakes. She used the pink bubbles and pulled Inuyasha's long white hair into two high ponytails. She struggled slightly to get the large amount of hair in and pulled it tightly. Inuyasha stirred in his sleep. The miko leaped back thinking that he had awoken but he still slept. Giving a sigh of relief. She finished off. Applying a large amount of blush to his cheeks.

Giggling, she looked at her work. Just perfect. Inuyasha was going to a very interesting day. ' For a hanyou, he seems as if he could sleep through anything.' Kagome thought and continued with her work.

"COULD KAGOME HIGURASHI AND INUYASHA TAMA, PLEASE COME TO THE OFFICE, NOW. KAGOME HIGURASHI AND INUYASHA TAMA." The speaker boomed. Kagome's mouth was wide open what did they do?

This announcement woke up Inuyasha. His head sprang up and he gave a stifled yawn before looked over at Kagome in a confused manner. The miko shrugged and walked out the door with Inuyasha as the students in the class whispered.

* * *

Mr. Himinoko, the principal was sitting in his desk with Sango, Miroku Dawn and Kikyou facing him when Inuyasha and Kagome had arrived. Mr. Himinoko gave the two a stern look and then averted his eyes towards the chairs.

"Sit!" he demanded. The two immediately obeyed and sat in two vacant seats right next to Kikyou. The principal drummed his fingers on his desk silently for a while. The room was completely silent during that time. All the students looked down at their laps, except for Kikyou who was smiling brightly.

"Now," he said finally, breaking the tension. "Miss Kikyou has made a claim. She said that you five students had attacked her earlier today."

"Yes Mr. Hominoko," Kikyou agreed. She looked over at all the students and eyes stopped on Inuyasha and she looked at him a disgusted manner before her face turned into one of confusion.

"Except for my boyfriend, Inuyasha," the evil miko added. The hanyou growled and banged his fists on the desk.

"I am not your damn boyfriend!" he barked. Mr. Himinoko, took a good look at Inuyasha. His face too turned into confusion. Sango, Miroku and Dawn stared at him too. Miroku snickered, Sango stifled a laugh and Dawn clasped her hand over her mouth to prevent her from laughing.

"Sit down!" he snapped. "Please, try to control your temper or you'll be in more trouble than you already are!"

Inuyasha took his seat mumbling to himself. After Inuyasha had sat, Kikyou raised her hand and waved it continuously in the air.

"Yes," Mr. Himinoko said wearingly.

"Inuyasha can leave. He wasn't involved. The rest of them were," Kikyou said and looked evilly at Kagome in particular. " Sir if I might add."

"Go ahead."

"Kagome, here was the one who started this fight. She shot me with an energy beam, right in my back!" Kikyo complained. "The others just pulled me into a corner and watched Higurashi beat me up!" Kikyou said and held her face in her arms, sniffing. "She always picks on me!"

"That's not true!" Sango snapped and hopped to her feet. Her face was flaming red, hands curled into fists. "Kagome never touched her!"

"That's true!" Miroku added following the action of Sango. " All she lives for is to get us in trouble, especially Kagome!"

"She's lying, she always lies!" Inuyasha stated.

"Sit down all of you!" Mr. Himinoko snapped. His face was red with anger now that the students had never seen. "If anyone stands up without permission again you will be severely punished."

The three took their seats again. Kikyou smirked but kept her head in her palms still making crying sounds. Kagome looked on at the girl in pure disgust. How dare she lie and say that they started it, when it was the opposite way around.

"Tell me Kikyo, what do they do to you?" he asked calmly. She looked up slightly and sniffed.

"Well Higurashi is the one that hurts me the most. She steals form me, threatens me, insults me and even shoots me using her miko powers."

Inuyasha's mouth opened wide. Why did that line sound so familiar to him...?

**Flashback**

"_Baby," said a younger version of Kikyou. She had her am hocked firmly with his. She was now frowning as Inuyasha looked at her in worry._

"_What's wrong?" he asked. She tugged on his arm. Signaling him to follow her. Inuyasha obeyed this command and followed her into the science lab. It was after school hours and no one visited there at that time, not even the teachers._

_Kikyou looked and him sadly and took a deep breath. Her eyes were clenched shut as she looked away. Inuyasha took her chin and brought her face to look at him._

"_Tell me please," he begged. "I hate to see you sad."_

_Kikyou finally looked at him, eyes brimming with unshed tears._

"_I... I have some thing to tell you. Hig- Kagome and I have tried to be friends. After alls she's your best friend and I'm your girlfriend. We're supposed to be on good terms."_

"_Yeah," Inuyasha said. He was beginning to get worried. What was wrong with the two of them?_

"_Kagome... isn't who you think she is." Inuyasha looked very worried now. Just what did Kikyou mean? "She hates me Inuyasha! She hates me! She does everything to make my life miserable."_

_Kikyou was crying now. She clutched onto Inuyasha's shirt as he patted her back._

"_Kagome?" He said confused. "She would never hurt anyone!"_

"_She...she steals from me," Kikyou began in a muffled voice, staining his shirt with tears. "Threatens me...insults me and even shoots me using her miko powers."_

_Inuyasha sighed and hugged the weeping girl. Kagome wasn't the girl that he thought she was. He had to have a serious talk with her and he'd do it on Saturday._

**End Of Flashback**

Inuyasha shook with anger. It was all her fault. It was all Kikyo's fault that the two had hated each other. It was all her fault that he'd made Kagome cry when he insulted her, it was all her fault that they were put out in the corridor (Chap. 2) and her fault that Kagome had slapped him. It was all her fault. That they hated each other. If she didn't lie, everything would be okay. Inuyasha was snapped out of his thoughts when Mr. Himinoko spoke.

"You all may leave," he said. "Except for Higurashi and Kikyou."

"But sir," Sango argued.

"Leave," he ordered and gave them a stern look. The four left with their heads hanging. After the door had closed the principal looked at Kagome angrily.

"Now tell me Kikyou, exactly what does she do to you?"

* * *

Dawn, Miroku and Sango bust out laughing as they left the office. Inuyasha looked confuted. How could they laugh when Kagome was in deep trouble? He sighed and waited for them to stop.

"What the hell is it?" he asked rudely. This caused them to laugh louder. Miroku came up to his friend and toughed his shoulder.

"You...you even you don't know?" he asked through laughing. Inuyasha folded his arms. "Come on. I'll show you."

He led his friend to the boys' bathroom. Sango and Dawn stood outside trying to hold a strait face but they couldn't hold back when Inuyasha screamed out loud, startling a few other students who were walking by.

* * *

Kagome didn't come back until lunch break. Her head was down, bangs covering her eyes, hands curled into tight fists and everyone could see the frown on her face. The four watched silently as Kagome took a seat next to Inuyasha, head still bowed. Her body was shaking violently and her fists were beginning to turn blue as she squeezed them tighter.

"Oi, Kagome," Inuyasha began. "Are you ok?"

Kagome didn't respond. Everyone remained silent for a while.

"Kagome," Dawn began. "What happened? Is it bad?"

"Dawn!" Sango snapped. "Don't ask her until she's ready to talk." Sango whispered the last part so that Kagome couldn't hear.

"Are you hungry, Kagome?" Miroku asked. Kagome stiffened but didn't respond. Lunch was very quiet. No one spoke except for Sango who was continuously whispering to Dawn as they both tried to start conversation but it didn't get far.

After eating the group went to sit by the large oak tree, as they usually did when the weather was nice and warm. They would usually sit there talking, Kagome usually curled up next to Inuyasha and she would always fall asleep when she did with Inuyasha having to wake her when the bell rung.

Kagome however didn't do so today. She sat the whole time, knees pulled up to her chest and her chin resting on them. Her fingers played and twirled around the grass before her.

Inuyasha didn't like her being all sad and quiet. This was definitely not the Kagome he knew. She was so full of life and enthusiasm.

"Kagome," he began.

"Hm?" She didn't look at him but still kept playing with the grass as if it was some fascinating object. But Inuyasha was happy that she responded.

"I don't mean to ask... not like if I want to barge into your business. I just wanted to ask... I know that you may think-"

Inuyasha was cut off by Kagome's gentle words.

"You want to know what happened in the office," Kagome finished for him. She still wasn't looking at him.

"I... uh... yeah but I wanted to know if you are ok?"

"Fine," Kagome mumbled. Inuyasha knew she was lying. He opened his mouth to yell at her but Kagome continued. " This is the first time that I realized how much I hate her. First I thought she was nice. She seemed super sweet; at least when you were around but then she lied and tore us apart, made us enemies. That's when I started hating her, for a while I did, it didn't last long."

"Kagome," he said and rested a hand on her shoulder. Kagome looked at him sadly, a look that Inuyasha hated to see on her face.

"Then I thought she was bearable. You could handle her easily," Kagome said softly. She gave a huff. "But after today, I hate her more than anyone else. I wish she were dead. I have thoughts of killing her. She's out to get me... and ruin my life, just because I'm friends with you."

Kagome then rested her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha gave a slight blush. Inuyasha responded by wrapping one arm around her shoulder. Kagome gave contented sigh. Inuyasha liked it when Kagome cuddled up next to him; he would always feel a sense of peace. The miko wrapped her arms around his waist and grinned when he tightened his hold on her.

"What was your punishment?" Inuyasha asked.

"Mr. Himinoko believed every word that Kikyou said. He didn't listen to me," Kagome said and closed her eyes. "I got detention today and tomorrow for a fight that she stated and my mother has to come in school to settle the problem. He already called her."

"That sucks!" Inuyasha said. The miko gave another sigh.

"Mm-hm but my mom will believe me. Kikyou may have a rich father who could convinced anyone but my mother hates those kind of people and will not tolerate them."

The two remained silent for a while enjoying each other's comfort. Kagome then remembered something. She cracked on eye open and smiled mischievously.

"Inuyasha," she began. "I see that you have taken off that make-up."

"What," Inuyasha 's head popped up and stared at her. "It was you!"

Kagome pulled away from his embrace and gave an innocent smile. "Now you know not to sleep during science class anymore!" Kagome said cheerfully. Inuyasha growled.

"I'm gonna get you-"

His threat was cut off when the bell rung. Kagome bounced up for her seat smiling. "I don't have class with you again. See you later Inuyasha!" Kagome chirped and dashed off to her other class.

"I'm gonna get you, Kagome!" Inuyasha said and dashed after her.

Dawn, Sango and Miroku stood up and stared at the two as they ran quickly towards the school building.

"How long until they kiss?" Dawn asked. "They're taking forever!"

"We should set them up!" Sango said in a determined voice and held her fist in front of her face. She frowned when she felt something rubbing her backside gently. Sango turned around and gave Miroku a scary smile.

"Uh..I think I'll go to class now," Miroku said nervously. He shifted slightly to the side but still received a slap for an angry Sango. Sango turned on her heels and stomped off, Dawn following. Miroku touched his cheek and he smiled slightly. No matter how much times Sango hit him, it would never prevent him from giving her but a grope.

---/---

A/N: Whoohoo! I updated faster than you thought, right. I like this chapter. I hope you guys love it too. Oh and Thanks for the reviews, I'll continue writing! Just review and you'll get another chapter! Well Ja ne

Neogirl

P.S. Yes I'm on Neopets! Woo, I feel so energetic!


	22. Actions Speak Louder Than Words

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the anime.

From Hatred To Love

Chapter 22- Actions Speak Louder Than Words

* * *

Rin was clutching on to Sesshoumaru's arm with her usual cheerful smile. She was so excited about the wedding but there was still so much to do at that time. They still had to pick out a cake, Rin had to pick out a dress, the bridesmaids were to be found and so much more. She griped her fiancé's arm tighter as her excitement grew.

Sesshoumaru was hoping and praying that Rin would let go of his arm or at least loosen her tight, firm grip on it. He'd bet that his hands were already turning blue and they were already beginning to feel numb since she had been holding it for the last two hours.

The young woman smiled up at him when he looked down at her. He gave a forced smile and tried to hide the pain occurring in his left arm.

"I'm so excited for the wedding!" she said and gave his arm a tight squeeze. Sesshoumaru winced in pain.

"Me too," he managed to say and continued walking with her.

* * *

Sango kept her distance from the monk walking beside her. It was only the two of them today. Dawn, who usually walked home wish them had some meeting for some club that she was in, Kagome was in detention and no one knew where Inuyasha went.

Miroku liked it when the two of them walked together, alone. He often had fantasies with he and Sango walking together, holding hands and one hand resting on her butt and she would allow it.

He cautiously took a step closer towards her. Sango didn't seem to notice and kept on walking. The monk smiled and stretched out his arm aiming for the usual spot that he liked about her. Sango didn't seem to notice and looked strait ahead.

He was almost there...almost there...almost but stopped his action when Sango turned around to look at him. She had a firm grip on his arm, eyes were blazing and she was frowning. Miroku chuckled nervously waiting to receive his punishment.

Sango gave his arm a slight twist that barely hurt him, released his arm and continued walking. This made Miroku smile a bit. She didn't hurt him or didn't want to.

Sango wasn't in the mood to beat up the pervert for his wrongdoing. (Weird I know!) All she wanted was a quiet walk home with him and hoped that he tried nothing perverted. She wasn't really watching where she was going either. There was a rather large stone on the pathway. She glanced back once at the monk and before she knew it, there was a sharp pain coming from her ankle and she could barely keep her balance and began to fall but was caught by Miroku.

He was looking down at her in concern. One arm was resting on her shoulder, while the other was wrapped firmly around her waist. It was rather close to her behind. The exterminator hoped that he wouldn't try anything sick.

"Are you ok, Sango?" he asked. He said it so gently that Sango couldn't help but stare at him. She nodded meekly.

"I'm fine," she responded quietly. She attempted to stand but the pain in her ankle wouldn't let her. She tumbled back into the arms of the monk.

"You're hurt."

"I'm okay, really."

She attempted to stand once more but fell back again into the arms of Miroku. He was now smiling at her which caused her to blush deeply and look away but Miroku removed his hand from her shoulder and used it t bring her face back to look at him.

Miroku didn't know what he was doing, one minute he caught her and now he was leaning down closer to her face. Sango let out a small gasp when it occurred to her that he was about to kiss her. She waited patiently for his lips to reach hers.

With slight hesitation, Miroku finally pressed his lips firmly against Sango's. His arms around her waist tightened and Sango found herself kissing him back. She slowly brought her arms up to his neck and pulled his head closer to hers.

Sango couldn't take it anymore. She needed air, no mater how good that kiss was. She regretfully pulled away to stare at the monk, both of them taking in big gulps of air. The girl blushed when it occurred to her what they had done. It was her first kiss but she doubted that it was Miroku's.

"Sango," he began in a shaky voice. The exterminator looked up at him and turned even redder with embarrassment. ' I can't face him now. Not after...that!' her mind screamed.

"I...I have to go!" she said suddenly. Miroku blinked and was about to say something but Sango dashed out of his arms and ran as far away from him as he could have, ignoring her aching ankle.

* * *

Sesshoumaru watched with amusement as Rin released his am and spun around like an excited four year old. He was actually very glad that she had released his arm and gave it a shake when she let it go. His finance was giggling like a little girl as she smiled at him.

She was really excited and couldn't wait for their wedding day to say their vows to each other. She was now walking backwards, smiling at Sesshoumaru with her hands behind her back.

"I can't wait!" she squealed. She put one hand on her chin and looked around. "Maybe we should make Kagome a bridesmaid! Ohh she'd look so beautiful! Inuyasha would be drooling over her and might barely be able to pay attention to the ceremony!"

"But we haven't even picked out bridesmaids yet." Sesshoumaru pointed out.

"But we will soon! I already have a couple of choices already! I can't wait to be called Mrs. Rin Tam-"

Rin was cut off when someone pushed her from behind. She was falling forwards but Sesshoumaru caught her just in time so she wouldn't hit the hard, cold floor. He glanced down at the person who had pushed his beloved.

She was on the ground, looking down at her feet. Her long, black hair was spread around everywhere while one hand was clutching her ankle as she groaned in pain. She looked up at the couple and blushed with embarrassment.

"Gomen! I...I didn't mean to," she apologized. She attempted to stand but winced in pain and held her ankle.

Rin looked at her carefully. She was just a kid and seemed to have had an accident. The young woman pulled out of Sesshoumaru's tight hold on her and knelt down right next to the girl.

"Are you okay?" she asked and looked down at her ankle.

"I'm fine! I just fell earlier."

"Do you need help?"

"No! I'm fine!" the girl said suddenly. Rin frowned and extended her hand to help the girl up but stopped when someone came running towards them. He knelt down behind the girl and helped her up.

"Why did you run away like that? You could have made your ankle worse!" He scolded her. He didn't seem to acknowledge Rin and Sesshoumaru's presence. He finally looked up and smiled.

"Sorry. I didn't see you," he said. Rin shook her head and dusted her clothes when she stood up.

"It's okay," she said and turned to the girl. "I hope you feel better."

"Thanks and sorry I bumped into you."

"It's okay. Bye!"

The four waved at each other and went in different directions, not know the connection that they had to each other.

* * *

The room in which they held detention was quiet. A male teacher was sitting at his desk scanning the area. Everyone must have been afraid of him to be so quiet. There were not much students there, just about ten of them. Kagome was among them.

She was busy doing homework, trying not to remember where she was. Most of the students there were the ones who got into a lot of trouble with the school. She felt rather uncomfortable there since she didn't know anyone.

The miko looked up curiously when someone tapped her shoulder lightly. It was a girl who looked about her age. She had bright red hair, held up in tow large ponytails, large green eyes and looked very sad. She smiled shyly at Kagome.

"Hi," she said. Kagome returned the smile.

"Hello."

"So, why are you here?" she asked. Kagome frowned when she remembered the situation. She studied the girl. She didn't look like one to get into treble. In fact she looked so innocent, too innocent to be here.

"Someone told the principal that I beat her up, which I didn't," Kagome said sadly.

"Sorry. That's what happened to me today. I was accused of writing some filthy words, in permanent ink in the girl's bathroom, which I did not do! Why would I waste my time?" he girl sighed and looked strait ahead. "Mr. Himinoko didn't believe me. He thought I was lying and only listened to her story."

Kagome was now curious. She hoped that the girl would go on but she didn't. She kept staring strait ahead.

"Who's her?" Kagome asked, she was now facing the girl. The girl's eyes blazed with anger when Kagome asked that question. " I'm sorry. I didn't know-"

"Don't be!" the girl said. "It's just I hate her so much that every time I think about her I have dreams of me killing her."

"Oh."

"Her name's Kikyou."

"What!" Kagome practically shouted and some of the students looked at her surprisingly. "She's the one who got me here!"

"Wait. So you're telling me that she got us both here? She's such a..." The girl let the sentence trail off and didn't bother finishing it.

"I didn't get your name," Kagome said. The girl smiled warmly and faced Kagome.

"It's Ayame!" she said. "You?"

"Kagome. Nice to meet you."

Kagome immediately forgot about doing her homework and chatted with Ayame during the whole class. They fist talked about their situation with Kikyou and went on to other topics. Ayame told Kagome that she had a small crush on a boy in school but refused to mention his name. Kagome claimed that she wasn't interested in anyone. The girls spoke until five, when they were released.

* * *

Inuyasha drove into the yard. His brother and his fiancé were now going inside. He stepped out of the car and walked up to them. Rin was clinging onto Sesshoumaru's arm again and he had a pained expression on his face, which caused Inuyasha to smirk.

"How was your day Inuyasha?" Rin asked cheerfully.

"Fine," Inuyasha muttered. "How was shopping?" he asked teasingly. Sesshoumaru frowned when he said that.

"I see that you've been cuddling up with your little girlfriend, again," Sesshoumaru replied. Inuyasha blushed and turned away.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

Something caught Rin's eye. She let go of Sesshoumaru's arm, which was a huge relief for him. She leaned closer towards her soon to be brother in law.

"Rin, what are you doing?"

She raised her index finger and glided it on his bottom lips. She looked at her finger curiously.

"Inuyasha? Have you been making out with Kagome?" she asked. Inuyasha's face was now dark red. His moth was open in shock.

"N...no! I would never-"

"Why did you ask Rin?" Sesshoumaru interrupted.

"Because," she said and showed him her index finger.

"Lipstick. Hmm interesting! I did smell Kagome all over him today. Inuyasha, why didn't you tell us and you keep denying it," Sesshoumaru said.

He hanyou growled and looked away.

"Shut up!" he roared and stomped into the house, slamming the door when he arrived inside.

* * *

Sango was clutching onto Miroku's shoulder. He was carrying her home on his back. For some strange reason he was being considerate and not being his usual perverted self. And that kiss, she loved that kiss but would never admit it to herself.

Miroku eased her down when he arrived at her front door. She used the doorframe to hold her up as the monk stared at her. She stared back.

"I really like you Sango," he said. Sango was speechless.

"I...really...I really like you too," she responded.

"That's good."

Sango couldn't say anything else. He pushed her against the wall and kissed her. It was sweet and short. She liked it even more than the next one even though she wished that it had lasted longer. When she came back to her senses, Miroku was already walking away. She looked at him, clutching on to the doorframe, her heart beating rapidly. She'd never felt this way before.

* * *

The phone rung later at the Higurashi household while Kagome was finishing off her homework. Shippo was curled up on her lap, sleeping peacefully. The miko picked up the phone and was surprised by the voice on the other line.

"Hello," she said.

"Higurashi!"

It was Hojo

"Hi!" she said cheerfully.

Hojo smiled and chewed on his bottom lip nervously. He cleared his throat and the two spoke about how school was, Kagome left out the details of her school. He sighed and decided to get it over with.

"Higurashi?"

"Yes."

"Are you... doing anything on Friday afternoon?" he asked nervously.

"Nothing planned yet," she replied wondering where he was heading.

"I was wondering. If you're not doing anything we could just hangout. You know, go to the movies, eat pizza, those kind of stuff...that's if you're not doing anything," he said slowly as his voice shook a bit.

"Hojo, I don't know-"

"Did I do anything wrong?" he asked. Kagome sighed, now she would make him feel horrible if she rejected him.

"No, no. You didn't do anything wrong!" she sighed. "Sure, why not."

"Great!" he chirped. When he hung up the phone he leaped for joy. Maybe Kagome did like him.

---/---

A/N; Done, at last. Sorry. I would have up dated sooner but my internet was giving trouble. Liked it? Hated it? Review! And to all the reviewers, thanks a lot for your support!

Neogirl


	23. Mixed Feelings

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and other characters from the show are not mine.

From Hatred To Love

Chapter 23- Mixed Feelings

* * *

It was another day of school. Inuyasha was sitting during English listening to his teacher talk about, whatever he was talking about. He was staring blankly into space. Kagome glanced at him, when seeing him in his state, she pressed one foot on to top his, which caused him to blink and look at her angrily.

"What did you do that for, wench?" Inuyasha growled and pulled his feet away from hers.

"If you pay more attention, maybe you'll learn something and I won't have to stomp your foot again, ok?" Kagome said sweetly and turned back to their teacher. Inuyasha growled. He hated it when she did that. Kagome always did that to make him pay attention or did something else to cause him pain. She herself was amazed how good his grades were when he barely paid any attention.

Kikyou was sitting behind then, as she usually did with every class that Kagome and Inuyasha were in together. She was glaring at Kagome. She didn't like her hurting Inuyasha like that, nor did she like her speaking to him. ' How could Inuyasha like her when she hurts him so much and they argue all the time?'

The class went on as usual, with Kagome having to pinch, or shove him to get him to pay attention, once more. Kikyou didn't like any of this. They were now talking and Kagome was giggling softly. ' What is he talking her that is so darn funny?' she asked. She leaned in closer but almost fell over.

She really, really didn't like them talking. Kikyou became angrier when Kagome rested one of her hands on his, and she had sworn that he had blushed. In her anger she stretched out her foot and gave Kagome a hard kick on her backside.

The miko jumped and squeaked before looking back. Kikyou smiled evilly at her and when Inuyasha turned around she gave him sweetest smile that she could. Inuyasha grunted and turned around.

"Is there something wrong Miss Higurashi?" asked the teacher. Kagome smiled and shook her head.

"Nothing sir."

"Good," he said and continued with the lesson.

Kikyou watched the pair closely again. They didn't speak for a while but Inuyasha started a conversation again and soon Kagome was smiling and giggling softly. The evil miko stretched out her foot to give Kagome another kick but the bell stopped her. Kagome gathered up her books and walked outside with Inuyasha.

* * *

Sango was relieved when the bell had rung for the end of math class, the teacher was beginning to get very boring and if she had fallen asleep, she would be in major trouble. The exterminator walked out of the classroom with a sigh and headed towards the cafeteria to get something to eat.

She was stopped when a hand snaked out and grabbed her, around the waist, pulling her into a dark corner. She didn't scream like a normal girl would do, instead she elbowed the person in the stomach and punched them in the face. The hand around her waist didn't move.

"If you don't let me go now, I'm gonna, hit you so hard in the- "

"Sango, it's me."

The girl turned around and studied the person's face. Miroku. His eyes were tightly closed, one hand clutching onto his stomach and one around her waist. She touched his shoulders and looked at him apologetically.

"I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you bad?" she asked. The monk opened one eye and smiled at her.

"Don't worry, I'm used to the pain by now," he relied and stood up strait.

"Oh. So why'd you pull me in here?" she asked curiously. A mischievous smile appeared on his face. And he pushed her against the wall. He began placing soft kisses on her face, which caused the girl to gasp and blush lightly. He was about to kiss her on the lips but Sango pushed him away.

"Miroku-sama," she began.

"Why do say my name so formally?" he asked and frowned.

"I... I don't... I can't," she struggled to get the words out. "What are we doing? I mean we only kissed yesterday... and I just can't... you're a pervert and might... I 'm not ready to be in a relationship, with you right now."

The monk backed away from her when she finished speaking. He turned his back on her and sighed.

"Why?" he asked. Sango looked down at her feet.

"I can't. We haven't even dated, or anything like that and they're other girls out there who would try anything to get with you... and you might give in... and what about the girls you grope and flirt with... I can't handle that... I," Sango stopped speaking and looked up at him. He wasn't moving.

"So I see, you don't trust me," he accused. "You're the only girl that I grope. No one else," he turned around to face her with a warm smile. "Besides, I like the feel of your butt."

Sango blushed flaming red. She raised her hand high in the air and gave him the slap that he deserved and ran away. Miroku touched his burning cheek and watched as the girl sprinted through the hall.

* * *

"Inuyasha, why don't you ever pay attention?" Kagome asked the hanyou as they walked to their other class. Inuyasha turned his head away from her.

"Because, they're boring!" he replied.

"How do you do so well in your exams if you don't pay attention?" Kagome asked curiously. Inuyasha turned back to face her with a smug smirk on his face which made Kagome frown.

"Why should I tell you?" he asked. Kagome rolled her eyes and began to walk ahead of him.

"Never mind, I don't want to know."

Inuyasha caught up to Kagome and studied her features. Why was she so angry? ' What did I say?' he thought and continued walking beside her. He didn't like it when Kagome was angry, half of the time he had no idea what he did to get her so pissed off.

"Why are you mad?" he asked. The miko gave him a glare and ignored his question, walking further ahead of him.

"I'm not mad!" she practically yelled at him. The hanyou grasped onto the girl's wrist and spun her around.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked. Kagome forced a smile on her face.

"Nothing," she said through gritted teeth. "So let's hurry so we won't be late!"

Kagome snatched her hand away and began walking again. The hanyou shrugged and followed the moody miko.

* * *

"Kagome!" Sango yelled as she spotted her friend, walking towards a table to sit and eat her lunch. The exterminator ran up to her friend and sat opposite to her.

"I haven't seen you all day!" she exclaimed. The miko smiled.

"Well, we didn't have any classes together yet."

Sango smiled at her friend as her mind drifted off to someone else. Miroku. He had kissed her twice yesterday and she could have gotten another one from him but she had stopped him. She so badly wanted to feel his lips against hers but a small part of her mind was telling her that that didn't fell right, to push him away before he got any closer, not to let him take advantage of her.

"And I listened to that part of my mind," Sango whispered, not knowing that she had said it out loud. Kagome looked up at her best friend in worry.

"What did you listen to?" Kagome asked. Sango jumped slightly and snapped out of her daze. She looked away from her friend and stared at the floor.

"Oh! Nothing. Just thinking out loud again," she replied.

Sango looked up when she felt Kagome's hand on her shoulder. The miko was looking at her with concern and was smiling slightly at her.

"Tell me what's wrong," she commanded. Sango looked down at her feet. Maybe she should talk to Kagome about it. After all Kagome was her best friend and she needed a girl to talk to right now. Making a decision Sango looked up at Kagome with determination.

"It's about a boy," she began softly. "I think I like him... I think he likes me too... we both like each other... well I like him, a lot and this boy-"

"Wait, one second," Kagome interrupted. "Who is this boy?"

"A boy, okay!" Sango snapped.

"It's Miroku isn't it?"

"No!" Sango argued as her cheeks began to turn pink. "It's just a boy! Yo... you don't know him."

Kagome smiled knowingly and allowed her friend to continue with her story.

"But I don't think I can trust him. He has... a really very bad habit. I don't think I can be in a relationship with him. I care for him...a lot but I can't handle all the girls that go after him."

Kagome tapped her fingers on the table. She was still smiling, staring into space. This 'boy' was definitely Miroku.

"You know you can trust MIROKU. MIROKU just gropes girls to get attention from you. He really cares. Give MIROKU a chance and you'll see how well things turn out. Trust me," Kagome replied happily.

Sango held her hands into tight fists as Kagome gave out her advice. With each mention of the monk's name Sango flinched and contained her anger and attempted to hide her blush.

"The boy is NOT that freaking monk!" Sango yelled at her friend. Kagome was still smiling and starting off into dreamland.

"Sure Sango. I believe you!"

* * *

The four friends met at the large oak tree right after eating lunch. Sango sat down next to the monk but pretended to occupy herself with homework from earlier classes. Kagome and Inuyasha were next to each other, as usual.

Sango looked over at Kagome. It had been awhile since they had slept over at each other's houses. Not to mention Sango needed someone to talk to about this whole Miroku situation. Maybe she should tell Kagome that it was the monk. She seemed to know about their interest in each other.

"Hey Kagome," Sango began interrupting Inuyasha and Kagome's conversation.

"Yes," the miko said.

Sango crawled over to her best friend and took a seat right next to her.

"Want to come over Friday. From about four?" Sango asked as she gave her friend a pleading look. "To sleepover."

"Sure!" Kagome responded. She put her hand to her mouth and let out a small gasp.

"What's wrong?" Miroku asked. He was suddenly sitting very close to Sango. Everyone leaned in waiting for Kagome's answer. The miko felt rather uncomfortable.

"Sango," she began. "Remember Hojo?"

"Yes."

"Well he... on Friday he and I are-"

"Wait!" Sango immediately cut off her friend. "He didn't! He asked you out didn't he!"

Sango was looking at Kagome in shock. The miko laughed nervously as the three crowed around her.

"It's not a date! We're just going to the movies to hang," Kagome corrected her friend. Sango snorted and muttered something under her breath that Kagome couldn't make out. The hanyou pushed Sango aside and looked Kagome in the eyes.

"Who in the hell is Hojo!" he asked. He didn't sound too happy and he looked quite mad. Kagome smiled at the hanyou.

"Just a friend," she pointed out.

"It sounds to me that he thinks of you as more than a friend," Miroku added.

"He does," Sango began. "He always compliments her and blushes when she does the simplest thins, like smile at him!"

Inuyasha mouth hung open as Kagome looked at Sango in shock.

"No he doesn't! I said yes because I didn't want to hurt his feelings!"

"Sometimes Kagome you're way too nice!" Miroku pointed out. " You're gonna make him think that you're interested."

"I'm not interested and we're just friends no more!" Kagome argued.

"I want to meet this Hojo guy!" Inuyasha demanded. "I don't like him!"

"You haven't even met him yet!" Kagome said. Inuyasha folded his ams.

"He sounds like the kind of guy to take advantage of you!" Inuyasha said.

"Hojo would never do that!" Kagome argued.

"How do you know?"

"I know because..."

It had happened again. Kagome and Inuyasha were arguing over something stupid. Sango clasped her hand over her mouth to prevent herself from laughing out loud. Miroku looked over at her curiously and leaned closer to her.

"What is it?"

"Inuyasha's jealous," Sango said between giggles. "He really does like her!"

Miroku started to stare at Sango as a smirk formed on his face that Sango didn't recognize. One hand crawled over to Sango and encircled itself around her waist. Sango was blushing furiously as she looked at the monk.

"Just like how I like you," he whispered into her ear. Sango shivered and pushed the monk away gently.

"Miroku-sama. I told before I can't," Sango responded.

"Don't worry Sango. I'll wait. You'll see soon enough."

---/---

A/N; Done! So? What do y'all think? It's not long but I updated and that's good enough? Next chapter will be about... nah! Why should I tell! Review please!

**Oh and I won't be updating next month! Why? I'm leaving the country to spend time with my aunt and cousins. I'll try to make one last update this week before I go! Don't worry I won't give up on this story! I NEVER leave a story undone. Anyway Ja**

Neogirl


	24. Date With Hojo

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine.

A/N; Woo! I'm back everyone! How are y'all I know I took forever but hey I needed a break! Anyway here's chapter 24!

From Hatred To Love

Chapter 24- Date With Hojo

* * *

Mrs. Higurashi smiled as she sat in the living room watching Souta and Shippo play video games. The two had now become very close and now did almost everything together. Shippo was really opening up to the family, although Mrs. Higurashi still knew that he was attached to Kagome.

"Yes!" Souta yelled out and hopped to his feet. He smiled triumphantly at his new friend. "I won, again! Give up, you're never going to beat me! I'm the master!"

Shippo frowned and looked at the screen. "Let's go again! I know I will beat you this time!"

Souta laughed and plopped down next to Shippo and started a new game. Shippo ended up losing again but asked for one more game before they stopped. Souta shrugged and was about to start another game when the front door slammed.

Mrs. Higurashi looked at the living room door to see who would come through. It was no other than Kagome. Shippo smiled and was about to jump into her arms but paused when he saw the look coming from her face.

With out saying a word to her family she turned to the direction of the stairs and started walking up.

"What's wrong with you?" Souta asked. "Aren't you supposed to be happy? Remember that you have a date with that guy!"

The miko turned around slowly and gave her brother a deadly look. "It is NOT a date! So shut up and mind your own business!" she yelled. Souta's eyes widened and looked in shock as his sister stomped up the stairs.

"What's her problem?" he asked his mother.

"I don't think you'll understand yet."

Souta shrugged. "Girls are weird."

* * *

A pair of golden eyes looked from afar at the Higurashi shrine. It was no other than Inuyasha. He was perched up high on the God tree. He had followed Kagome home and was planning on following her through the entire afternoon. At least until that date was done.

Every time he thought about Kagome meeting that boy, he would get angry. Although he had never met the Hojo guy, he didn't trust him and he promised himself that he was going to make sure Kagome would be safe.

Inuyasha had to wait an hour until he saw the miko walking out of the house. She seemed to have calmed down and now had a pleasant smile on her face.

"Let's see who this Hojo boy is," Inuyasha mumbled to himself and leaped from tree to tree, following Kagome.

* * *

Hojo was waiting at the movie theater for Kagome. His face brightened up when she came into view. He was glad that she had actually shown up. Kagome smiled and at him and gave him a friendly hug. Hojo blushed at this and looked at her.

"Hi Hojo," Kagome said.

"Hi Kagome," he responded and looked at her before speaking again. "You look nice today."

"Thanks," Kagome said and smiled which caused Hojo to blush again.

"So are you ready to see the movie?" Hojo asked Kagome and looked down at her. She was looking around the area suspiciously. Her eyes were not bright and cheerful as they usually were but dark and angry. Hojo took a step back, never had he seen her act this way before. "Ka-Kagome?"

The miko jumped and averted her attention to Hojo, her face was now like before. Kagome saw the look on Hojo's face and frowned a little.

"Are you okay, Hojo?"

"Fi-fine," he replied. He sighed. "Let's go inside."

Kagome smiled and nodded but glanced behind her one more time. She'd sensed a youkai but not a full one. It was a hanyou and she knew who it was. ' You'll be sorry for following me Inuyasha.'

* * *

Sango smiled at the girl sitting across the table from her. The girl smiled back and the two then began giggling softly. It was funny, the situation they were in. They hadn't even known that they had a connection. They met face-to-face yet didn't know who each other were.

"I can't believe you're Sango," Rin giggled.

"I know and I can't believe you're Rin!" Sango responded.

"And we met on the road and didn't even know that... that…" Rin didn't finish because she soon exploded in giggles. Sango smiled and waited for Rin to stop. She herself wanted to laugh too but kept a strait face.

"And I had to say the look on your face when you found out was priceless!"

"I know, I know," Rin said and thought back to that moment.

**Flashback**

_Sango and Miroku followed Inuyasha as he stormed into the mansion. He was growling and continuously swearing since he and Kagome had the argument at lunch. She walked home by herself and didn't want any contact with her three closest friends._

"_Stupid wench!" Inuyasha shouted. "Why is she going out on a date with this Hobo guy anyway? What's so great about him?"_

"_It's Hojo actually," Miroku corrected. Inuyasha whirled around and glared at the monk._

"_Like I care what his name is!"_

"_I think someone is a bit jealous," Sango commented. Inuyasha growled and hit a nearby vase. He watched in anger as the vase crashed to the ground and broke into small pieces._

_A maid immediately scurried to the scene and began to sweep up the fragments of glass, spread all over the floor._

_Sango walked in front of the hanyou, with fire in her eyes._

"_Will you stop it! Kagome's going out on a date! Get over it!" Sango yelled._

"_Don't worry Inuyasha," Miroku began. "Kagome still likes you as more than a friend and one day those fantasies of you and her kissing and..." Miroku cleared his throat before continuing. "doing stuff in your room...on the bed... and-"_

"_Shut up monk!" Inuyasha snapped and slightly blushed. Miroku smiled and walked up beside Sango._

"_Inuyasha!" a perky voice said from behind him. The hanyou turned around and looked at Rin. She was frowning slightly at him._

"_What are you doing?" she asked and looked down at the broken vase. She looked behind him and gasped at what she saw. Pushing past Inuyasha, she looked at the two teens standing before her. "I.. I saw you on the road a couple of weeks ago!"_

_Rin turned around and looked at the hanyou._

"_Who are they?" she asked curiously._

"_I'm Sango," the exterminator said. "And this is the pervert, Miroku."_

_Miroku flashed Rin a smile and stepped up to her. He took both her hands and held it in his own and continued smiling. The older girl blinked and looked at her soon to be brother-in-law._

"_It's a pleasure to meet you," he began. "I must admit, I've never seen a girl with such beautiful eyes and such a lovely face."_

_Sango folded her arms and glowered at the monk as he continued flirting with the girl. Inuyasha simply rolled his eyes and counted down the time for the monk to get slapped._

"_Um, thanks," Rin replied and wriggled her hand out of his grasp. She looked behind her to see the girl glaring at Miroku._

"_I'm-" The twenty-one year old didn't finish her introduction. She froze when she felt a hand stroking her backside continuously. She stiffly turned around and glared daggers at the Miroku._

"_What the hell do you think you're doing!" she yelled. This surprised the hanyou and he took a step back. Rin had never yelled before. Well at least not in his presence. She was always so bubbly and happy all the time._

_Miroku looked with wide eyes as the girl raised her hand high in the air and brought it down to his face. He only saw stars and felt a burning sensation on his cheek before feeling himself collide with the ground._

"_Humph," Rin began. "Now where was I? Oh yes. My name is Rin."_

"_Rin!" Sango said in shock. "I hear about you all the time from Inuyasha and Kagome! Wow! It's great to meet you! I'm one of Inuyasha's friends."_

_Rin beamed at the girl and looked around the room._

"_Speaking of Kagome. Where is she?"_

"_Oh," Sango said loud enough for Inuyasha to hear. "She's on a date."_

"_A date!" Rin said. "Oh no. I really wanted her to get with-" the girl paused and looked over at the hanyou and smiled. Sango cleared her throat and continued talking._

"_I bet she must be having so much fun with Hojo. I bet she'll even give him a big wet kiss at the end of the date.."_

_Inuyasha's eye twitched in anger with every word Sango said. Kagome wouldn't kiss that guy! She would have the worst time! He thought about it for a while and gave a frustrated growl. ' I'd better make sure Kagome's safe so I'll follow her just in case.'_

_Rin watched curiously as Inuyasha slipped on a hat on his head and looked at the three. "I'm going out! Don't follow me!"_

_After giving out those orders. The hanyou walked out the door and leaped off before anyone could say anything else._

**End Of Flashback**

"You know what Sango," Rin said.

"What?"

"I really think Inuyasha should get with Kagome."

"Maybe," Sango began and smiled mischievously. " We should help them out. Just a little."

Rin smiled back. "Just what I was thinking."

* * *

Kagome walked out of the theater with Hojo smiling. The movie was a good one. Hojo had paid for everything. Kagome disagreed with him but he insisted. Kagome looked down at her feet. Maybe Sango and Miroku were right. Maybe Hojo did like her as more than a friend. He was treating the event like a date although it wasn't.

"Higurashi?"

The miko snapped out of her thoughts and looked up to face her friend with her usual pleasant smile. Hojo again blushed and smiled back at her.

"Is something wrong? You seem so distant today."

"No, nothing," she replied. "I'm having a great time. Thanks for inviting me out."

Hojo's face turned even redder. "It's no big deal. I really like you Kagome. It's fun spending time with you."

"Eh?" Kagome said. Hojo blushed and turned away.

"Nothing. Ready to get something to eat?" he asked.

Kagome smiled at him and was about to reply but her response turned into a small squeak when a hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her on a hard body. The miko turned around, ready to yell at Inuyasha for following her but closed her mouth immediately when her eyes caught sight of Kouga.

He tightened his grip around her waist and looked at the human standing before him. The boy was skinny, had brown hair and big blue eyes. What was Kagome doing with a guy like this?

"Kagome," he began and turned her around to face her. "I haven't seen you for a long time. I missed you." Kouga glared at the boy standing before him and pulled Kagome into a tight hug.

Hojo looked at the two and sighed. Kagome struggled against Kouga and put up even more of a fight when she saw Hojo's face.

Kouga let her go and the miko stepped back from him.

"Kouga, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I saw you with him," he replied and looked over at the small boy before him. He took a step towards Hojo and growled. Reaching his hand out, he grabbed Hojo by the collar of his shirt and brought him face to face with him.

"Listen here you, Kagome is my woman, not yours! Stay away from her or else," he said. Kagome's eyes widened and she came up beside the wolf demon.

"Kouga, put him down!" Kagome ordered. Kouga smirked and did what he was told. Hojo fell to the ground but quickly got up and sped down the pavement, not looking back.

"Hojo!" Kagome yelled after him but he was long gone.

"You don't need a guy like him Kagome. I don't know what he was thinking trying to date my woman!"

Kagome felt her anger boiling up inside her. She wanted to hurt Kouga so bad. He had scared the hell out of Hojo and because of him she might never get to see her friend anymore. Kagome spun around and glared at the wolf youkai. She opened her mouth to speak but closed it.

"I'm going home!" she finally said and began walking off.

"Then I'll take you," Kouga said.

"No!" Kagome yelled. "I'll walk home myself and I don't want anyone following me!"

Kouga looked at Kagome as she walked off down the road. "Okay then," he mumbled and turned the other way and began walking home too.

* * *

Kagome spotted Inuyasha at the top of the shrine steps, apparently waiting for her. She glanced at him and continued walking. She was stopped when Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and spun her around to face him.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked. Kagome glared at him.

"You should know, you were there!" she snapped and snatched her hand away. Inuyasha blinked and began following her as she started to walk again.

"Look, I just wanted to make sure that guy didn't do anything to you okay?" The hanyou growled. Kagome turned around to look at him, fire in her eyes.

"Hojo would never hurt me!"

"What's so great about that guy that you have to go out with him, huh? He not strong and he can't even protect you!" Inuyasha pointed out.

Kagome didn't know how to respond. "Shut up Inuyasha! I don't want to talk to you right now!"

"Fine walk away. I guess you have nothing good to say about him anyway!" Inuyasha yelled at her as she continued walking. Kagome stopped when he finished speaking.

"I don't like him that way! Stop being jealous!"

"I'm not! I bet I can make you have a much more better time with me!" Inuyasha said.

Kagome turned around and walked up to him with a small smile on her face.

"Are you asking me out?" she asked.

"No," Inuyasha huffed. "Why would I want to go out with you, wench?'

Kagome frowned and gave the hanyou a deathly look. Without saying anything else, she turned on her heels and stomped off. Inuyasha cringed when she slammed the front door.

"Maybe I was asking you out Kagome. I guess I'm just to scared to do it," Inuyasha whispered. Taking one last look at the house, he leaped off.

---

A/N; There you have it a new chapter. I took forever. I was feeling so lazy lately. Anyway next update might be next week ok. By until then.

Neogirl


	25. Inuyasha's Promise

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine

From Hatred To Love

Chapter 25- Inuyasha's Promise

-----------------/

"Kagome! Time to wake up!"

The young miko opened her eyes as the light filtering through the window shone on her face. She shifted to her side and closed her eyes once more hoping to get more sleep. She had heard her mother calling her but she ignored the calls and attempted to go back into her one little world, in her dreams.

"Kagome!" the call was louder the next time but the miko still ignored it and snuggled up into the covers. The place remained quiet and stayed that way. Kagome smiled to herself, her mother had given up in trying to get her out of bed. ' Now I can sleep whole day...' she thought and shifted to lie on her stomach.

It only felt like five minutes before Mrs. Higurashi began calling her again. The calls became louder and more demanding but Kagome didn't care. All she wanted to do was sleep but she didn't get the chance to, someone tugged quite forcefully on her hair which caused her to let out an ear piercing scream.

Her eyes quickly opened and with all the speed she had, she reached out her hand and grabbed whosoever hand was playing in her hair. Turning around, she caught sight of her brother struggling to get his hand out of her grasp.

"Kagome," her brother began and stared nervously at her. "Mom said that it's time to get up. It's Saturday and um-"

"That's why I'm sleeping in!" Kagome snapped before she let her brother finish.

"But mom said that you have a training session with-"

"Oh yeah," Kagome groaned. "out of all the days!"

She sighed and sat up, releasing her brother's hand. It wasn't like if she hated training, she loved it. She liked spending time with the old miko, Kaede. She told her old and interesting tales and most of all helped her with her purifying powers.

She lazily swung both legs from under the covers and looked outside at the god tree, which was very near to her window. She sighed and dragged herself to the shower.

-------------------/

Kagome let out a long, loud sigh as she walked out from the small hut after her training session with Kaede. She was glad that it was done, now she could go home and relax.

"Hey bitch!"

Kagome turned around and looked at her training partner. Kikyo. The miko was wearing what she usually wore- a short top and a micro mini skirt. Her hands were on her hips and her feet tapping on the ground as she glowered at Kagome.

"What is it Kikyo?" Kagome asked.

"I didn't like how you beat me in class today!" she said and took a step forward. "How'd you do it? I bet you cheated, somehow!"

"Yeah I took a special vitamin that's only for mikos to make their powers stronger," Kagome said sarcastically.

"Oh so now you're trying to be smart with me!" she pointed out. "Don't mess with me! I can do spells that that stupid old woman Kaede could never teach us and I can do it now!"

"Then do it!" Kagome challenged her. Kikyo growled and shoved Kagome causing her to fall to the ground.

"Fine!"

Kikyo closed her eyes, clasped her hands together and began mumbling something under her breath that Kagome couldn't quite make out. Kikyo's body began to glow as she rose off the floor. Kagome shielded her eyes from the blinding light and shut them close when the place began to get windy.

The light soon covered her too and she was thrown back at an enormous speed. She screamed but was also surprised that she hadn't felt the impact of the ground yet. She knew that when she would fall she would be injured badly. She squeezed her eyes shut as she prepared for impact from a hard surface but it never came.

All she felt was her feet touching the ground and a hand wrapping around her waist to support her. She opened her eyes slowly and only saw amber orbs. Breathing in deeply she clutched on to her savior's shirt and buried her face in his chest. Her breathing was rasp and her legs were shaking but she didn't care about that. All she knew was that she was alive and safe.

"Inu.... Inuyasha," she whispered and held on to him even tighter. " Arigato."

The hanyou didn't look down at her. His eyes were fixed on Kikyo as she glared at the couple. He pulled Kagome closer to him but still didn't take his eyes off his ex girlfriend.

"Kagome, are you alright?" he asked softly. She nodded and breathed in deeply.

"Thanks to you."

Inuyasha's eyes darkened as he stared at Kikyo.

"What the hell were you trying to do bitch? She could have freaking died!" Inuyasha shouted at her. Kikyo pouted and folded her arms, pointing her nose high up in the air.

"So?"

"What the-!" Inuyasha cut himself off.

"Why did you save her Inuyasha?" she asked suddenly. "Why do you always take her side?"

Inuyasha growled and showed Kikyo his dangerous fangs. This didn't bother her at all. She was too busy looking at how Kagome was clinging on to Inuyasha like he was her lifeline. She took a step forward, body glowing brightly and narrowed her as at Kagome.

"I'll get you Kagome! You'll never have Inuyasha to yourself! Watch out!" she said and taking one last look at the two she slowly faded away.

"Stupid bitch!" Inuyasha yelled and pulled Kagome away to look at her. "Kagome are you sure that you're ok?"

"I'm fine," she said and smiled at him to prove her point. She closed her eyes and recalled the moment. Cracking one eye open she looked at her hanyou friend suspiciously. "Inuyasha, how did you know that I was in trouble?"

"Uh..."

The miko pulled herself away from his grasp and looked at him with flames in her eyes.

"You were following me weren't you?" Kagome accused him.

"No I wasn't!"

"Then how did you know at the exact moment when I was in danger?"

"Because.... ugh!"

"Why do you always insist on following me everywhere? I'm a miko, I can take care of myself!" Kagome pointed out.

"Oh, so almost being slammed into a tree is your idea of taking care of yourself?" Inuyasha said dryly. Kagome glowered at the boy and scoffed.

"I... I . Fine that was just one time but that still doesn't explain why you followed me when I went to spend time with Hojo!" Kagome said and pointed an accusing finger at him. Inuyasha took a step back. He paused before responding.

"Because I..... I care about you a lot Kagome," Inuyasha said seriously and looked down at the ground, not wanting to make eye contact with her. "And you have a knack for getting into trouble. I have to be there to protect you!"

Inuyasha decided to look up at Kagome. Her eyes were wide, filled with shock and disbelief and her lips slightly parted as if she was about to say something but couldn't get the words out.

"Inuyasha," she whispered. She threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shirt. Inuyasha stood still for a few moments, not knowing how to react to Kagome's sudden act of affection. His arms slowly wrapped themselves around her small frame and he gave her a small squeeze.

"I didn't know that you felt that way," she said so quietly that Inuyasha almost didn't make it out. "But... you have to trust me and in my ability to take care of myself. You won't always be there to save me-"

"Yes I will," Inuyasha cut her off. "I'll always be there for you Kagome, I'll always protect you. I swear one day I'll kill that bitch for all the horrible thing that she'd done to you," He held on to her tighter. "Kagome I-"

"Got it! I got it on tape can you believe it, Sango? I can't wait to watch it!" squealed a voice from behind them. The couple looked from where the sound had come from and saw Rin jumping up and down.

"Shh! Rin! Oh no!" another voice said. The two suspected that it was Sango and she too walked out followed by Miroku.

"Hi... you guys!" Miroku said nervously and waved at them. "Ehehe..... um."

"We were just video taping some wildlife for uh our Biology project, Rin was helping!" Sango cut in and smiled at the two and nudged Rin who who's camera was still focused on the couple. Rin straitened up and smiled at them.

"Hi Kagome! I haven't seen you in a long time! How are you?" she asked, go off the subject. Inuyasha finally opened his mouth to say something.

"What the hell are you three doing here!" he growled.

"Is four actually," Dawn added in and stepped from behind Miroku.

"Four!" Kagome said in surprise and looked up at Inuyasha. They both blushed when they noticed that they were still in a very intimate position. Both quickly pulled away and put some distance between them.

"Did you just tape what just happened?" Kagome asked as her eye began twitching. The four laughed nervously and looked at each other.

"No," Miroku replied. "We were in the woods, taping two deers mating."

Sango slapped him across his face to clear all perverted thoughts out of his head and smiled at her two friends.

"I told you it's for Biology," she replied. Inuyasha took a step forward.

"None of you do Biology!" he pointed out. All of them stopped smiling.

"Oh."

"I think it's time for us to go now!" Rin exclaimed and signaled the group to follow her to her car. Their brisk walk soon turned into a sprint and the four soon were out of seeing distance.

Kagome bit her lip and looked over at Inuyasha who was still looking in the direction where Sango, Miroku, Rin and Dawn had gone with frown on his face. Kagome stepped closer to him and looked at him nervously.

"Why were they filming us?" she asked curiously, breaking the silence.

"I'll get that tape if it's the last thing I do," Inuyasha. "I think she's going to edit it and all of them are going to watch it like it's some kind of movie."

"Oh no," Kagome said and held her face in her hands with a slight tint of pink on her cheeks. "Inuyasha?"

He didn't respond but looked strait ahead.

"Before Rin interrupted us," Kagome said and began blushing. "You were about to say something, what was it?"

Inuyasha blushed as well as he remembered his words and what he was about to say to her.

"Nothing," he said dully. Kagome blinked and stared up at him. "Let's... lets get you home. I'll take you."

Kagome smiled at him.

"Thanks Inuyasha."

-------------------/

"That was close," Rin said and wiped off the sweat form her brow. They were now all gathered in the car. Holding up her camera she smiled. "I can wait to edit this!"

"I don't know," Dawn cut in. "I think Inuyasha looked pretty mad. Are you sure that it's ok to do this?"

"Positive," Sango added. "Inuyasha would never harm us. Why do you always think so negatively/"

Dawn shrugged.

"Hey don't do anything to get him pissed off 'cause he might attack me!" Miroku added in.

"Don't worry Miroku-sama, you can handle yourself and-"

The rest of Sango's sentence was turned into a growl of annoyance as Miroku began stoking her butt with his hand. Clenching her hands into tight fists she punched him in his face.

"If you grope me one more time I swear I'll kill you!" Sango threatened. Rin smiled to herself as she watched Sango and Miroku. ' That's another couple I'm going to set up! Ohh I love matchmaking!' Rin thought to herself and giggled.

---

A/N; I know, short. Am I the only author who's feeling lazy lately? I just wasn't in the mood to type out anymore. I have inspiration, it just takes me some time to put it together to form a chapter. Well I might update next week. I hope the laziness wears off by then. Hope y'all liked it!

Neogirl


	26. Kagome's Feelings

Disclaimer: Inuyasha still isn't mine.

From Hatred To Love

Chapter 26-Kagome's Feelings

---------------/

Kagome slid off Inuyasha's back when they arrived at the top of the shrine steps. She turned around to face him with a smile on her face.

"Thanks Inuyasha," she said and looped her arms around his neck. Inuyasha hugged her back and gave her a slight squeeze.

She slowly pulled away and stared into his amber orbs. ' He is so cute,.' she thought as her smile widened. His ears twitched slightly before he turned his head away from her.

"What you looking at, wench?" he asked suddenly. Kagome shook her head and looked away.

"Nothing."

There was a long pause between them. Kagome was looking away slightly embarrassed for being caught staring. Inuyasha on the other hand was just trying to find a way to ask Kagome what he wanted to ask her.

The silence was broken by Kagome when she cleared her throat to gain the hanyou's attention. Inuyasha turned his head slowly to look at her.

"Well, I guess I'll go now," she said nervously and headed for the front door but Inuyasha grabbed her wrist quickly before she could move away from him. She turned around to face him.

"Kagome," he began. "I..... I'm going to this party tonight and I was wondering if you'd like to come with me."

Kagome stared at him blankly, not knowing what to say. It sounded much like at date to her but it was so strange going out with your best friend. She had to admit she was hoping that he'd ask her out someday. Shaking her head roughly she smiled at him.

"Sure, I'd love to go out with you," she responded. Inuyasha let go of her wrist and turned his head away to prevent Kagome from seeing the small blush on his cheeks.

"Feh, who said it was date wench!"

Kagome smiled at him and put her hand on his cheek, bringing his face to look at her. She didn't notice the redness on his face. She went on her toes and instead of giving him a kiss on the cheek like she usually did she gave him a small peck on his lips.

' Did she just....'

The hanyou's mind wasn't functioning at the moment. Kagome had just kissed him. Maybe it was only a simple kiss but she wasn't drunk like the last time so she knew exactly what she did and had control over her actions.

He stared at her as she smiled meekly at him before giving him one more hug. Waving at him with a small blush on her cheeks she walked rather quickly to the front door and went inside.

----------------/

Kagome closed the door and leaned against it, her heart thumping loudly in her chest. ' I can't believe that I just kissed him!' Kagome thought and blushed slightly. She hadn't even waited for his response, she was too embarrassed and quite shocked with her actions.

' I wonder if he even liked it?' she began thinking again leaned back further on the door. ' What if he didn't? How would I even face him after what I just did? Wha... what if he's disgusted with me for making a move on him like that?'

"Ugh!" Kagome screamed and clutched her head to clear all the negative thoughts out of her head. She knew that she needed a rest, a break from all these feelings that she was experiencing. Looking down at the floor she recalled all the times that she and Inuyasha had spent together since spring break.

He might seem like a rude, jerk but under all that, he was kind, thoughtful and always made sure she was safe. He always took care of her and Kagome felt extremely grateful to be his friend but for her, it did feel like enough. She always felt a sense of joy when being around him. No matter how much he insulted her and argued with her she would always care for him.

"I... I think.... I think that I lo... love him," she mumbled to herself as the blush became very clear on her face. She held her face in her hands and shook her head. "No, no. I... I can't!"

' If I fall in love with him that'll ruin our friendship! It'll ruin everything!' she thought frantically and shook her head some more.

"Kagome! You're home!"

The miko looked up to see Mrs. Higurashi walked towards her with a smile.

"How long have you been standing here?" she asked. Kagome plastered a smile on her face and straightened up.

"Not long!" she replied.

"Well you're just in time!" she said cheerfully. "Sango is here with another girl. I think Rin is her name. They said that they wanted to show me something."

"Oh?" Kagome said curiously. "What something?"

-----------------/

Kagome covered her face in her hands as she looked at the TV screen. 'I'm gonna kill these guys,' she thought to herself and slouched down on the couch. Worries she had concerning Inuyasha were quickly forgotten when Rin and Sango slipped that video tape into the VCR.

When they spotted the miko, Rin ran up to her hand gave her a small hug before telling everyone that Kagome was to be one of her bridemates along with Sango and two other girls. Kagome had been very excited at that time. She couldn't believe that she was to become a bridesmate and Sango was one too. All her thoughts were on the wedding until Sango interrupted their moment by saying that they should all watch a movie together and invited Mrs. Higurashi to join them.

The tape started out with Rin coming on and talking about love which almost put Kagome to sleep. Her eyes shot open immediately when the next scene was with her and Inuyasha at the pool and when he had almost kissed her but Rin interrupted it with her screaming.

So here was Kagome, face covered, looking on at the tape which Rin had made with the help of Sango. Kagome's eyes quickly darted to her mother who seemed to be very interested what Rin and Sango were showing her. She looked over at Sango who was smiling triumphantly. How could Sango do this to her? ' Best friends don't show their personal lives to their parents!' Kagome thought to herself as she felt anger growing inside of her, ' and how could Rin do this me when she knew I would be embarrassed?!'

"Oh!, Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi said. Kagome turned her head slowly to look at her mother. She was smiling at her, stars in her eyes, looking very much like Rin did when she she talked about how happy Inuyasha was to have her in his life. "Why didn't you tell me that Inuyasha was your boyfriend!"

Kagome almost fell off the couch as she looked at her mother in disbelief. "Nani? Inuyasha is not.... I'm not dating anyone, mama!"

"Really?" she asked. She didn't look very convinced. "After what I've seen, I'd say that you two have a very close relationship! I knew that you two would eventually start going out. Since you were little Inuyasha used to tell me that he wanted to marry you when you two grew up and you, always making sure you looked perfect when he came over!" she sighed and put one hand on her cheek. "I always liked Inuyasha's ears. Ohhh, the children are going to have cute dog ears too, right? They'll be adorable, I can't wait to be a grandmother. And the wedding, we can't forget that! I always wanted to plan a wedding that'll be my chance-"

"Mama!" Kagome screamed, she was now standing up, her face beet red, hands balled into fists at her sides. "I am not dating Inuyasha! We are only friends!"

"Good friends," Sango added and smiled at Kagome.

The miko smiled back at the exterminator. "Arigato Sango we're just good friends."

"Really good friends," Rin added. "They are such good friends that they cuddle up together every lunchtime at school and the are such good friends that Inuyasha wants to kill any guy that stares at her and they are such good friends that Kagome-"

"Ok stop!" Kagome said and put her hands in front of her face. "That is not helping to convince my mother that I'm not dating Inuyasha."

"Oh gomen," Rin said sweetly. "I'm simply not good at this convincing people that you and Inuyasha are not dating."

Kagome pouted at the tone in Rin's voice and the mischievous glint in her eyes. She threw herself down on the couch and closed her eyes.

"You guys are unbelievable," she muttered to herself.

"Hey Kagome," Sango said. "We didn't only come here to show your mom the video. We came here to invite you over at Rin's place to spend the night with us."

"Eh?"

"Well," Rin began. "We have to go early and pick out dresses since the wedding is only next month."

"Oh," Kagome said. "What time should I come over."

"How about, seven?"

"Oh sorry I'm going out with Inuyasha tonight!" she said and clasped her hand over her mouth when she realized what she had said. ' Great! Me and my big mouth!' "Uh, I mean that... he's taking me.... Inuyasha and I are going."

"Kagome are you sure he isn't your boyfriend?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Yes!" she screamed and turned to Rin. "Don't follow us!"

"Ok, ok," Rin said in a defeated voice. "Inuyasha will take you home with him so you'll still be able to spend the night and we'll be taking your clothes now so you don't have to come home and get it after your date- erm I mean after your hangout with Inuyasha."

"You just said date!" Kagome accused.

"No I didn't! Rin said and smiled. "Let's get packing now, Sango and I need to go she has somewhere to go in about an hour."

----------------/

Inuyasha parked right in front of the Higurashi shrine steps. He paused and looked up the stairs, debating whether he should go and meet Kagome upstairs or wait for her in the car. He sat there arguing with himself for ten minutes before he decided to go up the shrine stairs and meet her. The hanyou opened the car door just in time to see Kagome running down the shrine steps.

She walked up to the car and smiled at him. He was wearing a pair of baggy jeans, a plain red shirt and a blue hat to cover his dog ears.

"Hi Inuyasha," she said and smiled even brighter.

The hanyou scanned her form before nodding at her. She had on a purple blouse and a rather short skirt. Inuyasha thought she looked really good and knew that many guys at the party would be staring at her. This made him growl slightly. The miko looked up and him quite puzzled.

"Anything wrong?" she asked and eyed him worriedly. His features softened. ' She's such a considerate person,' he thought and nodded at her.

"Let's get going," he said gruffly and tried not to think of how guys would watch his best friend.

Kagome opened the front door and slipped in the red convertible. She frowned slightly when she remembered the last time she was in a car with Inuyasha. She looked over at him, he had taken off his hat and was just about ready to start the car.

Inuyasha groaned when he felt Kagome tug his ears down roughly. He frowned and caught hold of her wrist before glaring at her.

"What was that for wench!" he barked and rubbed his abused ears.

"No fast driving this time!" she said. "And I'm serious!"

"Feh!"

--------------/

Inuyasha had listened to Kagome and had driven at a reasonable speed. The only time that he had driven over the speed limit was when someone had overtaken him- he had sped up to the driver and shouted at him before showing him the finger and overtaking him. Kagome wasn't too pleased and for the second time of the night Inuyasha got his ears pulled.

Kagome relaxed when Inuyasha pulled into the driveway of a very large house. The miko gasped at the size of the home. Maybe it wasn't as big as Inuyasha's but it sure did impress her.

Inuyasha opened the door and stepped out of the automobile. Kagome was still staring at the house. He sighed and walked around to the other side of the car and opened the door for her.

"Hey wench," he began. "You coming out anytime soon?"

Kagome frowned at him and stepped out of the car, still dazed at the sight before her.

"Are you done staring?" he asked which caused her to jump. She ignored him and admired the sight before her. ' I wish I live in a house like this.'

She was snapped back to reality when Inuyasha held her hand and yanked her in his direction so she would begin walking. She obeyed him and stared down at the hand Inuyasha was holding with a slight blush. She smiled and held his hand before giving it a slight squeeze. Her blush became more visible when Inuyasha squeezed her hand like she had done.

"I hate crowds!" Inuyasha muttered to himself as he pulled Kagome behind him. He let go of her hand when they were in a less crowded area. Kagome fixed his skirt and looked up at Inuyasha who was looking behind her. He frowned and began to growl softly. Kagome turned around to see what Inuyasha was looking at.

It was a girl about their age. Her short black hair stopped just before her shoulders, she had red eyes and in Kagome's opinion a little too much makeup.

"Inuyasha," she said and smiled at him showing pearly white teeth. "I haven't seen you in a while. Did you miss me?"

Inuyasha's frown grew. "You wish,Yura!" he said and folded his arms.

Yura was still giving him a toothily grin as her eyes scanned his body.

"You look nice," she said and pushed Kagome aside as if she was a useless piece of junk. She stopped walking up to the hanyou until her hands were on his chest. She smiled at him.

"Why do you hide your true feelings from me?" she asked and leaned up close to him until she was able to whisper in his ear." I know how you feel. Just admit it to yourself."

Inuyasha gave her a disgusted look and griped her wrists to remove her hands from his chest. Yura frowned slightly when he slowly pushed her away.

"For the last time," he said slowly. "I am not interested."

Kagome stared as Inuyasha slowly and softly spoke to the girl. ' Why is she getting so close to him?!' Kagome thought and folded her arms. She had gotten even angrier than she was before when Inuyasha began to whisper in her ear as well. Kagome fisted her hands at her sides and frowned at the sight. She shut her eyes and turned around. She couldn't stand to see the sight before her. It caused her to have strange feelings, feelings that she hand never experienced before.

She sighed and tried to focus on something else. She opened her eyes and scanned the room to see a fimaliar person coming towards her.

"Kagome!" he said in a surprised voice.

"Hojo!"

--

A/N; How long has it been. 2 weeks, 3 weeks? Oh I'm so lazy. I have so much ideas and I could type them out now but I'm so lazy. I don't want to do anything. I've been trying to keep up with school and to pay attention because outb of nowhere I get ideas ofr my fic and I drift off and lose track of what my teacher is saying. That usually happens during math. Anyway. Give me two weeks. See ya!

Neogirl


	27. Expression Of Feelings

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine.

From Hatred To Love

Chapter 27- Expression of Feelings

----------------/

Kagome couldn't believe what she saw. She blinked several times to make sure she wasn't seeing things. What was Hojo doing here? He too looked equally shocked. She could see his eyes shinning with delight but his mouth hung open and he stared at her.

" What are you doing here?" Kagome asked when she had finally found her voice. Hojo didn't reply, instead he scanned the room nervously and took a step back from her.

" Higurashi," he began. He still looked a bit nervous. " How did you... what are you doing here?"

" Someone invited me," Kagome said and looked at his face. " Are you alright?"

" Fine!" he choked out and shifted uncomfortably. " So did come come with... your... um boyfriend?"

He glanced around the room and looked at Kagome. The miko looked at him in a very surprised manner.

" Boyfriend!" she said as she tried to think of who Hojo was talking about. " Oh! You mean Kouga! He's not my boyfriend, he's just a guy who's a bit overprotective of me. Sorry about what happened with him."

Hojo relaxed a bit and gave her his friendly smile. Kagome smiled back at him.

" So uh..." Hojo's face became scarlet. " Would you like to... da...dance?"

Kagome shifted uncomfortably. She glanced behind her to look for Inuyasha but he had disappeared. She frowned and gave a small huff. ' He's maybe with that girl!' She turned to face Hojo who was looking at her hopefully. She knew that if she rejected him he would be hurt and she would feel guilty for the rest of the night.

" Oh, ok," she said and took his hand as he lead her to the dance floor. Hojo stared at Kagome, he seemed unsure of how to start. Kagome rested her hands on his shoulders and moved to the beat of the music. Hojo followed suite and began to loosen up a little. He slowly moved his hands form his sides and rested them on Kagome's waist. He felt her stiffen and jerked his hands away before blushing.

" Sorry," he said. Kagome smiled which caused him to blush an even brighter shade of red. " Kagome I-"

" What the hell!"

Hojo looked behind Kagome to see a tall guy with long white hair and amber eyes glaring at them. He took a step closer towards them and wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist before pulling her away from him.

Kagome turned her head to the side to face the hanyou as he continued to glare at her.

" What the hell do you think your doing?" he yelled which caused the bangs on Kagome's forehead to fly back. She pulled away from him and frowned.

" Dancing! Can't you see that?" she snapped and folded her arms. " What's your problem anyway Inuyasha? Can't I dance with a friend?"

Inuyasha didn't know how to respond to this. If he told her what he was thinking at the moment he would look like a complete idiot.

" What's the matter, jealous?" Kagome asked teasingly. Inuyasha turned his head away so she would not see that large blush on his face. ' Do you expect me to be happy that you have your arms wrapped around another boy?!' Inuyasha mind screamed.

" Feh, in your dreams!" he said. " Wench!"

Kagome pulled away form him and glared at him, he glared back and soon the two friends were in another glaring contest. Kagome keeping her eyes focused on the hanyou before her while Inuyasha did the same.

Hojo looked over at the two and shifted uncomfortably. Kagome was very close to the boy, so close that their noses were touching but neither seemed to notice. He cleared his throat but no one seemed to hear him, they were still glaring at each other.

" Um.. Kagome?" he began. The miko blinked several times before she remembered that Hojo was still there. She had forgotten completely about him. She tore her eyes away from Inuyasha and gave Hojo a fake smile.

" Sorry Hojo," she said and nudged the hanyou behind her who was now growling. " This is Inuyasha. Inuyasha I believe you know Hojo."

" Nice to meet you," he said and tried to smile warmly but this Inuyasha guy scared him a bit. He was giving Hojo a deadly look for the longest while and it made him feel rather uncomfortable. Inuyasha simply took a step behind Kagome and continued to give Hojo an unfriendly look.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. He looked like if he was ready to jump on Hojo and tear him to shreds. She already knew Inuyasha was protective of her, she had learnt that a long time ago but she never thought that he would actually attack someone if they showed interest in her. She could see the fire in his eyes and he pressed his lips together and began to give a low growl.

' Oh no he wouldn't....' Kagome thought. Expecting the worse Kagome clutched on to his arm which caused him to avert his gaze from Hojo to her. His eyes immediately softened and his face turned scarlet. The miko looked up at him with pleading eyes and tugged him in the opposite direction: away from Hojo.

" Hojo, um it was nice seeing you here but Inuyasha and I have to go somewhere to discuss things! So see you around!" Kagome said.

" Ok see.... ya," Hojo let the last part of his sentence trail off because Kagome was already gone before he could finish.

----------------/

" What is wrong with you?!" the miko screamed when they had arrived at the back of the house. No one seemed to be there and it was very quiet except for the slight vibration from the music coming from inside.

Inuyasha ' Fehed' and turned his back on her. The miko didn't seemed to pleased. Inuyasha had ignored her question and she absolutely hated when he turned his back on her when he didn't want to answer a question.

Inuyasha's ears twitched when he didn't hear Kagome say anything. It seemed as if she wasn't moving at all. He slowly turned around to find her leaning up against a wall, arms folded behind her back and her eyes closed.

" You know you don't always have to get so jealous," she said calmly. " I'm not interested in anyone at the moment. Well not anyone you know about."

" What!?" Inuyasha said and was by her side in a instant. " What guy? You'd better tell me Kagome!"

Kagome shook her head but couldn't help but smile at his attitude towards her dating someone.

" Don't worry I was just joking!" she laughed and smiled at him. " If I had a boyfriend I would tell you! You're my best friend Inuyasha. I tell you everything."

The hanyou was touched by her words. She told him everything. He looked into her brown orbs before deciding that he wanted to kiss her. Just one small kiss wouldn't hurt and if she pushed him away..... well he hadn't thought about that part yet. She slowly rested his hands on her small waist and leaned down towards her face.

Kagome didn't seem to mind when he pressed his lips firmly against hers. He was surprised when she began kissing him back before putting her hands on his shoulders. The hanyou pulled Kagome even closer to her when the kiss became more passionate.

Kagome was the one to pull away since she was out of breath. Her face was flushed red and she was panting. Inuyasha looked down at her but she was avoiding his gaze. She seemed to be in deep thought by the look he saw on her face.

" Kagome," he said which caused the miko to look up at him. She opened her mouth to say something but seemed to be at a lost of words.

" Let's go back inside. We.... we've only been here for a while," Kagome suggested when she found her voice. Inuyasha stepped back so she could move away from the wall. She smiled brightly at him and took his hand to lead him back inside.

------------------/

" I'm bored," Rin said to the girl sitting on the pink carpet. She rolled over on her stomach and looked at her friend. Sango was too busy reading a magazine to take notice to her. Rin frowned and crawled up to where Sango was sitting.

" Did you hear what I just said?" she asked, rather annoyed that she was being ignored. Sango waved her hands with a cool expression before speaking.

" I heard you, you're bored," Sango said and turned the page. " I know you're worried about Kagome and Inuyasha. They'll be fine. Relax and do and do something with Sesshoumaru."

Rin lowered her eyes and frowned. Sesshoumaru was busy doing some business work. He didn't have time to do anything right now. He was preparing to go on a meeting in Italy the next day and he usually didn't like to be disturbed.

" He's busy," Rin said sadly when she thought of how much she'd miss him. She raised her eyes once more to look at Sango. " So I thought we could have fun together!"

" Okay," Sango mumbled and put the the magazine. She raised herself up to look at Rin with a tired expression. " What do you want to do?'

Rin gave a mischievous gleam in her eyes. She smiled sweetly at Sango and began to stare at the ground. " Let's talk about Miroku."

" The pervert?" Sango sighed and folded her arms. " Why?"

Rin looked at the pink walls with much interest smiling sweetly to herself as she thought of ways to torture the younger girl.

" I was wondering.... nah, it's dumb, never mind."

" What?" Sango asked, her eyes focused on Rin ready to take on what she would say next about the monk. Rin looked over at Sango with the same sweet smile and gave a thinking pose.

" I remember, when I was in high school me and my best friends had lots of sleepovers at each other's houses. Sometimes it was by me or Kajumi or Maki or Yumie or-"

" Yeah I get the point! Now what does this have to do with Miroku-sama?" Sango interrupted and leaned forward.

" Well when we were together we usually watched movies or play games. My favorite game was Dare. There was no truth in this game because it was boring. I remember daring Yumie to go and kiss the next door neighbor and she did it! Those were the days," Rin sighed. " Anyway, I would like you to call Miroku, invite him over and kiss him! What do you say?"

Sango's mouth hung open as her face slowly turned to an unhealthy red color. She struggled to find the words to express her emotions but they were hard to find when she was remembering the first time that she had kissed the monk.

" I... I can't," she said.

" Oh come on! You're so boring. Please...." Rin begged, clasped her hands together tightly and widened her big gray eyes. " Please. I only want to have fun."

Sango looked away. Sure she was willing to kiss Miroku. She had liked it when they kissed, a lot but that had been almost a month ago and Sango's shyness had returned when it came to expressing her emotions with him. Also he had gone back to his ways of groping her.

" I... I fine," Sango sighed. Rin squealed and ran towards the phone and tossed it to Sango who caught it with ease. The twenty two year old plopped down next to the teenager and smiled as Sango slowly dialed the number. ' Ohh. She and Miroku are way easer to get together than Inuyasha and Kagome,' she thought.

" I can't believe you're making me do this," Sango said and waited as the phone rang. " I really don't want to ki..... oh hello Miroku-sama. I uh..."

The person on the other line blinked several times before scratching his head and giving a bewildered look.

" Sango my dear," he said and gave a lecherous grin when she spoke again.

" Can you come over to Inuyasha's place now, please."

" Of coarse. Why do you need me? Do you want to have some 'fun' with me because I've been waiting an awfully long time for you-"

The monk stopped speaking when Sango slammed the phone down leaving only the dial tone.

--------------------/

" Why did you need me here so urgently, Sango," the monk asked as he walked behind her. They were in the garden at the back of the house.

The exterminator slowly turned around to meet his gaze. She gulped when she thought about what she was about to do. She fisted her hands at her hands and leaned closer towards the pervert. She squeezed her eyes shut and placed a small kiss on his lips.

She pulled away quickly, her eyes now fixed on the grass. Miroku only look surprised for a moment. He stepped up to Sango, reached out his hand and patted her backside. The girl's mouth hung open but this only made Miroku's perverted grin wider.

" My dear Sango, I didn't expect you to do something like that," he began his hand still resting on her butt. " You always seemed so innocent."

" Miroku-sama," Sango said softly and smiled innocently at him. " I do feel uncomfortable when we do things like this. What also makes me feel odd is when you insist on resting your hand on my butt," she was still smiling. She put one hand on his shoulder while the other rested on his cheek. " Don't you ever, ever, ever TOUCH MY ASS AGAIN!"

This sudden outburst caused Miroku to step back but this didn't stop Sango from making her move she drew back that hand that was on his cheek and slapped him strait across the face leaving a red hand print.

" Miroku I'll admit I really like you a lot but I don't think I'll ever be able to trust your wandering hands!" she screamed.

" You, you like me a lot?" he repeated.

" Uh," Sango said when she noticed when had come out of her mouth. " I didn't mean that way!"

" Yes you did," he said as the perverted smile came back on his face.

" No I didn't! I, I-"

" You have no excuse for what you said," Miroku said with a grin and gave her a short kiss. Sango was shocked and jerked her eyes away from his face. " How about we take this slow."

" Nothing goes slow with you."

" I'd like to take you out tomorrow," he said.

" Fine whatever."

" EEEEE!" someone screamed from the bushed. Rin rushed out form her hiding place and jumped on Sango giving her a big hug. " I knew it! I knew it! Rin the matchmake strikes again!"

Rin!" Sango screamed her anger evident in her voice. " You, you.... now I know how Kagome and Inuyasha feel."

Rin smiled and straited herself. She winked at the two before walking away. She began jumping up and down when she had arrived at the front door. Rin smiled mischievously with a gleam in her eyes.

" Now only Inuyasha and Kagome left. I can't wait to start planning!"

--

A/N; I know you expected longer chapters and better ones too. But the laziness still hasn't left me. I have a new idea for a new story and I could type it up in spear time but I'm sooooo lazy. I can't get over it. It sucks! Anyway I'll try my best to update sooner.

Neogirl


	28. Spoken Feelings

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is still not mine.

From Hatred To Love

Chapter 28- Spoken Feelings

--------------/

" So is it true what I have heard?" Kagome asked with a smile as she listened with the phone pressed to her ear for a response.

" That depends," the person on the other line said. " What have you heard?"

The miko rolled her eyes and gave a quick glare at the phone as if it were the person who was speaking to her.

" Come on Sango!" she sighed. " I'm talking about you and Miroku!"

" The monk?" the girl asked as if she had no idea what Kagome was talking about.

" Are you dating him!?" Kagome screamed into the phone clearly letting Sango know that she was frustrated.

" Maybe."

" What?!"

" You'll have to see."

" You're so difficult!" Kagome screamed.

" Talk to you later Kagome," Sango said. Kagome only heard a small beep before the dial tone came in her ear.

--------------/

The exterminator smiled to herself when she had ended her conversation with Kagome. Recently thinking of Miroku had made her all smiley. Maybe Kagome had noticed her odd behaver when they had gone dress shopping the day after he had asked her out. She had been smiling more than usual and laughing at things that weren't funny.

" Who was that?" the person sitting next to her asked. The exterminator smiled slightly.

" Kagome," she said. " Don't worry I didn't tell her anything."

Miroku smirked and stood up to lean across the table so he could kiss her. The kiss only lasted a few seconds with Miroku pulling away telling Sango that he was hungry and wanted to order something to eat.

The waitress came soon after to take their order. She smiled at them and clutched the pen firmly in her hand, ready to write down their requests.

" What would you too be having?" she asked the monk after Sango had taken her order. Miroku smirked.

" Well I'll have..wait may I at least know your name?" he asked.

" Ami," she replied.

" Well Ami is a lovely name," he said. " May I add that you-"

" Miroku," Sango said. He didn't bother to look in her direction for the tone of his voice made him shut up immediately.

" I'll have oden! Oden!" he said hastily.

" Coming right up!" she chirped.

" Miroku! You were starting to be a pervert again weren't you?" Sango asked angrily.

" No," he said innocently. " Sango my dear you know that you the only one I care about," he continued and moved his hand to rest it on her chest and closing his eyes. " Our bond is so strong."

"Perev!" Sango screamed and slapped him across his face leaving a red hand print on his cheek. "Don't you ever touch there again!"

Miroku hand slowly moved back to his side of the table.

" Got ya."

---------------/

Kagome walked up to the door of the mansion and rang the doorbell. She ran her hands through her hair to make sure that it was just right and put on her usual smile when she was ready to greet someone.

The door slowly opened and the same girl Kagome had seen before with the red hair who had prevented her and Sango from entering was standing there. The maid eyed the girl before her and frowned. That girl was always hanging around Inuyasha and she didn't like it.

" Yes?" she asked.

Kagome plastered a smile on her face when the girl spoke.

" I'd like to see Inuyasha," she said.

The maid frown grew. She folded her arms and glared at Kagome with out answering her. She really didn't like this girl. She had overheard conversations between Inuyasha and Rin about their relationship and it sounded as more than a friendship to her.

She wanted to be with Inuyasha. Since she had started working part time at the house. He was so cute and she thought that she had had a chance with him before this dumb girl came into the picture. Now he would always talk about her and bring her around the house.

" Why?" she asked after a long pause.

" I'm his friend Kagome," she said and tried to smile. " and I came over to visit."

" Well Inuyasha wasn't expecting any visits. I'm sure he wouldn't want to see you," she said rather calmly.

" Can you at least tell him it's Kagome at the door maybe he might come to talk to me," Kagome asked.

" No!" she snapped.

" No?" Kagome echoed. " Why?"

" Because!" she snapped. " I don't want you around Inuyasha! He doesn't like you! He doesn't need you! All I hear is Kagome, Kagome, Kagome! Well I'm sick of it! Leave now or I'll have to remove you by force!"

" So that's why you won't let me in? You don't want me to see him? Well that's too bad because I'm not going anywhere. Inuyasha is my best friend and I-"

" Kagome!" someone chirped. Rin stepped from behind the maid and ran to Kagome to give her a big hug. " What are you doing here?"

" I came to see Inuyasha," she said and eyed the maid who had disappeared form the doorway. Rin smiled and looked at Kagome.

" Oh, you came to see your man, eh?" Rin asked. Kagome stepped back from her friend and shook her head violently but that didn't stop Rin from seeing the redness on her cheeks.

" Blushing now are we," she said. " That's so sweet!"

Rin grabbed on to Kagome 's wrist and eagerly pulled her inside. Kagome was lead upstairs, down the hallway and to a wooden door. The girl pressed her hands to her lips signaling for Kagome to be quiet. The peeped through the door and slowly entered.

" Morning Inuyasha," she said. The hanyou on the bed groaned and turned his back to her. She walked up to him and began to shake him roughly. " Oh come on. It's one pm. Time to wake up now!"

" Noo," he groaned.

" Someone is here to see you," she said. Rin nodded for Kagome to come into the room. The girl obeyed and slowly walked in. She wanted to laugh at how the big, tough Inuyasha Tama was curled up like a little kid on his bed and Rin looked like his mother trying to wake him up for school.

" Hey Inuyasha!" Kagome chirped.

That voice was enough to to wake Inuyasha up. He sat up abruptly and looked into a pair of brown eyes. Kagome was smiling at him obviously stifling her laughter.

" Ka-Kagome!"

" I'll leave to two alone," Rin said and walked out of the room. Kagome looked back at the hanyou when Rin Had exited and smiled while she looked down at the messy sheets.

" Morning!" Kagome said and came to sit down next to the hanyou. " I see you had a nice sleep. Sorry I woke you up."

" You didn't wake me. I was awake. I was only lying down!" he replied and turned his head away form her.

" Right," Kagome said unconvinced. She leaned closer to him and smiled. " Do you usually lie down for so long? After all it's one pm."

Inuyasha looked at her as he tried to think of a response to her question. He had none so he went with the next best thing he could think of to say.

" Feh!" he said and looked away from her. " So why are you here wench?"

Kagome shook her head and playfully pulled his ears so he was looking her strait in the eye.

" So I can't come to visit you?" she asked and began to slowly rub his dog ears. " You know your ears are so cute and so fuzzy."

Inuyasha yanked his head away and glared at her before rubbing his ears to check if Kagome was right.

" It's not!" he argued. Kagome smiled and reached out to touch his ear and slowly began rubbing them again. She giggled when they began twitching.

" Whatever you say," she said and continued with her actions.

" Stop that, wench!" he said and pulled away from her although he would admit to himself that Kagome's gentle touch on his ears felt nice. The only reason he pulled away was because he afraid that Kagome would realize he was liking what she was doing to him and also he didn't want her to see him blush.

" I know you like it Inuyasha," Kagome said and smiled brightly at him.

" No I don't!" he replied. Kagome giggled and did the most unexpected thing any of them would have thought she do. She leaned over to him and planed her lips on his. Inuyasha was surprised only for moment before he kissed her back and pulled her closer to him.

-------------------/

Rin smiled to herself as she walked down the hall of the mansion. She had now finished a conversation with the catering service for her wedding. Everything was well planned now. There was only 2 more weeks for the big day to arrive. ' The day I'll be married to Sesshoumaru.' A dreamy look came upon her face and she stopped in her tracks when she almost passed Inuyasha's bedroom.

The quickly opened the door to see Inuyasha and Kagome making out on the bed. She had been waiting a long time for this to happen but she only got a quick glimpse at the couple before the two teenagers turned in her direction and quickly pulled away from each other, their faces equally red.

Rin smiled to herself. ' Well might as well make the best of the moment. I'll just have a little fun! Ehehehe!' she thought and threw her head back and began laughing evilly.

" Uh... Rin?"

The young woman stopped laughing immediately and looked at the two. Kagome and attempting to fix her hair while Inuyasha was wiping his lips.

" Now what were you two doing?" she asked and walked into the bedroom.

" Nothing," the two said in union.

" Really," Rin said and folded her arms with a devious grin on her face. " It seemed that I interrupted you. Let me add up the clues. You two were on a bed... oh and making out. Were you two about to have-"

" No! No! No! No!" Kagome screamed as her face became an even brighter shade of red. " We were only... we were only...."

" Hmm you seem to have no explanation. What about you Inuyasha? Do you have anything to say?"

The hanyou paused for a moment before finding something to say to Rin.

" Yeah," he began. " I'm hungry. Can you please tell Rika for me to make me breakfast?"

" Changing the topic, I see. Anyway, I think you two need to have a little discussion while I tell Rika that you need breakfast."

Rin smiled at the two and turned around to leave the room, closing the door behind her.

The room was dead quiet from then on. Kagome was still fixing her hair which was already neat while Inuyasha found the blue carpet suddenly very fascinating. The hanyou raised his head to take a quick glimpse at Kagome. She was nervously twirling a strand of hair using her index finger.

" Inuyasha," she said and turned to look at him. The hanyou quickly jerked his head away from looking at her a pretended that he was still looking at the blue carpet. The miko looked down at her lap and fiddled with the small gold bracelet on her wrist. " I... we... what's happening to us?"

Inuyasha looked over at her surprised at her question. She wasn't meeting his eyes.

" What do you mean?" he asked.

" Don't you notice the change in our relationship?" she asked and raised her eyes to look at him. He didn't answer her but she continued anyway. " I'm having strange feelings Inuyasha"

" Strange feelings?" he asked and looked over at her. She was dead serious but at the same time she looked as if she wanted to breakdown and cry. Inuyasha wanted to go and tell her everything would be ok but he couldn't because he himself didn't know what was happening between them.

" I don't want to ruin our friendship. I want things to always stay the same between us but I want some change too. I'm so confused right now!" she said and looked at him to see his expression but her vision blurred. ' Great,' she thought angrily. ' Now I'm crying.'

Inuyasha was by her side in a second and held her close to him. He knew exactly what she was going through himself. He was confused about them. He had unexplainable feelings for her that he just couldn't control when she was around him.

Kagome pulled away to look at him and wiped her eyes slowly. She took deep breaths to calm herself so she could talk again.

" Are you ok?" he asked. Kagome smiled when she looked into those golden orbs.

" Yeah. You always make sure I'm okay. You're the greatest."

Inuyasha blushed at her compliment and looked down at the rumpled sheets.

" Thanks," he murmured. Kagome smiled to herself as thought of how much she cared for him. ' I love you so much Inuyasha' she thought. ' I wish I had the guts to say that to your face.'

" You what?" the hanyou asked, his eyes wide. He slowly let her go, out of his hug to stare at her, shock written all over his face. Did Kagome just tell him that she loved him. No he must be hearing wrong but all his doubts were gone when he saw Kagome clasping her hands over her mouth her eyes as wide as his.

Kagome's hand went over her mouth immediately after Inuyasha's question. ' Did I just say that out loud!' It was obvious that she had. Inuyasha's face was enough to answer her question. How would he respond. Kagome had just blurted out her feelings to him without even thinking although she thought she had said it in her head. Great! Just great! Now what had she gotten herself into?

---

A/N; Hmm I'm thinking really hard here.

_**1.Should I continue writing this chappie from here?**_

_**2.Should I end the chap here and leave you in suspense until my next update.**_

Hmm... 1 or 2. One or two. 1 or 2. I've made my decision and it it is to......... end the chap here cause I want to leave you guys in suspense! Ahahahahhaahahaha. When will my next update be? I've finally had some feelings spoken. Isn't that what you guys wanted. I MIGHT update next week, but if I'm in the mood I MIGHT update Sat or Sun.

Neogirl


	29. What are we now?

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine.

From Hatred To Love

Chapter 29- What are we now?

0-0-0-0

All Inuyasha could do was stare. Had she said what he thought she did? Maybe he was dreaming or hearing things but he knew he wasn't. Kagome had just said that she loved him. He was supposed to feel like he was the happiest person that ever lived. The girl of his dreams just admitted her true feelings to him.

All Kagome could do was stare up at Inuyasha. She couldn't believe what she had just said. How could she let it slip out of her mind and say it out loud? She was waiting for just the right moment to tell him but really she had decided not to tell him at all, afraid that if she did admit her feelings their relationship would be ruined. She now felt like a complete idiot and the way he was looking at her- he had never looked at her like that before, it made her feel rather uncomfortable.

" What did you say?" Inuyasha asked once more since she didn't answer her question before. He was still trying to get over the shock.

Kagome lowered her head and looked at her lap. She couldn't bear to look at his expression any longer.

" I said," she began in a slowly. " that...I said that," she looked into his golden orbs. " I love you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha did reply to her answer. All he could do was stare as the miko looked into his eyes for an answer. He did the first thing that came to his mind, he hugged her, and very tight too. Kagome was shocked. ' Doesn't he want to tell me something?' her mind asked and this time she didn't say out loud. She didn't hug him back, she wanted to know how he felt and he hadn't told her yet.

" It's about time you said it wench," he said and pulled away from her. He was smirking at her. Kagome hated when he smirked. " I'm glad you said something cause I wasn't going to."

" Hey what's that supposed to-"

Inuyasha put both hands on the side of her face and kissed her tenderly. Kagome was surprised at first but then slid her eyes closed and kissed him back. When he pulled away to look at her Kagome figured that it meant something good.

" Love you, Kagome," he whispered. Kagome almost didn't make it out but smiled brightly at him. She tackled him with a hug sending both of them tumbling off the bed. She began kissing him all over his face, a small blush on her cheeks since she wasn't used to being so affectionate with the hanyou.

" Slow... down... Ka...gome," he said between kisses. " You're being a little too... you're not being like Kagome right now."

Kagome pouted at him. ' She looks cute when she pouts,' Inuyasha thought. " Don't you like when I kiss you?"

" Yeah Kagome but I-"

" I guess I should wait," she began. " You really need to go and brush your teeth first."

Inuyasha frowned while Kagome began laughing. He tried to kiss her but she moved her head away. Before he knew it Kagome was slowly moving off him and she stood up, looking down at him. The miko smiled brightly at him and held a hand to help him up.

" Now you can go brush your teeth now," she said brightly which caused Inuyasha's frown to deepen. He pulled himself up ignoring Kagome's outstretched hand.

" My breath doesn't stink!" he argued.

" Sure Inuyasha-"

Kagome was interrupted by a small knock on the door. The same maid with red hair and bright green eyes entered the room. She gave a quick glare at Kagome and bowed at Inuyasha.

" Sir, your meal is ready," she said.

" Thanks," he said. The girl smiled at him and waited for him to leave to room before following him. She pushed in front of Kagome and began walking beside Inuyasha. Kagome frowned but continued behind.

Inuyasha looked behind him saw Kagome walking behind. The maid was walking beside him. He stopped walking and waited for Kagome to catch up with him before taking her hand in his. Kagome smiled at him while the maid frowned.

0-0-0-0

Rin smiled at herself as she looked down at the couple from the third story. They had done it! At last. They had admitted their true feelings for each other. Rin was standing by Inuyasha's door the whole time listening to their every word. She sighed and had stars in her eyes.

" Ahh long love," she thought and rested her hand on her cheek and she was even more excited for herself. She was going to married in only two weeks and the day seemed to be going painfully slow.

Her smile slowly turned into a frown when it occurred to her that her matchmaking days were over. Inuyasha and Kagome were together and Sango and Miroku, she had no more work to do.

" And it was fun to," Rin said aloud. She sighed and turned her back to the couple walking away before walking to her bedroom.

0-0-0-0

Kikyo walked up the stairs and stopped at the door leading to the Tama mansion. She smoothed her hands down her long hair and fixed her clothing, smoothing out all the wrinkles on her blue shirt and on her micro mini black skirt.

It had been such a long time since she had visited the Tama residents but she would never forget the large mansion in which she used to come by so often when she was Inuyasha's girlfriend. She rose pressed the doorbell with much force and waited patiently for someone to come to answer the door.

Kikyo didn't have to wait very long for as soon after she rung the doorbell the door slowly sung open, revealing a sliver haired hanyou with astonishing amber orbs and two triangular ears at the top of his head.

" Inuyasha!" Kikyo chirped. " I'm so happy it was you who answered-"

Inuyasha cut her off immediately. He was frowning at her, the anger in which he felt was evident on his face. Also he was very annoyed.

" What do you want," he asked darkly with made Kikyo a bit uncomfortable but she did not let it show. " bitch." he added after a long pause.

Kikyo smiled at him and let her eyes roam around his chest before looking him in the face when she decided to reply.

" I've missed you," she said sweetly. She walked slowly up to him and rested her hands on his bare chest. " And I really wanted to see you. I came to hope that you would reconsider our _temporary_ separation."

Inuyasha raised one eyebrow at her.

" What do you mean by temporary!" he barked. " We broke up, it was nothing temporary!"

" But Inu-"

Kikyo stopped talking when she noticed a delicate hand rest itself on Inuyasha's bare shoulder. She frowned and tried to look past Inuyasha but he was too tall.

The hanyou looked back for a moment and when the person spoke Kikyo knew who it was immediately.

" I heard you yelling. Is everything okay Inuyasha?"

" You!" Kikyo yelled before Inuyasha could answer the girl. " Higurashi! What are you doing in my boyfriend's house!"

Kagome peeped from behind Inuyasha's back and looked at the girl standing at the doorstep. She slowly walked beside Inuyasha with a rather surprised look on her face.

" Kikyo, what are you doing here?" she asked.

" The question really is what are YOU doing in my boyfriend's house?" Kikyo asked and pointed an accusing finger at Kagome.

" Wait when did I suddenly become your boyfriend?" Inuyasha asked. Kikyo looked ignored him and continued talking.

" How dare you make a move on Inuyasha! He is mine! I-"

" Shut up will you!" Inuyasha said. " I am not your boyfriend! We are not temporarily separated and I have no interest in you whatsoever!"

" But-" Kikyo began.

" Listen Kikyo," Kagome cut in. " Inuyasha doesn't like you back, after what do did to him, he hates you. So please leave us alone from now on."

The coolness in Kagome voice make Kikyo blow a fuse. That Kagome was acting like if she was with Inuyasha.

" Get out of here!" Inuyasha said which snapped Kikyo back to reality. Before she could reply Inuyasha slammed the door in the miko's face.

Inuyasha and Kagome didn't reach very far away before Kikyo began pounding on the door. Inuyasha growled and mumbled something about Kikyo always bugging him and walked over to the door with Kagome following right behind him.

He pulled the door open so roughly that it almost was broken off its hinges. Inuyasha was glaring at Kikyo with his teeth bared and his hand clenched into fists to contain his growing anger.

" What!" he asked. Kikyo was looking over at Kagome with a vacant expression on her face.

" Inuyasha," she said calmly but also very coldly. " I don't understand. Higurashi, what has she got that I don't? She doesn't have any money, she's a low class in my opinion, she's not as pretty as me, I would even call her pretty."

" What?"

" Inuyasha all I want to know is why we can't get back together?" she asked. Her eyes boring into his for an answer. When she didn't get any she continued. " I want us to have a relationship again. Please."

" No," Inuyasha said flatly. Kikyo stiffened.

" Why?" she asked and looked at him.

" Because I don't like you anymore and also I'm in love with someone else," Inuyasha said. Kikyo didn't get to say another word before Inuyasha once again slammed the door in her face.

The two began to walk back to the dining room in silence. Inuyasha was walking at a rather fast pace so that it was hard for Kagome to keep up with him so she ended up following slowly behind him. Kagome really wanted to ask the hanyou what was going to happen between them since they had admitted their feelings to each other but she didn't think it was the right time to ask him since he looked like he was now trying to contain his anger.

Inuyasha's ears twitched slightly when he felt Kagome's eyes on him. He turned around to look at her and she quickly focused her attention on her shoes. The hanyou stopped and faced Kagome.

" Is something bothering you?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked up at him, a bit surprised that he knew what she was feeling.

" I was wondering, I love you and you love me right?"

" Yeah, I thought we made that clear."

" Well," she began. " where does this leave us? I mean are we a couple now? Not that I'm-"

Inuyasha began smirking which stopped Kagome from talking. Why was he looking at her like that? Now Kagome was confused. Inuyasha never smirked at her unless he was right about something or when she did something stupid.

" I didn't know that you wanted us to be a couple Kagome. Are you asking me if I could be your boyfriend?"

" N...no," Kagome stammered. Inuyasha raised one eyebrow at her answer. His smirk was still on his face.

" Really?" Inuyasha said. " I accept Kagome. We're now a couple. Good thing you asked too because I won't have asked."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a slightly shocked look on her face. She wasn't asking him that. Inuyasha had twisted up her words and had made her look stupid. She clenched her fists together and stepped forward until she was in his face.

" Why you stupid, je-"

Kagome was cut off one more when Inuyasha pressed his lips firmly against hers. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and began to lick the outside of her lips which made Kagome melt into his arms. It wasn't long before Kagome began kissing him back.

Inuyasha pulled away from her suddenly and took the miko's hand in his. Kagome was surprised at his actions. She wanted him to continue with the kiss.

" Why did you-"

" Not until I brush my teeth remember?" Inuyasha said and smirked at her again.

0-0-0-0

Sango and Miroku were walking hand in hand through the busy streets in Tokyo. Miroku hadn't really kept his promise to Sango not to be a pervert. He had groped her multiple times, rested his hand on her chest and continued to flirt with other girls.

Sango stiffened once more when she felt the monk's hand stoking her butt again. Sango gritted her teeth and looked over at Miroku with flames in her eyes. M9roku shut his eyes expecting a really hard slap across his face but she didn't slap him.

" Miroku-sama," she said sweetly. " I care for you so much but that doesn't give you an excuse to touch my ass."

Miroku blinked at the kindness in her voice. What he wasn't expecting was Sango's fist connecting with his face and oddly shaped stars flying across his face.

" Don't grope me ever again!" she said and proceeded to drag a partly unconscious Miroku to her house.

0-0-0-0

Kikyo walked to her car and sat in it, not doing anything for a very long period of time. She was still trying to take in what Inuyasha had said. He was in love with someone else. Who could it be? Kikyo began to wipe tears coming from her eyes. She had to know who it was.

' It's Higurashi! Why didn't I think of that before? He always spends his time with her.' Kikyo's anger grew. That Kagome had taken her Inuyasha away from her. 'How dare she!'

" She'll pay!" Kikyo began to say. " I swear no matter what I do or what happens, I will get Inuyasha to fall in love with me and get rid of Kagome."

She took one more look at the mansion and drove off.

-

A/N; Kikyo seems to be really angry. Anyway, I updated, at last. Sorry for the long wait but I have to keep up with school and lately my history tech has been giving me a lot of homework. It's actually getting me a little annoyed. I'll try to update when I have time and when i'm not doing research or hw. Thanks to my reviewers for all the support and the reviews that I got and one more thing, I'm sry but i'm not putting a lemon in this story. R/R plz.

Neogirl


	30. Kikyou's planning begins

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine. Ya happy now all you lawyers!

From Hatred To Love

Chapter 30- Kikyo's Planning Beings

Kikyo gripped the steering wheel tightly as she tried to think of who Inuyasha was talking about. She had felt an indescribable pain ever since Inuyasha had told her that he didn't love her. He was in love with someone else. Kikyo held back the tears that began to form in her eyes. ' And he was so harsh.' Kikyo whipped the tears away from her eyes and kept her eyes on the road.

' I am not going to cry,' she thought. ' I'll just figure this out. Who could Inuyasha be in love with? I haven't seen him with any girls lately.'

Kikyo brought her hand up to her chin and attempted to remember who Inuyasha had been spending a lot of time with but it was hard for her since she had to drive at the same time. She sighed and parked her car next to a clothes store.

She opened the door to the vehicle and and stepped out. Kikyo smoothened her skirt and fixed her hair before walking into the clothes store.

" Maybe shopping would get my mind off this," she said quietly to herself and began to browse through the different skirts but she couldn't think about shopping, her mind began wandering off to what had happened earlier that day. She simply couldn't forget what Inuyasha had said and Kagome was there which made Kikyo hate the girl even more.

" Damn it," Kikyo muttered and gripped a shirt that she was looking at. " Higurashi is the only reason I'm in this situation. It's all her fault that this crap is happening to me!"

Kikyo swore under her breath when her vision became blurred. She was crying again. She turned away from the clothes rack and began to walk out the store but stopped when she saw a familiar face.

She looked over at the girl curiously. It was that girl Rin. She remembered clearly that Rin didn't like her and always spoke about how Kagome was better than her. She stepped close behind the girl. She was talking on the phone. Kikyo pretended to be browsing through clothes and fixed her attention on what Rin was talking about.

" It's true! I know you don't believe me but I saw it with my very own eyes!" Rin squealed and paused so the other person could talk. " Yes she's with Inuyasha. They were making out on his bed for goodness sake!"

Kikyo gasped but covered her mouth quickly when Rin turned around curiously to see who had made the sound. She shook her head and continued to talk. Kikyo was still in shock of what Rin had said. Who was Inuyasha making out with... on a bed!

" Of coarse they didn't have sex!" Kikyo smiled in relief as Rin smirked. " But they would have if I didn't interrupt them... ok, ok I'm kidding. I don't think Kagome would do that with him... yet."

That was all Kikyo needed to hear. Her anger grew and her face suddenly became red. It was Kagome all that time. Why hadn't she seen it before and tried to breakup their relationship?

Kikyo really wanted to step away, she had heard enough but her body wasn't co-operating with her mind at the time so she gave up and decided to listen some more of what Rin was saying about Inuyasha and Kagome.

" Yeah, I know. I'm so happy that they finally got together!" Rin squealed and began to walk around the store looking at some clothes. Kikyo kept right on her tail and made sure to keep out of sight.

" You should have seen Inuyasha when Kagome left. He was all dreamy and he was smiling... yes I'm not joking smiling. Like a goofy smile. Those two are so in love. Yeah Kagome let it slip and then Inuyasha told her how he felt."

Kikyo growled and glared at the girl with the cellphone pressed against her ear. ' That Rin girl was planning to get them together the whole time!'

Kikyo didn't even bother to continue listening to Rin's conversation. She had heard enough. She quickly waled to the door with a lot on her mind. Now she really had some thinking to do.

" I'm home!" Kagome said when she entered though the front door. Mrs. Higurashi peeped from the doorway of the living room and smiled at her daughter.

" Kagome!" she said. " Nice to see that you finally came home."

The miko blushed and walked to where her mother was.

" Well, I was having so much fun at Inuyasha's that I completely lost track of time."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled.

" You two seem to be getting closer than before. I can't wait 'til the children!" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed.

" Mama," Kagome blushed. " I-"

" Oh wait I almost forgot, Sango's waiting upstairs for you she said she really wanted to talk to you."

" About what?" Kagome asked.

" Oh about you and Inuyasha finally admitting your feelings for each other and now you two are together. That's what!" Mrs. Higurashi replied cheerfully. Kagome's mouth hung open.

" Wha...wait...ho...how did you know about that?" Kagome asked her face beet red. Her mother just winked at her before reminding her daughter that Sango had been waiting a really long time and shooed her off to her bedroom.

Kagome opened the door and stepped into her bedroom. Sango was sitting quietly on the bed looking at a picture with the four of them. She looked up when the door quietly shut.

" Kagome!" she said and ran up to hug the girl. Kagome was slightly confused at Sango's behavior. " I'm so happy for you... and Inuyasha too of coarse."

Kagome didn't hug her friend back. She was slightly confused and wanted to ask Sango how her mother knew about what had happened when the whole drama with Inuyasha had only occurred a couple of hours ago.

" Sango how do you know about what happened already and my mom-"

Sango pulled away from her friend and looked at her still smiling. She sat on Kagome's bed.

" It's so simple Kagome."

" Huh?"

" Rin told me on the phone about a half hour ago."

Kagome sighed. Rin had always manged to spy on her and Inuyasha with none of them noticing. ' Rin could be one good spy with a little more practice.'

" Wait you know everything?"

" Everything. She called me and told me all the details when I was walking home with Miroku, oops!" Sango said and clasped her hand over her mouth when she noticed what she had said.

" Walking home with Miroku, huh?" Kagome asked and smiled at her friend.

" Uh, I meant that I was, well he- we were- Rin said-"

" You seemed to have no explanation at all Sango," Kagome cut her off. " Guess I'm not the only one who's dating someone. Explain."

Sango sighed and looked down at her lap, muttering cures for her stupid outburst.

" Fine," she said. " Miroku and I went on only two dates together, ok!"

" Hmm, I see," Kagome said and rubbed her chip still smiling as amusement danced in her eyes. " And would you consider you and Miroku a couple?"

" I don't know," Sango replied quietly.

" One more question. Does Miroku grope you when you're kissing him?"

Sango blushed and the question and hid her face in her hands.

Inuyasha pushed through the crowd at school. He was going to be late for science it he didn't hurry it up. He knew exactly what Kagome would say if he arrived late: How do you expect to learn if you're late for class all the time. ' Kagome, Miss good- goody two shoes,' Inuyasha smiled at himself despite the thoughts. ' but I love her anyway.'

The hanyou manged run though the door two seconds before the bell rang. He walked over to Kagome and took his usual seat next to her with that Kikyo behind them.

" Inuyasha, what took you so long to get there?" Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha smiled and her and took her hand from under the table in his.

" Rin kept me up late. She wanted my help to decide which napkins were better."

" Napkins now?" Kagome asked and giggled at the thought. " But I can't blame her. If I had a wedding to plan, I would be like that too."

" You should take my place and tell me how it feels. I would gladly change places with you for a day," Inuyasha said.

" I don't think I can allow you to do that you might kill Shippo by the end of the day," Kagome giggled.

" Hey I'm a patient guy, it's just that-"

Inuyasha stopped talking when Mrs. Kilo enter the classroom. She rested her large suitcase on the table and whipped the sweat from her brow.

" Sorry I'm late class. Now let's get to work... oh and Good Morning!"

No one answered her. Everyone just stared as some began to grumble when she said the word work. She ignored them and dug hastily into her suitcase before taking out some neatly stacked papers.

" Surprise test everyone!" she said. Everyone groaned. Inuyasha growled and let the curses fly freely out of his mouth. Kagome pressed her heel into the hanyou's foot when she saw Mrs. Kilo coming towards them.

" Ow! Wench!" Inuyasha snarled and glared at the girl sitting next to him. Kagome looked strait ahead and pretended that she didn't hear him.

Mrs. Kilo passed out the question papers. Inuyasha held the paper in his hand and looked at the paper and looked at the first question.

He did understand the first question at all. ' What the hell is that?' Inuyasha's mind screamed. The manged to scan through the questions until he arrived at the final one. This time he couldn't keep his thoughts in his head.

" What the fu- ouch!"

Kagome had one again slammed her heal on his foot.

" I failed that test!" Inuyasha said to himself.

" Well maybe if you studied more you might have passed," Kagome said when she overheard him. " I can't wait to get back that paper to see how I did!"

" Yeah me too, can't wait," Inuyasha replied sarcastically. The miko rolled her eyes and hooked her hand through his. Inuyasha was a bit surprised at her movements and looked over at her curiously.

" Kagome-"

" Wanna come over today?" the miko asked still staring strait ahead. " My mother would love to see you again."

" Uh... I guess," Inuyasha said. Kagome looked over at him and smiled.

" Ok then. This is going to be interesting."

The two stopped walking immediately when Kikyo stood in front of them blocking their way. When Kikyo normally came into contact with the two, she was frowning, with her hands on her hips and glaring at Kagome but this time she looked different. Were they seeing wrong? Kikyo was smiling at them, hands behind her back and looked rather...shy? She smiled warmly at the two.

" What do you want Kikyo?" Inuyasha barked. Kikyo flinched at his tone of voice and opened her mouth to respond but Kagome spoke before she did.

" What are you up to?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

Kikyo shook her head but still had that smile on her face.

" I just wanted to be nice today. I heard that-"

" You're up to something. Spit it out bitch!" Inuyasha snapped. The couple expected Kikyo's smile to disappear and for her to loose her temper and yell at them but she didn't She held a calm face but this tie she wasn't smiling as much. She looked dead serous.

" I'd like to call it truce, Hig- Kagome," Kikyo said and stretched out her hand towards Kagome. The miko titled her head to the side and looked at Kikyo's outstretched hand. She slowly turned her head away.

" No," she said after a long pause. Now she knew Kikyo was going to explode.

" Fine," Kikyo sighed. " It's just that, I feel bad for what I did to you for the past couple of years. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for being mean to you."

Kikyo began to walk away her head bowed.

" Hey wait a second!"

Kikyo inwardly cheered when they called her back. She was even more happy when she noticed that it was Inuyasha's voice. She turned around with a gleaming smile.

" Yes?" she asked.

" What's the deal? Why do you suddenly want to be nice?"

" Because Inuyasha, I just do. I do have a conscience you know."

" Or maybe it's because you want to take Inuyasha away from me," Kagome accused and gripped Inuyasha's arm tighter. Kikyo saw the gesture and smiled at Kagome. Something that she never thought she'd do in her life.

" I have to admit I still love Inuyasha," Kikyo said and smiled more when Kagome squeezed Inuyasha's arm even tighter. She took one glance at Inuyasha to see his face turned in the other direction she smirked and continued. " but I won't try to breakup your friendship with him. I've decided why waste my time when Inuyasha doesn't love me back, right?"

" Yeah," Inuyasha mumbled. Kagome looked up at him rather confused. He was acting strange. Usually he would be insulting Kikyo and telling her to go be a slut somewhere else but instead he said nothing.

Kikyo turned around slowly and began to walk away once more.

" I'll see you two later."

Kikyo smirked when she no longer saw the couple. She clenched her fists together as the image of Kagome clutching on to Inuyasha for her dear life came into her head. The two were together and it was going to take some time to make them drift apart. ' And I know exactly what to do,' she thought and smirked.

A/N; Yes people. I'm done. It took me a month to finish this chapter and I am so relived. I had an test EVERY DAY for the last two weeks well almost everyday. I've been so busy doing my science project, homework and trying to study in between them that it is almost impossible to update! I am so frustrated right now. Anyway so here you go hope you guys like it.

DragonMisstress325- I'm glad that you like my story and I'd love to join the F.I.A. It's a real honer to be invited. Thanks, lol


	31. A Visit and More Planning

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or else I'll be really rich and my computer wouldn't crash so much.

From Hatred To Love

Chapter 31- A Visit and More Planning

" Are you ready?" Kagome asked her boyfriend and looked up at him. Inuyasha raised one eyebrow. Kagome had been acting weird all day, since she had asked him to come over to see her family after such a long time. They were standing at the bottom of the shrine steps after now getting out of Inuyasha's car.

" Yeah, can we just go already! We've been standing here for at least ten minutes!" Inuyasha snapped. Kagome glared at him and began walking up the stairs slowly. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and leaped up to where Kagome had reached which wasn't very far.

" I have a better idea," Inuyasha said and without waring wrapped his arms firmly around Kagome's waist and make a gigantic leap and make it up the stairs.

" Inuyasha!" Kagome said in an irritated voice and gave him a slight shove. " You could have given me a heart attack! Please warn me next time before you do that!"

" Ok, ok," the hanyou said and waved his arms in front of him. " Don't bite my head off."

Kagome shook her head and took Inuyasha's hand in hers. The reached for the doorknob, her heart pounding in her chest. She paused slightly, she knew once she entered the house it was going to be ciaos.

" What ya waiting on?" Inuyasha asked and looked at her strangely. Kagome shook her head and opened the door.

" Nothing, absolutely nothing."

She pulled Inuyasha inside the kitchen and began walking to the living room. She unfortunately didn't make because of a certain kistune. Shippo hopped into the room, a smile on his cute face and his tiny arms outstretched.

" Kagomeeeeee!" he chirped. " You're home! I-"

He stopped running and his bright smiled turned into a frown when he caught sight of a very familiar person standing next to Kagome, holding her hand.

" Hi Shippo," Kagome said. " Remember Inuyasha?"

Shippo folded his arms and glared and the boy standing next to Kagome.

" Oh yeah I do! He's the dumb guy who said he would beat me up!"

" Dumb? What do you mean by dumb?" Inuyasha asked defensively.

" What are you stupid? You don't even know what dumb means? And you were the same guy who was mad because Kagome liked me better and she still does."

" Why you little-oof," Inuyasha was stopped when Kagome tugged him closer towards her. She smiled gently at Shippo while her grip on Inuyasha's hand tightened.

" I'm going to tell mommy that you're trying to beat me up!" he said and quickly ran out of the room.

" Mommy?" Inuyasha asked asked.

" My mom," Kagome said and smiled at the hanyou.

" Oh."

Kagome began walking to the living room with Inuyasha by her side. Looking to see if anyone was around she was about to climb the stairs to take Inuyasha to her room but was stopped once again by her brother, Souta.

He peeked from the kitchen door and instantly spotted Kagome and her new boyfriend. He walked up slowly behind them telling himself that it would be fun to scare her, he looked her face when she was scared. He raised his hands above his head and opened his mouth to let out a big sound but suddenly the boy Kagome was with quickly turned around and looked him in the face.

Souta couldn't think of anything to say at the time. ' Wait, how did he know I was behind them?' he questioned and stopped his actions. It wasn't long before Kagome turned around and looked over at her brother suspiciously.

" What were you doing?" Kagome asked and planted her hands on her hips. Souta didn't know how to reply to that question so he thought up of the next best thing to do.

" What is that?" he asked, changing the topic before his sister could come up with any ideas. The miko blinked several times and looked over and Inuyasha before smiling at her little brother gently.

" This is Inuyasha. Remember him?" Kagome asked and held the hanyou's hand.

" Oh yeah I saw pictures of him stuck all over your-mmph."

Kagome ran as fast as she could and planted both hand om Souta's mouth before he could say anything else. She looked over at Inuyasha with a slight blush on her cheeks. He was smirking at her, his eyes gleaming.

" Ehhehe," Kagome laughed nervously. " Souta likes to make up stories lots, and lots of them. He has no idea what he's talking about right?"

Kagome said the last part firmly and gave the small boy a threating look. Souta immediately nodded, his body suddenly shaking which looked very strange in Inuyasha's eyes. Kagome smiled brightly at her brother and removed her hands from his mouth and then patted him on the head. Inuyasha raised one eyebrow and looked over at the miko who had a very innocent look on her face.

" Let's go Inuyasha, you still have to meet Grandpa and Mom," Kagome chirped and began walking upstairs. While she wasn't looking Inuyasha walked over to the little kid and keeled down next to him.

" What were you saying before?" he asked in a hushed voice. Souta looked a little scared but answered anyway.

" She keeps pictures of you all over in her closet. She sometimes looks at them and gets this weird look in her eyes and she sighs a lot"

" Thanks kid," Inuyasha said and rested his hand on Souta's head. Souta beamed. He liked this guy, he seemed to be cool.

" Um.. you'd better go now before Kagome notices that you're missing," Souta suggested. Inuyasha looked up the stairs and noticed that Kagome was now gone.

" Oh Shit," he swore and sped up the stairs at a speed no human could. Souta watched from far as the hanyou became a blur and disappeared. He smiled and looked in the directing in which he had gone.

" Cool."

" Sango can't we do anything else?" Miroku asked and looked at the girl sitting on the desk. Her eyes were focused on the book before her while she was chewing absently on her pencil. Sango didn't answer him so Miroku decided to speak again.

" Sango," he whined. " I'm bored."

Sango didn't look away from her homework and began writing.

" Miroku-sama, can't you see that I'm trying to finish some homework here? Why don't you do yours, it might actually help you."

" I'll do it later.," he said. He began smiling lecherously. Standing up from his position on the bed he walked over to the girl and leaned over her. Sango stopped working when she felt Miroku's hot breath on her hair. She nervously turned around and faced the monk.

" I was thinking," he said slowly and took the pencil out of her hand. " That we do something ' fun' "

Sango rolled her eyes and scowled at him.

" Your idea of fun is spending the whole day rubbing my ass," Sango said sarcastically and rolled her eyes again.

" Sango I wasn't thinking of that kind of fun?" he said in a shocked tone of voice. " Your mind, what has happened to it?"

Sango didn't answer and folded her arms.

" Then what is your idea of fun?" she asked.

Miroku leaned over and kissed Sango. The kiss only lasted a few seconds but that was enough to make the exterminator's face flaming red. Miroku smirked and began to place wet kisses on Sango's neck. Sango gasped and put her hand on Miroku's shoulder before slowly pushing him away.

" Miroku," she began in a slow voice. " It's Monday which means tomorrow is school, which also means I have to finish this assignment before tomorrow so I can't make out with you, ok?"

" Fine," Miroku sighed.

" Good,' Sango said and was about to turn around to continue her work but Miroku's wandering hands stopped her. It was on her butt once again stoking and squeezing. Sango stiffly raised her head to look at him. The monk pulled his hand away quickly and looked at it angrily.

" This hand, it wanders too much. Don't touch Sango's butt bad hand! Never again!"

" Miroku," Sango said slowly as she tried to contain her anger. " You prev!"

Sango punched him in his face, sending him flying across the room. She looked at him angrily to see him rubbing his red cheek.

" You're so abusive dear Sango."

" I'm gonna continue being abusive until you stop groping me!" Sango yelled and turned around.

" That might never happen," Miroku said to himself and smiled.

" Oh Kagome I'm so happy for you!" Mrs. Higurashi said and smiled at the couple.

" Thanks," Kagome said and smiled at her boyfriend.

" At last! It has happened! I always dreamed of this happening you and Inuyasha falling in love. Of coarse you'll get married and have adorable children and I'll be a grand parent and Souta and Shippo would be uncles and Grandpa would be a great grandfather."

" Mama," Kagome said as her face turned a bright shade of red.

" Oh sorry dear, I just get really excited when these things happen. Wait, where is Grandpa?"

Kagome and Inuyasha both shrugged. Suddenly Kagome's grandpa appeared at the doorway of the kitchen in which they were seated with papers in his hand. His hands were on his hips and he had a serious look on his face.

" I will rid this household of this demon!" he said and began running towards Inuyasha. The hanyou looked over at Kagome questionably.

" Um.. what is he doing?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

" Oh he thinks demons are evil so he's trying to get rid of you!" Mrs. Higurashi chirped.

" What!" Inuyasha said.

" Oh don't worry Inuyasha his charms never work," Kagome added calmly.

Grandpa had to stop for a few seconds panting and taking in lots of air before he stared off running again.

" Be gone demon!" he said and thew two charms on Inuyasha's forehead. She put his hands on his hips and smiled triumphantly. " Ha! Ha! You will soon turn into dust demon!"

" You're telling me this piece of paper is supposed to destroy me?" Inuyasha asked and pulled one off from his forehead. Grandpa looked shocked and stepped away slowly from Inuyasha.

" You pulled my charm off! I'll get you demon!" he said and quickly ran off.

" Ok," Inuyasha said and pulled of the other charm stuck to his forehead. " What in the hell was that?"

" Don't worry about Grandpa, he'll start to like you, eventually," Kagome said and tugged Inuyasha from his seat.

" Where are you going?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

" Up to my room. We're gonna study," Kagome said brightly while Inuyasha groaned.

" Ok have fun!"

" Have fun?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief. " Studying stinks!"

Kagome when on her tip toes and kissed Inuyasha when the door was closed in her room.

" I love you," Kagome mumbled and kissed him once more. " Thank you so much."

" For what?"

" For being patient with Shippo and Grandpa," Kagome saidn and kissed him again. " I love you so much."

Inuyasha smirked and kissed her back.

" Maybe I should visit your house more," he said when they pulled away while Kagome laughed.

Kikyo looked over at the person sitting before her. She tapped her fingers continuously on the table.

" Are you sure that you can do this?" she asked.

" Yes I can," the dark figure said. Kikyo smiled and nodded.

" I shouldn't have doubted you. You seem to be very capable for the job."

" I know I am!" the person replied.

" Good. Then you start tomorrow. You'll get payed when or if you finish the job."

" Trust me I'll finish it. "

" Good," Kikyo said and smiled evilly. " Higurashi will pay."

A/N; Dun, dun ,dun... what is Kikyo planning? You'll just have to see in the next chapter. Thanks to all my reviewers. I can't believe that I'm almost at 1000 reviews! Thanks so much you guys. I'll write soon

Neogirl


	32. The New Girl

Disclaimer: Again Inuyasha isn't mine but it will be someday! Ok joking.

From Hatred To Love

Chapter 32- The New girl

0-0-0-0-0

Inuyasha slumped down in his seat during math class. He looked over at Miroku sitting down next 2 him. He was drawing something on the cover of his book. ' Probably drawing a picture of a naked girl.' Inuyasha thought to himself.

" So Mr. Tama, since you look so exited why don't you answer the question," Mr. Taski said. Inuyasha looked over at the board. He had know idea what Mr. Taski had just said. He didn't even know what was going on in the class.

" Uh... uh well I... it-"

Inuyasha stopped talking instantly when their principal entered through the door. He straitened his tie and eyed the students before him.

" Sorry to interrupt you all but I have a new student to introduce. Her name is Liko Tomoko. I hope that you will all make her feel welcome."

A tall girl stepped into the classroom. She had dark brown hair and what stuck out most were her bright green eyes. Throughout the classroom some boys whistled while others just stared at the new girl.

" Damn she's hot," Miroku whispered in Inuyasha's ear. The hanyou raised one eyebrow and looked over at his friend.

" Don't get any sick thoughts, Miroku, you have a girlfriend remember and if if she hears you talking like that about another she's pound you."

" But she's not as hot as my dear Sango," Miroku said quickly. Inuyasha shook his head and turned his attention back to the principal.

" Now who would like to show her around?"

Many hands shot up in the air, all of them were boys. Miroku's hand went high into the air and he waved his continuously. Inuyasha slumped down into his seat hoping that he wouldn't get picked to show the new girl around. ' Kagome would be pissed if she found out I had to spend a week with a girl.'

" Ah, Mr. Tama," the principal said and smirked when Inuyasha groaned. " You sound enthusiastic. Liko you could take a seat behind Mr. Tama."

The girl scurried to her seat and rested her books on the table before slinging her heavy bag over the seat.

" Well class that is all oh and Mr. Tama if you abandon Miss Tomoko we'll have to have a chat, won't we?" After his warning he quickly excited the room.

" Damn it!" Inuyasha mumbled. " Kagome's gonna kill me."

0-0-0-0-0

Inuyasha stepped out of the classroom. ' It's lunch, at last! Now i can have some Ramen.'

" Uh... excuse me," said a squeaky voice. Inuyasha turned around and looked at Liko. He sighed when he remembered his job. He had to show this girl around and that meant he had to be her friend for a whole week or maybe even more.

" Yeah?" Inuyasha asked. Liko clutched her books tighter as her cheeks turned pink.

" Well I... I don't really know your name," she said shyly.

" Inuyasha."

" Oh ok, well I'm Liko!" she chirped.

" Yeah I know that!" Inuyasha said. " Let's go get some lunch."

Inuyasha began walking to the cafeteria with Liko following closely behind him. The only reason Inuyasha was being so grumpy was because he pissed because he had to show this girl around and also because he was a little scared to see Kagome. He was preparing himself for the worst.

" Hey Inuyasha wait on me!" Miroku yelled and soon caught up with the two. He gave Liko his famous perverted grin.

" Hi I'm Miroku," he said and stepped closer to her. " It's a real pleasure to meet meet you."

" Hi I'm Liko but you probably already know that," she giggled.

" How could I forget such a lovely name. Could i ask you one question, Liko?"

" Sure," she said happily. Miroku held her both hands together in his flashing her a smile. Liko blushed and turned her head away slightly.

" Would you-"

" MIROKU! WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

The monk quickly released Liko's hands and put a feet in between then. He look very nervous and he began shaking slowly while he attempted to smile innocently.

Liko looked in the direction in which the angry voice came from. Coming towards them was a girl with long black hair held into a high pony tail and flaming dark brown orbs.. and wait was Liko seeing things, the girl's face seemed to be red. Her hands were balled into fists and she huffed continuously. It wasn't long before the girl reached them her anger evident on her face.

" Sango, my love," Miroku said nervously.

" You were flirting with another girl weren't you?" Sango accused.

" Um.. no. Liko and I were just talking."

" Uh huh and tonight I'm gonna take you to my house and sleep with you," Sango said sarcastically.

" Really?" Miroku asked in a hopefully. She could see the excitement in his eyes. Sango slapped him across the face to show him that she did not mean what she said. " I guess not."

Um.." the girl began. Sango looked over at the girl a bit confused. She could tell that the girl was innocent and Miroku was probably making a move on her like he always did with other girls.

" Oh hi, I'm Sango."

" Liko."

" Ok, was Miroku making a move on you?" Sango asked. Liko looked over at Miroku, she didn't want to get him in trouble with this girl. " Don't worry I'm his girlfriend. Just tell me." Liko did not answer. " You were weren't you?"

" Uh..." Miroku could not lie to Sango while staring her strait in the face. Sango balled her hands into fists and punched Miroku right below his eye. He feel to the ground and remained motionless. Liko looked at Miroku worriedly. Sango saw her face and patted the new girl on her shoulder.

" Don't worry he'll wake up, eventually," Sango said.

Inuyasha who had seen the whole thing shook his head. Miroku was one guy he knew would never learn. He might be a pervert for the rest of his life and Sango might always be there to beat some sense into him.

" Can we go-"

" Inuyasha!"

The hanyou gulped. He knew that voice oh too well.' I'm dead.' he thought and braced himself for what was going to happen. Kagome ran rather quickly towards her boyfriend and almost threw him down with a hug.

" I didn't see you all day!" she said and pouted at him. " I missed you."

Liko looked at Inuyasha and the girl that now embraced him. She kept her eyes on them watching at how the way the girl talked to him and how Inuyasha held her as if she was the mos precious thing on earth.

Kagome finally pulled away from Inuyasha. She then noticed that Miroku was laying unconscious on the ground.

" What did he do now?" Kagome asked.

" He was flirting with another girl," Sango said calmly.

" Poor Miroku. Sango how could you beat him up so much?" Kagome asked and knelt down to examine the monk.

" Oh he'll be fine. I always knock him out," Sango said. Kagome stood up and for the first time noticed the new girl. She smiled at Liko.

" Hi!" she chirped.

" Hi," said Liko in a not so cheery voice. " I'm Liko. I'm a new student, Inuyasha is my guide. He has to show me around for about a week or two."

" Ok well I'm Kagome, it's nice to meet you! Will you excuse Inuyasha and I for a second?"

Kagome pulled the hanyou away from her two other friends until they were in a corner so that no one could hear them.

" You have to show her around, a girl?" Kagome asked curiously folded his ams and glared at Kagome slightly.

" I didn't want to those stinking teachers made me!" Inuyasha complained. " And she's nice so far I've only known her for one period."

" So you'll be spending a lot of time with her, right?"

Inuyasha raised one eyebrow when he noticed something. He smirked at his girlfriend causing her to frown at him.

" No need to be jealous Kagome," Inuyasha said. " I have no interest in her only you."

Kagome scoffed and turned her back to Inuyasha. Something that he would usually do.

" I am not jealous," she argued. " I'm just asking."

" Ok then but it seems to me that you're really jealous and that you wish that I-"

Kagome turned around and shoved Inuyasha until he was pinned again th wall her face rather close to his while her eyes shot sparks at him. She loomed over him with a scary look on her face while she dug her fingers int his shoulders.

" Not another word about me being jealous 'cause I'm not!" Kagome ordered. Inuyasha nodded quickly and let out a breath he didn't know that he was holding when Kagome let him go.

" Good!" Kagome chirped and walked over happily to where her friends were. Inuyasha looked over at his girlfriend, her behavior, she had never acted like that before except when they were younger but that was a while ago.

" Come on Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled and waved at him. Inuyasha shrugged and began to walk towards his friends. Kagome was scary sometimes.

0-0-0-0-0

Liko manged to get herself seated next to Inuyasha. Kagome was sitting next to him as well and he had his arm wrapped around her waist. Sango and an unconscious Miroku were sitting opposite from them.

" So Liko," Kagome began and leaned forward so she could see the girl sitting on the opposite side of Inuyasha. " Where did you transfer from?"

" I lived in China," Liko said simply and didn't bother to make eye contact with Kagome.

" Ok that's great! You're gonna really love it here!" Kagome continued her smile bright on her face. Liko nodded slowly and continued eating. Kagome curiously watched the girl sitting on the opposite side of Inuyasha. For some reason Kagome felt that Liko didn't really like her.

' Nah,' Kagome thought to herself. ' We just met, she can't hate me already.'

Sango looked at Liko and then at Kagome. That conversation didn't seem to friendly to her. Liko was acting like if she didn't want to engage in conversation with Kagome at all. She shook her head and looked over at her unconscious boyfriend, leaning against his shoulder. ' When is he going to wake up. He's heavy!' Sango thought to herself.

" Is he gonna be, ok?" Liko said suddenly. Sango looked at the new girl before she glanced at Miroku.

" Oh he'll be fine! He'll wake up when I-"

Sango's next words were followed by a small squeak. Everyone turned their attention towards the exterminator, whose face was suddenly turning red. Her eyes were a bit large, her hands which were on the table were tightening and her body began shaking.

" Hey Sango, what's the matter with you?" Inuyasha asked. Sango stiffly turned her head in Inuyasha's direction. Her face was now very scary looking which caused Inuyasha to quickly look away.

" I guess he's up now," Sango said softly before her voice rose. " Stupid monk! I told you not to grope me!"

Miroku's eyes opened slowly and he raised his head to look at Sango with his usual lecherous grin.

" Uh.. what happened you guys?" he asked and rubbed his cheek.

" Oh you know very well what happened!" Sango said. " I'm gonna kill you!"

Miroku smiled at his girlfriend before standing up quickly

" I have to get my lunch before the bell rings, bye."

Miroku took off at a speed no one knew he had and soon disappeared into the crowd. Sango stood up and ran in the direction in which Miroku had gone with on hand balled into a fist ready to punch him.

" Come back here! You can't get away with this!" Sango's voice was heard as she ran off.

Kagome giggled softly at the couple. The two were truly one of a kind. Never in her life had she witnessed at relationship as violent as Miroku and Sango's.

" There she goes, I wonder what bruises Miroku would come back with," Inuyasha said. Kagome leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed.

" I'm thinking a lot."

Liko again stared at the couple sitting right next to her. They seemed so close and she could tell just by the way they treated each other.

" What are you doing, dog- turd!"

Inuyasha looked behind him to see Kouga. His teeth were bared, his body shaking with anger and he was growling loud enough for Inuyasha to hear.

When Inuyasha did not answer his question he stepped closer to their table. Still growling.

" What are you doing touching my woman!"

Kagome sighed and looked back at the wolf youkai. Another Inuyasha and Kouga fight was going to happen with her stuck in the middle again. She covered her eyes with her hands when she felt Inuyasha move away from her.

' Great!' Kagome thought. ' Just great.'

" What in the hell do you mean by ' your woman'? She's mine!" Inuyasha yelled.

" I'll show you dog turd! I'll make sure that you don't touch her ever again!" Kouga said and began to run towards Inuyasha.

* * *

A/N; That's all I'm writing for now. Thanks so much everyone for the reviews. You guys are so supportive in every way. Please review this chapter and I hope you like it. Until next time

Neogirl


	33. Kagome jealous?

Disclaimer: Again Inuyasha is not mine.

From Hatred To Love

Chapter 33- Kagome... jealous?

Last Chapter

" What are you doing touching my woman!"

Kagome sighed and looked back at the wolf youkai. Another Inuyasha and Kouga fight was going to happen with her stuck in the middle again. She covered her eyes with her hands when she felt Inuyasha move away from her.

' Great!' Kagome thought. ' Just great.'

" What in the hell do you mean by ' your woman'? She's mine!" Inuyasha yelled.

" I'll show you dog turd! I'll make sure that you don't touch her ever again!" Kouga said and began to run towards Inuyasha.

* * *

Kouga was coming at full speed towards Inuyasha. His face suddenly an odd shade of red and his growling loud and threatening. Inuyasha curled both hands into fists and prepared hims;if to take the wolf youkai out but was surprised when Kagome ran right in front of him.

Kouga stopped quickly when he saw the young miko standing in front of in rival. He walked up slowly to the girl and looked at the hanyou behind her angrily.

" Kagome, what are you doing? I was going to take him out," he said softly. Kagome smiled at him and but managed to glance around the cafeteria. Almost everyone was gathered around their table watching the whole commotion.

" I really don't think that it's such a good idea to start a fight with Inuyasha right now."

" Why not!" both Inuyasha and Kouga asked at the same time. Kagome turned around to face the hanyou giving him a nasty glare that told him to shut up and he obeyed.

Kagome faced Kouga with a sweet smile on her face. She took a step closer to him until he could feel her breath on his face.

" Well, I don't think you want to get suspended, and also the principal has been in a really bad mood lately, and I don't think you want to piss him off even more."

Inuyasha growled when he noticed the closeness between Kagome and Kouga. The wolf youkai heard his enemy and smirked before grabbing both of Kagome's hands in his and staring deeply into her eyes. Kagome smiled nervously and glanced back at Inuyasha who was glaring at them.

" Uh..." she began, unable to think of anything to say to the wolf demon.

" You're right Kagome, I have such a smart woman. I'll kick dog turd's ass another time and I'll make sure that you're there to see it. Kagome, why don't you ditch the hanyou and come with me, I've been waiting very patiently for you to come to me," Kouga said and smiled at the miko.

" Kouga, you see I-"

That's when Inuyasha barged in slapping Kouga's hand's away form Kagome's. He pushed Kagome behind him and gave Kouga a death glare.

" She ain't leaving me for you, let me just tell you that!" Inuyasha snapped.

" Why would she want you! What do you have to offer her? I bet that you're so weak. I doubt that you can even take me!"

" Oh yeah! I'll prove you wrong!" Inuyasha yelled and rose his clawed hands to tear Kouga to bits but Kagome's small hand was holding his wrist to prevent him from doing so. He turned around and faced his girlfriend, his golden eyes sending sparks at her.

" Don't even think about it," Kagome said and dug her nails into the hanyou's arm.

" Fine," Inuyasha sighed. " But I don't know why you always stand up for that wimpy wolf anyway."

Kagome let go of Inuyasha's hand and walked back up to Kouga smiling as usual.

" Well Kouga I don't think it's a good time for you to be around Inuyasha, I'll see you later, ok?"

" Yeah, I will and I can't wait," he said before walking away.

Kagome let out a long sigh of relief. The fight was stopped again. She thew herself down on her chair and closed her eyes. Inuyasha sat down next to her and stared at her. Kagome tried to clear her mind of all stressful thoughts while she thought up her next plan to stop the next fight form occurring. She felt eyes on her and opened one eye to stare at her boyfriend.

" What?"

" Why are you always nice to him?" Inuyasha asked in a irritated voice.

Kagome closed both eyes once again.

" I told you before Inuyasha, in spring break, its better to be nice and I don't want you or Kouga to get in trouble," she replied calmly. The hanyou mumbled something under his breath and turned his back to Kagome.

" Maybe you should be Kouga's girlfriend instead of mines and maybe you like him better than me and you really want to leave me for him," Inuyasha grumbled.

Kagome opened her eyes and sat up, quite shocked by Inuyasha's words. She wrapped both of her arms around Inuyasha's waist and leaned closer to him until her mouth was very close to his dog ears.

" I told you before idiot, I love you. You're being so childish, I don't really consider Kouga as a friend but I am nice to him anyway. Please understand Yash that I don't want anything bad to happen to you or to ruin your rep in school."

" Feh," Inuyasha said and grumbled something that Kagome couldn't make out. The miko sighed and moved away from Inuyasha.

Soon after Sango came back dragging an unconscious Miroku behind her. She sat down and rested the monk on a chair. He ended up leaned on her shoulder once again. Sango looked at everyone around the table, they were all very quiet and she could feel the tension in the air.

" So what'd I miss?" Sango asked.

Kagome closed her eyes and slumped down in her chair.

" Nothing."

Inuyasha turned around to face Kagome. He growled and glowered at her.

" Nothing! You call wolf boy trying to pick a fight with me and then flirting with you, nothing!" Inuyasha yelled causing the bangs in front of Kagome's face to fly back. Kagome opened her eyes and faced him angrily.

" I told you before I don't like him!" Kagome practically screamed in Inuyasha face.

" But you didn't stop him from flirting with you, did you!" Inuyasha said.

" Well...no but I-"

" You can't even answer the question! Maybe all this talk about you loving me means absolutely nothing to you! Maybe you're with me to gain attention or you're in it for the money!"

" What!" said taken back. " Stop acting like a child will you! I'll tell you one last time I DON'T LIKE HIM! I love you, stupid!"

" Then why do you let him talk to you so familiar and you let him hold you hand!" Inuyasha asked.

" Because... I don't want to hurt his feelings!"

" But you don't seem to mind hurting mine's," Inuyasha shot back at her. Kagome opened her mouth then closed it. For the first time she couldn't respond. She looked very shocked for the remainder of the time. Inuyasha glared at her. When she didn't say anything for a while, he shifted and stood up ready to leave the cafeteria. He couldn't take it anymore.

" Wait," Kagome said softly as her hand shot up to grab his am. He looked down at her. She looked so confused, like she wanted to cry.

" What?"

" I didn't know that you felt that way," Kagome began and looked down. " I don't want to hurt you, I really don't. I'm sorry, ok? But you have to trust me. I won't ever do anything with Kouga so you don't have to be jealous."

Inuyasha looked away briefly before taking his seat right next to Kagome.

" What ever you say wench," Inuyasha said and hugged her.

* * *

Kikyo looked at the couple form a distance. ' Damn it... why do they have to be so close. There's no way that I could get them to drift apart if he keeps on forgiving her!'

The miko flipped her long, jet black hair and rested on hand on her cheek before resting her elbow on the table. These were the times that she wished she had someone to help her her think things out.

" If only that girl, Dawn hadn't left me I would have had..." Kikyo let her sentence trail off when she noticed what she was admitting to herself: she needed Dawn's help badly. She scrunched up her face and shook her head.

" What am I saying, I don't need her help, I was the leader." She stared into space and gave once last glance at the happy couple sitting far away from her.

* * *

" I just hope my plan works"

After lunch Inuyasha was heading off to his next class, Literature. Again Liko was in the same class as him, he wondered if she was in any other of his classes. The girl was walking right behind him with her books clutched firmly in her hands.

" Um... Inuyasha?" the girl said softly. The hanyou turned around to face the girl with his usual grumpy look.

" What?" he asked.

" Well I was wondering... is Kagome your.. girlfriend... what I meant to ask was are you dating or..."

" Yeah, I'm dating her. Why do you want to know my business anyways?" Inuyasha asked and began walking again with Liko following him. The girl blushed a light shade of pink.

" I'm sorry I was just wondering."

Inuyasha grunted in response. Liko avoided looking at the hanyou. The silence lasted for long until they arrived at their room and Liko sat down next to Inuyasha glancing around.

" Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha jumped up and looked over at the girl sitting beside him, she was blushing again.

" Yeah?" he asked.

" Well in math I didn't really get anything that the teach was saying so I was wondering... maybe... if you can... help me with it, please?"

The hanyou gave a long sigh, even though he didn't pay attention he was very good at math. He aced it every time but he had to admit to himself that he wasn't very interested in the subject. He ran his hands through his hair and slumped down in his chair.

" Yeah I'll help you."

" Thanks you so so much!" Liko said and smiled at Inuyasha for the first time. " Is it ok if we meet after school?"

" Yeah, yeah whatever you want."

Inuyasha turned to look at the girl. She had been staring at him now but jerked her head away when he saw her with a slight blush on her cheeks.

" Thank you!" she mumbled once again but didn't get anything else in because their Literature teacher had walked in the classroom.

* * *

Kagome inhaled the fresh air as soon as she walked out of that stuffy prison that they called school. The end of a school day felt so good. ' I think I'll go over by Inuyasha, just to make sure he does his homework!' Kagome thought and giggled.

She walked towards the very familiar red convertible that was parked rather badly. ' Inuyasha and his driving!' Kagome snorted and leaned against the vehicle. She knew for sure it was Inuyasha coming when she heard girls giggling and squealing.

" Here he comes," Kagome said to herself and smiled cheerfully. " Hey...Inu.."

Kagome's sentence stopped almost immediately when she saw Liko walking beside Inuyasha but her smile still remained on her face.

" Kagome?" Inuyasha said and walked up to her. He looked rather surprised. Kagome didn't make a move to go to him and continued to lean against the car casually.

" Hi!" Kagome said cheerfully and waved at the two. " Hey Liko!"

" Hi," Liko said dully. Kagome stood up strait and held on to her bag and then slung it over her shoulder. She felt rather uncomfortable with the two just looking at her, waiting for her to say something.

" So where are you two headed off to?" Kagome asked.

" To the coffee shop," Liko said almost immediately.

" Oh," Kagome said and looked at Inuyasha. He averted his eyes away from her. " To hang out?"

" No! Not like that! I'm helping her with something in math!" Inuyasha replied as if he had been accused of doing something wrong. Kagome nodded and then Inuyasha felt guilty, but he didn't know what for. " Do you want to come?"

" Um... no I don't think so," she said and smiled at the two. " I'll just be a distraction. It's good that Inuyasha is helping someone with something at last."

Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and gave him a peck on the cheek before saying goodbye. Kagome didn't get very far when Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and spun her around.

" Do you want a ride?" he asked. He sounded more like he was begging. Kagome touched that side of his face and shook her head.

" Nah... I'll walk home with Sango and Miroku."

" Ok," Inuyasha said softly and leaned down and kissed her. The kiss didn't last long. Kagome was the one who pulled away reminding Inuyasha that he had other stuff to do than to make out with her whole afternoon.

" Bye Liko and Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled and waved when she was a good distance away from them. Inuyasha saw her catch up with Miroku and Sango and then he tured away to look at Liko. She was shifting around a lot.

" Let's go," he said and slid into the driver's seat. Liko sat down right beside him.

" Your car is amazing," she gasped.

" Thanks," he said and the car took off.

* * *

" Hm...ok this is weird," Sango said at last.

" What do you mean?" Kagome asked as she looked over at the couple holding hands beside her. Sango whipped her head around and looked at Kagome.

" You never walk home with us anymore," Sango pointed out. " Why now?"

Kagome paused and looked up to the sky as if she were thinking about something carefully.

" Because I want to," Kagome said and smiled at the two.

" I thought I saw Liko walking outside with Inuyasha," Miroku said.

" Yeah he was," Kagome said flatly. " He's helping Liko with math."

Sango tilted her head to the side and looked over at Miroku.

" So that's why you didn't go with them," Sango said wide eyed. " I see it now."

" What?"

" You jealous Kagome. You're mad because Inuyasha is spending a lot of time with this girl and not you."

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks and glared at Sango, her hands balled into fists but her eyes were wide in shock.

" I'm not! Inuyasha has to help her that's all and I'm ok with that!" Kagome said, her voice rose with reach word. Sango and Miroku looked taken back.

" Why are you yelling at us?" Miroku asked calmly. " We didn't say anything."

Kagome look a deep breath and began walking once again this time she was ahead of the group.

" Well don't be mad!" Sango said rather loudly.

" I'm not! I'm cheerfull! Can't you see my face, I'm smiling!" Kagome said and turned around and gave Sango and Miroku the most scariest smile that they had ever seen.

" Um... ok then... but I think that you should... damn it!" Sango stopped suddenly. " Fucking pervert! I'm gonna beat the shit out of you for doing that!"

" Um... oh look a pet store..I always wanted a dog I think I'll go check it out!" Miroku said quickly and dashed away. Sango ran after him.

" Come back here! You're gonna pay for that!"

Kagome watched the two run away with amusement but although she was smiling, what Sango and Miroku had said bothered her. Maybe she was a bit jealous of Liko. Maybe she did feel like Inuyasha was being stolen away from her and maybe she just didn't want Liko spending all this time with Inuyasha. There were too many maybes and Kagome didn't know how to think but a small part of her was telling her that Liko was going to be around Inuyasha more often.

* * *

A/n; whooooo! I finally got off my lazy ass and finished up this chapter sorry for the realllyyyy long wait , i'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Oh and thanks for the great reviews! You guys encourage me so much. 


	34. Prayer Beads

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine... but I will own it someday!

From Hatred To Love

Chapter 34- Prayer Beads

* * *

Liko smiled to herself as she watched the sliver haired boy sitting across from her. Inuyasha's head was lowered and he looked at the book before him with a lot of concentration. After a staring at the book for a while he looked up at Liko, who quickly turned away with her cheeks turning pink, and handed her the book.

" You seemed to know what you were doing, since you got all the sums that I gave you right," he said. " Before you said that you didn't know what to do."

Liko looked down quickly her face now red with embarrassment. How was she going to explain herself now?

" Um... well you... I guess that you're a really good teacher!" she said and looked up at him with a smile. Inuyasha turned his head away and looked out the window of the coffee shop. Liko watched as his eyes grew wide and he began growling softly. Soon after the hanyou was getting out of his seat and heading to the door.

" Where are you going?" Liko asked him and stood up to follow him but he didn't respond. She began to walk briskly behind him trying to keep up at his pace.

Inuyasha could feel his blood boiling . He couldn't stand it. There was Kagome happily chatting away with Hobo again. This guy just wouldn't quit. Couldn't he understand that Kagome didn't have any interest in him or was he just plain stupid?

" Kagome!" he yelled. The miko's head whipped around and she looked over at Inuyasha. The hanyou walked up to his girlfriend and wrapped his arm around her waist. " I thought you went home!"

" I am going home," Kagome said. " I just ran into Hojo here, while I was on my way."

Hojo smiled nervously at the guy holding Kagome.

" Hi. I remember you, from the party, right?" Hojo asked. Inuyasha didn't respond. He simply glared at the guy standing before him. Kagome looked at Inuyasha who wasn't looking too friendly at the moment.

" So uh where's Liko?" Kagome asked as an attempt to break the tension.

" I'm right here!" the girl said as she walked closer to the group. Kagome smiled and waved at her.

" Hi again!" Kagome said happily. Liko nodded her head and focused her attention on Inuyasha. Kagome turned her head and looked at Hojo who looked rather uncomfortable standing there.

" So Hojo," Kagome began slowly and glanced up at Inuyasha. " Uh... well it was nice seeing you again. I should be going."

Kagome waved at her friend and began to walk away with Inuyasha right next to her. Hojo was speechless for a while.

" Wa- wait!" he yelled and ran up to Kagome. The miko turned around to look at him, while Inuyasha growled. " Um... I was wondering, well maybe..."

' Oh God,' Kagome thought to herself. ' Please don't ask me out, don't ask me out. At least not in front of Inuyasha.'

" ...if you'd like to go with me and eat... at the restaurant my dad owns and-"

" What the hell!" Inuyasha said loudly and ran up to Kagome. The miko gasped when the hanyou wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her forcefully to him.

' Oh no!' Kagome thought and rested her face in her hands

" What did you ask her!" Inuyasha said cracked his knuckles. " Cause I thought I heard you ask Kagome out."

Hojo looked a bit intimidated by the guy and stepped back.

" I did," he said boldly, not aware of the large mistake that he had made. " So Kagome what do-"

That was the last thing Hojo got out of this mouth before Inuyasha punched his lights out.

* * *

" What were you thinking!" Kagome screamed at Inuyasha. They were now at the bottom of the shrine steps. Inuyasha had insisted on carrying Kagome home because he didn't want her to run into anyone else.

" Why are you yelling at me? The idiot knew that we were dating I tried to show him that you were my girlfriend! Either he's too stupid to take a hint or he thought I wasn't gonna do anything about it!" Inuyasha responded.

" Why can't you control yourself? You could have let me handle it but nooo you decided that you wanted to beat him up!"

" He deserved it," Inuyasha mumbled and folded his arms.

" You gave him a black eye! I don't thing that he deserved that!" Kagome argued. Inuyasha turned his back to her and folded his arms. He had expected her to start back yelling at her but Kagome remained quiet. His doggy ears picked up the small sigh and her footsteps and she began to walk up the shrine steps.

He quickly spun around to look at his girlfriend. She was walking up the shrine steps. Her mumbles were easy to make out because of his excellent sense of hearing. Inuyasha grumbled and leaped in front of Kagome, stopping her from going any further. No way was she going to get out of this so easily.

" Where the hell are you going?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome remained rather calm which surprised Inuyasha a bit.

" I'm going into my house, can't you see that?"

" Without saying anything to me?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome shook her head and moved past Inuyasha before making her way up the stairs. " Hey wench! I'm talking to you!"

Kagome quickly turned around, her arms stiffly at her side and her small hands balled into tight fists, her face was stern which scared Inuyasha.

" I've had enough! Lay off me! I do not need to be treated like a child, Inuyasha! I am capable of taking care of myself! You don't always have to protect me! I-"

" Yes I do!" Inuyasha interrupted. Kagome glared at him. Inuyasha was suddenly very close to her. She stepped back a bit, a little surprised at his quick movements. He put both clawed hands on her arms and pulled her into a tight hug. " You get into more trouble than a kid! I need to protect you from all those dangerous people! I don't want anything to hurt you in any way, Kagome."

" Inuyasha," Kagome whispered. " I love you."

She pulled back and kissed him tenderly. She pulled away quickly and touched his cheek.

" You can't always be there Inuyasha. There will be times when I'll have to fight for myself, ok. That's why I told you I don't always need protection," she pulled away completely from him and began to walk to her front door. She stopped and turned around to smile at him. " I am a miko after all."

Inuyasha watched as Kagome smiled once more at him and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Inuyasha turned on his back and looked up at the ceiling. His eyes shifted to his digital clock.

" Damn, it's only three in the morning," he mumbled. " and I can't sleep!"

Inuyasha grumbled and sat up. ' What to do now?' he thought and scratched his head and looked over the dimly lit room. His golden eyes scanned the room once more before landing on the balcony.

" I could go out," he said to himself. He slid off the bed and stepped into his closet. He pulled on a baggy jeans and a black T shirt. He opened the door to the balcony and leaped outside.

It wasn't long before Inuyasha found himself standing at the bottom of the shrine steps after going practically everywhere around town. ' Since I'm here, I might as well see how Kagome is doing.'

Inuyasha made a gigantic leap and landed on the large sakura tree in the yard and peered into the room. He didn't see anything. Kagome's pink curtains were blocking his view. He made a small jump and landed on Kagome's windowsill. He slid open the curtains and stepped inside the girl's pink bedroom.

He looked at the bed expecting to find her there but the bed was empty and untouched. He scanned the room before he saw her sitting at her desk, her head resting on a book- the desk light was still on.

Inuyasha walked behind Kagome and lifted her bridal style. Her head and hands hung limply as he carried her to her bed and laid her down on the pink sheets.

The hanyou stared at his girlfriend for a while, admiring her beauty. He looked around the room, wondering what he could do until Kagome woke up. A golden, square box caught his eye almost immediately. He walked to the girl's desk and touched the golden box. He wondered if he should open it to see what it contained. Coming to a decision Inuyasha opened the box and was surprised of what was inside it.

An old looking chain with purple and white beads. It was rested on a small, satin covered pillow. Inuyasha's hand reached out to touch the chain but a small voice in his head told him not and that he would regret it. The hanyou ignored the voice and picked up the necklace.

Inuyasha blinked and examined it. Suddenly the chain began to glow a light purple. Inuyasha remained speechless. It suddenly came towards him and went around his neck.

" What the hell!" Inuyasha said. That caused Kagome to jerk out of her sleep. She looked around the room hastily for an intruder. She relaxed when she saw Inuyasha on the their side of the room. He seemed to be struggling with something around his neck.

" Inuyasha?"

" Kagome!" Inuyasha said and walked quickly to her. " Get this thing off me! It won't come off!"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha's neck to see him struggling with a chain around his neck. Every time he attempted to take it off it glowed pink and stayed in place.

" Oh no! Inuyasha you just touched the prayer beads!" Kagome said. Inuyasha looked panicked.

" The what!"

" Prayer beads. My trainer gave those to me."

" What does it do?" Inuyasha asked as he struggled to get the beads off his neck. Kagome tapped her chin continuously as she tried to remember. She shot her finger up in the air and smiled.

" I remember now! It makes the person wearing it obey the first command that he is given... at least I think that's what it does... or is it..." Kagome trailed off as she struggled to remember. Inuyasha became impatient.

" Do you know how to get this thing off me!" Inuyasha asked. Kagome jumped and shook her head.

" I'm sorry, I didn't learn that yet," Kagome said softly.

" Wait, so I'm gonna have to wear this thing until you learn how to take them off?" Inuyasha said. Kagome shrugged.

" I guess so."

Inuyasha grumbled and cursed under his breath. Kagome touched the hanyou's arm lightly and smiled at him.

" Why don't you sit and-"

Kagome stopped in the middle of her sentence when Inuyasha went crashing down, face first into the ground. Kagome knelt down beside Inuyasha and helped him up.

" Are you ok?"

" I'm fine but I didn't trip or anything, how did I just fall like that?" Inuyasha wondered.

" Um... Inuyasha," Kagome said when he stood up completely. The hanyou looked at her.

" Yeah."

" Sit."

" Gahh!"

Once again Inuyasha went plummeting towards the ground. He grumbled and pulled himself up.

" Why'd you do that?" Inuyasha asked and glared at Kagome. The girl was covering her mouth and looking down at him.

" Ok I think I have an idea what it does now."

" What?" Inuyasha asked.

" Every time I say the word, si," Inuyasha winched. " The "s" word you will crash into the ground."

" Great! This is great!" Inuyasha said to himself and sat down on Kagome's bed. " So how long is this thing gonna be on me?"

Kagome joined him on the bed. " Not very long, I promise."

She smiled and at and wrapped her arms around his waist. Inuyasha sighed contently and hugged her back. ' Maybe this prayer beads thing won't be so bad,' Inuyasha thought as he began to rub Kagome's back unconsciously. ' I don't think Kagome would say that word on purpose.'

Kagome on the other hand had a different idea. ' Those things can work for me! Now I can get back at him when he's being rude or when he wants to get into a fight! Yeah!'

Kagome smiled mischievously to herself and closed her eyes as she thought about how school was going to be a couple of hours from now.

* * *

Inuyasha parked his car in his usual spot and stepped out. He began to walk into the building, ignoring all the screaming girls and winks sent his way.

" Hey Inuyasha!"

The hanyou turned around and saw Miroku rushing towards him. He stopped and waited for his friend to catch up with him then continued walking. Miroku was looking at him curiously and was scratching the back of his head.

" What are you looking at!" Inuyasha snapped.

" Sorry but what is that thing on your neck?" Miroku ask and pointed at the prayer beads. Inuyasha tugged at them and growled.

" I can't remember the name of it but every time Kagome saids the word, sit I fall to the ground. It's weird," he said and looked down at the ground with a stern face. " Why the hell did I have to go to her house and touch it!"

Miroku's head turned around as soon as Inuyasha said that. His perverted grin formed on his face and his eyes gleamed.

" You were at her house last night?" he asked with a glint in his eyes.

" Yeah."

" Inuyasha you're getting busy with Kagome already?" Miroku asked in a shocked voice. " And in her house too! Don't you think that her mother-"

Inuyasha tapped Miroku at the back of his head and continued walking.

" We're not doing any of that, monk!" Inuyasha said.

" Hey guys!"

The two boys turned around to see Kagome and Sango walking up to them. Kagome hugged Inuyasha and smiled while Sango kissed Miroku on the cheek.

" What's going on?" Sango asked.

" Nothing," both boys replied. The four began walking together once again in silence. Sango was the one to break it.

" Oh Kagome, Hojo called me yesterday!" she said. Inuyasha growled when Sango mentioned his name.

" Really? Is he alright? Did his eye get better?" Kagome asked and swarmed Sango with questions. Inuyasha's growling became louder and louder until everyone else could hear it and the turned around to look at Inuyasha.

" What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

" Why do care so much about that wimp?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome blinked before her face became emotionless.

" You gave him a black eye!" Kagome pointed out. " I want to make sure my friend is ok."

" He'll be fine! I didn't hit him hard! You worry too much about that wimp, bitch!" Inuyasha said. Kagome faced Inuyasha completely and rested her hands on her hips.

" What did you call me?" she asked.

" I said, you worry too much about that wimp, bit-"

" Sit!" Kagome said. The prayer beads immediately pulled Inuyasha down to the ground. Kagome folded her arms and walked away.

" Wow!" Sango said.

" That spell is powerful," Miroku added. Inuyasha pulled himself up from the ground, muttering curse words.

" You ok?" Sango ashed. " That looked painful."

Inuyasha didn't respond and rubbed his forehead before walking away grumbling.

" I think things are going to be much more interesting from now on," Miroku said.

" Yup. Inuyasha better watch his mouth," Sango said and they both laughed.

* * *

A/N: I'm done with this chapter! At last! Sorry to keep everyone waiting. I've been so busy lately that I've barely had time to write. I might update in a week or two.

Neogirl


	35. Wedding Bliss

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine

From Hatred To Love

Chapter35- Wedding Bliss

* * *

" Damn it!" Inuyasha muttered as he walked off to class. " I thought that she wasn't going to use that thing to her advantage. I sure thought wrong."

Inuyasha muttered a few more curses and rubbed his forehead to soothe the sudden headache that he had.

" Hi!"

Inuyasha knew that voice very well by now. He didn't turn around because he knew it was that girl, Liko. He stopped and waited for her to catch up to him. She looked at him and gave him her most dazzling smile.

" How are you today?" Liko asked. Inuyasha grumbled and continued walking. Liko looked down at her books. " Not so good, huh?"

Inuyasha grunted in response before remembering that he had to show the girl around for the week and it was only the second day. ' Why is this week going to slow!' Inuyasha thought and clenched his fists before turning to look at the girl.

" What class do you have now?" Inuyasha asked and stopped walking. Liko looked at bit surprised by his question. She smiled at him and pulled out a small scrap of paper from her bag.

" Science," she said. Inuyasha groaned and slid his hand over his face.

" Me too," he said dully.

" Great!" Liko chirped and blushed when Inuyasha opened his eyes to look at her.

" Can I see that paper?" Inuyahsa asked and held out his hand. Liko nodded and handed him the messy paper. The hanyou scanned it fro a while and then sighed. " You're in every single one of my classes."

" Oh that's great!" Liko said and smiled. " Now you won't have to go through all the trouble of taking me to my classes. I'll just follow you!"

Inuyasha didn't respond and began walking to his science class with Liko trailing behind him. The two arrived just before the bell rang. Inuyasha took his usual seat next to Kagome. She was sitting quietly at the table reading.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and Liko before averting her attention back to her book. Inuyasha sighed and rested his hand on Kagome's

" You still can't be mad, right?" Kagome didn't respond. That answered Inuyasha's question. " Aw come on Kagome! I didn't mean what I said... I'm sorry ok. Happy now?"

Kagome looked up and smiled at Inuyasha before nodding her head. Inuyasha almost fell off his chair when Kagome threw herself on him and gave him and tight hug.

When she pulled away from him she looked up at Liko, who was standing by their table looking a bit lost.

" Hi Liko," Kagome said. She turned to Inuyasha before whispering in her ear. " I think you should sit with her."

" What! Why?"

" Because she's new and you have to help her," Kagome said. Inuyasha didn't get time respond because Kagome stood up and took her books off the table. " Liko, you can take my seat. I'll sit somewhere else."

Liko nodded and sat down next to Inuyasha. The hanyou looked at Kagome who was scanning the room. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her down so he could talk to her.

" Where you gonna sit?" he asked. Kagome looked around the room before pointing at the back of the classroom. There was an empty seat but it was right next to Kouga. ' Since when was the wimpy wolf in our science class?' he thought.

" No way Kagome! He'll try to take advantage of you!"

" How?' Kagome asked. " Kouga respects me. He won't try anything."

" Kagome I don't think-"

" Let me go now or I'll say the 's' word!" Kagome said. Inuyasha reluctantly released the miko's hand and allowed her to walk in the back of the class. Kouga shot Inuyasha a smile when Kagome took her seat next to him.

The hanyou grumbled and looked back that Kagome who was now talking with Kouga. He clenched his fists and started growling. Why didn't that wolf have to be in their class anyway? 'He probably just wants to make a move on Kagome but he ain't getting her.'

Mrs. Kilo entered the classroom soon after and began teaching. Inuyasha kept on looking back and Kagome, only to see Kouga either talking to her or trying to reach for her hand. That class went painfully slow for the hanyou.

* * *

Kagome was looking intently at the book laid on the table before her. She was now in the quiet environment of the library. She stared blankly at the words laid on the pages but her mind was drifting off.

Science had gone pretty well fro her. Kouga had kept his hands to himself and Inuyasha behaved very well, not trying to pick a fight with the wolf demon like he would usually do. The miko's mind then drifted off to the new girl, Liko. Kagome had a strong feeling in her gut that Liko had an interest in Inuyasha but she always shrugged it off when it came into her mind.

' I wonder if-' Kagome's thoughts were cut short when someone rested a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Kouga's face very near to hers. She smiled at him like she usually did.

" Hi Kouga," Kagome said. The wolf demon took a seat next ot hero n the table and looked at her intently. He turned his head in the other direction before looking back at her with a smile.

" Kagome," he began slowly and look both her hands in his. The miko shifted uncomfortably and attempted to look away from Kouga. " Junior Prom is coming up next month... and I would love if my woman would come with me!"

Kagome turned her head so Kouga couldn't see her roll her eyes. She looked back at him and shook her hands out of his with her cheerful smile.

' Ok I really gotta think about this,' Kagome thought. ' I have to let him down nicely.'

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts when she felt Kouga shift around in his seat. She looked directly at him and tried her best to give him a friendly smile.

" The Prom... well I uh... I don't think we should really go together," Kagome said.

" Why not?" he asked firmly. Kagome looked in the other direction as she tried to think of a good excuse instead of telling him that she had no interest in him whatsoever.

" I... I think I want to go alone," she lied.

" Why would you want to?" he asked.

" Be-because I-" Kagome stuttered.

" Because you want to go with dog-turd, right?" Kouga accused. When Kagome didn't answer Kouga began emitting a growl from deep inside his throat. " So what are you two?"

Kagome looked down at her feet. How was she going to get out of this one. Kouga looked really angry. This was once situation that she couldn't handle.

" Kouga," Kagome began gently. " I think that there are so many girls that you can get that are much more better than me."

" So you're dating dog-turd, huh?" Kouga asked as if he didn't hear what Kagome said before. The miko sighed and nodded her head hoping that her decision to tell the truth wouldn't end up in another fight.

" So what do you see in the hanyou?" he asked suddenly, surprising Kagome a bit. The miko brought her head up to look at the wolf demon.

" Lots of things," Kagome said quietly.

" Lots of things huh," Kouga echoed. " Things that you would never see in me cause I'm not good enough."

" I never said that!" Kagome said suddenly and got on her feet. She glared at Kouga, letting all the anger that she felt. " Look Kouga, I'm not your woman! I'm dating Inuyasha and you'll have to deal with it! There are so many girls in this school that would kill to get your attention but for some reason you fail to see what's in front your very own eyes! I don't want to go to prom with you, ok. I'm sorry."

Kouga looked at Kagome wide eyed. The miko glared at Kouga and walked off, not looking back to see his reaction. As soon as she was out the library, Kagome sighed feeling like a great weight was lifted off her shoulders.

* * *

Sango hugged Rin and smiled at her. The older girl was trembling and she was beginning to sweat. Sango rubbed her friends back and smiled at her.

" It's going to be alright. You look fine," she said encouragingly. Rin whipped her eyes and frowned as she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

" No I look horrible and why did I pick this dress? It looks so bad on me and I don't have any makeup! Where'd it go?"

" Kagome went to get the makeup, remember and you look great in that dress. Don't worry about a thing! It's your wedding day, you should be happy."

" But no one wants an ugly bride!" Rin pointed out. " And that's exactly how I look, ugly! Sessy's not going to want to marry me now! I mean, look at me!" Rin said and looked at her face in the mirror again.

Sango turned Rin around so she was no longer look at the mirror. She sighed and put both hands on Rin's shoulders. She could she new tears forming in her eyes and her nose was getting pink from all the crying that she had done.

" Listen to me," Sango said as calmly as she could. " You look great and Sesshoumaru will marry you no matter how you look, ok?"

Rin nodded slowly and whipped her eyes to prevent any more tears from running down her face.

" You can do this," Sango said and smiled at Rin. Rin looked at Sango and returned the smile. The door suddenly burst open revealing Kagome.

The miko rushed into the room and dumped a whole lot of makeup on the vanity and looked at the two girls seriously.

" Got your makeup!" Kagome said. " Let's get you looking even prettier than you already are!"

* * *

Inuyasha closed his eyes and leaned against the wall with his arms folded. Damn he was bored. Sesshoumaru was standing in the middle of the room with his eyes closed and he hadn't move for at least the last fifteen minutes. Miroku was sitting at a table drawing something on a paper.

Inuyasha began growling loudly. He couldn't take the boredom. His growl caught Sesshoumaru and Miroku's attention.

" How can you two just stand there and do nothing?" Inuyasha said suddenly.

" I'm not standing, I'm sitting," Miroku pointed out. Inuyasha sent Miroku a glare which caused the monk to turn around and continue what he was doing. Inuyasha looked at his half brother who still hadn't moved.

" What about you, Fluffy?" Inuyasha asked teasingly. " Why you standing there?"

" Don't call me that," Sesshoumaru said in his usual calm voice, " And I am trying to be as calm as possible right now."

Inuyasha came to his own conclusion and looked at Sesshoumaru with a smug smirk.

" It's because your nervous," he said, " Fluffy."

" I don't get nervous," Sesshoumaru said and opened his eyes to look at Inuyasha. The hanyou shook his head.

" Whatever you say... Fluffy," Inuyasha said mockingly. In a heartbeat Sesshoumaru was i front of the hanyou looking quite threating. Inuyasha didn't look the least bit intimidated.

" Don't call me that or I'll..."

" Or you'll what?" Inuyasha asked and smirked at his brother his hand folded over his chest. Sesshoumaru flashed him a dangerous look and turned around to walk back to where he was. " Fluffy," Inuyasha added when Sesshoumaru was halfway back. When the dog demon didn't react, Inuyasha knew that he had won.

He stood leaned against the wall with a smug smirk on his face until he noticed Miroku was still drawing on the paper.

Inuyasha walked behind his friend and looked over his shoulder to see what Miroku was drawing. He wasn't surprised at what he saw.

The picture looked a lot like Sango, naked. The hanyou wasted no time and snatched the picture out of the monk's sight. He held up the picture and looked at it.

" Do you know if Sango found you drawing nude pictures of her, that she'll kick your ass, right?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku made no move to take the paper away from Inuyasha. Miroku's shoulder's slumped and he sighed.

" Yeah I know, but my teachers said that I should use my talent."

" Yeah, you have a great talent of drawing naked women," Inuyasha said sarcastically and rolled his eyes. Miroku looked up.

" Really?" he asked hopefully. " You think Sango would like it?"

Inuyasha hit Miroku in the back of his head.

" No!"

* * *

Rin looked at herself in the vanity and she couldn't help but smile. Sango and Kagome were leaning over her shoulders, waiting for her response. Rin tried her best not to cry as she looked at herself.

" I look... great!" she squealed and hugged her two friends. " Thank you!"

" You're welcome," the two said together. When Rin pulled away, her father walked in informing the girls that it was time for them to start.

Rin took up her bouquet and gave her friends one last smile before all the bride's mates left the room. Rin beamed at her father and took his hand. From then on everything seemed to go in slow motion for Rin.

The wedding march started up and Rin could feel her feet moving along with her father's. The huge door sung open revealing all her friends and family, all looking at her. Cameras flashed in front of her face and Rin's smile grew wider when her husband to be came into view, standing there, looking at her.

' He looks so sexy,' Rin thought and smiled brighter. She felt her father let her go and Sesshoumaru held her. When she looked into his golden eyes, she knew that she didn't want this moment to end.

* * *

Rin smiled to herself as she watched the crowd before her. All of them in deep conversation while eating. She couldn't believe that this day had finally come. She was married to Sesshoumaru! She looked over at him and took his hand affectionately.

" I love you," she whispered and leaned over to kiss him. Sesshoumaru kissed her back and held her face in his hands before giving her one of his rare smiles. She knew that he only smiled for her and no one else. She couldn't wait until they went on their honeymoon in Italy.

Kagome and Sango watched from afar as Rin and Sesshoumaru was making out. The two girls smiled and Kagome clasped her hands together.

" Awww," they both said at the same time and looked at each other.

" It's so adorable!" Kagome said as she looked on.

" I know," Sango added. " I can't wait 'til I get married!"

" That's all you girls talk about," Inuyasha said suddenly which made the girls snap out of their daydream. " Can't you talk about anything else?"

" You just don't understand Inuyasha," Sango said and rested her hand on her cheek with stars in her eyes, " I wish that someday I would be as lucky as Rin."

" My lovely Sango," Miroku said suddenly, " don't you feel lucky right now, to be with me?"

Sango's face lost it's sparkle and she looked at Miroku seriously.

" Sesshoumaru doesn't touch Rin in inappropriate places, monk," Sango said dully. Suddenly Sango's whole body went rigid.

" Are you ok, Sango," Kagome asked and was about to reach out to her friend but stopped when Sango's face turned a very familiar shade of pink. It wasn't long before Miroku was flying out of his seat and Sango was quickly running after him.

Inuyasha and Kagome sighed and turned back to eating. The hanyou watched curiously when Kagome took a big drink from her wine glass and called for a refill of her glass.

" Kagome," Inuyasha began. The miko looked over at him and took another sip of wine.

" Yes?"

The hanyou leaned closer to Kagome, a look of worry reflecting in his golden orbs. He touched the side of her face and looked at her seriously.

" Don't you think that you've had enough of that wine?" he asked. Kagome shook her head and smiled at him.

" No, this stuff tastes great!" she said. Inuyasha still looked worried.

" Kagome, I don't want you to get drunk again. You weren't yourself," Inuyasha reminded her. The miko smiled at him and touched his dog ears.

" I won't," she said. " I promise, this will be my last one."

She pointed to the wine glass to indicate what she was talking about before she took another sip.

* * *

" Whooooooo! I'm on top of the world!"

Inuyasha faced his attention to Kagome. She was now dancing on a table with a lot of hormone crazed guys gathered around her all of them hooting and encouraging her to continue.

The hanyou growled and pushed through the crowd. He arrived right before Kagome was about to jump off the table. Using his demon speed he caught her and held her up. Kagome laughed and wrapped her hands around his shoulders.

" Inuwaga," she said barely being able to pronounce his name right.. " You always make sure I'm safe."

The hanyou's anger quickly diminished when he saw the sparkle in her eyes when she looked at him. He sighed and wrapped his arm around her waist as he tried to help her balance.

" I take my eyes off you for one minute and you end up jumping off a table! You could have hurt yourself!" Inuyasha scolded. Kagome chuckled and leaned against him.

" But you were there to save me, Inuyasha," she said. This time she pronounced his name right. The hanyou shook his head and lifted her bridal style before heading to the table where Sango and Miroku were seated.

The couple who were making out stopped their ministrations when they caught sight of their drunk friend. Sango pulled away from Miroku and helped Inuyasha to get Kagome seated.

" What happened?" Miroku asked, he eyes still on Kagome.

" She drank a little too much," Inuyasha said and sat down next to Kagome. The miko laughed and ran her hands through Inuyasha's hair.

" You know you look so sexy," she said and leaned closer to Inuyasha.

Sango looked at the two with amusement. Miroku tried his best not to laugh.

" I think you should get Kagome home now," Miroku suggested when Kagome began to kiss the side of Inuyasha's face. Sango clasped her hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

" Yeah, you should, right now."

" Ok," Inuyasha said. " I think you guys are right." He turned to Kagome and stood up. " Time to go home Kagome."

" No!" Kagome said. " I wanna stay here and party!"

" I don't think I can let her mom see her like this! I'll take her to my place and let her stay in a guest room," Inuyasha said. Sango and Miroku nodded.

Inuyasha bent down and slung Kagome over his shoulders before walking out the building. He ignored the constant pounding of her fists on her back while he walked to the car.

" Ok Kagome we're here," Inuyasha said and dropped Kagome on his bed. The miko pouted and folded her arms. Inuyasha ignored her and proceeded to take off her shoes.

" 'Yasha," she said.

" Yes Kagome?"

" Why'd we leave? I was 'aving fun!" she said.

Inuyasha sighed and didn't answer the miko. He pushed her down on the bed before planting a kiss on her forehead. He was about to leave when Kagome grabbed his wrist.

" Why can't you stay, ' Yasha?" she asked innocently.

" Kagome, you're drunk. You don't know what you're saying."

Inuyasha turned around to leave the room when he smelt tears. He turned around to see Kagome's head bowed while tears were forming in her eyes. He couldn't take it.

He went into his closet and came out wearing his sleeping shorts. Kagome beamed at him and rested her head on the pillow. He walked over to the bed and lay down next to his girlfriend.

" Ok," he whispered and wrapped an arm around her waist. " I'll stay with you... but only until you fall asleep."

He heard Kagome mummer something that even he could make out and watched as she closed her eyes.

* * *

A/N; To be honest I don't like this chapter very much. I know that it's longer than my others but I was having problems with ideas. Thanks to all my reviewers for encouraging me to continue write. I will be bringing this story to a close soon. I hope that you all liked this chapter!

Neogirl


	36. Prom Queens

Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me only my original characters are mine.

From Hatred To Love

Chapter 36- Prom Queens

* * *

Kagome squinted her eyes when she felt the heat of the sun filtering through the window. She miko yawned and opened her eyes slightly for a second then closed them back before opening them completely. 

' Wait!' Kagome thought suddenly as she took in her surroundings, ' This isn't my room!'

The room was very far from hers. It was gigantic and plain white, with lots of posters, stuck all over the walls. To her this room looked very familiar. She attempted to sit up but something pulled her back down.

Kagome looked back and saw Inuyasha. His arm was secured firmly around her waist. Kagome gasped as she looked at her boyfriend's face. ' He's sleeping.' His golden eyes were closed and his mouth slightly opened. ' His face looks so innocent. If I didn't know him I would never have guessed that it was the same jerk who called me wench and was stubborn.'

Kagome stared at the hanyou surprised at the innocence that she saw in his face when he was sleeping. That moment only lasted for a few minutes because Kagome's head suddenly began pounding in pain. She brought up her hand and touched her forehead.

Inuyasha's eyes suddenly snapped open. Kagome felt when Inuyasha's arm left her waist and he leaned over her, his white hair hanging over his face.

" Ugh! Why do I feel like this?" Kagome asked and began to massage her forehead. She opened her eyes to look at Inuyasha. He didn't look to happy with her.

" Why the hell don't you ever listen to me?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome moaned and rolled to her side, back now facing the hanyou.

" What do you mean?" she asked and squeezed her eyes shut when more pain came to her head.

" You don't remember," he said. Kagome sat up and looked at the hanyou with a confused expression on her face.

" Remember what?" she asked. Inuyasha sighed.

" You got drunk last night, Kagome," Inuyasha said. The miko's eyes widened before she groaned and brought a pillow to cover her head.

" Not this again," Kagome murmured. " What happened, after I got drunk."

" You were dancing for some guys, you jumped off a table and you tried to seduce me, again."

Kagome's face turned red with embarrassment and she turned around to face Inuyasha.

" I'm sorry," she whispered and thew herself at him, her arms wrapping around his neck and her face buried in his shoulder. " I feel so stupid. I should have listened to you."

" You should have!" Inuyasha snapped and sighed when he felt the dampness on his shoulder. " Next time don't drink so much."

Kagome nodded and relaxed when Inuyasha rested his hands on her waist, hugging her back. The hanyou breathed in Kagome's scent and enjoyed the warmth which came from her. The moment was ruined unfortunately when Kagome shoved Inuyasha back and ran towards the bathroom.

The hanyou walked to the bathroom to find Kagome throwing up in the toilet. He leaned against the door frame and couldn't help but smirk.

" Did you know that when you have a hangover, that you throw up too?" Inuyasha asked with amusement. Kagome groaned in response and held her head. Inuyasha knelt behind her and rubbed her back while she puked. " I guess that didn't happen to you the last time, huh? Next time you'll know not to get drunk!"

" Yeah, yeah," Kagome said and walked up to the sink. " I will remember."

" Good," Inuyasha said gruffly and turned his head away when she let out more of last night's meal. The miko sighed touched her forehead again.

" You done now?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked back at him and rested her head on his shoulder and groaned.

" How long is this going to last?" Kagome asked.

" Probably for a couple more hours."

" Hours!" Kagome screamed and raised her head to look at the hanyou with wide, brown eyes.

" I hate to say it but, I told you so," Inuyasha said with a smug smirk. Kagome glared at her boyfriend for a few seconds and then held on to the sink to pull herself to her feet.

She looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was all over the place, she had blotches of makeup all over her face, her eyes were red and puffy and she was still wearing her dress from last night. How could she have not noticed how she looked before? She looked like a zombie in her opinion.

Kagome leaned her head over the sink and washed her face with cold water, making sure to rub out all the makeup on her face with her fingertips. She looked at herself in the mirror once again to find herself looking less scary than from before.

" You hungry?" Inuyasha asked suddenly. Kagome glanced back at him and closed her eyes when more pain came to her head. She opened her eyes slightly and nodded. Inuyasha walked up to her. Before she knew it, she was scooped up into his arms and was dropped on his bed.

" I think you should relax," Inuyasha suggested and began walking towards the door. He paused for a moment and looked back at her. " I'll bring some breakfast for you. Don't come downstairs."

Kagome watched curiously as Inuyasha left the room. Her hand shot up to touch her forehead again when it began pounding in pain. She sighed and rested her head on the pillow cursing herself for drinking too much.

* * *

Inuyasha casually made his way to the kitchen. He stretched and yawned his thoughts only on Kagome. The stupid girl had to get drunk again and ended up being wild and crazy as usual. 

' Good thing I was there to make sure nothing bad happened to her,' the hanyou thought to himself. ' Next time I'm not giving any alcohol to that girl again!'

The hanyou was almost to the kitchen but stopped walking when he felt a hand on his shoulder. His muscles flexed and he turned around slowly, all his senses alert.

He relaxed when he saw his personal maid, Yuri. Her green eyes were sparkling and her red hair was tied into a low ponytail.

" Good Morning, sir," she greeted him cheerfully. Inuyasha looked at her and then at his shoulder, where her hand was still rested. She blushed scarlet and quickly removed her hand from him. The hanyou shrugged.

" Is there anything I can help you with, sir?" she asked politely, she was now looking at her feet, with a slight hint of pink on her cheeks.

" Yeah! I need breakfast to be delivered upstairs to my room," Inuyasha said. Yuri looked a bit confused.

" But Master Inuyasha," she began. " Don't you eat downstairs?"

" Yeah, I do, but Kagome is up there so..."

" Oh," Yuri said simply and again looked down at her feet. " Di- did she spend the night?"

" Yup," Inuyasha said, turned around and began heading back to his bedroom to check on his girlfriend.

Meanwhile Yuri was standing still, her eyes still focused on her feet. Kagome, that girl had spent the night. What did they do? Yuri actually thought that she had a chance with Inuyasha. After all she saw him everyday and he was nicer to her than the other maids. She shook her head, not believing herself and walked to the kitchen to deliver Inuyasha's message.

* * *

Kagome sat up when she heard the door open. She expected Inuyasha to walk in the room with a knowing smile and to ask her how she was feeling. Instead, Sango and Miroku walked in the room with Inuyasha following. 

" Kagome!" Sango said and hugged the miko. Kagome blinked a bit surprised by her friends' appearance so suddenly. Miroku sat down on the bed smiling. He glanced around the room before his oh so famous perverted grin appeared on his face.

" So, you guys slept in the same bed," Miroku said. Inuyasha and Kagome nodded, unaware of Miroku's perverted thoughts at the time. " Wow Inuyasha, I didn't expect you to take advantage of Kagome, since she was drunk, but I guess I thought wrong. You two actually-"

" Shut up!" Inuyasha said with a blush on his cheeks and before the monk knew it, both Kagome and Inuyasha's fists had collided with his face. Miroku flew off the bed to the other side of the room. He had fainted from the impact.

The three friends looked at Miroku for a while before turning back to Kagome, continuing their previous conversation.

" So Kagome do you feel well?" Sango asked. The miko groaned and covered her head with a pillow.

" I feel like someone is banging a hammer on my head," she said, " ...over and over and over and over..."

" Okay," Sango said and touched her friend's shoulder. " You'll be better soon."

Inuyasha folded his arms and smirked at his girlfriend. He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall casually.

" I hate to say it, but I told you so," Inuyasha said smugly.

" Okay, I know," Kagome mumbled hoping Inuyasha would stop bugging her about getting drunk very soon but Inuyasha wasn't planning on stopping. He was going to make sure to rub it in so Kagome wouldn't do it again.

" I remember saying Kagome I don't want you to get drunk again but you didn't listen, you said..."

Kagome grumbled as she listened to Inuyasha ramble on and on about how she had gotten drunk in the first place. She sat up and glared at her boyfriend. She had, had enough.

" Sit," Kagome said.

" Gack!"

Kagome watched with amusement as Inuyasha went face first into the ground. The hanyou grumbled when he heard the laughter of Sango. He muttered some cures under his breath and pulled himself to his feet. He glared at the miko sitting in bed who was now chatting with Sango.

His attention then shifted to the other side of the room where Miroku was starting to move. The monk stood up and rubbed his face before looking at his three friends on the other side of the room.

" You guys," he whined, " how can you two hit me so much and feel no remorse whatsoever?"

He walked over to the group and sat on a chair near to the bed, as he continued rubbing his face. Everyone's attention was on him now. Kagome and Inuyasha were glaring at him while Sango shook her head.

" We hit you because to suggested something that we didn't do!" Inuyasha snapped.

" Can't you stop thinking perverted for one minute?" Kagome asked. Miroku scratched his and and looked around the room thoughtfully.

" Um... I can try," he said. Sango, Inuyasha and Kagome shook their heads at Miroku response. The attention was suddenly fixed on Kagome when she rushed to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

" What wrong with her," Miroku asked.

" She went there to let it all out," Inuyasha said.

" Poor Kagome," Sango said suddenly, " This is going to be one long day for her."

* * *

It was yet another day in school. Kagome and Sango were sitting side by side in English Literature together. Sango was twirling a strand of hair around her finger and Kagome was staring into space. The students of the school were patiently waiting for the morning announcements to start. 

A screech suddenly came from the speaker, located above the chalk board. The students all covered their ears and some on them closed their eyes, trying to block out the sound.

" Good Morning, students!" came a feminine voice. The classroom suddenly became quiet and all that could be heard was the booming of the voice coming from the speakers all around the school.

" Firstly, I would like to inform you all that the Junior Prom is coming up next month, so start to get your dates!" she said cheerfully, " Preparation for the prom will begin form today, all the students on the comity will meet in the gym at three pm! Finally, we have the nominees for Prom Queen! They are..."

" I bet Kikyo made it," Sango whispered to Kagome. The miko rolled her eyes and nodded.

" Ayame Hatki, Liko Tomoko..."

" Wow she's only been here a week and she's already nominated," Kagome whispered to Sango

" Kikyo Takati..."

" Obviously," Sango muttered and rolled her eyes.

"... and Kagome Higurashi!"

Kagome's eyes widened when her name was suddenly said. The whole class was now staring at her, all of them looking equally shocked at the announcement. She suddenly went rigid, her body was moving and her brain wasn't working very well at the time. She looked over at her best friend, Sango. The exterminator was smiling at her with a slight glint in her eyes.

" You," Kagome said and proceeded to give Sango a nasty look.

" Me?" Sango asked, pretending to look shocked. " All I did was put your name, other people voted for you!"

" But it's all your fault!" Kagome said and stood up now glaring daggers at Sango. " You'll pay for this!"

" Miss Higurashi!" the teacher suddenly snapped. Kagome looked at her. Her face turned red with embarrassment and she slowly slumped down in her seat. " Maybe the excitement is affecting your behavior!"

" Sorry," Kagome mumbled and sank lower into her seat, lowering her head.

* * *

A/N: Sorry but I can't write another paragraph. Why do you ask? Because I just found out someone stole my story and the plot and post it on a different site... expecting me not to find it. I am so pissed off! People have no right to steal other's work! The story is on oh and hear the creative name... From Hate to love... ohhh how creative! I only post on if i posted on another site i would tell my readers! Anyways let me stop babbling... I'm sorry the chapter is short I promise to write more soon! From a very angry authoress 

Neogirl


	37. Misunderstandings

Disclaimer: I do not won Inuyasha... yet:)

From Hatred To Love

Chapter 37- Misunderstandings

* * *

Maybe being nominated for prom queen wasn't so bad for Kagome. Well except for the fact that when she walked the halls everyone was staring at her and some were pointing, but other than that she didn't mind. She really wanted to win. Her main reason of wanting to win so badly was to prove to everyone that Kikyo couldn't get what she wanted all the time.

She became even more determined when Kikyo confronted her after class telling her that she always won and this year would be no different. There were the insults thrown at Kagome as usual- about her lack of ability and her bad presentation. That confrontation fueled Kagome's determination to beat Kikyo.

All those random thoughts ran through Kagome's head making it hard for her to concentrate on what she was doing. It was gym period and all the different groups had split up. All the mikos had gathered together with their bows and arrows for target practice.

Kagome's bow was pulled back, ready for release. She squinted her eyes, they were never leaving the target. She released the bow and it landed right above the red circle.

" Hm, too bad you missed," a high voice said from behind her. Kagome turned around to face Kikyo. Her lips were curled into a smile and her eyes glinted showing her satisfaction. Kagome ignored the miko and turned around.

" You see," Kikyo began and pushed Kagome aside. She drew a arrow and pointed it right at the target. " ... one must always be focused when getting ready to hit a target. You shouldn't be thinking about anything else."

Kikyo released the arrow. It flew and landed perfectly on the target. She smirked at Kagome and lowered her bow.

" Maybe next time you should take my advice," Kikyo said smugly, " It will definitely help you be less worse than you already are."

Kikyo smiled at Kagome before looking once more at her arrow and strolled off. Kagome couldn't help but glare at Kikyo.

She prepared herself to shoot another arrow. She looked at Kikyo's arrow. It was in her way. She grumbled to herself and pulled the arrow as far back as it could go.

' Does she have to show off all the time?' Kagome thought angrily and drew her arrow back a bit further. ' ... and what right does she have to call me a bad at archery?'

Kagome again tried to pull her arrow back but it wouldn't go any further. Her eyes scanned the room before they landed on Kikyo whose brown orbs were flashing at her, her pale lips were again puled into a smile and her hands were folded under her chest. Kagome focused her attention on what she was doing once more.

' I'll show her!' Kagome thought angrily before releasing her arrow. The arrow was suddenly surrounded by a bright, pink light. Several students stopped what they were doing to look at Kagome. The arrow did touch it's target but it destroyed the board.

Gasps were heard around the room. Kagome looked at Kikyo. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was open. She smiled triumphantly at Kikyo who still wasn't moving but inwardly Kagome was very surprised at what she had done. She hadn't expected to release her energy with the arrow.

' I guess being angry helped,' Kagome thought. Many students started clapping. Kagome lowered her head, flattered. The teacher walked up to Kagome smiling.

" Good work Miss Higurashi!" she complimented. " but next time could you please be careful. We don't want to destroying the whole gym."

The teacher smiled at Kagome which in turn caused Kagome to smile to.

" Hai," Kagome said. Out of the corner of her eye Kagome saw Kikyo's stiff body moved at last. Her arms were folded once again, her face was now twisted into a frown and her eyes were shooting sparks at Kagome.

The miko ignored her rival and smiled even brighter. She drew another arrow proceed to use another target but was stopped when she felt something very hard hit her ankle. Her body seemed like it couldn't take the weight and she went tumbling down to the ground.

Kagome immediately whipped her head to the side to see who had thrown her down although she had a very good idea who had done it. Kikyo wasn't standing very far from her. Her head was turned in the other direction and her arms were still folded. Kagome knew for sure that it was her.

She attempted to stand but her ankle prevented her from doing so. She whimpered and gripped her ankle when she fell back down.

" Hey are you okay?"

Kagome looked up at the person who had asked her. It was Liko. She knelt down in from of Kagome and looked around the room. Kagome smiled at the girl and shut her eyes tightly before nodding.

" I'm fine. I just had an accident," Kagome said and gripped her ankle tighter when it began pounding in pain. Liko didn't smile back. She stood up and walked over to the teacher. Kagome only saw them talking. She couldn't make out anything that they were saying.

Before she knew it the teacher was following Liko, coming in her direction.

" Higurashi what happened to you?" the teacher asked when she arrived at Kagome's side. Kagome gritted her teeth together and forced a smile. The teacher knelt down and pushed Kagome's socks down so she could see the damage inflicted. It looked swollen and red.

" Higurashi," the teacher began. " We need to get you to the nurse now!"

" But-"

" No buts. Tomoko would you please take Miss Higurashi to the nurse to get that ankle treated."

Liko nodded gripped Kagome's arms before pulling her up. She wrapped one of Kagome's arm around her shoulder and began walking slowly. Kagome limped next to her.

The two girls walked in complete silence to the nurse. Kagome glanced over at Liko uncomfortably. Her eyes were focused ahead of her and she looked like if she was frowning slightly. Liko suddenly looked over at Kagome causing the girl to jump.

" So," Liko began softly, " Who did this to you?"

Kagome blinked several times surprised that Liko would suddenly ask her that. Kagome shook her head and looked at her feet.

" It doesn't really matter," Kagome said. Kagome could feel Liko's eyes on her. She cleared her throat and continued to look down at her feet. " No one would really care who did this to me anyhow."

" Wouldn't your _friend_, Inuyasha care?" Liko asked her eyes were now fixed ahead of her but Kagome could tell that she wanted an answer. Kagome smiled when she thought of her boyfriend and nodded her head.

" I guess that he would," Kagome said as her smile widened, "... but I still don't think I'm going to tell anyone about who did this. He would freak out."

Liko looked at Kagome for a while and then ahead of her once again. She lowered her head slightly allowing the bangs on her forehead to cover her eyes.

" I guess," Liko paused for a moment, " he cares for you a lot doesn't he? He sounds really protective of you."

" I suppose," Kagome mumbled and smiled brightly. " But it's not always helpful that he's like that with me!" Kagome suddenly pipped up. " I can't even have boys who are friends without him hating them... well except for Miroku!"

Liko stopped suddenly and Kagome looked up to see that they had arrived at the nurse's office. The girl beside her pushed the door open and guided Kagome to the bed. She then seated herself on the nearest chair and looked around the room.

Kagome looked down at her ankle. It had now turned from pink to purple. The miko winched and turned her head away from her injured leg.

The nurse soon entered the room and looked at the two girls in her office. She took one glance at Kagome's ankle and hurried off into the next room to get supplies.

" Tell me dear," the nurse began as she was treating Kagome's ankle. " how did you get this?"

Kagome looked at Liko who seemed to be listening intently. She smiled and scratched the back of her head.

" I'm such a klutz sometimes... I tripped," Kagome lied. She glanced over at Liko who was looking at her seriously. She had a feeling that the girl knew she was lying. The nurse stared at Kagome, confused she then shook her head, deciding to let the matter go.

* * *

The last bell for the end of the school day had rung. In Kagome's opinion this day had been one of the longest days in her life. Maybe it felt like that to her because she had to walk around the school with a sprained ankle and she lied about it continually when anyone asked her what had happened.

The miko gathered all her books on the table and stuffed them into her bag before getting up and walking rather slowly out of the classroom.

' I can't wait to get home so I can relax,' Kagome thought to herself.

" Hey Kagome!"

The miko turned around to see her three best friends walking in her direction. She stopped walking and waited for them to catch up. She smiled as brightly as she could to them hoping that they wouldn't notice the bandage wrapped around her ankle.

" Oi Kagome," Inuyasha began as all of them began walking together. Kagome looked up at her boyfriend. His clawed finger was pointing at her feet. " What's that?"

Kagome smiled nervously when suddenly all the attention was focused on her.

" What happened to your ankle?" Miroku asked. Kagome looked over at him.

" Well I uh... I tripped... I fell over some equipment," Kagome said quickly and crossed her fingers behind her back hoping that everyone would believe her. Kagome looked at Kagome and then at her face.

" No you didn't!" Sango said. Kagome smiled nervously and cursed her lack of ability to lie. Kagome 'epped' when she felt a hand on her leg. Inuyasha was now crotched before her leg, sniffing away. Kagome blushed crimson red and pulled her leg out of his grasp.

" Inuyasha!" she snapped. Inuyasha stood up and looked at her seriously. Kagome winched at his hard look.

" Kagome, who did this to you?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome blinked when everyone suddenly gathered around her waiting for a response.

" Um... no one... I told you before I tripped!" Kagome said and began walking towards the exit. She almost fell over when Inuyasha grabbed her wrist, preventing her from going any further. She frowned and looked down at her feet. " Kikyo," she mumbled. She said it so softly that they almost didn't make it out.

The group remained silent for a while. It so happened that Kikyo was now walking pass them. She smiled at Inuyasha and winked at him.

Kagome turned her head in Sango's direction when she heard a curse escape Sango's lips. The exterminator seemed to be trying not to attack. Her hands were tightened into fists and her face was red.

' Uh oh,' Kagome thought as she looked at the girl, ' I really hope that she doesn't...'

" That bitch!" Sango suddenly yelled causing many students to stare at her. Miroku and Inuyasha came behind her to hold her down, both knowing what she wanted to do, " Let... me... go! I'm gonna beat the hell out of her!"

Kagome came in front of Sango and put her hands in front of her.

" It's okay," Kagome resasured her friend. She glanced down at her ankle and then back at Sango, " It doesn't really hurt anyway."

Sango had stopped struggling after Kagome had spoken to her but her look hadn't softened. Her eyes were still hard and fierce and a frown was still on her face. She walked over to Kagome and rested a hand on her friend's shoulder and nodded.

" I'll see you later Kagome," Sango said, " and I'll make sure Kikyo pays for what she did to you."

Kagome didn't get to respond because Sango had already walked outside. Miroku realised that Sango was leaving him. She quickly said his goodbyes and ran after Sango. Kagome smiled and waved at her two friends.

When they were out of sight Kagome turned around and faced Inuyasha. His golden eyes were looking at her, intently. She shifted under his intense gaze and lowered her eyes down to her feet. They remained in silence for a while. Kagome decided to break it.

" So... you're taking me home today?" Kagome asked and shifted some more. Inuyasha didn't respond. Kagome waited but still, nothing. She huffed and folded her arms before boldly looking him in the eye. " What are you staring at?"

Inuyasha's golden eyes sparkled and her began to smirk at her. Kagome frowned and stood on her toes so she could face him, anger, evident on her face.

" Just what are you-"

Kagome's sentence was stopped when Inuyasha suddenly closed his mouth over hers. She could feel herself melting in his arms. Her knees suddenly became weak, so weak that she couldn't support her own weight but it seemed that Inuyasha sensed this and pulled her up by wrapping an arm around her waist. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. The miko blushed and averted her gaze.

" You... you didn't answer my question," Kagome said softly. Inuyasha smirked and used his free hand to grasp her chin so she would look him in the eye.

" Kagome did Kikyo really do this to you?" he asked. When the miko nodded slowly he began to emit a low growl from this throat. " I swear that I'll protect you from her... she won't hurt you."

Kagome smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Can we go now?" Kagome asked suddenly. Inuyasha smiled and her and nodded.

Kagome was surprised when Inuyasha crotched down in front of her. She blinked and looked at him curiously.

" Get on," Inuyasha urged, " I'll carry you."

Kagome stared at Inuyasha for a couple of seconds before she shrugged and climbed on his back, allowing him to carry her to his car.

* * *

Kagome clutched onto Inuyasha tightly as he leaped up the shrine stairs. Her eyes were shut and she tried to ignore the wind whipping around her face.

Inuyasha looked back at his girlfriend on his back when they were safely on the ground. Her eyes were still squeezed shut and she was clutching onto him as if he was her lifeline. He rolled his eyes slightly and shook her.

" We're on the ground now," Inuyasha said. Kagome opened one eye and looked around before she slid of Inuyasha's back with a sigh.

" I'm not good with hights," Kagome admitted. Inuyasha chuckled and leaned in to kiss Kagome goodbye...

" Mom... I wanna.."

" Shhh... Souta... Kagome's about to kiss Inuyasha."

" But Mom!"

Inuyasha and Kagome both looked in the direction from which the voices were coming from. Kagome closed her eyes, knowing very well who was behind the door. The miko folded her arms and stared at the door.

" Mama!" Kagome whined. Mrs. Higurashi opened the door with her usual cheerful smile. Souta followed behind her.

"Hi dear... oh and Inuyasha what a surprise. I didn't even see you!"

" Hi Mrs. Higurashi," Inuyasha greeted politely. Kagome frowned at her mother who had put on the ' I have no idea what is going on' face.

" Mama," Kagome began. " were you..."

" A demon!" Kagome's grandfather appeared from behind the door. Kagome sighed and rested her face in her hands.

" I will rid this shrine of this demon!" Grandpa said. He threw a charm at Inuyasha that landed on the hanyou's forehead. " Demon be gone!" he said. " Soon you will be nothing but dust. I improved my charms!"

Inuyasha looked at the charm on his forehead and sighed before snatching it off. He head it between his fingers and waved it around.

" This isn't doing anything," Inuyasha sighed and dropped the paper on the ground. Grandpa looked at Inuyasha, shocked. He then took off in the opposite direction.

" I will get you demon!" his vocie echoed. When the embarssment was over for Kagome she removed her hands from her face and looked at Inuyasha, trying her best to smile.

" I think it's time for you to go now," Kagome suggested, " I'll be fine."

" Okay then," Inuyasha said and was about to walk away when Mrs. Higurashi ran in front of him.

" Wait," she panted. She pulled out something from in her apron pocket and began smiling. " just let me get some pictures of you two... kissing!"

Kagome ran her hand down her face. Nothing could compare to how much she was embartssed now. Her mother looked into space with stars in her eyes.

" Then I can put them up and Kagome you could add some of the pictures of Inuyasha where you keep in your-"

" Mama!" Kagome said. She looked over to her boyfriend who was now smirking at her. He seemed to be enjoying himslef.

' Why can't someone just kill me now?' Kagome thought to herself and closed her eyes.

* * *

A/N: Ok peeps I'm done with this chapter. Thanks to all my reviewers for the support that you guys gave me! Y'all are so great! I solved the story issue... so I guess i'm happy again. Review please... I beg of you! Lol

Neogirl


	38. Friday Afternoons

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me... yet! I will own Inuyasha... it will be mine someday, soon! Muhahahahahaha!

From Hatred To Love

Chapter 38- Friday Afternoons

* * *

Inuyasha stretched when he was out of the school doors. He had manged to get through the rest of the week and it was Friday, at last. His golden eyes scanned the area before his eyes caught the sight of his girlfriend leaning against a large tree.

He couldn't help but smile at what he saw. Her raven hair was flying all over her face, her brown orbs were focused on a book in her hands and he couldn't help but notice how she was chewing her bottom lip while her eyes remained glued on the book before her.

He made his way to the tree where the miko was leaning against. She did seem to notice his presence when he stood right next to her. Inuyasha smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist before pulling her to him.

Kagome jumped and looked up at her boyfriend. She smiled slightly at raised her body so she could kiss his lips tenderly.

" Hi," Kagome mumbled, softly when they pulled away. Inuyasha smirked and kissed her neck affectionately. Kagome giggled at his action and smiled up at him.

" How's your ankle?" Inuyasha asked and pulled her closer to him. Kagome gasped at the sudden action.

" It's getting better," Kagome said shakily. Inuyasha smirked at her reaction and kissed her briefly on the lips.

The miko trembled when she felt his hot breath on her ear. "Good," he whispered. He leaned down to kiss her once more.

Kagome sighed and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, letting the book that was in her hands drop to the ground. This felt so good to her. She allowed herself to relax in his arms and get lost in the moment.

" Can't you two get a room?"

The couple stopped their ministrations immediately when they heard a very familiar voice. It was no other than Sango who had spoken and Miroku was right beside her with an arm wrapped around her waist.

The monk's eyes gleamed before her began smiling at his two friends.

" Oh no Sango, if they were to get a room then it would have gone much more further," Miroku pointed out. For once Sango nodded in agreement with one of Miroku's perverted thoughts.

" You know," Sango began and rubbed her chin thoughtfully, " I think Miroku has a good point."

" What?" Kagome said quite shocked that Sango would agree on something that absurd and perverted. Sango smiled... wait was that smile perverted or was Kagome and Inuyasha seeing things? Sango rested her head on Miroku's shoulder and smiled at her two friends.

" I was simply pointing out the possibilities. For once," Sango said and glanced at Miroku before rolling her brown eyes, " I think the monk here has a point."

" Anyways," Miroku said suddenly, as he tried not to laugh at Kagome and Inuyasha's shocked faces, "Sango and I should be going now, we have plans to do some stuff." He winked at his girlfriend and tightened his grip around her waist. Sango faced him and slapped him across the face.

" Miroku, no sick thoughts today, please," she snapped, " Bye Kagome, Inuyasha."

" Remember, use protection!" Miroku yelled when they were a good distance away. Inuyasha and Kagome didn't have to even run after the monk to give him what he deserved for not long after Miroku's little statement, a slap echoed throughout the school grounds.

" I can't believe that they would think something like that would happen," Kagome whispered and pulled away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha watched her as she picked up her forgotten book from the grass.

" Well, it could happen," Inuyasha smirked. Kagome glared turned around and glared at him while she was stuffing the book into her bag. Inuyasha gulped and took a step back. Kagome's looks could be scary sometimes. " I was only thinking of the possibilities in the future."

Kagome stood up and ran her hands down her skirt to smoothen out the wrinkles. The looked at Inuyasha thoughtfully.

"Well, maybe we should think about the 'possibilities' when we're ready."

Inuyasha smiled and encircled his arms around her waist before pulling the miko close to him. She gasped slightly and then relaxed in his arms. Inuyasha began to lower his head towards her. Kagome closed her eyes waiting patiently for Inuyasha's lips to meet hers. The moment was unfortunately ruined, again when Inuyasha felt someone crash into his back.

He cursed under his breath and pulled away from Kagome with a scowl on his face to face the person who had hit him. The person that he saw surprised him. It was Liko. She was on her back, on the ground. She groaned and touched her head. Her green eyes opened and widened with her surprise while her cheeks reddened with embarrassment.

" Gomen nasi" Liko apologized. Kagome peeped behind Inuyasha's back and smiled at the new girl. Liko was about to pull herself up when suddenly Inuyasha gripped her wrist and helped her up. She blushed crimson when Inuyasha released her hand.

" I was heading back inside to get my house key," Liko explained and lowered her head. "I really didn't mean to run into you," she paused and looked into the hanyou's golden eyes. " ...Inuyasha."

The hanyou blinked and took a step back. ' Why in the hell did she say my name like that?' Inuyasha asked himself and looked over at Kagome who didn't seem to notice the tone of Liko's voice when she said his name.

" Well, have a great weekend. I'll see you on Monday!" Kagome said cheerfully and waved at the girl. Liko pressed her lips together, glanced at Inuyasha and nodded before walking away.

Inuyasha stared at the girl until she disappeared behind the school doors. ' That was odd,' he thought. ' She's looking at me...'

" Come on Yash!"

Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts and looked around to see Kagome now a good distance away from him. He shook his head in doubt and ran to his girlfriend. Maybe he was simply imagining. He shrugged it off and walked to the car with Kagome beside him.

* * *

Inuyasha turned into the driveway and turned off the ignition. His golden eyes shifted to the girl sitting next to him in the passenger seat clinging on to the sides of the chair as if her life depended on it.. He tried his best not to smirk and rolled his golden eyes.

"You can let go now," Inuyasha said, " We've stopped."

Kagome's head stiffly moved in his direction until her eyes landed on him. Inuyasha gave Kagome one off his sweetest looks but that didn't work this time. Before he could even register what was happening, Kagome's hand flew up and hit him behind his head.

" Baka!" Kagome snapped and stepped out of the car soon after. Inuyasha growled and followed Kagome as she began to walk towards the door.

" What'd you do that for?" Inuyasha asked and rubbed behind his head. Kagome glared at him and stopped walking.

"Why do you always have to speed?" Kagome asked, " Do you want to kill us?"

" Feh," Inuyasha said and closed his golden eyes, " I drive just fine."

Kagome scoffed and folded her arms. She walked up to him and stood on her toes so she could face the hanyou.

" You almost collided with a car!" Kagome pointed out.

" I did not," Inuyasha argued, " I missed that car by far."

Kagome pushed her face closer to him and glared some more at the hanyou.

" Yeah right. The only reason that you almost hit the person was because you were driving on the wrong lane!" Kagome accused.

" That was because some idiot in front of me was driving like an old person!"

" But did you have to pass six other cars?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha blinked for a while, unable to think of any thing to say. He quickly turned his back on her and folded his arms.

" Feh."

Kagome rolled her eyes and smiled. She knew she had won. She walked up to the hanyou and rested her hand on his shoulder.

" Can we go inside now?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha tilted his head to the side until he could see her face clearly. Her brown eyes were sparkling and her lips were curved into a smile like she was just about to laugh at him.

" Fine whatever," Inuyasha said and walked pass Kagome. The miko shook her head and caught up to him before hooking her arm around his. Inuyasha looked surprised for a moment. He then shrugged and lowed his head to plant a kiss on her cheek.

Kagome giggled and looked up at him with only love in her eyes. She pulled her arm away from Inuyasha and walked in front of him. Before the hanyou knew what was going on Kagome had wrapped both arms around his waist, stopping him from walking.

" Love you," she murmured. Her voice was muffled because she had buried her face in his chest. He responded by sliding both hands around her shoulders and kissing her head.

" Love you too, but we have to get inside already," Inuyasha said. Kagome looked up and at him and pulled away.

" Okay then," she said and began walking. Inuyasha smiled at the disappointment in her voice and wrapped an arm around her small waist.

At last the couple had finally arrived at the front door. Before the hanyou cold even open the door to go inside, his sensitive ears picked up the sound of someone rushing down the stairs.

" Oh yeah," Inuyasha began, " I forgot to tell you."

" Tell me what?"

" Rin and Sesshoumaru are back from the honeymoon," Inuyasha said plainly. As soon as those words left the hanyou's lips, the door suddenly flung open. Rin was standing there smiling.

" Kagome!" she squealed and hugged the girl. Kagome was a bit surprised at the action but returned the gesture. Rin's eyes caught Inuyasha and she smiled even brighter.

" Yashie!" she said in the same high pitched, overexcited voice. She threw her arms around the hanyou's neck and pulled away quickly.

"How was the honeymoon?" Kagome asked excitedly. Rin's eyes sparkled and she clasped her hands together.

" It was amazing," she said dreamily, "France is such a romantic place. He promised to take me there again."

" Really?" Kagome asked and followed Rin inside.

" Yeah it was. You too should go there for your honeymoon," Rin said and smirked. Kagome and Inuyasha's faces became red and they were now looking away from each other. Rin pretended to look innocent and leaned her head to the side.

"Did I say something?" she asked. The two looked in opposite directions and shook their heads. Rin smiled and clasped her hands together, "Well, I'll see you two later. I'm going to spend some quality time with Sessy," she said and winked. The couple watched as Rin eagerly ran up the stairs and disappeared.

Kagome laughed and turned to Inuyasha with a smile, a blush still tinted on her cheeks. "So what do you want to do?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha raised his eyebrow and looked at her curiously.

"How about a movie?" Inuyasha asked with a smile on his face and a glint in his eye. Kagome shrugged and nodded.

" Sure, okay."

* * *

Kagome shut her eyes tightly when she saw another bloody mess on the television. She whimpered and buried her face in Inuyasha's chest. She hated this. She regretted agreeing to watch a movie with Inuyasha. Kagome had forgotten his love for scary flicks.

Inuyasha smirked and looked down at his girlfriend who was clutching onto him like her life depended on it. He loved the feeling when she was close to him. That's why he had managed to come up with the idea for them to watch a scary movie.

He smiled when her fingers gripped his shirt tighter and her eyes squeezed together. He rested his hand on her back and began rubbing circles with his fingers.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and looked up at the hanyou. His eyes never left the screen. She took one glance at the screen and looked away quickly when she saw someone's head being chopped off. She tugged Inuyasha shirt hoping that he would at least look at her.

" What is it?" he asked, his eyes never leaving the television. Kagome frowned.

' Isn't it obvious?' she thought.

" Inuyasha," she whimpered and tried to block out the screaming coming from the film, "Can we do something else?"

Kagome's eyes were glued on Inuyasha hoping that he would shut off the television. He didn't look at her. The two remained like that in silence for a while until Kagome tugged on Inuyasha's shirt with quite a bit of force.

"What?" Inuyasha snapped. Kagome pouted and pulled one of his dog ears until he was looking her in the eye.

"Didn't you hear me?" she asked.

" Aw come on Kagome. The movie's almost over," Inuyasha said. Kagome's brown eyes looked up at him pleadingly. She sighed in defeat and nodded.

" Okay then. I guess I'll watch out the rest with you then," Kagome whispered and attempted to look at the screen. Inuyasha smiled and pulled her closer to him.

'Of coarse I'm lying,' Inuyasha said and tired to prevent himself from smirking, '... but she doesn't know that.'

A/N; Okay can't really think of anything else to put here. I honestly don't know about this chapter so you, my reviewers have to tell me. Is it good? Bad? Tell me please!

Neogirl


	39. Visit By Hojo

Disclaimer: Sadly, Inuyasha is not mine.

From Hatred To Love

Chapter 39-Visit By Hojo

* * *

Kagome couldn't help but feel nervous every time she thought of Prom coming soon. Kikyo had become more competitive than ever and her nasty attitude towards Kagome didn't get any better. She was getting nastier everyday. 

She sighed and absently began drawing circles on her book cover with her pencil. It only had one more week until the event and her stomach did flip flops when her mind thought about what might happen.

The miko snapped out of her thoughts when the shrill of the bell had rung for the end of the period. She slid out of her seat and slung her bag over her shoulder. Her foot had manged to get tangled up in something and she went tumbling down to the ground.

Kagome groaned and picked herself up despite the burning feeling coming from her ankle. It was getting better very quickly. The swelling had long gone down and it only hurt if she put too much pressure on it.

"Hey are you okay?"

Kagome looked in the direction from where the voice had come to see Liko standing behind her with a worried expression. The girl quickly walked over to Kagome and rested her hand on the miko's shoulder.

"Do you need help?" Liko asked. Kagome smiled at the girl's concern and shook her head.

"I'm okay. I can't wait to make it to lunch," Kagome sighed and giggled. Liko smiled back at her.

"Well I could take you there if you want," Liko offered with a smile.

"Thanks."

"Great then, let's go."

The two girls had manged to make it halfway to the cafeteria without any conversation at all. The walked slowly, side by side, neither of them brave enough or willing to strike up a conversation. The were almost there, almost but they had to run into Kikyo.

She immediately walked in front of them with her usual pout on her face, her hands were folded across her chest and her eyes shooting sparks mostly at Kagome.

"What is it Kikyo?" Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes in annoyance. Somehow Kikyo always looked for conflict with Kagome. Whether it be something big or silly.

"I just came over to ask, how's your ankle?" Kikyo asked smugly. Kagome had manged to glance over at Liko before she answered. The girl's eyes gleamed with dislike and her lips were pressed rather tightly together. She didn't want to get Liko involved with Kikyo. She didn't deserve it.

"It's fine, Kikyo," Kagome said plainly, "It's healing rather quickly."

Kikyo's lips curled into a smile and her eyes gleamed mischievously.

"Are you sure?" Kikyo asked and took a step forward. Both hands were now hidden behind her back. Kagome frowned and stepped forward, challenging the girl.

"Kagome," Liko murmured uncomfortably and stepped back. Kagome turned her head around to face the girl. Kikyo saw this as her chance and shot a powerful force from her hand at Kagome but the girl had manged to react quickly and formed a barrier around her and Liko.

Kagome glared at Kikyo. Her face showing all the anger that she was holding in at the time. Kikyo was a bit taken back by the miko's expression.

"What the hell are to trying to do, bitch, kill me?" Kagome asked, angrily and stepped forward towards Kikyo. Kikyo looked quite shocked and stepped back, unable to say anything in response. She quickly regained her composure and smirked.

"Well, not really, but that's a much better idea."

Kagome mumbled something under her breath that none of the girls could pick up. Liko couldn't speak. Was this really happening? She had never been in such a situation.

"That's it I'm-"

" Kagome!"

Kagome knew who the voice was immediately. She didn't turn around to look because she had a feeling that Kikyo would try to attack her when she wasn't looking, again.

Liko looked back though to see who had called the girl's name. She tried her best to prevent herself from smiling. It was no other than Inuyasha running towards them with Sango and Miroku close behind.

"What are you doing?" Miroku asked Kikyo. The miko who was now out numbered looked rather cool.

"Can't you see, I'm killing her," she laughed like it was a very funny joke. Sango clenched her hands into fists together and her face began to turned red, the same color of red when she was extremely angry.

"Uh oh," Miroku said softly and looked over at his friend Inuyasha indicating for the hanyou to help him hold Sango down.

"You... you bitch!" Sango yelled and lunged towards Kikyo but she was stopped to her dismay by the two boys, Miroku and Inuyasha. She grumbled and attempted to get out of their powerful grasp. "She has gone too far... let me go now!"

"Now is not the time to fight, Sango," Inuyasha said softly and was pulled forward. He didn't know the girl had so much strength.

Kikyo smiled, amused at Sango's anger. She rested her hand on her chin. She looked like she was in deep thought. Everyone remained silent for the time, except for Sango who could be heard grumbling. Kagome stood her ground, ready for anything unexpected to occur.

"You know what?" Kikyo said, breaking the silence, "It's too crowned here. I'll have a _chat_ with you later, Higurashi."

With that said Kikyo walked away from the group leaving everyone confused at her withdrawal from the fight, except for Sango who was still bubbling over with anger. When Kikyo could no longer been seen through the big crowd, the boys let her go.

"I could have taken her on!" Sango yelled and glared at her friend and her boyfriend, "Why do you always stop me?"

"Because," Miroku said rather calmly, "We don't want any trouble."

Sango got even more annoyed with the calmness in his voice. She stomped forward to him and glared.

"Oh so she wasn't causing trouble?" Sango asked. Miroku sighed and closed his eyes.

"I never said that. I said-"

"Miroku, you're not making any sense at all!" Sango argued, "So don't bother!"

The scene between Miroku and Sango would be very interesting for anyone to watch but Liko wasn't paying attention to them. Her eyes were focused on Inuyasha and Kagome. Soon after Kikyo had left, the hanyou rushed to his girlfriend. He held her chin and looked into her eyes. Kagome smiled when she saw worry in his golden orbs.

"Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked.

"Fine," Kagome replied and sighed, "I'm just glad everything turned out good and no one got hurt."

Kagome looked behind Inuyasha to see Liko staring. As soon as Kagome's eyes landed on Liko, the girl blushed with embarrassment and turned away, suddenly finding the plain white walls quite interesting.

"Liko, are you okay?" Kagome asked. Liko nodded refusing to look at them mostly because she was caught looking on at an intimate moment between Inuyasha and Kagome. She raised her head an took one glance in their direction only to see amber orbs looking into her green ones. Her face became an even brighter shade of red and she, again looked at the wall.

Inuyasha was becoming more, and more aware of Liko's strange behavior around him. He mostly tried to shrug it off but he couldn't for some strange reason. He averted his eyes from the girl when his stomach growled.

"Can we go and eat now, I'm starving!" Inuyasha said. All of them nodded in agreement and head towards the cafeteria for their lunch.

* * *

Kagome had manged to make it through another confusion filled day. It was pretty average for her though;Kikyo always trying to pick fights with her, claiming one day that Inuyasha would be hers and she couldn't forget running into Kouga and having to stop Inuyasha and Kouga from fighting. To others Kagome's life seemed very odd in many ways but to her, she lived a pretty average life. 

She languidly walked up the shrine steps leading to her home and her very strange family. Inuyasha couldn't take her home today, unfortunately. According to him, someone had hit his car from behind and he had to get it fixed. Kagome rolled her eyes at the thought.

'Inuyasha must have been the one who caused his car to get damaged.'

Kagome sighed in relief when her feet touched the top of the stairs, at last. She yawned and stretched her hands over her head. It was so peaceful where she lived. No cars or any of the city sounds. Kagome closed her eyes when she felt a soft breeze blow past her.

The peace was short lived though when a football came whizzing past her head, barely missing her. She opened her eyes in annoyance. She already knew who had done that. Her _dearest_ little brother, Souta. The small boy came into view almost right after the ball had missed her.

"Souta, what are you trying to do?" Kagome asked, the annoyance obvious in her voice. The young boy looked rather surprised to see his sister standing there.

"Sorry about that, sis," he apologized. Kagome allowed her face to soften. She smiled at the young boy and nodded. Souta looked at the house and then at Kagome, as if he was trying to remember something. His eyes widened for a second and he ran towards her.

"Kagome, some boy inside wants to see you," he said and dashed behind his ball. Kagome stared at him and looked at the house, a bit puzzled.

"Boy?"

Kagome made her way towards the front door wondering who it could be. It couldn't have been Inuyasha, he said how he had to take his car to the mechanic later and it couldn't have been Miroku because she walked home with him and Sango.

She pushed the front door open and slipped her shoes off her feet. She wasn't surprised when she heard her mother's voice coming from the kitchen.

"Kagome, is that you?"

"Hai, it's me!" Kagome said and made her way to the kitchen still wondering who would come to see her on a school day. She stopped at the door frame and stared.

Her eyes first caught sight of the light brown hair. It traveled down to his face where she saw smiling blue eyes. She mentally groaned.

"Kagome!" Hojo said excitedly and smiled at the girl. Kagome was still rather surprised. She wanted to ask the boy how he had gotten her address firstly, before she said anything else but she knew that it might upset him.

"Hi Hojo," Kagome said and smiled at the boy. She really wasn't in the mood for this. First she had a stressed day at school, not to mention she had plies of homework to do for tomorrow and she had to study, now she had to be super nice to Hojo and hope that he wouldn't ask her out like he usually did.

She took a seat at the table and glanced at her mother. Mrs. Higurashi smiled at her daughter and left Kagome in the kitchen alone with Hojo.

"So," Kagome said uncomfortably and looked at him with a fake smile. "How'd you get my address?"

"I remembered it. You gave me it at camp, remember?" Hojo replied, his eyes never leaving her. Kagome wanted to slap herself in the head for doing that. She now regretted it.

"Oh I forgot," Kagome laughed. Hojo looked at Kagome intensely. He his hand reached over and rested over Kagome's hand which on the table.

"Well, I made sure not to loose that paper you wrote it down on," Hojo said softly and looked at Kagome. The miko averted her eyes from him, slid her hand from under his and rested it on her lap. She really didn't like how Hojo was looking at her. She needed a subject change and then she remembered...

"How's your eye?" Kagome asked suddenly. Hojo looked surprised but then he understood what Kagome meant.

"It's fine. Kagome, if it's okay for me to ask, but who was that guy that punched me?" Hojo asked. His tone of voice had changed. He leaned forward to searching her eyes, for an answer.

"That was Inuyasha," Kagome sighed. The day was still envisioned perfectly in her mind. Hojo's big mistake was trying to ask her out when Inuyasha was there, and that earned him a black eye. "I'm really, really sorry about what happened."

"It's alright, Kagome," he said and smiled at her, "He acted like he was your boyfriend or something," Hojo said. Maybe getting punched in the face didn't clear things up for Hojo. He was still oblivious to things going on around him just as before.

Kagome remained silent. She didn't know how she was going to tell Hojo this. She was afraid that she would break his heart if she told him the truth. He was really nice and he was rather attractive but Hojo was way to boring and boyish for her liking. He was nothing like Inuyasha. Hojo was a bit cowardly and not to mention clingy. It sometimes annoyed her.

"Hojo..."

"I almost forgot," Hojo piped up and lowed under the table. He rested a large basket on the table with herbs and soaps in it. Kagome's eyes widened at the size. "This is for you, Kagome."

Kagome attempted to smile although she was rather shocked at the large and unexpected gift. She leaned her head to the side so she could see his face.

"Arigato, Hojo. You didn't have to get me all this."

The boy blushed and scratched behind his head.

"It was nothing, Kagome. I wanted to," he said and the blush on his face became more visible. "You deserve it."

Kagome really didn't like how this conversation was going nor did she like how he said her name or how he looked at her, and she didn't know why he was blushing so much. She needed to tell him before he made some drastic move on her. She took a deep breath and rested the basket beside her feet so he could see her face.

"Hojo," she began seriously. "You're a really nice guy and all..." Kagome noticed that his cheeks turned crimson as soon as she said those words. "... but you see I-"

"Oi, Kagomeyou in the kitchen?"

Kagome's eyes widened in panic. She knew that voice too well. If she was caught in the kitchen with Hojo like this, things would get ugly. She looked around the room, trying to figure something out but nothing came to her mind.

She watched helplessly as a sliver haired boy with a hat on his head and golden eyes walked into the room. The person looked at Kagome for a second and then rested on the person sitting opposite from her. The golden eyes lost it's happy gleam and the person's face formed into a scowl.

Kagome stood up and ran towards Inuyasha, resting her hands on his to hold him down. She could already hear the growl coming from his throat. Wasn't he supposed to be at the mechanic? Why wasn't he there. Then she remembered his fast driving. He had probably gotten there in ten minutes.

"Inuyasha you had better not do anything," Kagome warned him softly. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and then focused his eyes back on Hojo.

"What is he doing here?" Inuyasha asked loudly enough for the boy to hear him. Hojo blinked. He looked rather confused with the whole situation.

"Actually," Hojo said boldly. "I came here to see Kagome."

Inuyasha's eyes twitched. He didn't like how that twerp said his girlfriend's name. The hanyou stepped forward but was pushed back by Kagome. His eyes never left the boy when he stood up and walked behind Kagome.

"Kagome, what is he doing here?" Hojo asked softly. The hanyou growled. The wimp was looking Kagome strangely.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Inuyasha snapped. Hojo never looked at Inuyasha. His eyes remained on Kagome.

"Why does he act like he's your boyfriend?"

"Because I am bozo if you haven't noticed!" Inuyasha yelled. Hojo's eyes widened. Kagome closed her eyes and sighed. This wasn't the way he was supposed to find out. She really didn't want to hurt him.

"Is this true?" he asked, his eyes begging for her to say no. Kagome moved away from Inuyasha and looked down at her feet, she didn't want to look him in the eye.

"I'm sorry" she mumbled. Hojo took a step back, he was unwilling to believe that this was true. He thought he and Kagome really had something special but he now noticed that they didn't. She was looking at the boy differently than how she looked at him. There was something in her eyes that he simply couldn't pinpoint.

He turned away from her and looked down at his feet. Kagome looked up at him and sighed.

"Hojo," Kagome began. "I... I didn't want to hurt you."

"I know you didn't," Hojo said quickly. His voice was now cold and emotionless. He turned to face her with a sad smile. "But... I would still love to be your friend even if we can't end up together."

Inuyasha began to growl but Kagome stopped him with one glance.

"I would like that, Hojo," she replied and smiled. Hojo walked forward to Kagome. He paused for a while and then pulled her into a hug.

"I really wanted to be good enough for you," he said and pulled away soon after, "I guess... I'll see you around."

"Yeah," Kagome said with a genuine smile. Hojo smiled and walked out of the room. The miko let out a breath she didn't know she was holding when she heard the closing of the front door. At last that was over.

"Uh... Kagome," Inuyasha said after a long while of silence. Kagome turned to look at him Inuyasha rubbed his stomach. "I'm hungry, got any Ramen?"

* * *

A/N; Took me a while to get this chapter done. Wow it's 12:21am. That took me long. Well I'm tired now. I guess I'll go to bed but first... I'd like to thank all my reviewers! You guys give me so much encouragement and that is what has caused me to update so quickly. Thanks sooo much and now that I've gotten Hojo out of the way, I can focus on the Prom and the ending plot. Tell me what you think about this chapter. Hope y'all liked it! 

Neogirl


	40. Prom Night

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is nor mine.

From Hatred to Love

Chapter 40- Prom Night

* * *

Kagome leaned back against the chair with a from on her face. She stared into the mirror and gazed as the hairdresser did her hair.

"Are you moping again?" her best friend, Sango asked from beside her. Kagome closed her eyes and avoided looking at the exterminator. Sango sighed and continued to look at Kagome. "You are aren't you?"

Kagome stared into the mirror for a long period of time before she decided to simply tell the girl next to her. She looked at Sango with a frown.

"Yes I am. I can't really explain it," Kagome began. "I have this strange feeling like something bad is going to happen tomorrow night."

Sango rolled her eyes playfully and smiled at her friend.

"Don't worry, Kagome," she reassured the miko. "Nothing bad is going to happen. I mean what could happen?"

Kagome shrugged and closed her eyes. She had tried to shrug the feeling off all week, but for some strange reason she couldn't. It was as if she could sense it. It was strange to her because she never had feelings like that before. Kagome smiled at her silly thoughts. It was Prom night, what was the worst that could happen?

'But still...'

* * *

Miroku looked over at Inuyasha sitting across from him, eating a cup of Ramen. The hanyou's head was tilted back to allow the liquid to flow into his mouth easily. He rested the cup down on the table rather loudly when he was finished, causing a few people to stare at him.

"Oi, waiter more Ramen, over here!" the hanyou shouted and raised his hand. The monk raised on eyebrow and looked around the restaurant. Almost everyone was now looking at them. The hanyou seemed to notice as well and glared at the occupants sitting around him.

"What the hell are all you people staring at?" Inuyasha asked loudly. That caused all the customers to look away immediately. Miroku sighed and rested his chin on his hand.

"Do you always have to draw attention to yourself?" the monk asked. Inuyasha shook his head and glared at his friend.

"What do you mean draw attention to myself? Those people were the rude ones, staring at me like that," Inuyasha growled. The monk shook his head. The hanyou simply didn't get it sometimes. He was about to say something else when a waitress popped up beside the hanyou and rested a steaming cup of Ramen in front of him.

"Here you go sir," she chirped and wiped her hands on her apron. Miroku's special smile suddenly appeared on his face. He leaned in the maid's direction and showed her his pearly, white teeth.

"Why hello there," he began. "What is a very pretty girl like you working in a..."

"I'm sorry, sir but I have to go," she said politely and dashed off.

Miroku sighed and closed his eyes. "She didn't even give me one second."

Inuyasha slurped some of his Ramen down and looked at the monk sitting across from him.

"You have a girlfriend, so why waste your time?" Inuyasha asked and took more Ramen into his already full mouth and tilted his head back further. Miroku frowned and looked in the direction where the girl had disappeared to.

"I know," he said softly and glanced around the restaurant for a couple of minutes. He stood up and picked up his things. "I'm going. I'll see you tomorrow."

Inuyasha didn't take one glance at the monk, he simply rose his hand and gave it a slight wave, indicating that he was saying goodbye. Miroku shook his head and left.

Inuyasha rested the cup down and swallowed the large amount of Ramen in his mouth. He then put the cup against his lips and took in more Ramen, more than he could handle. The cup almost fell out of his hand.

"Oh shit, I burned my tongue!" he shouted rather loudly. This time he drew the attention of the entire restaurant. Even the employees. Inuyasha didn't seem to notice that the attention was on him until he turned around and looked at a couple who was staring at him intensely.

He growled and gave the couple staring at him a nasty glare.

"What is this a circus show? Mind you own freaking business!"

* * *

Kagome looked up at the dark ceiling. She couldn't sleep. Prom was tomorrow but it wasn't excitement running through her body, it was worry. She couldn't believe she was acting like this. She was supposed to be excited about tomorrow night, but instead she was dreading it. She shifted to her side and sighed.

"Kagome?"

The miko turned around and looked at her friend Sango, who was sleeping on the bed next to her. The exterminator's face was buried in her pillow so she couldn't see Sango's facial expression. Sango then suddenly lifted her head to stare at Kagome with tired eyes.

"Are you worrying, again?" Sango asked and lazily rested her head on the pillow. Kagome looked away. She knew Sango could see through all her smiles and happy looks, so she decided that she might as well tell the girl what was on her mind.

"I can't help it, Sango," Kagome began. "It's just that I feel as if..."

"Oh come on!" Sango said cutting Kagome off in an annoyed tone. The miko averted her eyes. "Kagome, nothing bad is going to happen, trust me, okay. The worst that could happen, is that you don't win Prom Queen," Sango said and buried her face in the pillow again. "...and that ain't so bad."

"I know," Kagome responded.

"Then don't worry about it," Sango said in a muffled voice. "It'll be so much fun! I for one, can't wait."

Kagome smiled as the thought of going to Prom tomorrow. It was going to be fun. Inuyasha and Miroku were going to be there and she always had the best time with her three friends. She looked at Sango her eyes gleaming.

"You're right!" Kagome said cheerfully. "Nothing bad can happen, well except for running into Kikyo."

Sango laughed at Kagome's comment.

"Yeah, but I'll take care of her," the room remained silent for a while. It was so quiet that Kagome heard when Sango shifted. "You better now?"

"I'm great!" Kagome chirped.

"Good. Now go to sleep. Night," Sango said and closed her eyes.

"Good night," Kagome responded and closed her eyes, with a smile on her face.

* * *

Inuyasha leaned against the doorway with his arms folded. He glanced at his watch and frowned. How long could those girls take? He looked over at Miroku who was looking around the room curiously. Miroku had never been to the Higurashi shrine before. His eyes were focused on something. Inuyasha looked in the direction that the monk's eyes were and rolled his eyes when he saw a naked, baby picture of Kagome.

"How long have we been waiting here?" the hanyou asked his friend. Miroku finally looked away from the picture and looked at the hanyou before glancing at his watch.

"I'd say about twenty minutes," Miroku responded and looked around the room.

"I'm sure they'd be down soon!" Mrs. Higurashi chirped and clutched the camera tightly that she had in her hands. Inuyasha smiled at her and nodded. "Oh here they come!" she said and ran in front of the stairs, ready to snap pictures.

Kagome was the first to walk down the stairs. She was wearing a strapless, midnight blue dress, that seemed to sparkle every time she moved. Her usually messy hair was curled and stopped right before her shoulders.

Inuyasha couldn't look away. The girl looked gorgeous. He took a step forward, his eyes never leaving his girlfriend. She seemed to notice the hanyou staring at her and blushed crimson. She looked down for a moment making Inuyasha smirk slightly. He loved it when she blushed.

Mrs. Higurashi was going crazy. She screamed and began snapping pictures as soon as her daughter came into view. Kagome smiled and ignored the constant flashing of lights in front of her face.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and pulled her to his body. The miko gasped and looked up at her boyfriend. He smiled and covered her lips with his. Kagome's hand immediately shot up and she fisted her fingers into his tux. The couple were in their own little world until...

"Oh yes! At last I got the shot that I wanted!"

Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha and glanced at her mother. Mrs. Higurashi was now beaming at the two. Kagome knew that she had taken a picture of them making out. Her face turned red with embarrassment. She immediately hid her face in Inuyasha's chest.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled at the couple and got ready to snap more pictures when Sango came into view. The exterminator was wearing a earthy green dress, with spaghetti straps. Her hair was pulled up in the usual high ponytail.

Miroku walked up to his girlfriend and kissed her cheek affectionately.

"You look incredible," Miroku whispered and put his arm around her shoulder. Sango smiled at him. The monk smirked as his hand slowly slid lower and lower, down her body until...

"Ah... pervert! Move your hand from there!" Sango screamed and slapped him on the cheek. Miroku immediately obeyed and rubbed the red spot on his face. Kagome laughed at Sango's reaction.

"Okay, now that you girls are ready, we gotta go!" Inuyasha said gruffly and walked out of the house, pulling Kagome with him.

* * *

The ride to the school was quiet for Inuyasha and Kagome. The hanyou couldn't believe how odd the miko was acting. She had barely said anything to anyone. Kagome's head was now propped on her hand and she was staring out the window.

The hanyou slid his arm around her was and pulled her close to him, hoping to get some attention from her. The miko gave him a brief smile and gazed out the window again. Inuyasha frowned. Something was definitely bothering her.

"Kagome," he whispered. The miko jumped and looked up at him.

"Hai?"

"What's the matter?" he asked. Kagome blinked several times and looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean? I'm fine," she smiled at him, "See."

The hanyou growled. He could read Kagome like a book, and he knew she was lying by the look in her eyes and not to mention her distant behavior.

"Don't give me that crap! Something is bugging you and I want to know what it is, now!" Inuyasha said rather loudly. Kagome's eyes widened. For one moment Inuyasha thought she was going to tell him what was bothering her, but then she averted her eyes and looked at the Sango and Miroku, sitting across them, making out. Both completely oblivious to what was going on around them.

Kagome opened her mouth and closed it once more and then she smiled. Inuyasha hated how she was acting, He grabbed her chin and turned her head so she could look directly into his amber orbs.

"Kagome," he said lowly. The miko attempted to look down, but he wouldn't let of her chin. "Tell me what's..."

Inuyasha was cut off when Kagome suddenly lunged at him, pressing her lips firmly on his. She slid her hands around his shoulders and deepened the kiss. Inuyasha wasn't expecting this. That had come out of nowhere but he wasn't complaining.

The miko pulled away from him and smirked. Inuyasha was lost. He couldn't even remember what he was saying earlier. Inuyasha opened his mouth again to ask her what was wrong but she seemed to have read his mind and pulled him down for another kiss. This time he responded and pulled the girl closer to him.

Their kiss was cut short when the vehicle came to an abrupt stop. Kagome pulled away from the hanyou and looked out the window, to see that they had arrived at last. The driver opened the door for them and stepped aside, making room for them to pass. Kagome said a soft 'thank you' and stepped outside.

She gasped. The scenery was beautiful. Everywhere she looked she saw white roses. Her eyes roamed around the garden until she spotted a very large fountain in the middle of some white flowers, that she had never seen before.

She was snapped out of her trance when Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her small frame. The miko looked around for a moment and blinked. Something was missing.

"Hey Inuyasha," the miko said and looked around the garden once more, "Where's Sango and Miroku?"

The hanyou shrugged and followed her actions by looking around as well. His eyes landed on the limousine and he shook his head. He knew exactly where the couple was. Letting go of Kagome, he walked up to the vehicle and stuck his head inside.

It was no surprise to find the couple still kissing inside. Inuyasha rolled his eyes when he caught sight of Miroku's hand moving down, going to his favorite place on Sango's body.

"Oi!" he said. They didn't seem to hear him and continued with their acts. Inuyasha growled. "Hey, you two get out of the freaking car, where here!" he said loudly. The couple jumped apart and looked at him. Sango immediately scrambled out of the car, while trying to fix her hair at the same time.

"Gomen nasi," she said softly and wiped off the smudged lipstick at the side of her mouth. She blushed and began walking ahead. Everyone else followed.

"You know," Miroku said and frowned at the hanyou. "You could have left us alone. We would have caught up... eventually."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the comment his friend made.

"The only reason, you wanted to be left alone was because your hand was almost touching Sango's ass, and she didn't notice."

The monk was rather surprised at his friend's observation. He didn't answer the hanyou, and walked up to Sango. Inuyasha smirked and soon caught up to Kagome. The miko smiled and took his hand.

As soon as they entered, the squealing of girls were heard. Kagome knew that it was the girls who were obsessed with the hanyou. She held onto him and smiled. The girls around them glared at the miko.

Sango was bursting with energy. She immediately began moving her hips to the beat of the music. She smiled at her friends and spun around comically.

"Hey Miroku, let's dance!" she said excitedly. The monk didn't get to respond, because his girlfriend had pulled him on the floor. Kagome laughed at her friend's behavior and turned around to look at Inuyasha. He was trying to ignore the girls who were constantly blowing kisses at him.

The miko rolled her eyes and grabbed Inuyasha's arm.

"Let's dance too," Kagome whispered in his ear. He nodded and allowed her to pull him to the dance floor. He would do anything to get away from those weird girls.

As soon as they were on the dance floor. Kagome began moving to the music. Inuyasha smiled at her and pulled her to him. She ran her hands through her hair and rested both hands on his shoulders. She was loving every minute of this. She couldn't believe how much fun she was having already. Maybe Sango was right. What could happen?

"Oh look who's here!" a squeaky voice said. Inuyasha looked behind him and saw Kikyo standing there. Inuyasha growled and turned around with Kagome to face the girl. She was wearing a shinny red short, dress. Very short in the couple's opinion.

"What do you want now," Kagome sighed and looked around as if she were bored. Kikyo growled and her eyes shot daggers at Kagome. She turned to Inuyasha with a smile.

"I see you came here, with her," Kikyo said referring to Kagome.

"And I see you have no date," Inuyasha said with a smirk. Kikyo frowned at his comment and looked around at the large crowd around them for a moment.

"I have many admirers that you are not aware of, Inu-sweetie," she said with sickening sweetness. "...I know that they were all two shy to approach me."

Kagome covered her mouth as her body suddenly shook with laughter. Inuyasha was smiling as well. Kikyo huffed and walked closer to the couple. Her eyes were flashing with anger, mostly at Kagome. Kagome didn't seem to notice and held onto Inuyasha.

"Laugh all you want, bitch," Kikyo said. Kagome stopped laughing and Inuyasha starting growling. How dare the slut call his girlfriend a bitch. Kikyo ignored them and continued. "You may have taken my boyfriend away from me and my 'friend', Dawn, but you're not going to take the title of Prom Queen away from me, got that!"

Kagome glared at her rival and folded her arms.

"I know I might not take it away from you, but someone else will!" Kagome pointed out in a very calm voice, which made Kikyo's blood boil. She opened her mouth then closed it. It seemed that she was unsure what to say to the girl standing in front of her.

"Dream on Higurashi, nothing is going to stop me from winning! Everyone loves me, but I don't know what to say about you," Kikyo said finally. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Can you go now? If you didn't notice, we were dancing!" Inuyasha snapped. Kikyo huffed and stomped away. Kagome shook her head. All that yelling had made her throat seem very dry.

"I'm going to get something to drink," Kagome said and began to maneuver her way through the crowd. Inuyasha grabbed her wrist, stopping her from moving any further away from him.

"I'll come with you," he said. Kagome smiled and pulled him through the crowd with little effort.

When they arrived at the drink stand, Kagome ordered a coke. The girl at the stand smiled at Inuyasha and poured the drink for Kagome, in a cup. The miko thanked her and sipped absently at her drink. Inuyasha on the other hand was trying his best to ignore the girl at the stand. She was staring at him oddly. It made him feel uncomfortable.

His patience finally wore out and he growled, facing the girl with angry eyes.

"What the hell is your problem, staring at me like that!" Inuyasha snapped. The girl looked away immediately. Inuyasha folded his arms and looked to his side expecting to see Kagome there, but she wasn't. He glanced around for a moment until he saw her chatting with Kouga.

He growled at the sight before him. Kouga was flashing Kagome dazzling smiles, and the miko seemed to be laughing at something he was saying. Inuyasha cursed under his breath and was at Kagome's side in an instant.

Kagome jumped when the hanyou suddenly appeared beside her. He possessively wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him while his eyes were shooting sparks at Kouga's. Kouga smirked at Inuyasha.

"What's the matter dog-breath, jealous?" the wolf demon asked the hanyou, standing across from him. Inuyasha huffed and started emitting a low growl from his throat.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked. Kouga looked cooly at Inuyasha causing the hanyou's blood to boil.

"I came over here, to tell Kagome something," he began and looked at the couple. "...privately," he added. Inuyasha pulled Kagome even closer to him and glared at Kouga.

"You can say it in front of me, she'll tell me later anyway, since she's_ my_ girlfriend!" Inuyasha said. Kouga smirked at Kagome.

"Heh, so scared of losing her, huh dog-turd? I didn't know you were that desperate."

Inuyasha growled and lunged himself at Kouga but Kagome grabbed his arm just in time, to stop him from doing anything. With a firm grip on Inuyasha's arm, Kagome looked at Kouga.

"What is it you wanted to tell me?" she asked and glared at her boyfriend who was looking at her questionably. Kouga chuckled at his rival's behavior and faced Kagome with a serious look on his face.

"I wanted to tell you, Kagome, that you were right."

"Eh?" Kagome said obviously confused.

"About other girls liking me. I didn't even see what was in front of me all along, but now I think I've found someone," he said and smiled. Kagome nodded.

"That's great!" she chirped. "Who is she?"

Kouga walked away for a moment and came back holding a girl with red hair, and blue eyes. Kagome's face lit up.

"Ayame!" she said excitedly. The girl smiled at Kagome and nodded her head. "So that's who you were crushing on."

Kouga smirked and put his hand on Ayame's shoulder. The girl blushed crimson and looked down, trying to hide her face. Kagome smiled.

"Thanks to you, Kagome, I've found her," Kouga said proudly. "Ayame is my new woman!"

"Uh... that's great," Kagome said. Kouga would never change. He smiled at Kagome once more and walked away. Inuyasha blinked.

'What the hell just happened?' he thought and looked at the retreating couple.

"Oh and mutt-face, you had better take care of Kagome!" Kouga yelled. Inuyasha growled and said something about Kouga being pushy. Kagome smiled at him.

"Kagome, what was that all about?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome snapped out of her dreamy state and looked up at her boyfriend. She smiled at the memory.

"Well, I can tell you the whole story behind all this," Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded, indicating for her to continue. "It really all started out when I was in detention..."

* * *

Dawn walked up to the stage, with a bright smile on her face. She clutched the paper firmly in her hand and held on to the microphone stand. No one noticed her, they were too busy, doing their own thing.

"Attention, students!" Dawn's voice boomed over the gym. All the attention was suddenly on her. She smiled at the student body and began. "It's the moment, that all of you have been waiting for!"

She chuckled when she heard some cheers, scattered around the room. When she opened her mouth, silence fell thought the gym.

"The first thing I am going to do, is, announce, Prom King!" Dawn said and looked over the room with her brown eyes. "...but first..." she heard some 'aww's and smiled. "As head of the Prom comity. I would like to thank, each and every one of you who voted! Now I will announce the Prom King, of this year!"

The crowd waited in anticipation. Not one sound was heard, excepting for the shifting of some students. Dawn looked at the paper and her eyes widened.

"Your Prom King, is..." she said and paused. "Inuyasha Tama!"

The crowd went wild and began clapping and cheering for the hanyou. Inuyasha walked on stage and smiled at the crowd, causing some girls to squeal. He tried his best not to roll his eyes at the girls' behavior. Dawn smiled at him, knowing exactly what he wanted to do.

She faced the crowd once more. They were quiet once again, waiting for her to announce the Prom Queen. Dawn looked at the card in her hand.

"So, before I tell all you guys who's Prom Queen, let's bring them out!" she said excitedly. "And they are... Liko Tomoko..." Liko came out, with a shy smile and waved at the crowd. "...Kikyo Takati..." Kikyo followed the girl and blew kisses at everyone, they didn't cheer. "...Kagome Higurashi..." Kagome came out and smiled and stood next to Kikyo, who was glaring at her. " and...Ayame Hatki! These are the nominees!"

The crowd clapped and made a lot of noise with the cheering. Kagome looked around and she saw Sango screaming and waving at her. Miroku was next to her, clapping with a smile on his face. The miko's smile brightened.

"Now... you Prom Queen is..." Dawn began and looked around the crowd with a smirk. "Oh and once again, thank you all for voting! Okay, now... the Prom Queen for this year is...I bet the anticipation is killing you guys isn't it?"

"Oh just tell them that I won, so I can dance with my Inu-sweetie!" Kikyo snapped and smiled smugly. Dawn glared at the girl and looked at the card in her hand.

"Since Kikyo is so eager," Dawn began coldly. "... let me tell you who the real Prom Queen is! She is...Liko Tomoko!"

Liko covered her mouth with her hands. Kikyo looked at Liko for a moment and ran off the stage. Dawn rolled her eyes and took Liko and Inuyasha's hands, guiding them to the middle of the stage.

"Come on and give a loud cheer for you new Prom King and Queen!"

The crowd clapped and cheered, just as Dawn had told them to do.

"Okay, now it's time for them to dance!"

Liko looked up at Inuyasha with a blush. The hanyou put an arm around her waist and took one of her hands in his. The girl was blushing furiously now. She couldn't believe that she had won and was dancing with Inuyasha who happened to be Prom King.

Inuyasha's mind was wondering elsewhere. He was slightly disappointed when Kagome didn't win. He thought she would have, but on the bright side of things, Kikyo didn't win either. That was one advantage. His eyes averted and he caught sight of Kagome staring at them from in the crowd. She was smiling. She seemed to notice him looking and winked at him. Inuyasha smiled and looked away.

Liko looked up at Inuyasha. His golden eyes were illuminating in the lights. He looked so hot. Liko couldn't help but blush. She gasped when she felt Inuyasha stop moving. He was now looking down at her.

"The son's over," he said plainly and let he go. Liko eyes widened. He was about to walk away.

'I can't let this opportunity slip away!' she thought hastily and looked at Kagome. The girl was still watching them. Good.

Inuyasha was shocked when the girl fisted her hands in his tux. All of a sudden he couldn't control his body no matter how hard he tried. He attempted to move his hands but they seemed to have a mind of their own and rested themselves on Liko's waist.

'What the hell!'

He head seemed to be out of his control as well because it starting moving down to Liko. The girl's lips were puckered and her eyes were closed. Was she going to... Inuyasha's question was answered when he felt the girl's lips on his. He tried to move, using all his strength but he couldn't. He felt when Liko put both hands on the back of his head and pulled him down to deepen the kiss.

'She's doing something...I know it! How do I stop it?' Inuyasha's mind screamed.

Kagome was looking in shock. Liko was kissing Inuyasha! It hurt her. She didn't know why but it did. Maybe it was because he was kissing her back and holing onto her intimately. Kagome's vision became blurry as tears filled her eyes. She couldn't take it anymore. Kagome turned on her heels and ran, as fast as she could, until she was out of the gym.

Liko pulled away from Inuyasha at last. The hanyou's eyes widened, he was still in shock from what happened. His eyes landed on Liko who was smirking at him. He growled.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Inuyasha asked. Liko smiled at him.

"Just the right thing to end your relationship," she said coldly. Inuyasha glanced around the gym. He caught sight of Kagome, running out the open doors. His eyes widened.

"Ka- Kagome!"

"That's right!" Liko said triumphantly. "I'm sorry to say that you and Kagome are done."

Inuyasha looked at her unbelievingly.

"That's not true!" he said and jumped off the stage before Liko could say anything else. He had to get to her. He had to explain everything. He knew she would understand, he knew it. He was almost outside but skidded to a halt when Sango and Miroku blocked his way.

"Inuyasha!" Sango said obviously very mad. "You... you jerk!"

Miroku didn't make to attempt to stop her from yelling. He glared at the hanyou.

"How could you do that to her?" the monk asked. Inuyasha looked at his friends in shock. They really thought that he had...

"I don't have time for this!" he snapped. "I have to find Kagome!"

He pushed pass Sango and Miroku and headed out of the gym doors. He knew she was still in the school grounds. He could smell her. He rose his nose to the air and sniffed for his girlfriend's scent. When he picked it up he used all his demon speed, so he could catch up with her.

'Kagome, I'll find you!' he thought and stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw.

Kagome was sitting under the large oak tree where they usually sat, every lunch. Her knees were brought up to her chest and her head was lowered. Her hair was all over the place as well. The hanyou winced with every sob that came from her. He hated to see her like this. He took a step forward, not know how to approach her.

Gathering up all his courage, he decided he would say something to her at last.

"Kagome..."

* * *

A/n; Well I think it's a great place to end it there, don't you? I can't believe I wrote so much. 11 and a half pages. That's a new record for me! Any who I hope to get some reviews they might actually make me update sooner! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and yes I know I'm evil! Lol. Well... review please!

Neogirl


	41. Hurting

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine.

From Hatred To Love

Chapter 41- Hurting

* * *

"Kagome," Inuyasha began. The miko didn't look up at him Her face was still buried in her knees. The hanyou took another step forward. He had never seen Kagome act this way before and it made him confused..

He sighed when he didn't see any reaction from her. Her body was still shaking and he could smell the tears coming from her. The hanyou couldn't take it anymore. He walked up to the girl and took a seat beside her.

"Kagome," he said again, hoping to get a response from her. She didn't move. Inuyasha slowly encircled his arms around her body and rested his head on top of hers. Kagome stiffened. Inuyasha frowned and rose his head to look at the girl. She still wasn't moving.

"Kagome I... I need to explain," he began in a soft tone hoping that she would listen. She usually did listen to him when he made her angry, which was quite often.

"Save it!" Kagome said suddenly. She roughly pushed Inuyasha away from her causing him to fall over on his back. Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked at Kagome.

She was now glaring at him with tears running down her cheeks. When she opened her mouth to speak Inuyasha was afraid of what she would say to him.

"Don't bother to give me some crappy excuse about how she kissed you! I saw!" Kagome yelled and covered her face with her hands. Her voice began breaking up as the tears flowed freely down her eyes. "I saw you baka!"

Inuyasha sat up and moved over to Kagome. She seemed to anticipate his action and moved away from the inu hanyou. She slowly stood up and wiped the tears flowing from her eyes. Inuyasha's eyes were wide. He didn't know what to do or say.

"Don't come near me!" Kagome yelled, anger flashing in her light brown orbs. Inuyasha stood up so he could face her.

"Listen to me Kagome!" Inuyasha said loudly. The girl looked up at him, with tears in her eyes. Inuyasha's features softened. "I don't know what happened," he said softly. "I couldn't control my body for some reason."

"Oh so I see now, you're saying that you couldn't move your body?" Kagome asked but Inuyasha could tell by the tone of voice that she used, said that she didn't believe a word he said to her. He frowned at her and took another step forward.

"Would you at least listen to me!" The hanyou yelled in frustration. Kagome glared at him and folded her arms. Inuyasha continued. "I... I think she did something to my body, which prevented me from moving."

"That's impossible," Kagome said plainly. "Miko's can't do those things, no matter how well trained they are."

"Kagome I know what happened!" Inuyasha shouted. "She was controlling my body!"

"I thought you said that she prevented you from moving? Wow the story sure has changed a lot!" Kagome said sarcastically. Inuyasha growled and walked up to Kagome, gripping her arms with his clawed hands. This caused Kagome to flinch.

"Why don't you believe me? Kagome I love you, I would never hurt you like that!" Inuyasha shouted and wrapped both arms tightly around her small frame. Tears formed in Kagome's eyes as the picture of him kissing Liko came into her mind. Kagome didn't hug him back, her hands remained at her sides.

Inuyasha closed his eyes when he felt Kagome's body shaking with sobs. He felt horrible knowing that he was the one who caused her so much pain. He hated that Liko girl. How could she do this? Ruin the only solid relationship that he had.

'No it's not over!' Inuyasha's mind screamed. He pulled Kagome closer to him, hoping for her to hug him back but still she didn't.

"Let me go, Inuyasha," Kagome said coldly. Inuyasha opened his eyes to look at her. All he could see was her head, resting on his shoulder. "Let me go, now!"

Inuyasha hesitantly released the miko and looked down at her. She seemed like she was trying her best to hold back the tears. Her eyes looked into his seriously.

"I... I... I don't think we should be together, anymore," Kagome said seriously and averted his eyes away from his. Inuyasha's mouth widened.

"What is that supposed to..."

"I can't deal with this right now," Kagome said and closed her eyes. "I can't get the picture out of my head. I never saw you kiss anyone the way you kissed her, not even me."

"I told you before Kagome, she was controlling me! Please believe me."

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her fists at her sides.

"I can't," she said softly and looked down at her feet. Tears were forming in her eyes again. Kagome felt like such a baby to be crying so much. "Inuyasha, what I saw... looked so real."

"It looked Kagome! It wasn't!"

Kagome ignored him and continued with what she was saying.

"I don't think we could be the way we were before we became a couple. It would be too hard for me to... so I guess..."

"No Kagome!" Inuyasha said and pulled her again into a tight hug. The miko broke down once again and rested her head on his shoulder. She knew that it would be the last time that he would be able to hold her like this. She couldn't be with him anymore. She wasn't even sure if she could still be friends with him after this.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered between sobs. "I'm sorry."

"You can't do this Kagome! You can't," Inuyasha practically begged the girl in his arms. He couldn't lose her. Not like this!

Kagome rested both of her hands on his arms and pulled them away from her waist. Inuyasha was looking at her wide eyed. He couldn't get her to believe him. Taking one last look at him, she began to walk away with her arms wrapped around her body.

Inuyasha quickly grabbed her wrist to prevent her from going anywhere. Kagome didn't look back at him. She snatched her wrist away from his hand. Inuyasha moved towards her but her words stopped him.

"Don't even try to follow me," Kagome said coldly. "I'm still a miko and I won't be afraid to knock you out until I leave."

Inuyasha was surprised. Would she really do that to him? She sounded dead serious. The hanyou couldn't do anything to stop her. All he did was watch as Kagome walked away.

* * *

Sango was fuming. She was practically stomping while she was walking. First she wanted to beat down that Liko girl, find out what the hell was in Inuyasha's head to make him kiss that girl and comfort her hurting friend, Kagome.

Miroku was behind the exterminator the whole time. She was scaring him, but at the same time he understood how she felt. He was still wondering why Inuyasha shared such a passionate kiss with the new girl when he showed no interest in her before. Not to forget Inuyasha's shocked and panicky behavior after. It was just strange in the monk's eyes.

'Maybe she did something to him,' Miroku thought and tried to keep up with Sango.

It wasn't long before they arrived at the large oak tree where the friends usually sat during their lunch break, but this was no friendly affair.

They spotted Inuyasha standing by the tree with his back turned away from them. He didn't move when Sango came behind him.

"Hey I need to talk to you!" Sango said loudly but the hanyou still didn't move. He remained rooted to the spot.

Sango continued. "How could you do that to Kagome?" The hanyou still didn't respond. Sango's anger skyrocketed. "Can you at least answer me?"

"Inuyasha!" Miroku said when Sango opened her mouth to say something. He decided that he cut his girlfriend off rather than making her say some cruel to the half demon. Inuyasha's ear's twitched slightly.

"What?" he snapped and folded his arms. The couple was startled by the hanyou's sudden outburst.

Sango walked forward and rested her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. He shrugged it off. She frowned and walked in front of the hanyou. The exterminator couldn't help but gasp when she saw that his face held no emotion at all.

* * *

Kagome had managed to keep very calm and level headed when she arrived at home. Amazingly she had fooled her mother into thinking that she had an amazing time at the Prom. She lied and told Mrs. Higurashi that Inuyasha had dropped her off at the bottom of the shrine stairs and was too lazy to come up with her.

The miko walked lazily up to her room and opened the door entering her very pink bedroom. She then proceeded to remove all the hair pins from her hair. Kagome didn't look at herself in the mirror, for she knew that she probably looked like a zombie or even scarier, with all the tears that she had shed.

Tears welled up in the miko's eyes when the picture of Inuyasha kissing Liko appeared in her head. She didn't understand why Liko kissed the hanyou back as well. The girl was slowly becoming her friend. Kagome thought they had an understanding but maybe the only reason Liko was around her was to get closer to Inuyasha.

The miko covered her face with her hands when the tears began flowing freely down her face. She couldn't stop herself from crying no matter how had she tried to.

She wiped her damp cheeks and opened her closet to retrieve her pajamas but stopped when her eyes caught sight of the picture stuck on the door of the closet. It was a picture of Kagome and Inuyasha.

The hanyou had his arm around Kagome's shoulder with a smirk on his face, while Kagome's hands were around Inuyasha's waist. She was snapped giving the hanyou a kiss on the cheek

Kagome frowned and ripped the picture off the door, tearing it in half in the process. She wanted so badly to hate the hanyou for what he did to her but she didn't. She still loved him and she was angry at herself for that.

* * *

The weekend seemed to fly by quite quickly for Kagome. Before she knew it, it was Monday and she was a wreak. Most of her weekend was spent in bed crying and trying to forget what she saw that night.

The miko made her way downstairs to the kitchen. Mrs. Higurashi was there with her usual bright smile on her face. Kagome plastered a smile on her face and greeted her mother.

"'Morning Mama!" she chirped. For a split second Kagome thought she saw her mother's smile disappear into a frown and worry lines appearing on her forehead but it was soon gone when Mrs. Higurashi nodded at her with a smile and started singing.

Kagome glanced around the bright kitchen. Her eyes widened when she saw Sango sitting at the table looking at her. Kagome made her way across the kitchen and sat down at the table , her eyes still wide.

The exterminator smiled sympathetically at her friend and continued to stare at her. This made Kagome uneasy. It was as if Sango was trying to read every single thought going on in Kagome's head.

"Hi Kagome. How are you today?" Sango asked. Kagome avoided her eyes.

"I'm good," Kagome mumbled. Sango frowned and furrowed her eyebrows. Kagome was a terrible liar.

"Kagome," Sango began. The miko slowly moved her head to look at Sango. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Kagome smiled and nodded. Sango sighed and stood up, flinging her bag over her shoulder. For some strange reason Kagome wasn't telling her how she felt. The girls usually talked about everything. They promised each other when they were about five that they would keep no secrets hidden away from each other.

'She must really be hurting...'

"Let's go then!" Sango said with fake enthusiasm. Kagome nodded and followed Sango out of the door.

* * *

Inuyasha was having a lousy day. His weekend had been lousy in general. He couldn't stop thinking about Kagome and what had happened between them and every time his thoughts drifted to Liko, he growled and felt like ripping something to shreds.

Sango and Miroku had made sure to get him home safely after he stood in the same spot for twenty minutes. He had managed to explain what had happened with Liko, saying nothing more after. They seemed to understand and promised the hanyou that they would figure out what Liko did to him.

Inuyasha couldn't bear to see Kagome. Knowing that they were no longer together hurt the hanyou more than Sango and Miroku could ever know. He didn't attend school on Monday when it started back. He stayed in bed, with the covers pulled over his head.

"Master Inuyasha, are you there?"

Inuyasha's ears swiveled to the side when the very familiar voice of his personal maid. He refused to move and shifted to his side.

"What?" he snapped. Yumi jumped and hesitantly took steps towards the hanyou's bed.

"I was just wondering, sir..." she began and looked down at her feet. "If you're alright."

"I'm just peachy," Inuyasha replied sarcastically. "Could you leave now!" It was more of a demand than a question. Yumi nodded and walked out of the bedroom, taking one last glance at the budnle of covers, before closing the door behind her.

Rin was waiting outside when the maid closed the door. Yumi bowed at the older girl. Rin frowned. Worry etched her perfect features. Her hands were folded on her chest and her usually bubbly expression was now gone.

"Yumi," Rin began and looked at Inuyasha's door blankly. "You spoke to Inuyasha am I right?"

Yumi nodded. "Yes ma'am I did."

"How is he?" Rin asked softly. Yumi closed her eyes giving Rin an answer without saying a word. She quickly pushed the door open not waiting for a response from Yumi. She needed to find out what was wrong with Inuyasha. He was now her brother and she considered him as one before she got married to Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha's body was covered under a bundle of sheets. The young woman quickly made her way towards the hanyou's bed, without hesitation. Pulling the sheets off the hanyou, slowly, Rin peered into his golden eyes.

He was looking at her rather shocked Rin expected him to say something to her but he didn't reply, instead he took the sheets away from Rin's delicate hands and pulled them over his head once more. All he wanted to do was be left alone, but Rin wasn't going to leave him.

"Inu... what's wrong?" Rin asked and rested her hand where she thought his head was. He shifted and grumbled something that she couldn't make out. Rin fromwned. "You know you can talk to me... now tell me... please..."

"You don't need to know," Inuyasha's muffled voice came from under the covers. Rin looked down. She knew what had happened. Sango told her about Inuyasha and Kagome. Rin was saddened about what had happened to the couple.

"I know what happen anyway Inuyasha," Rin said regretfully. "I'm really sorry about Kago-"

"Don't say that freaking name!" Inuyasha shouted, startling Rin. He was behaving like he did before he and Kagome became friends once again.

"I'm sorry," she said softly and lowered her eyes. She didn't know what to tell him.For once she didn't have any answers.

"Kagome and I are over," Inuyasha said suddenly. "... and I doubt I'll ever get her back again. I've lost her for good..."

A/n; Dun ... dun dun... yeah peeps what y'all think? Am I evil or what Well reviews might help me update faster. I can't forget to thank all my wonderful reviewers who reviewed da last chap... love y'all

Neogirl


	42. The Truth

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine

From Hatred To Love

Chapter 42- The Truth

* * *

Sango clenched her fists together on her lap. She hated silence. Especially when she knew she couldn't do anything to liven the place up. Her eyes traveled from her lap to the girl sitting across from her with a book held up in front of her, preventing Sango from seeing her face. They were in the library, Kagome's favorite place to go when things bothered her. Kagome had yet to lift her light brown orbs from the book that she held in her hands.

Sango stared at the blank paper in front of her. She knew Kagome was hurting inside. Her friend simply wasn't her usual, cheerful self. Her smile had become rare and Sango couldn't recall the last time she heard the soft laughter coming from Kagome's mouth.

"Kagome," Sango began softly, not wanting to get death glares from the surrounding students. The miko slowly lowered her book and looked at Sango with a spaced out look in her eyes. Sango didn't know how to respond for a moment. "Can we please go? This place is way to quiet for me," Sango said with a roll of her eyes.

Kagome looked down at her book. She seemed to be debating whether to stay or leave. Kagome slowly nodded her head and smiled rather sadly at Sango.

"I'm getting tired of reading anyway," Kagome responded. Sango frowned when Kagome turned around quickly to put the book where she had found it.

'What can I do to make her feel better?...'

Kagome returned shortly after with one of her plastered smiles on her face. Sango smiled back slightly and followed Kagome out of the library. Sango decided to strike up some conversation to make the air around them less tense.

"So I was thinking," Sango began thoughtfully. "We should go somewhere this weekend... with Miroku. Oh the amusement park! We haven't been there for a really long time... right Kagome?"

Kagome turned around to face Sango curiously. "Um... okay... sounds good!" Sango was relieved to hear the genuine excitement in Kagome's voice.

* * *

Inuyasha growled and muttered under his breath as he followed Rin who was in front of him humming cheerfully. He didn't know how Rin had managed to get him out of the hose and of all places she could have taken him, she chose the amusement park. He uttered a curse under his breath when he remembered how she had gotten him here.

-

"_Oh come on Yashi, it'll be fun," Rin pleaded with her new brother. Inuyasha growled and pulled the covers over his head._

"_No," he said softly. Rin again yanked the covers out of his fingers and stared at him. _

"_Please... I'm so worried bout you. You barely eat, you've only been to school once for the week and...I...I..."_

_Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked at the young woman sitting next to his bed. Her bangs were covering her eyes and her head was lowered slightly. His ears drooped when she sniffed. Her fingers fisted into the sheets with every sniff. Inuyasha lowered his eyes and looked at Rin who looked like if she was close to tears._

"_Okay I'll go," he mumbled golden eyes looking at the white walls. Rin raised her head slightly. _

"_Re...Really?" she asked, wanting to make sure that Inuyasha wasn't lying to her. He stared at her for a moment and nodded seriously. "Oh great!" Rin cheered and hugged her brother-in-law tightly._

"_Ye...Yeah. Can you loosen your grip a bit," Inuyasha said and closed his eyes. Rin pulled away and covered her mouth with her hand._

"_Oh gomen nasi. I'll be ready in thirty minutes," she said and dashed out of the room, forgetting to close the door. "Thirty minutes!" her voice echoed through the halls._

-

Inuyasha hated himself for falling for Rin's little act. He wasn't ready to get out yet. All he wanted was to stay in bed for endless hours and sulk. He still couldn't get his mind off Kagome. She had shattered his heart into a million pieces almost a week ago when she told him that they couldn't be together. No matter how hard he tried Kagome didn't believe him. She only believed what she saw.

'Damn that Liko,' Inuyasha thought and clenched his fists at his sides. 'That bitch his going to pay, one way or the other.'

His attention wasn't focused on where he was going. Instead his was thinking up different ways of trying to get Liko to confess what she did to him so he could tell Kagome. 'Maybe then... she'll believe me.'

Inuyasha growled when he felt his body collide with someone else's. His amber eyes flashed with anger and he looked down at the person who had hit him with a scowl.

"What the hel-"

He couldn't say anymore. The person looking into his amber orbs shocked him.

"Kagome."

Her raven hair was all over her face, her cheeks pink and her hands rubbing her backside. She looked amazing in Inuyasha's eyes. His hand immediately stretched out to help her off the ground. She looked at his clawed hand and then at his face. Kagome didn't take it. She pulled herself off the ground and dusted off her skirt.

"Sorry," she mumbled and turned on her heels to walk away.

"Kagome, hi!" Rin's voice interrupted the awkwardness. The miko turned around and stared at Rin. For once, Inuyasha was glad that Rin had spoken up when she did. Rin ran up to the girl and enveloped her in a hug.

"How are you," Rin asked seriously. Kagome smiled slightly.

"Good."

"Oh, I see," Rin said and looked around for a while. "So what are you doing here?"

"Sango and Miroku brought me... but now, I can't seem to find them," Kagome said and chuckled. Rin smiled sadly, knowing that Kagome wasn't truly happy.

"Well you should stay with us, until you do," Rin said cheerfully. Kagome's smile left her in an instant. Her eyes darted to Inuyasha for a second and then she looked back at Rin thoughtfully.

"I don't think..."

"Oh come on Kagome," Rin said, her eyes began filling with tears at a rapid pace. Kagome looked panicked. Was Rin going to cry?

"I guess staying couldn't hurt," Kagome said reluctantly. The tears that were once in Rin's eyes seemed to evaporate into thin air. She was beaming at Kagome, her eyes sparkling with glee.

"Great!" Rin chirped and pulled Kagome along with her. Rin head whipped around to look at Inuyasha who seemed to be frozen in place. She frowned and stopped walking. Rin was lost on what to do for both teenagers.

Kagome was acting like if her world was perfect while Inuyasha was sulking everyday and Rin noticed that he was always snapping at her. She looked at Kagome then at Inuyasha.

"I..."

Rin didn't know what to say. The tension was too much for her. She needed to get these two to talk to each other. It might be the only way they would be happy once more.

The clouds seemed to hear her thoughts and suddenly rain started pouring down out of the skies. Rin looked up with a small smile and released Kagome's hand.

"I'm going to get an umbrella!" Rin screamed over the rain. "Go wait for me over there." She pointed at a small shop. Kagome opened her mouth to tell Rin something but the older girl gave her a small shove towards the shop and ran off using her bag to cover her head.

Kagome stood in the rain and looked back to see that Inuyasha was already making his way towards shelter. She ran in the direction in which the hanyou was going and let out a small breath when she was under something to prevent the rain from soaking her more than she already was. She rubbed her hands up and down her arms and avoided all eye contact with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha on the other hand was praying that she would at least give him a short glance. It felt so awkward now with them having no conversation between each other at all. Kagome seemed to hate him now and he didn't know how to start a conversation with her.

"Kagome," Inuyasha began. He waited a while for her to say something, anything to him, but she didn't. He cursed under his breath and looked at the falling raindrops.

'How did things end up getting so screwed up...?' Inuyasha asked himself and balled his hands into fists at his side. He looked at Kagome once more from the corner of his eye. She was still looking ahead of her, with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Damn it Kagome!" he shouted causing the miko beside him to jump. He was slightly relived when her brown eyes met his. "Why won't you talk to me?"

"Because," Kagome said and tore her eyes away from him, "... there is nothing to talk about."

Inuyasha was taken back by the coldness in her voice. She hadn't used that tome with him for a while.

"Yes there is!" he said angrily, "Why won't you believe me. I told you that Liko girl was controlling me!"

"I know you said that," Kagome said and raised her head to look up at the clouds. She lowered her head and looked at him seriously. "But Inuyasha... you kissed her back, you held her close. No one has the power to do that but you."

Inuyasha growled and took steps towards the miko. Kagome gasped and stepped back slowly until she was up against a wall. With no place to escape she watched helplessly as Inuyasha cornered her. The hanyou rested both hands on Kagome's waist and leaned in closer until Kagome could feel his warm breath tickling her cheeks.

"I love you," he whispered. Kagome could feel prickles of sweat forming on her brow. "I would never lie to you, Kagome."

The miko sucked in a breath when Inuyasha's face leaned even more closer to hers. Every part of her mind was screaming at her to push him away. 'He hurt you,' her mind said to her. 'He lied to you.' But Kagome's body wasn't responding. She remained still, with her hands on her sides and her eyes wide.

Inuyasha smirked. Her was so close to kissing her now and she wasn't pushing him away. He was going to make things right one way or the other. He was so close to covering his lips over hers... so close...

"Kagome, there you are! We were looking all over for you and oh..."

The miko whipped her head around in the direction where the voice had come from. Sango's arm was hooked into Miroku's. Both their mouth's were widened and there bodies frozen.

Kagome looked at the hanyou who was still slightly leaned over her, but his head was looking away from her. It was then when she fully noticed their position and her cheeks turned crimson, red. She quickly used her palms and pushed Inuyasha off her.

The hanyou stumbled back and peered into the miko's eyes who was looking at their two shocked friends. Miroku was the first to speak up.

"Did we... interrupt something?"

Kagome quickly made her way towards the couple, never looking back at Inuyasha. It was then when it occurred to her that the rain had stopped falling.

"No you didn't," Kagome said sharply. "Actually, you came just in time."

Inuyasha frowned at Sango and Miroku. He was so damn close to kissing her. Sango and Miroku looked for the perfect time to find Kagome. Sango looked at Inuyasha apologetically and pulled away from Miroku walking up to Inuyasha.

The hanyou glared at her, still angry for the interruption. Sango could sense his anger and decided to do something about it.

"So Kags, I didn't know that you were with Inuyasha, the whole time."

Kagome's cheeks suddenly felt very hot. She cursed herself for still having feelings for him. Miroku gave his signature smile and stepped behind Sango.

"I'm sorry did we bother you two?" Miroku asked.

"No you didn't!" Kagome said harshly, her cheeks still pink. "I do not plan on doing anything with him."

Inuyasha winched. Kagome wouldn't even say his name now. His ears drooped and he lowered his head until his bangs were covering his eyes. Without bothering to look up, he swept pass Sango and Miroku without acknowledging there presence.

"I'll go find, Rin" Inuyasha said rather softly. Everyone's heads turned to face him. Miroku looked at his friend and could tell that he was upset because of the little emotion in his voice.

Kagome could feel the guilt creping into her mind. 'Maybe I shouldn't have said it like that,' she thought. She wanted to run after him and call him back, but her body didn't seem to agree with her mind once more. She remained rooted to the spot as she watched her ex-boyfriend walk away.

Tears suddenly prickled her eyes and she could feel her body begin to shake. She covered her eyes with her hands and were on her knees, sobbing uncontrollably. She could hear the voices of Sango and Miroku, asking her what was wrong but she didn't respond. All she could do was cry.

* * *

Kikyo licked her lips as a smile appeared on her face. She folded her legs and peered at the person across her with amusement and satisfaction.

"Well done," Kikyo said and smirked.

Liko smiled devilishly and twirled a strand of her brown hair between her fingers. Her eyes gazed at the envelope on the table . Kikyo saw her curiosity and chuckled.

"Before you get your money," she said sweetly, sliding the envelope off the table, "...please, share how you did that to the poor hanyou."

Liko laughed and looked at Kikyo with an odd gleam in her eyes. She folded her hands across her chest and looked at Kikyo proudly.

"It's quite simple," Liko began and dropped the strand of hair, in which she was playing with. "I am not a miko. I am a witch."

Kikyo's eyes widened ever so slightly.

"A witch," she echoed. "But I thought witches weren't allowed in this school, how did you manage to get in?"

"It'll be my little secret... but I will tell you how I overpowered Inuyasha. It was simple, my family trained me for years to do something so powerful and he was a hanyou so it wasn't very hard."

"So poor Kagome thought it was Inuyasha who was kissing you, on his own?"

"Absolutely... I.."

Liko stopped talking when there was a sudden crash coming from outside the room in which they were in. She mumbled to herself, she knew that it was a bad idea to meet on school grounds.

"Don't worry about it," Kikyo said smoothly. "Whoever it is, they won't tell. They know that I am capable of killing them."

Liko nodded slightly but still looked back from where the sound had come from. She wasn't so sure.

* * *

Kagome sucked in a deep breath when she was sure that she had arrived far away from the two girls. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Inuyasha was right. Liko did do something. She felt the heavy burden on her heart being lifted. Inuyasha didn't lie to her. All she wanted to do was run to Inuyasha and hug him and that's exactly what she started to do.

She forgot about all her other classes. All she wanted to do at that moment was run to the Tama mansion and kiss Inuyasha. She knew things were about to get better. All she had to do was find a way to fix them.

* * *

A/N; Thanks to all my reviewers who reviewed the last chapter. I needed that boost of confidence.

**LukeShaehl**- Let me see how do I say this in the nicest way possible...what you wrote was NOT constructive criticism. Telling me how my story didn't deserve the reviews it had didn't help me improve any of my writing skills. I understand that you have your own opinion about my story and I respect that but maybe it never occurred to you that I wasted my time reading your review. How did it help me? Honestly. I actually like constructive criticism because I want to improve. That's all I have to say to you.

Anywho now that I'm done with that, I hope to start writing soon. Just give me time... school is getting harder.

Neogirl


	43. Rebuild

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Inuyasha... but I do own all the characters that I've created.

From Hatred To Love

Chapter 43- Rebuild

* * *

Rin's eyes widened when she looked at the petite form standing on the front porch. She gripped the doorframe tightly as annoyance suddenly washed over her. The girl before her was breathing loudly and her hand was over her stomach while her raven hair clung to her face because of the sweat all over her body.

"Hai?" Rin asked and looked the girl up and down, "Kagome."

Kagome pushed her hair out of her face and took in more deep breaths. She straitened her body and looked at the older girl with determination.

"I'm here... to see Inuyasha," Kagome said seriously.

Rin glared slightly at the teenager. She was outraged to see Inuyasha's state after he had that talk with Kagome. Rin wasn't far off from the couple that day at the amusement park. She was quite close, watching from binoculars.

"Is that so," Rin paused, "Well I don't think that he's in the best mood right now and when he's not in a good mood, he doesn't like to see anyone... especially the person who had gotten him upset."

Kagome winched at Rin's comment. She suddenly felt a huge amount of guilt for not believing the hanyou when he told her about Liko doing something to his body. Kagome looked down at her feet and allowed her wet hair to cover her face.

"Look, I know I should have believed Inuyasha when he told me about what Liko did to him," Kagome began slowly, making sure to carefully choose out her words.

"Oh so now to admit it!" Rin snapped. Kagome rose her head so she could look into the eyes of Rin. The miko was rather surprised when she saw anger burning in the young woman's usually cheerful eyes. Kagome rose her head bravely and stepped closer.

"I need to talk to him," Kagome said bravely. "Please, let me apologize... and if he doesn't want to talk to me... I'll leave."

Rin raised one eyebrow and stared at Kagome. Stepping aside she gave enough space for Kagome to pass.

"Fine, go ahead."

Kagome bowed respectfully and walked through the door. She immediately took off in a sprint down the hall, up the stairs and to the familiar wooden door. She abruptly stopped moving when she thought about what she was going to do.

Firstly she had no idea what to say to the hanyou. She didn't even know if he would forgive her. He obviously didn't want to see her also because he avoided school everyday for the last week. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply and raised a fist to knock on the door.

She was too slow because the door swung open and the miko found herself staring into green eyes. It took her a while to realize that it was Inuyasha's personal maid.

The maid's eyes were shooting flaming bullets at her and her hands were on her hips. She rose her head high and looked pass Kagome.

"What do you want?" she asked rudely. Kagome rolled her eyes slightly. She really wasn't in the mood to deal with the maid's rude attitude.

"Inuyasha, it's me, Kagome!" the miko shouted, ignoring the girl before her. "Could you please let me pass?"

The maid huffed and stood her ground. "No."

Kagome was quickly loosing patience. She balled her hands into fists and pushed her face close to the redhead's.

"Listen here," Kagome began in a low, dangerous tone, "... you had better move now or..."

Kagome let the threat hang and allowed her body to glow a pink color. For the first time the maid looked intimidated.

"I...I," she began but stopped when someone came behind her. Kagome looked up and caught sight of shocked golden eyes.

"Ka- Kagome?"

Kagome completely forgot about the maid standing before her. All her attention was focused on Inuyasha. He looked good in Kagome's eyes. His hair was scattered all over his face, while his golden eyes seemed to sparkle more than usual. Kagome looked down and with a slight blush, noticed that he was wearing only boxers, leaving his tanned chest visible.

"What are you doing here?"

Kagome jumped and her face turned red when she noticed that she had been caught staring. He stared at the hanyou who now looked slightly peeved but he couldn't hide his shocked expression from her. She knew him too well.

"I asked you a question, wench!" the hanyou snapped. Kagome winced at his angry tone. He didn't seem very happy to see her.

'Who could blame him. I was such a baka not to trust him,' Kagome thought and lowered her head. She slowly looked up and faced him bravely.

"Inuyasha," Kagome began softly. The hanyou couldn't help but cringe. She said his name with such care that it hurt him to know that he could never be with her. Kagome saw his reaction and took a step forward but bounced into the maid who was still between them. The maid glared and moved away, realizing that her presence wasn't needed.

Inuyasha was too busy looking in the direction where the maid had gone that he didn't sense Kagome moving closer towards him. Before he knew what was happening, he was almost knocked over when Kagome threw herself on him and pressed her lips against his.

Inuyasha felt his heart soar and the joy building up in his stomach. He would have remained that way if his brain didn't start functions and the logical side of himself reminded him that they were broken up.

He immediately gripped Kagome's shoulders and pulled her off him. The miko stared with complete amazement and confusion, wondering why he had stopped her.

"What are you doing," he asked calmly. Kagome blinked and remembered that she wanted to speak to him about what she had overheard.

"I'm sorry," Kagome began. Inuyasha folded his arms in front of his chest and looked at her, waiting for her to go on. Kagome took the hint and continued, "In school today, I overheard Liko and Kikyo talking and I know what happened to you. I mean what Liko did."

"You do?" Inuyasha raised both eyebrows. Kagome nodded.

"She's a witch, and I'm-"

"So now you believe me.." Inuyasha trailed off and leaned against the wall. "After all that... you come running back when you hear the truth from someone else..."

Kagome didn't know what to say. He was right.

The hanyou looked down at her with an unreadable expression. "So now that you know the truth. You expect me to be all happy and take you back, just like that?"

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry but I didn't... I was confused and..." Kagome stumbled over her words. Inuyasha laughed bitterly, causing Kagome to finally look up into his eyes.

"You put me through all that shit, and now you have no explanation for not trusting me," Inuyasha said and smirked slightly. "You know it's sort of funny."

Kagome could feel the tears prickling her eyes as her anger rose to a high level.

"You're acting like I wasn't hurt too!" Kagome screamed and allowed the tears to flow freely down her now pink cheeks.

"I never said that!" Inuyasha shouted back. He couldn't help but feel the urge to comfort Kagome for he hated to see her cry. "Damn it!" he said and pulled her close to him, resting his chin on her hair. Kagome made no move to return the gesture. Inuyasha closed his eyes when he felt the moisture on his shoulder.

"I just thought that we could try to mend out broken relationship. I really came here to tell you that I am sorry. I should have trusted you when you told me that she did something to you and that I was such a baka to only trust what I saw" Kagome whispered and sniffed.

Inuyasha tightened his hold on Kagome and rested his head completely on hers. "You're right, you are an idiot."

Kagome frowned and slowly slid her arms around the hanyou's waist. "I love you, Inuyasha." The miko closed her brown orbs when she felt the warmth of Inuyasha's lips on her forehead. "So does that mean that we're together again?"

Inuyasha sighed. He knew that question was coming. He let her go and turned his back to her.

"Honestly," Inuyasha began slowly, "I don't know yet. I want to but," he paused causing Kagome's hopes to slowly die. "Can you give me some time, please?"

He turned around to face the girl, hoping to see a positive response on her face. She was only staring emotionlessly at him. He didn't want to hurt her, but he needed time to figure things out. He was surprised when she offered him a sweet smile.

"I understand," she said quietly although inside Kagome felt as if she were being torn apart at that very moment. She was never good with rejection. It hurt even more since it was coming from him. Inuyasha looked down at his bare feet wondering what to say to her.

"Would you like… to stay?" he asked reluctantly. Kagome shook her head and focused on keeping her tears at bay.

"I need to get back to school," Kagome reminded him. She smiled up at him. "Promise me, that you'll come to school tomorrow."

"I promise," he replied without hesitation.

"Good, I'll see you then."

Inuyasha nodded and with those final words she left.

* * *

Kikyo positioned herself behind a large tree making sure that her thin body wasn't seen. She tucked the loose strands behind her ear and peeked out from her hiding spot. She felt a sudden tingle in her stomach when the person she had wanted to see for so long had passed by.

'He's back!' she cheered in her mind and stared as his sliver strands blew in the wind. Kikyo couldn't wait to talk to him and get a good look into his clear, golden eyes. Two weeks away from him felt like an eternity to her.

She took one slow step towards the retreating figure, and soon found herself running towards him, black hair whipping all over her face. He seemed to sense her coming and turned around. She slowed her pace and began walking once more.

He was smiling. That seemed to give his face a new light. Kikyo smiled back pulled her hair out of the usual white ribbon, letting his flow freely down her back. She couldn't remember that last time that he had given her one of his rare smiles.

She was almost near him now; she could almost feel the tickle of his hair on her skin. She stopped unable to move any closer that was until she caught sight of another girl walking near her. Kikyo glanced once more at Inuyasha and could now see that he wasn't smiling at her, but a Kagome, the girl who had taken him away from her.

'Wait, aren't they broken up?'

She could tear her eyes away. Kagome approached Inuyasha and simply seemed to be speaking to him. Kikyo noticed that there were no actions of affection but he was still smiling and that got to her.

She stepped back from the pair until she was a good distance away so they wouldn't notice her, but close enough to hear their conversation.

"You came," Kagome said gently.

"Well, I promised you, wench!" he said gruffly. Kagome glared playfully at him and rested both hands on her waist.

"Stop calling me that," she ordered, "baka."

Inuyasha stared at her. Things were still a bit awkward between them. He still needed time to think about his relationship with Kagome at the time. Sure he loved her but it hurt him to know that Kagome didn't trust him.

"Well, I need to unload all these books that I have," Kagome, said snapping him out of his thoughts. She forced a smile at him. "I swear this bag is filled with rocks."

Inuyasha simply nodded. He could sense that she was hurting but there was nothing that he could do about it. All he could do was hope that he could rebuild their strong friendship. No relationship, not yet.

* * *

A/N: Yup I know that it's short but I really didn't want this chapter to suck and I don't want to end this story badly. So I decided to stop rushing and take my time with the writing. I hope you'll understand. Anyways the story is coming to an end maybe about 3 or 5 more chapters. I'll see. Oh and I might need a proofreader so if anyone wants to do it, e-mail me. -

Neogirl


	44. Realizations

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine nor is any other anime but as I said before I will rule the anime world and own all anime and I will not more have to write this disclaimer!

From Hatred To Love

Chapter 44- Realizations

* * *

Kagome stumbled into the girls' bathroom, dragging her bag along with her. Hopefully he had bought her act and wouldn't worry himself over her. She quickly went to a vacant washroom and slid to the ground.

She hated herself for everything she did. How could she not believe him? It was her fault that their relationship had fallen apart.

'It's all because of my lack of trust for him. Kagome no baka…' she thought and closed her eyes. She promised herself that she wouldn't cry today. If she did the hanyou would smell it on her anyway but no matter how hard she fought the urge to keep the tears at bay, she couldn't.

Her vision blurred as the tears slid down her pale face. She had remembered when she had returned to school after her confrontation with Inuyasha at his house. She ended up crying in the hallway, which sparked many students' interest in her life.

She could feel the sobs shaking her body. All the pain that she had felt from their breakup to now seemed to catch up with her, hitting her like a ton of bricks, snapping her back to reality. The truth was the chances of her and Inuyasha getting back together was very slim and that thought seemed to hurt her more than anything.

The miko held her breath when she heard footsteps. She tried her best to shut herself up but the best she could do was reduce her crying to sniffles. The footsteps were coming closer and before she could blink someone opened the door.

Kagome looked up curiously to see who had caught her crying and to her relief it was only Dawn. The girl stared at her with large, brown eyes. Her long brown hair was held in a low, plain ponytail, which allowed Kagome to see the girl's face clearly without her hair being in the way, like it usually was.

"Kagome?" the young girl could barely speak. She dropped to her knees in front of Kagome and stared into her chocolate eyes. "Are you okay? What happened?"

Kagome pulled her knees up to her chest, still staring at Dawn with shock. She hadn't expected anyone to find her. It was worst now because Dawn properly knew why she was shedding her tears.

She opened her mouth to respond but only managed to let out a high squeak. She didn't know what else to do so all she did was smile. Dawn didn't buy it and her eyebrows furrowed with worry.

"You don't have to pretend. I heard you crying from outside," Dawn whispered. Kagome was shocked once again but this time she managed to pull herself together.

"Gomen. I," Kagome paused for a moment, not knowing what to say, "I'm fine. I'll be okay."

Dawn still didn't look convinced. Kagome quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and beamed at her friend. Dawn smiled but instead of a genuine one, it was more of a said smile.

With Dawn's help Kagome was quickly on her feet. She used her hands to smoothen out her skirt and with quite a bit of effort, lifted her bag off the ground. Dawn was still staring at her with that same worried look on her face.

Kagome shrugged it off and continued smiling. She quickly washed her hands by the sink and looked into the mirror to make sure that she looked decent. Except for her slightly red eyes, she looked fine.

"Well I'm off to class now. It good to be early, ne?" Kagome said happily. Dawn slowly nodded and watched as Kagome made her way to the door.

"Wait!" Kagome turned around, wondering what Dawn could be calling her for. Dawn was looking down at her feet. "I just wanted to tell you, that you don't have to mask your emotions. If something's bothering you, I'm always here to help."

Kagome's eyes widened before her facial expression was replaced with a soft smile.

"Arigato, Dawn."

* * *

Inuyasha stared emotionlessly up at the blue sky, watching the clouds float by. He had managed to skip first period with ease and decided to wait until lunch to come down from the roof. He wasn't feeling for class at the time. With all that was on his mind it was amazing that he had managed to get of bed this morning.

He had felt terrible after seeing Kagome today. She had somehow managed to smile at him, hiding her true emotions. He hated himself so much for hurting her and making her wait on him but he didn't know what else to do. A relationship with Kagome didn't feel right when he knew that her trust for him is so little.

He dug his sharp claws into the ground, making small holes there. 'Why does everything have to be so damn confusing?' his mind screamed.

"Kagome, why didn't you trust me? What caused you to only believe what you saw? Damn it, I…"

The hanyou paused when his sensitive ears picked up something. Someone was coming. He didn't care whoever found him so he stayed put, eyes still focused on the sky.

"Inuyasha?"

The hanyou wrinkled his nose when he picked up the disgusting scent of Kikyo. His golden eyes turned in her direction to see her already taking a seat next to him. He frowned and ignored her presence.

Kikyo looked down at her feet silently for a moment. She could feel the anger radiating from the hanyou and she knew that she was the cause of it. She was surprised earlier that day when she felt an odd emotion. She later realized what it was, guilt.

It was quite different and a very strange for her to feel guilty. She had never felt guilty when she had committed her previous acts against Kagome maybe because her hate for the girl ran so deep that all she wanted for Kagome to disappear but this time she hurt Inuyasha.

She raised her head to look at him. He looked stunning. His golden eyes seemed to have a light sparkle in them as the sun shone on him, and his sliver hair whipped all over his face making him look like if he were from a fantasy world.

"Hey I just wanted to say," Kikyo began. The hanyou didn't respond which caused Kikyo to become nervous. " I just wanted to say that I'm sorry," It was only a mere whisper but Inuyasha picked it up easily. "I'm saying sorry to you, Inuyasha."

The hanyou scowled at her. Kikyo stared at him hoping to get a response. She didn't regret what she did to Kagome. The girl could suffer how much she wanted but Inuyasha seemed to be in pain as well and it hurt Kikyo to see him that way.

"Yeah so should be, bitch!" he shouted suddenly. Kikyo's eyes widened at his sudden outburst. "You and your stupid plan put me through so much crap and now you come here saying that you're freaking sorry to me? Why the hell should I forgive you, huh?"

Kikyo looked down at her feet once more. "I…I don't know. I just feel terrible for hurting you. I didn't mean for you to feel badly about Higurashi. I don't really care 'bout her but I do care about you, Inuyasha."

Kikyo looked back up at him. He stepped back, he had never seen that look in Kikyo's eyes before. She stood up and threw herself on him, hugging him tightly. The hanyou froze for a moment before pushing her away from him.

"What the hell are you doing," he asked in a deadly low tone.

"Inuyasha, I could help you get over Higurashi. I would do anything you ask me to do! Please give me a change!"

Inuyasha lowered his head so his bangs covered his eyes. He thoughts ran to Kagome for a moment. He loved her more than he could say.

'But how could I be with her if she doesn't trust me?'

His mind was swarming with thoughts. Then it occurred to him, it was just like three years ago, Kikyo did something to ruin their relationship. The only difference was that they were on speaking terms this time. The fight between him and Kagome was still fresh in his mind. Then suddenly he remembered something:

_" Friendship starts with trust and I don't think you're honoring that!"_

His eyes widened. He had remembered clearly that Kagome had said that. Their friendship had ended that day.

"I...I didn't trust her either…."

"Huh?" Kikyo said and looked up at him curiously. His eyes were sparkling with realization. Kikyo smiled deviously, hoping that the hanyou had accepted her offer. She waited for him to come to her but instead he walked to the edge of the roof.

"I've got to find Kagome!" he said and leaped off.

Kikyo stood rooted to the spot like an idiot. Had he rejected her? She shook her head rapidly and closed her eyes hoping that she had seen things Hopefully when her eyes were to open again Inuyasha would still be standing in front of her with that same confused look on his face. To her disappointment he was gone.

The miko couldn't take it any longer; she held her head and let out a deafening, high-pitched scream. She breathed in heard as it echoed throughout the school. She was getting more and more frustrated with Inuyasha. He had always managed to leave her for Kagome. Couldn't he see that she was offering herself to him, that she would do anything to make him happy?

She could feel her burning anger for Kagome reaching even higher heights than it had ever reached before. The girl had taken away everything from her. She clenched her hands into fists and looked menacingly in the direction that Inuyasha had gone. What else could she do? All her plans had backfired. She could feel the tears of anger surfacing as the thought of her never getting Inuyasha back came into her head.

"Well I see someone here has not won."

Kikyo spun around and saw Liko standing not very far from her, leaning against the wall. Kikyo scowled at the girl and walked up to her.

"Since my plan hasn't worked I need the money back," Kikyo stated calmly.

Liko looked at the girl emotionlessly, which caused Kikyo to back away. The girl could be scary sometimes but Kikyo soon shook off the feeling and looked bravely at Liko. She would not show her fear.

"Didn't you hear me?" Kikyo asked. Liko was still staring at her. Kikyo stood firmly in place, not showing any fear. When Liko finally replied the miko couldn't help but jump because of the darkness in her voice.

"You were hoping that weren't you? Well, I'm sorry to say I don't do refunds. I did what you told me to do, unfortunately the two people managed to work things out."

Kikyo glowered at the witch before her. She was already angry and Liko seemed to want to make her even more irritated. Her body began glowing a faint blue hue but this didn't seem to intimidate Liko at all. In fact the girl was smiling at her with what seemed to be amusement.

"Do you honestly think that you can beat me? You're pathetic."

Kikyo smirked slightly, which caused Liko's expression to change.

"You really underestimate me. You haven't seen half of what I could do," Kikyo informed her and chuckled softly. Liko couldn't help but raise one eyebrow, silently challenging Kikyo.

Kikyo immediately picked up on the hint and allowed her body to again glow a blue. She couldn't help but let out a small laugh at what she thought she would do to the girl so she could get her money back.

The evil miko closed her eyes slowly and allowed the blue light to envelop her body. She clasped her hands together tightly and began muttering something that Liko couldn't make out.

Before Liko could assume what was happening she felt a huge amount of energy collide with her body causing her to be pushed back to the edge of the building. The witch immediately opened her green eyes to glance at Kikyo but she wasn't there. Liko looked around frantically for any trace of her but it seemed that the girl who had hired her had disappeared into thin air.

Liko was rather shaken up by Kikyo's strength. She would admit to herself that it was very unexpected, especially from Kikyo. She knew now that she had to keep herself on guard. Who could know when the girl would show up?

Liko wasn't prepared for the hard blow that she received on her stomach causing her to stumble back a couple of steps. It didn't take her long to realize that she was at the very edge of the building, and it was a long way down. She knew if she had stepped back any further that she would have easily fallen to her death. Witch or not she couldn't avoid dying in certain situations.

She jumped when she heard the small cackle of Kikyo. She looked around her but still no sight of the miko. How was she to fight back if she couldn't see her opponent?

"Aw are you scared Liko?" Kikyo asked. Liko kept of looking around for Kikyo frantically. She thought she had seen something but it had turned out to be a trick of the light.

She suddenly felt two arms push her from her shoulders. The witch's body fell backward. Her green eyes showed nothing but fear and her brown hair whipped around her face. Her mouth was open ready to let out the only sound she could, a terrified scream but it seemed that no one would hear her because no sound came out. All she could do was watch the blue sky above her and the only girl who had defeated her, Kikyo standing on the building's edge looking down at her.

* * *

A/M: hey my readers. Well it's short but I have finished this chap and I'm almost done with the other one so I hope to update very soon for y'all. Oh and thank you to everyone who offered to be my beta reader I got one already.

_**Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!**_

Neogirl


	45. Problem Solved

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine but I do own Liko, the girl who everyone seems to hate so much and all my original characters.

_**Thanks to my wonderful beta reader crazyredhead **_

From Hatred To Love

Chapter 45- Problem Solved

* * *

Inuyasha could feel the blood pumping through his veins as he ran to the class he was supposed to be in, science. He had ditched at the time thinking it was best to avoid Kagome at all costs. He was afraid that him simply being around her would hurt her even more.

He stopped when he arrived at a large window, which allowed him to see clearly into the classroom. Kagome was sitting in her usual seat. It seemed that the class was working on lab. The hanyou gritted his teeth when he saw his rival sitting next to her.

Although Kagome had explained to him that Kouga was no longer after her, Inuyasha refused to believe that the wolf's feelings for the miko had disappeared as soon as he had discovered Ayame. Inuyasha knew that the wolf youkai's feelings were most likely the same as before.

'Keh, he was probably lying to Kagome,' the hanyou thought as he could feel the jealously building up inside him.

It took almost all of Inuyasha's willpower to not go and smash something through the window so he could get Kagome's attention. The miko seemed to be completely focused on what she was doing and her attention was definitely not on Kouga.

The hanyou stepped closer not knowing what else to do. He couldn't interrupt the class by bursting in for he will have to pay for damage, which would tick off Sesshoumaru and he might be suspended. He knew the principal didn't like him anyway. The only reasonable option he had was to wait patiently until class was over.

Inuyasha leaped up into a nearby tree and sat on a very high branch so no passersby would see him. He shifted his body so he could still keep his eyes on Kagome and wolf boy. All he could do now was wait. He sighed contently and leaned back on the tree trunk, folding his arms behind his head so he could be more comfortable. The calmness of the school made him feel rather drowsy all of a sudden.

"I won't fall asleep," he told himself but it seemed that his body wasn't responding to what his mind told him to do. His eyes eventually slid close, his body relaxed and he slumped against the tree.

* * *

Kagome yawned when she finally arrived out of the classroom. She was relived that the morning session was finally over so she could eat something. Her stomach was growling rather loudly which had caused her minor embarrassment when some students had heard it.

She was also worried during her classes. Inuyasha had come to class at all. The only time that she had seen him was when he had arrived at school, before the bell had rung. She had saved the seat for him right next to her but unfortunately he never came giving her no choice but to give up the seat.

The miko looked around the hallway to find Sango and Miroku already waiting for her. Sango had on that fake smile while Miroku looked as if he was thinking of another perverted thought. Kagome jogged up to them and tried to return Sango's smile.

"So Kagome," Sango began a little too cheerfully, "How was your morning?"

"It was pretty good," Kagome responded. She avoided Sango's piercing look and looked over at Miroku. She noticed that his hand was slowly making its way down Sango's back. She giggled slightly waiting for Sango's reaction to come but instead the monk made an odd sound. Sango had somehow anticipated Miroku's action and had caught his hand before it reached its destination.

The monk yelped when Sango twisted his arm, glaring at him. "Not now Miroku, I'm talking."

Miroku tried to give her an innocent face but as usual Sango didn't fall for it. She never did.

"Well, Sango dear you see I wasn't conscious of what I was doing then. My hand must have fallen asleep so I could no longer control it."

Sango and Kagome both leered at the monk who seemed to have trouble explaining himself. Sango gripped Miroku's arm before he could go running off somewhere like he usually did when he was about to receive a beating from Sango.

"You're not going anywhere," she said dangerously low voice. The monk gulped and remained in place. Kagome smiled at the couple and tried not to laugh at their antics.

She looked around the hallway to find it rather empty. It usually had students and teachers running around everywhere, which almost always made it hard to move around. She scanned the area again and only saw about five students and they seemed to be making their way outside.

"Ano..." Sango and Miroku stopped their talking and looked over at Kagome "Why is here so empty?"

The couple now seemed to notice Kagome's observation and looked around the hallway suspiciously. Sango looked around and spotted one student who seemed to be heading outside. She made her way behind him and tapped him on his shoulder.

"Hai?" he said.

"I was wondering… do you know why no one is inside right now?"

The young boy raised one eyebrow and gave her a look that practically screamed out ' Are you really that stupid?' The exterminator gave the boy a sharp look and stood before him tapping her feet against the ground.

The teenager soon got the message and backed away slowly from the girl.

"Ahh… they found a body inside the school grounds. That's what everyone went to see," he blurted out and quickly dashed outside.

Sango was rather surprised by the news that she had received. 'A body? That means someone has been murdered here or maybe...'

"Sango did I hear wrong or did they really find?" Kagome didn't dare finish. The thought of a dead body on the school grounds terrified her and she knew it must have scared Sango and Miroku as well. They had never heard of anything like this before and their curiosity soon got the better of them.

Before any of them could really register what was going on they were all walking outside at a rather fast pace to see if the rumor was true or not.

* * *

Inuyasha woke up to the sound of loud chatter around him. He stretched and looked around trying his best to take in his surroundings. It was then when he remembered that he had hidden in the tree so he could keep an eye on Kagome.

His golden eyes traveled down to the window only to see that the class was empty. He swore under his breath and cursed himself for falling asleep. He leaped off the branch and easily landed on his feet.

It was rather crowded outside. Too crowded in the hanyou's opinion. During the lunch break the halls were crowded not outside. The hanyou pushed his way through the mass of students and managed to avoid some girls whom were desperately trying to get his attention.

He stopped immediately when his nose picked up the scent of blood, lots of blood. Inuyasha winched and covered his nose to try and block out the sickening stench. Just the smell made him feel to throw up. He stepped back. He simply couldn't take it. He continued his retreat backwards until he collided with something.

He whirled around quickly, ready to yell at the person who had bounced into him but saw Kagome. Inuyasha felt a strong feeling of déjà vu.

'This reminds me of the theme park,' Inuyasha thought and frowned at the memories from that day. He stretched out his hand to help the girl on the ground, and was elated when she took it.

With hardly any effort, he pulled her to her feet. Kagome was looking everywhere but him. She still felt horrible about her lack of trust in him.

"Kagome, I…."

The hanyou stopped when he noticed that their hands were still connected. Kagome blushed and shyly let got of his hand. She opened her mouth as if she was about to say something to him but then shut it. Her face was still red which made Inuyasha smirk at her nervousness around him.

"Arigato, Inuyasha. I just wanted to tell you…"

"Kagome. Inuyasha!"

The hanyou's ears twitched slightly as he heard familiar voices. Sango and Miroku were both coming their way. Sango was smiling at him while Miroku seemed to be occupied with trying to get his hand on his favorite spot.

"Hey you're back. What took you so long?" Sango asked playfully. Inuyasha scowled at her.

"I was busy doing stuff," he replied gruffly.

Sango rolled her eyes at his childlike response. Inuyasha indeed was amusing at times. Suddenly her body froze. Her eyes began twitching soon after. Her head whipped around to face her boyfriend.

"Miroku," she began in a soft and gentle tone, which shocked the monk. "You really shouldn't do that when I'm having a conversation, you know. It's really rude."

"I couldn't resist, my dear Sango. It was staring at me," Miroku replied quickly. Sango muttered something that none of the three friends could make out and gave her boyfriend a hard slap on the cheek.

"That was for touching my ass!" she said loudly. "I'm going to hurt you so bad for that last excuse!"

"I… I uh…. Oh my, my stomach is growling so loudly. Can you three hear it? I must find something to eat before I faint!" Miroku said disappeared into the crowd rather quickly considering the fact that it was hard to get through the mass of people.

Sango swore and took off after him. "You're going to pay for what you said, you perv!"

Both Inuyasha and Kagome stood rooted to the spot as they watched the very odd couple leave them. Kagome couldn't help but look at Inuyasha from the corner of her eye. One of his eyebrows was raised, giving his face a very comical look. The miko giggled softly but it was still loud enough for the inu-youkai to hear it.

He faced her suddenly with determination in his eyes. Kagome immediately saw his face and pretended that she was still looking in the direction where Sango and Miroku had gone.

"Kagome," he began slowly. "We need to talk."

Kagome lowered her eyes for a moment.

"Inuyasha, did I tell you how sorry I am. Cause I really am. I do trust you; it's just that I was so insecure about Kiko being around before. She seemed to like you a lot and I admit I was jealous and some crazy part of me thought that you cared about her too and…."

"Wait a second," Inuyasha cut off her rambling. He gripped her shoulders and turned her body so she could face him. Kagome attempted to look down but Inuyasha caught her chin. "You thought that I liked her?"

His amber eyes were wide with disbelief. Kagome again felt guilt. She once again tired to avoid his gaze but he had a good grip on her chin. This annoyed her. Why did he have to make her look at him when he knew that it was so hard for her to even glance into his eyes?

Her angry thoughts ended when she heard him sigh. He probably thought that she didn't trust him at all. She fisted her small hands and closed her eyes, so she wouldn't have to look at the hanyou before her.

"I'm sorry," Kagome breathed out, but kept her eyes closed, "I trust you, I really do."

She opened her eyes to stare into his golden ones. No words could describe how much to loved to look at them. She even liked their arguments, and although outwardly she would express her anger when he often turned his back on her, she really didn't care. It was just felt good to know that he was actually listening to what she had to say.

Tears suddenly spilled from Kagome's eyes. Inuyasha let go of her chin. He hadn't expected her to start crying so suddenly. He was even more surprised when the miko slid both arms around his waist hugging him rather tightly. His eyes softened.

"Forgive me, please," Kagome whispered.

For a moment, Inuyasha paused but slowly allowed his arms to encircle her tiny body.

"Stupid," the hanyou said and kissed the top of her head.

The couple's moment was ruined when they noticed the crowd was being pushed aside. Kagome clung onto Inuyasha but managed to look past him to see what the commotion was about. The miko almost threw up on the hanyou.

She knew what she had seen was a corpse. It was covered with a plain white sheet, but that didn't help to hide the blood that penetrated the material, and the pale hand that hung from the stretcher. The exposed skin that Kagome saw was rather scratched up and looked as if it were nearly cut off.

Inuyasha quickly turned Kagome away from the scene and rested his hand on her head, to keep her face buried in his chest. He knew from experience that Kagome had a weak stomach.

When they were thirteen, Kagome caught sight of a rotting dog at the side of the road, while they were on their way home. She let out all of her lunch, on him. His shirt was permanently stained that day.

When the hanyou was sure that the dead body had passed. He loosed his grip on Kagome and allowed her to look up at him. She stared up at him with scared eyes, and she looked slightly sick also.

"You okay?" he asked. Kagome nodded and lowered her head, before looking back at him again.

"I never thought, that I would see something like that before," Kagome mumbled.

"You don't feel sick or anything, right?"

"I'm fine."

Kagome brushed her lips against his for what seemed like a couple of seconds before she pulled away rather quickly. Inuyasha blinked a couple of times before he understood why Kagome had not continued to kiss him.

The principal was over the P.A. His loud, and rather annoying voice seemed to catch everyone's attention. The school was silent, except for the constant screeching coming from the mike.

"_Students, today is a mournful day at this school. You all are gathered outside to most likely see what you would consider a good scene, but what has occurred that was estimated a few hours ago is no laughing matter…"_

Inuyasha felt Kagome tense in his arms. He planted a kiss on her forehead and continued to listen to the announcement.

"_We have just confirmed that a student of this school, Liko Tomoko, was found dead on the school grounds in a pool of her own blood…"

* * *

_

A/N; Dun, dun, dun… well as you see I did not really focus on the death here. I basically wanted to get Inuyasha and Kag, back together and now that story's gonna end very soon. Hope to get reviews.

Neogirl


	46. The Aftermath

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is owned by me and me alone! Take dat all ya'll wannabes. I own Inuyasha!

-.-

Ok I lied. Sue me….

From Hatred To Love

Chapter 46- The Aftermath

* * *

There was an unfamiliar hush throughout the school grounds. The only thing that seemed to be making sound was the P.A. The loud screech echoed until the principal gathered the courage to speak again. 

_"I know this may be a shock to you all but actions must be taken immediately. We need to evacuate the school for investigations to start so we all want everyone to go to their homeroom immediately."_

Kagome held onto Inuyasha's shirt. She could feel her heart beating faster with every passing moment. The school was tense at that time and she knew it. She relaxed slightly when she felt the hanyou's hand rest on her back.

"Come on, Kagome. I'll take you to your homeroom."

The miko looked up at the hanyou with scared chocolate brown eyes. At first, Inuyasha had no idea of what to do. He then did the best thing he could; he kissed her on her forehead and smiled at her. Kagome gave him a sad smile and hugged him rather tightly.

It wasn't long before Inuyasha took her hand and began to lead her away from the murder scene. Kagome's stomach was constantly doing flip-flops. She desperately wanted to know what was going to happen next but what worried her the most was the fact that someone would kill Liko.

'Who would do such a thing? They must have had a motive. I don't remember her having a fight or anything with someone so who would…'

Questions slowly drifted around in her mind like tiny bubbles that floated in the wind, after being created from a simple bottle of soap and water. Kagome unconsciously tightened her grip on her boyfriend's clawed hand. She so badly wanted to forget, what she saw.

* * *

"Kagome!"

Sango immediately ran up to her friend. Her pitch-black hair clung on to her face from all the sweat that had gotten into it. Kagome frowned at Sango. She could sense the fear coming from Sango. It may not have been as strong as hers but she knew Sango was very uneasy about the situation.

Sango searched her friend's face for a moment before her expression became as solemn as Kagome's. She decided by the look in everyone's face in the classroom that it would not be appropriate to discuss what she had seen at the time.

"Hey where's Inuyasha?" Sango asked, trying to change the gloomy atmosphere that surrounded her completely.

Kagome lowered her eyes and dragged her feet as she walked to her seat.

"He went to his homeroom. I didn't even get to spend any time with him."

Sango sighed. All this depression was making her crazy. She plumped down in her seat behind her best friend and fingered with the hem of her skirt. It seemed to be the only happy thing she could do at the moment.

"I can't believe this has happened." Sango looked up, rather surprised by Kagome's attempt to break the silence. "There's a killer somewhere here."

Sango rested her hand on Kagome's shoulder. She couldn't see her friend's face from the position she was in but she could no doubt hear the fear in Kagome's voice. She was quite worried too. The thought of some crazy killer lurking around the school grounds, made her want to panic but she couldn't. Sango was always the strong one, the level headed one and she planned to remain that way until things settled down.

"It's going to be okay, Kags. If any crazed lunatic comes near us, I'll kick his butt."

That made Kagome giggle. She could clearly see the image in her mind of Sango beating the living daylights out of a faceless figure.

The muttering around her stopped when the principal entered the tiny classroom. Students who were seated on tables immediately scrambled to their seats. He cleared his throat and gave the classroom a stern look.

"I assume by all this chatter, that we all know what has occurred here," he said.

"Obviously, since you announced it!" someone yelled from behind. The principal clenched his hands into tight fists.

"If you 'children' think that this is a joke you all are sadly mistaken! This is a serious situation here that needs to be solved as quickly as possible! This is an indication that the school grounds are no longer safe! We don't want another dead body lying here!" The principal blurted out.

This instantly quieted down the room. Some students' mouth were slightly opened from hearing the bitter truth. Kagome once again wasn't feeling well. She hadn't really thought about it that way. The principal seemed to have noticed his mistake. He cleared his throat and fixed his tie.

"I'm sorry. Well I would just like to know who wasn't in their assigned class first period."

A few hands hesitantly rose. The principal nodded and indicated for the students to follow him outside of the room.

Mr. Louse soon stepped in. He looked rather shaken but by the look on his face, was desperately trying to keep his composure.

"Well we all need the rest of you to go home immediately. We do not want to find any students around the school."

* * *

Inuyasha gave a humongous sigh of relief when he exited the principal's office. It seemed now, that they were beginning to suspect students. Inuyasha understood why they probably thought so, since he did indeed attend a special school but the questions that they had asked him had been too much at times.

He didn't like being inspected for fingerprints or anything that seemed suspicious. They had made sure to check every inch of him for evidence. He hadn't killed the girl, but yet they were treating him as if he was some mass murderer who had stepped into a police station. He didn't like the feeling.

The hanyou slowly passed the long line of students who were waiting to be interrogated. His eye caught sight of Kikyo, standing rather calmly in the line. He gave her a glare and continued walking but she grabbed his arm before he could walk further away from her.

"Wait, please…. I just want to talk to you, for a moment."

Kikyo's usually cold looking eyes were showing an emotion that Inuyasha had never seen them before. For some reason her could not pinpoint what she was feeling.

When the hanyou stayed put Kikyo smiled rather sadly and pulled him away with her. Inuyasha followed her hesitantly until they arrived in what seemed to be an empty field. Inuyasha was shocked; he didn't even know that this place existed in the school grounds. Kikyo seemed to have understood his expression.

"Daddy, contributes a lot to this school, so I know this place inside out."

"Why'd you bring me here?" Inuyasha asked with his usual snappy tone. Kikyo looked down at her feet before slowly sitting. She brought her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them.

"When I was little, I always got what I wanted, always. Maybe that's why I'm such a brat today," Kikyo chuckled. "I would do whatever it took. I would kick and scream; sometimes I would even destroy my room. One time I wanted a new dog so badly that I tied my old dog in the driveway and my dad ran him over by accident."

Kikyo looked up at Inuyasha with a saddened expression. The hanyou was taken back. She smiled at him and continued, "When I think back on what I did just to get another dog, is when I realize what a twisted person I really am. I'm nuts to tell you the truth. When I don't like something, I get rid of it, in any way I can." The miko began twirling a piece of grass between her fingers. "In this case it was someone…"

Inuyasha froze. She couldn't mean that….

"You didn't…. you weren't involved with the Liko thing were you?"

Kikyo didn't look at him but he could see as the tears slowly slid down her face. Kikyo was a killer. He couldn't believe that she had gone to such lengths….

"I… I only wanted my money back! All I wanted to do was get her out of the way!" He body shook violently as she sobbed. Inuyasha wanted to do something but he knew he couldn't. He opened his mouth to ask her something but she seemed to read his mind, "I know what I have to do. I plan on doing something about this. I just wanted to tell you, because I know you won't tell anyone about this."

She had managed to smile through her tears. All Kikyo wanted him to know was that she trusted him. Jealousy washed over her when she thought of how Kagome had Inuyasha all to herself. Kikyo often longed to be looked at the way Inuyasha looked at Kagome. She had often looked at him when he was with the girl and his eyes always had this soft look in them. He had never given her that look.

She had earlier contemplated the situation between the two longtime friends and that was when reality seemed to give her a hard slap across the face. No matter how hard she would scheme and spend hours to make herself look presentable, his heart will always be somewhere else.

'His heart only belongs to her,' Kikyo thought miserably and buried her head in her knees, 'I was such a fool.'

She looked down at her fingers that were now covered in dirt. For once, Kikyo paid no notice to her appearance. 'How did things end up being so messed up?'

Kikyo looked down at her obviously expensive watch on her hand. It then occurred to her how long they had been there. She had somewhere to be.

"Thanks for listening," she whispered and stood up. She didn't bother to fix herself up. Giving him one last look, she left.

* * *

Kagome absently stroked Shippo's bushy tail when he hopped up on her lap. She didn't know how long she'd been sitting on the couch, staring at the television, nor did she know what time it was, but it didn't matter to her anyway. She was so deeply lost in thought when she was walking home that she almost tumbled down the stairs.

Her mother was at the door waiting for her. Kagome had been given bone-crushing hug from Mrs. Higurashi and not to mention how her mother seemed to go on endlessly about how glad she was that Kagome was unharmed.

After that Kagome had drifted inside of the house, not caring about anything or anyone around her. Kagome didn't even remember how she had gotten on the couch, or where her shoes and socks had gone. It showed how far away her mind was.

"Kagome? Kagome!"

The miko straitened up immediately when the young youkai called her name. She looked down at him with a gently smile before hugging his tiny body.

He was looking at her seriously, with that cute pout of his. Kagome always found him extremely adorable especially his little frown.

"What's the matter Shippo-chan?" she asked happily and ruffled his already messy red hair. The kitsune held on to Kagome as she stood up.

"Kagome, you didn't say anything since you've come home. What happened?"

Kagome paused for a moment. She couldn't tell a six year old that they had found a dead body in her school. It might scare the kid. The miko contemplated for a moment before she came up with a suitable answer.

"I had a test today, and I don't think I did all that good," Kagome smiled. Shippo gave her a suspicious look before he accepted her answer and smiled at her. Kagome held on to him and gave the youkai a kiss on the cheek.

"Well then I could help you feel better, Kagome!" he chirped. Kagome giggled at his words before she in turn smiled at him.

"How bout I make you a snack?"

"I want candy! Candy!"

Kagome shook her head at the young boy's antics. After he had gotten used to living in the Higurashi shrine, he had grown to love chocolate. Kagome regretted the day that she had offered him a tiny piece of her chocolate bar. He had gotten hyper that day, running around so fast that it took hours for anyone to catch him.

"Okay, but only a little," Kagome warned and began walking to the kitchen. She really didn't want another situation like that again.

After switching on the radio, she then prepared to go in the fridge. Kagome couldn't help but glance back to see what Shippo was doing. The kitsune was constantly hitting a metal spoon on the table. She then went into the place where she hid all of the chocolate and took out a small bar.

Shippo immediately perked up and ran faster than any human can towards Kagome. Kagome bent down and handed the youkai the treat. He immediately ripped the pack open and began chomping down on the sweet.

Kagome sat on the table and stared blankly at the plain, white colored walls. The radio was making the same 'crack crack' noise that it did whenever it was on but she still managed to hear what the announcer was saying.

She gasped when she heard a familiar name. It couldn't be.

"It's shocking that a daughter of a big time business mogul would do such a thing. Kikyo Takati murdered Liko Tomoko about eleven AM this morning…"

* * *

Inuyasha peeped into Kagome's window. It was dark so he highly doubted that anyone could see him at this time. The room was dark except for the small light coming from outside. He could see a tiny body nestled underneath the very pink covers.

The hanyou smiled and sat next to the sleeping form of Kagome. The girl mumbled something before her hands suddenly latched themselves around Inuyasha's waist.

"What took you so long to get here?" Kagome's muffled voice asked. Inuyasha was indeed surprised. He had thought that the miko was sleeping. "I thought you would have come over this afternoon," Kagome continued.

"I had some stuff to think about," Inuyasha told her. Kagome let go of him and sat up slowly on the bed. She studied his features for a moment but she still could not read his emotions.

"Thinking 'bout what?" Kagome asked, curiously. The hanyou shook his head as if to say he would tell her another time. Kagome frowned slightly but decided to let it go.

"You heard about Kikyo?" Kagome asked and swung her legs over the bed.

"Yeah, the bitch's crazy!" Inuyasha said and allowed the miko to touch his dog-ears. Kagome was delighted and began to rub them. "She's gonna go to juvie, and she'll later be transferred to a normal prison."

"I almost feel sorry for her. She blew her chance at a real life," Kagome said seriously.

"Keh, what real life. Knowing her when she would have graduated, Kikyo would have stayed in her dad's house and do nothing but shop and party!"

Kagome stopped rubbing Inuyasha's ears and lowered her chin, "She might have done that," she paused briefly and looked over at Inuyasha. "I wonder, what our future is going to be like."

Inuyasha smirked. "Well you'll be Doctor Kagome and I'll be sexy business man Inuyasha Tama!"

Kagome laughed and kissed Inuyasha's cheek.

"You never change, Inuyasha," she said tenderly.

Inuyasha pressed his lips to Kagome. The miko melted into the kiss and held him to her. Inuyasha pulled away for a brief moment to stare into his girlfriend's eyes.

"But you still love me anyway," Inuyasha whispered.

* * *

A/N; Ok, I know what you people are thinking. I haven't updated since January but I've been so busy with school and other stuff that I really didn't get the chance. Anywho hoped ya liked this chappie, I've been thinking about 1 or 2 more chapters left. It's sad how this story's ending. Review peeps! 


	47. Good Times

Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to a poor teen like me…. I don't own any of the creative characters or any of that stuff **grumbles.**

From Hatred To Love

Chapter 47- Good times

* * *

Kikyo looked down at the plain clothing that barely fitted her thin body. It was not something that she would usually wear but they had a dress code. The miko stared at the plain gray walls and the cheap, lifeless paintings. She knew she wasn't going to be happy here.

The reality of the situation seemed to hit her when the policemen came for her. Kikyo could still picture her father's shocked face clearly in her mind, when he had heard the news one week ago. He hadn't visited her since.

"Kikyo."

The miko looked up strait into the eyes of a kind looking woman, dressed in a lime green business suit. The look on the woman's face was the most supportive Kikyo had seen in a long time.

"We're ready to take you to your room now."

Kikyo chuckled to herself. 'Room, she says that like if I'm going to camp or something. Doesn't she mean cell?'

"Come along," she said a little too cheerfully in Kikyo's opinion. The woman led her up the dark stairs and to a large room where the sun filtered in giving the area a slight glow. She quickly informed the teenager that she would be taking her classes in the area.

"Now to your room!"

Kikyo clenched her fists together. She wanted to yell at this woman and tell her that it was not a hotel. It was juvenile detention for goodness sake but the miko held back, afraid of what her outburst might cause.

The woman paused at a plain looking cream door that had a locked gate secured at the back of it. She fumbled with the keys and made a funny sound that Kikyo thought to be a swear word before she had found the right key.

"Oh there it is!"

Kikyo looked down at her feet. It was becoming more depressing with each passing second. She woman rested her hand on Kikyo's shoulder and guided the girl into the tiny space that they had the nerve to call a 'room.'

"This is where you'll be for a year, hun."

Kikyo wanted to burst out crying. It was far past her imagination. She hadn't expected the place to be so bad.

A metal bed was placed in the corner of the small space. There was only one window and worst off it had cream bars on it. With the first step into the cell Kikyo felt the tears threatening to fall.

"I'll see you in a couple of hours. Don't worry it's not all that bad. Just think about it, you'll be out into the world in seventeen years! Only seventeen years," the woman encouraged her. She slowly retreated into to the hallway, closing the door behind her with a swift movement. The miko could clearly hear the door lock with a loud 'click.' This further upset her.

She was forever trapped in this prison, with no escape whatsoever. The seventeen year old looked down at the ground and allowed the tears to flow freely down her pale face. She couldn't believe that this depressing room was now going to be her home.

* * *

Kagome stared at the clock in school. The teacher was absent so the class was stuck doing nothing. She couldn't believe that almost a month had passed since the incident with Liko being killed. In two days the school was back into its regular routine.

Just a few more minutes before it would become the long awaited summer vacation. Kagome sighed. To her the year had flown by so quickly. The miko smiled to herself as she thought about how much she hated Inuyasha at the time. Simply his existence annoyed her but now, she couldn't dream of letting him go.

She once again glanced up at the clock. Only a few more seconds and the long anticipated summer vacation would start. Kagome couldn't wait. She would once again be working at the nearby daycare center that she had fallen in love with form age fifteen. The children were simply adorable and her employer was kind and understanding.

The loud screech of the bell ended the long silence that surrounded the school. Almost immediately the students began rushing out of the classroom towards their long awaited freedom. Kagome smiled and slung her bag over her back before leaving the now empty room.

* * *

"Kagome!" Rin squealed and hugged her friend rather tightly. The miko smiled and gave Rin a small pat on the back.

Kagome looked at the older girl and was surprised to see her dressed in a plain, gray suit. Her hair was held up in a tight, bun and she had used hairpins to stop her usually messy curls from covering her face.

"And where are you off to?" Kagome asked curiously. Rin let out a high-pitched laugh at the teenager's question.

"Why I'm off to business! Sessy finally let me go with him on one of his business trips! We're going to Korea! I'm so excited but that means I'll be leaving Yashie all alone in the house! How will he manage?"

"I'll be fine, Rin!"

The young woman turned around to see Inuyasha standing directly behind her. The hanyou was wearing his usual frown, whenever Rin was talking about him. She once again let out that high-pitched laugh which caused Inuyasha to roll his eyes in annoyance.

"I'm just worried about you. Who's going to make sure you eat and don't oversleep and give you hugs after you've had a bad dream, huh?"

Inuyasha's face immediately flushed with embarrassment. He hadn't expected Rin to bring up the topic about him having bad dreams. The hanyou couldn't help but glance over at Kagome for a brief moment to see her reaction. His girlfriend's hand was covering her mouth but he could still tell by looking into her eyes that she wanted to laugh at him.

"Kagome is not going to be here all the time to take care of you and another thing-"

"Okay, Rin I got it; you'll miss me," the hanyou smirked. His sister in law smiled and brought him into a bone-crushing hug. Inuyasha rested his hand on her tiny back.

"I'll call you everyday! Every chance I get I'll call to check up on you, okay?"

"I'll be waiting for ya call," Inuyasha joked. Rin pulled away from Inuyasha and picked up her tiny suitcase. She handed her luggage to the driver so he could put it away for her.

Inuyasha waved at the young woman when she got into the car and watched for a moment as the limousine drove out of sight. If wasn't long before Inuyasha was once again in a bone crushing hug but this time it was Kagome.

"Hey," Kagome whispered. Inuyasha smiled and slowly brushed his lips over Kagome's for a brief moment. Kagome smiled softly at him before reaching up one hand to touch his ears.

"It seems that Rin is extremely worried about you. She sounds like a mother," Kagome giggled.

Inuyasha frowned and moved his head away so Kagome could no longer gain access to his ears. Kagome stuck out her bottom lip, giving him the look that she knew he would always fall for. Inuyasha made sure to look away.

"Keh, she's too overprotective at times!"

Kagome chuckled at Inuyasha's response to Rin's motherly behavior towards him. She made no move to reply to his comment for she could tell that Inuyasha really did think of Rin as a dear sister to him. She saw the look of sadness in the hanyou's eyes when Rin left a couple of minutes ago. The miko knew that her boyfriend wouldn't admit it openly though.

"So Inuyasha," Kagome began breaking the silence, "What do you want to do?"

Kagome immediately regretted the question when a smile spread across Inuyasha's face.

* * *

Kagome shrieked when she witnessed an endless amount of blood flood out of the now dead man's body as he was cut open. The miko could feel Inuyasha's arms tighten around her. She still couldn't understand how Inuyasha could enjoy scary movies. It was strange. He often always found a way to view those types of flicks when she was around.

Kagome's eyes widened in realization. It had now occurred to her why.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, fear evident in her voice. The hanyou looked down at her, putting on a seemingly innocent face. Kagome inwardly scoffed. He was simply using the movie so he could hold her, not that she minded but he didn't have to let her view all the killings.

Kagome opened her mouth to say something but all the words left her mind when Inuyasha covered her lips with his. The miko's eyes involuntarily slid close at the warm contact. Her delicate fingers immediately fisted into his shirt, while the hanyou's hand came to rest on the back of her head, in order to pull her closer.

When Inuyasha had pulled away Kagome wanted to pull him back as quickly as she could. In her mind, the kiss only seemed to have lasted a couple of seconds.

"You look scared," Inuyasha's deep voice, brought her out of her thinking. Kagome looked up into the hanyou's golden eyes and her mind immediately turned to mush. "Is something wrong, Kagome?"

The miko slowly shook her head. Inuyasha smiled and pulled Kagome even closer to her, before caressing her face. His thumb rubbed her soft cheek slowly, causing Kagome's cheeks to flame up at the contact. She could feel his sliver strands tickling her face when he once again began to lean down to kiss her.

"Hey guys, we just came over and we wanted…" Sango's voice trailed off when she witnessed her two good friends obviously in the middle of something. The exterminator's face turned red when the couple turned in the direction of her voice.

"Sango, Miroku!" Kagome said and quickly pushed Inuyasha off her. Inuyasha growled and glared at his two friends.

"Thanks for ruining the moment, guys," Inuyasha said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Miroku chuckled at the hanyou's suddenly bad mood. "You're most welcome. It's our specialty, you know."

Sango chuckled and playfully hit Miroku on his arm.

"Miroku, don't," she laughed.

Kagome couldn't stop her face from turning a bright red color. The miko immediately clutched Inuyasha's shirt and buried her face in his chest. The hanyou raised one eyebrow at Kagome's embarrassment. He was still a little upset from her roughly pushing him off her earlier.

"Hey, what are you guys watching?" Miroku asked and took a seat next to the couple.

"Some old horror movie," Inuyasha said and rested his hand on his girlfriend's back. Sango soon joined her friends on the sofa.

"Wow, looks good," the exterminator commented in a spaced out voice as she stared emotionlessly at the screen.

It wasn't long before the three friends were soon completely absorbed in the film going on before them. Kagome had yet to let go of Inuyasha. She simply didn't want to see any more blood than she had already in the last thirdly minutes of the film.

It took a while but Kagome finally gave in and cracked one eye open to stare at the screen. It was just her luck to catch a person's head being chopped off while blood squirted out of his neck like a sprinkler. The miko whimpered and shut her eyes immediately. She knew that she wasn't going to have any sweet dreams tonight.

The rest of the evening went by uneventfully. When the movie finished it was already late which led to the conclusion that they might as well spend the night by the hanyou since it would take a long period of time for them to arrive back home.

The four all decided that they'd might as well make it a movie night, since Inuyasha seemed to have a large collection of movies. They were now watching an old Japanese, Samurai movie. Miroku and Inuyasha were both sitting on the ground, fighting over popcorn while Sango and Kagome were curled up on the couch.

Kagome glanced around the dark room. She was still shaken by the horror movie that she had viewed earlier with her friends. After the movie had ended, Inuyasha had to pry Kagome's hands off him. The miko felt that she could sense the mass murder lurking around in the darkness of the room. For some strange reason she didn't feel safe. Paranoia was getting the better of her. To her any minute he would jump out and….

"Kagome."

The seventeen year old shrieked and grabbed on to the nearest human body, which happened to be Miroku's. The young woman immediately fell onto the ground with a loud 'thud', her hand still firmly latched around Miroku's neck.

The three teenagers stared at the friend in slight shock. It had taken Kagome a while to realize that it was only her imagination. Her cheeks once again turned crimson as she stared into the surprised faces of her friends.

"Uh, Kagome."

The miko looked down at Miroku who she was still slightly on top of.

"I know you don't like my lecherous ways but could you possibly, let go of my neck?"

Kagome gasped and immediately released the monk's neck before getting off him. Miroku smirked and sat up, still facing the miko.

"You know Kagome, you could have stayed where you were, I wouldn't have minded…"

Miroku stopped when Inuyasha towered over him with a deadly look on his face. Sango soon joined Inuyasha, which made the monk gulp loudly.

"What were you saying?" Inuyasha asked and cracked his fingers. Sango knelt down so that she came face to face with her very perverted boyfriend.

"Say anything else like that again and prepare yourself for the worst beating of your life," Sango threatened. Miroku nodded quickly. He didn't have to be told twice.

This made Kagome smile slightly and forget her minor embarrassment in front of her friends. She stopped smiling when she came face to face with Inuyasha's beautiful face. Her face once again became red from his close examination of her facial features.

"You all right, Kagome?" the hanyou asked and touched her cheek gently.

"Hai."

"Did that movie scare the hell out of you?"

Kagome looked at him. He was now wearing a smug smirk on his face. Kagome's pride instantly kicked in. She pouted at him before folding her arms childishly.

"No."

Inuyasha raised one eyebrow and moved away from her. Kagome inwardly cheered, happy that Inuyasha had given up on his accusations.

"Okay," the hanyou said still a bit unconvinced. Kagome watched curiously as his ears immediately perked up and his golden eyes widened in horror. His head whipped around to face the very dark corner of the room. "Did you hear that?"

Kagome's mask immediately faded as she allowed her fear to actually show.

"Hear what?" she asked in a frightened voice.

"Nah, I must be hearing things," Inuyasha said and touched his dog-ears. "But you know for I second I thought that I saw… nah it couldn't be."

Kagome moved closer to Inuyasha, wanting nothing more to be protected by him.

"Sa-Saw what?" her voice was trembling now. Tiny hands reached out and held Inuyasha's shirt tightly. The hanyou's eyes looked at Kagome's with such intensity that she felt her brain once again turn to mush.

'How could he be giving me a look like that in a time like this?'

"Are you scared, Kagome?" he asked in a mere whisper. His golden orbs entranced Kagome so much that she couldn't think clearly.

"Ye-yes," she said slowly, not thinking about what was coming out of her mouth at the time.

A smile immediately spread across Inuyasha's face, while his eyes sparkled with silent laughter.

"I knew it!"

Kagome's face once again turned into a mask of anger. She immediately let go of the hanyou's shirt and moved away from him.

"Inuyasha," she began in a low, angry voice, "Sit!"

The inu-youkai went face, first into the carpet. This caught Sango and Miroku's attention, who were at the time all over each other. The hanyou growled and pushed himself off the ground.

"Ka-go-me!" he said and wiped all the dust off his face. "Why the hell did you do that, wench?"

"What did you call me?"

"Are you hard of hearing, I called you wench, wench!"

"Hey I'm not a wench!" Kagome retorted.

"Okay, then how about bitch!" Inuyasha suggested sarcastically.

"Inuyasha don't make me say it again!" Kagome said warningly

"Say what, bitch?" Inuyasha asked, obviously challenging her.

"Ah, you infuriate me! Sit!"

"Ack!"

"I told you not to…"

Both Sango and Miroku watched with smiling faces as the couple had another one of their silly arguments. Sango looked over at Miroku and kissed his cheek.

"You know what I was thinking?" she asked and ran her hands down Miroku's cheek.

"That you would love it, if I touched you butt right now?"

Miroku was answered with a hard slap across his face.

"No baka! I was thinking," Sango began and looked over now at her two friends who were now smiling with each other. "I was thinking that, there's no place that I'd rather be, right now, than with you idiots."

* * *

A/N: Believe it or not, it's only the epilogue to come. I know that you haven't gotten any closure but it will come in the epilogue. I'll post it in a couple of days or so when I have time so uhh review people please. Oh and I have a new story out now. It's called Betrothed. Um… I would really appreciate it if you guys check it out, please….

Neogirl


	48. Epilogue: Forever Yours

Disclaimer: Inu and gang do not belong to me.

From Hatred To Love

Epilogue: Forever Yours

* * *

Kagome stared down at the picture sitting on her lap. No words could describe how much she had missed everyone back at home. She hadn't seen any of them in almost a year. Complications prevented her from visiting her home during her winter and spring break.

Kagome was now a full time student at medical school. Finally, she was perusing her dream. It was now her third year at the school and things were going pretty well for her. She loved what she was doing and excelled in her classes.

The miko sighed and traced the face of every single person in the picture. Sango and Miroku stood together. Kagome chuckled at the wide-eyed look on Sango's face. She knew it was because Miroku had rested his hand on its favorite spot on Sango's body. Souta stood by grandpa with a football in his tiny hands, while Mrs. Higurashi stood behind with her usual warm smile. Finally there was Inuyasha. His long sliver hair hung lose, his eyes had a unique sparkle in them and his dog-ears were covered with a plain blue hat. His strong arm was wrapped around Kagome's shoulder, pulling her tiny body to him in a forceful manner. This had caused the miko to have an opened mouthed look on her face.

Kagome slowly wrapped her arms around her body and sighed. These were the times she wished that he were with her. She longed to feel his lips on her own, to feel his sliver hair tickling her face but most of all she had wished to see his smile.

'He's been so busy with work,' Kagome thought solemnly. 'I haven't heard from him in so long.'

"Kagome-chan?"

The miko's head snapped up immediately. It was only her roommate Eri. Kagome smiled and rested the picture back on the bedside.

"Kagome-chan," Eri began again. She approached Kagome with a rare, worried look on her face.

"Hai?"

Eri lowered her eyes before bringing them up again to meet Kagome's chocolate brown ones.

"Um… there's some strange man and the door, asking for you."

Kagome looked at Eri curiously. Who could that be? Kagome was so far away form home that if anyone was to visit her; they would have to notify her in advance. Kagome quickly stood up and began to walk to the door, but was stopped when Eri grabbed her hand.

"I don't think you should go, Kagome-chan. He's really…. Um... he's frightening!" Eri said hesitantly and roughly pulled Kagome away from the door. Kagome blinked several times before looking over at the wooden door.

"What did he do to…"

"Oi, open the freaking door, I've been standing out here forever!"

Kagome's eyes widened at the voice. She began to walk towards the door but Eri quickly pulled her back. Kagome wanted to roll her eyes at Eri's cowardly behavior. Before the miko could make a third attempt to go open the door it flew open with such force that it was almost ripped off its hinges.

Kagome stood frozen to the spot when she spotted the person before her. Long sliver hair, honey hued eyes and a scowl on the person's face. It was no doubt….

"What you waiting for wench? Come over here!"

Kagome tore her hand away from Eri's killer grip before running towards the man standing at the doorway. The miko threw herself on him, causing him to stag back a little.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said as tears sprang to her eyes. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen him. His strong arms wrapped themselves around her tiny frame, easily bringing her feet off the ground.

Kagome pulled away to look at his face. It was the same old Inuyasha. His clawed hand gently reached out and caressed her cheek.

"I missed you, koi."

Kagome smiled and looked at him. She was trying her best to take in every single feature on his face to see if anything had changed at all. Her eyes finally met his golden orbs. Kagome was lost in them immediately. Inuyasha lowered his head, wanting to give her the kiss that he had long awaited.

"Um… excuse me?"

The couple looked over at Eri as though it had now occurred to them that she was present. One thing Eri hated was to be ignored but it bothered her even more that she had no idea what was going on. Kagome was holding this strange man like some long lost lover.

Inuyasha growled before glaring at the girl standing across the room from them. Kagome felt the slight rumbling coming from Inuyasha's chest and rested her hand on his cheek to calm the hanyou down.

'Did…. Did he just growl at me?'

Eri shook her head violently. She was thinking crazy things. There was no possible way that a human could do something like that, but it still worried her. Eri ran her hands through her hair before chewing the inside of her gum.

"Um... Eri this is Inuyasha," Kagome said and pulled Inuyasha towards her roommate. Eri put out her hand to shake his but Inuyasha paid no attention to her and slid his free hand around Kagome's waist. He really didn't want to deal with Kagome's roommate at the time.

"Oh Inuyasha!" Eri said happily as the look of realization came on her face. She rested her hand on her cheek. "Well it's very nice to meet you. Kagome-chan has told me so much about you. I must admit you did scare me at the beginning but now it's okay because I now know who you are! Wow, I just can't believe I'm meeting Inuyasha Tama! You know, you're _much_ better looking in person. I thought…"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the girl's unnecessary babbling. He closed his eyes to try to ignore the squeaky, overly hyper voice but he was never the patient person and it never changed in any special situations.

"Shut up already!"

Eri gasped and her constant talking stopped. It was a great relief for Inuyasha for he was getting a slight headache. He cursed himself for having such sensitive ears. He opened his eyes to look at Eri. When the hanyou saw the look on her face, he knew that he'd made a mistake.

'Great…how am I gonna get out of this?'

"Look…. Uh I'm really sorry. I didn't mean it that way," he explained and scratched behind his head. Eri looked over at Kagome who was now beaming at Inuyasha.

'How could she be with someone like that?' Eri looked at the couple until Inuyasha broke the silence.

"Hey Kags, I'm hungry. You feel like getting out of here?"

Kagome's eye lit up before she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's waist. She had missed the feel of his body and she was going to savor every moment they had left together. Kagome hoped that Inuyasha had planned to stay for a while, for she knew that saying goodbye to him again would be harder than it was before.

"Okay!" Kagome chirped and moved away from Inuyasha to get her shoes. Inuyasha raised one eyebrow as he watched Kagome pick out countless items from under her bed. It didn't take her long to find her flip-flops. Sliding them on, Kagome gave her friend a brief hug before leaving, with Inuyasha by her side.

Eri stood at the middle of the room, still shocked about Inuyasha's sudden outburst. She had never been spoken to in such an offensive manner. The collage student threw herself on her bed and closed her eyes.

"I guess she wasn't joking when she said he was rude."

* * *

Kagome felt like the happiest woman alive at the moment. She was walking down the street, holding the hand of the man she loved. The miko smiled and tired to get closer to him but that only made the two bodies bump against each other.

Kagome giggled at the contact. She was suddenly feeling all happy and bubbly inside. It reminded her of when they dated in high school; she would always feel loved when she was around him. It was rather hard to describe since he was often rude and brash towards her, but Kagome knew that behind all there bickering that he would love her despite what would happen.

Kagome so deep into her thinking that she didn't notice Inuyasha pull her into a large building. The hanyou smiled to himself as he watched Kagome giggle like a schoolgirl.

'If she's this happy now, then she'll go nuts when I….'

"Inuyasha?"

The hanyou snapped out of his daze before looking at Kagome.

"Where in the heck are you taking me?"

Inuyasha chuckled before he pulled her into the elevator. This caused they miko's body to collide with his. Inuyasha smirked and lowered his head until his lips met hers. Kagome gasped but soon kissed him back. His kiss was filled with such longing that Kagome knew that he had missed her more than she could imagine.

'When was the last time, I've been with him like this?'

When their kiss ended, both Inuyasha and Kagome faces were red. Kagome was gasping for air while Inuyasha slowly licked his lips, making sure that Kagome saw. The miko's face suddenly flushed before she looked away from him.

Inuyasha used his fingers and took hold of her chin, making Kagome stare directly into his eyes. He so badly wanted to kiss her again and was about to, when the elevator came to a sudden stop. Grumbling a few curse words, the half demon quickly lead Kagome out until they arrived at the rooftop.

"And what's so amazing about here?" Kagome asked playfully as Inuyasha covered her eyes to prevent her from seeing.

Inuyasha kissed planted a kiss on Kagome's neck before he let his clawed hands drop to his sides. Kagome gasped at the sight before her. It was indeed amazing. There were roses everywhere and right in the middle was a small table, covered with a red, silk cloth, with seats for two.

Kagome walked to the table before tracing the silk that covered it with her fingertips. She whirled around and faced Inuyasha and was surprised to see that he had a strange look in his eyes.

"Why would you…" Kagome voice trailed off as she took in the beautiful sight before her. Inuyasha walked to Kagome, his heart beating faster than it ever did before.

Kagome was slightly surprised when Inuyasha kissed her cheek. The kisses then moved down to her neck and then to her forehead. Kagome's eyes fluttered closed at the attention he was giving her before she allowed her body to relax.

She opened her eyes when Inuyasha stopped his ministrations. Light Brown eyes crashed into amber ones. The intensity in his eyes was almost too much for the miko to handle, making her want to look away from him, but she couldn't.

"Kagome, I love you."

Kagome's smiled before she touched the side of his face gently.

"I love you too," she whispered.

"I want to protect you from anyone who wants to hurt you. My greatest wish is to be with you, always. It was what I wanted ever since we were kids."

Kagome's eyes widened. To her it sounded like he was about to... Kagome covered her mouth when Inuyasha got down on one knee. Tears immediately spilled from her eyes as the emotion overcame her. Was she dreaming?

"Koi, will you marry me?"

Kagome broke down completely allowing the tears to flow freely down her cheeks. She looked down at Inuyasha who was staring at her with such love in his eyes that she couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Yes! Yes! Yes, yes, yes and yes a million times!"

Inuyasha allowed Kagome to lunge at him. She had thrown him down in the process but he didn't care. Kagome had agreed to marry him! For a moment he had thought her tears meant that he was about to be rejected by her but his insecurities left him when the word 'yes' came out of her lips.

Kagome kissed Inuyasha, long and hard. Inuyasha slipped his fingers into her hair deepening the kiss even more. She couldn't believe that she was now engaged. Inuyasha smiled and slipped the large ring on her finger. Kagome beamed before looking at it.

"We'll never be apart now, right?" Kagome asked and twirled a strand of Inuyasha's long hair between her thumb and index finger.

"Never," Inuyasha said and kissed her cheek.

"I'll be yours, forever."

"You'd better be!" Inuyasha joked. Kagome smiled and began trailing kisses down Inuyasha's neck.

'Nothing is going to ruin this moment now,' Kagome thought happily. 'No one is around. No Sango, no Miroku, no Souta, no Grandpa and no mama. Just me and Inuyasha.'

The miko stopped kissing Inuyasha when she felt a loud rumble come from his stomach. Kagome raised her head to look into her now fiancé's face. He was no longer smiling but frowning. Kagome stared into his eyes, hoping to get an answer from him.

"Oi Kagome I'm hungry as hell. Let's get some ramen!"

0:o:0:o:0:o:0:o:0:o:0:o:0:o:0:o0:o

**From Hatred To Love-_End_**

0:o:0:o:0:o:0:o:0:o:0:o:0:o:0:o0:o

* * *

A/N: **Starts crying dramatically**. It's over. No more updates. First I'd like to thank every single person who read this story. Special thanks to the people who stuck with me from the beginning. Without my reviewers there would have been no From Hatred To Love and I greatly appreciate every single person out there who took time to give there comments and support.

Well I'm going to miss this story…. I might write a sequel but not so sure. I really need to think it out but I do have a story, Betrothed in progress right now if anyone wants to read it. Well, I guess I'm pretty much done. Thank you once again everyone.

Much Love

Neogirl


End file.
